All in the Family
by bookhater
Summary: "The title The Boy Who Lived dominated the chapter, but this meant nothing to anyone, so their eyes skipped down to just below that which was under the date 1981. Six years from now." A reading the book style fic, except much more loosely based around the characters interactions through varied locations. No actual book used, Marauders fifth year, Wolfstar and other details inside.
1. The Accident

First off, how could I not commemorate a Friday the 13th in October by not posting something? I shall be spending the day with my black cat Lucky!

Okay, so I lied. I couldn't help it, in having to go back and redo the first few books the compulsion to write this while it was still on my mind overwhelmed me. However, as you'll see below, this is quite a different style than Life that Never Lived. Chapters will be relatively short in comparison, and so will go up twice a week, on Monday's and Fridays. Hope you enjoy!

Before you get started; Warnings include- Explicit Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius), and on the whole a rather flimsy premise that I honestly created to indulge myself because I didn't let myself do it the first time. A lot less logically based and a lot more I just felt like having fun with this one. It's not to say I'll let this degenerate into tropes and one note things, but there's going to be even less reading of the books involved, as in literally they're just interacting around the story with only passing mentions of what's going on in there. I'm not denying here I took a lot more liberties and fell into a lot more 'standards' of this type of fic than my first time around...ironic now that I think of it. If you want a much more grounded basis and more 'realistic' approach to a reading series, I put my heart and every cell of my mind into The Life that Never Lived on my profile and those books. I'm pretty sure this one grew from my funny bone that I broke when I was seven.

Random side note insert; I actually for a time considered doing one of those, reading a book that's read the books. You know, they'd essentially be reading The Life That Never Lived. I ultimately derailed from that because of a few non canon decisions I made for this fic, and because the idea's kind of goofy in general, as well as conceded. There doesn't need to be fan fiction about my fanfiction thank you. (This is all your fault Inspired Girl, you succeeded in giving me an ego.) Instead I was inspired to try another way, in Queen of Creating's style, in that you only get some over all commentary of the whole chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The dungeons where Potions were held had always felt like the most oblique part of the castle, and Sirius had been in every corner of it to claim as such. It wasn't entirely the fault of the dark stone walls or the often unexplained fumes. The feeling seemed to seep up straight from the cold stone floor no matter how many fires were lit, as if the wooden stool itself were trying to pin them all with the forever unknown.

Sirius had never been more grateful for a Potions class to be over, and that was really saying something. It was the last one of this bleeding school semester, and if he had to spend one more day glaring at a cauldron and somehow inexplicably turning it the wrong color one more time without the usual helpful hint from Peter telling him why, he was going to chuck every last drop of it in Slughorn's face for constantly telling him he'd figure it out!

He'd never packed up his bag faster, even managing to multitask by muttering under his breath how stupid all this was. He was the first person to make it to the door, but collided with someone even less pleasant to see than the three people he'd most been avoiding lately. He cursed loudly, earning several dirty looks as the rest of the class was now passing. His bag had ripped upon stumbling into his little brother and smashed to the ground, sending his things flying and managing to spray him with ink.

Regulus hesitated in the doorway, muttering a quick, "sorry Sirius."

"Oh, it knows my name," Sirius growled under his breath, though his tone was far less hateful than usual, considering this was the first time he'd had a proper conversation with someone in nearly three weeks.

"Yes, he does," Regulus' scowl looked remarkably close to Sirius', the two put side by side at once was rather eerie. His tone though was even more friendly than Sirius', which wasn't all that hard as he tried to explain his abrupt appearance. "I ah, I came sprinting down here to see if I could catch Slughorn, ask him if I could pick up an extra credit assignment."

Sirius straitened with his stuff still half strewn around, but again that pull for someone to talk to seemed greater, especially as he glanced back and saw who hadn't left yet, so he responded no matter how unenthusiastically.

Frank and Alice slipped in past the two Black brothers at the doorway and found the room mostly empty, and they shared an exasperated look as they wondered if they'd just walked in on Slughorn telling this group off again. They were early for their next class after all, but the teacher was nowhere in sight. They did get a full view of what started quite an interesting journey.

James was hanging by Evans' cauldron, trying to chat happily with her, but mostly waiting for Sirius to leave first. He could hardly stand to look at him these days, let alone pass by him in such a restricted place, yet the wanker had struck up a conversation with Regulus of all people, someone he'd hardly spoken a whole sentence too in the past five years, but no, he'd chosen now! Probably just waiting for them to walk past so he could try apologizing again.

Remus and Peter were hovering on edge right beside him, Remus fidgeting with what was left of his cauldron on the desk while Evans' was trying to pack hers up and being hampered by James staying in her way.

"Won't you at least consider coming? It's our last game of the season! What if you're my good luck charm, you've always been the best at those! Do you really want to be the reason Gryffindor looses?"

"They've gotten on just fine without me there the past years," Lily snipped. She never knew why she even bothered responding to him half the time, but considering it no more discouraged him than ignoring him, at least this way she got to vent.

She tried to sidestep past him, James once again stepped into her way, and the two collided with each other, their hands accidentally slipping into her cauldron Remus had just accidentally dumped his own potion into.

Whatever the concoction the two mixed together created upended the entire world.

At first though, nothing really changed. There was no marvelous flash of light, no force of nature that showed everyone outside of this room had vanished. Lily simple made a gagging noise as she pulled her hand out of the vat and glared furiously at Remus, pulling her wand out at once with her less dominant hand she hadn't tried to catch herself with and banish the gunk off while hissing at him, "you are so lucky I turned that in already Lupin! What the hell did you even create? I've never seen this before," she finished with a critical eye at the now steaming mess, that vanished before their eyes.

"Wow Remus, you should do that more often, really makes cleanup easier," Peter chuckled while Remus looked rather concerned.

"I, err, I'll admit, I really screwed up my potion worse than usual. I think I added three things I actually wasn't supposed to, so you've got me."

James just flung the mess from his hand, which also vanished before it had even landed on anyone, and glanced back hopefully like he'd thought his source for this mess had left already.

He hadn't.

His face was turned in their general direction, like he'd been trying to subtly glance over and hope for the same, but now he was looking right through James. That wasn't uncommon lately, but the stunned look of confusion on his face was enough James grudgingly turned his head the other way to see what.

Back on the lip of the cauldron, was a slim red book. It was just sitting there, like Evans had left it on purpose, but it certainly hadn't been there a second ago.

Lily took his distraction as a chance to bolt from the room, Regulus gave his brother an awkward wave goodbye and went back out towards Slughorn's office since he'd clearly missed him, and Alice and Frank tried to casually step back out as well. The whole school had not been oblivious of the fact the four Marauders had not been seen together in quite some time, and neither of them particularly felt like putting their nose into why.

James frowned in confusion at the odd title stamped across, which simply read Harry Potter Year One.

"Err, did either of you-" James looked at the two as if in some kind of explanation, but both gave a mystified shake to their head. James couldn't help it, he still looked automatically towards his best mate, and then he caught himself and realized they were the only four left. Sirius' eyes had still been locked in on the odd object, really ridiculous his mind supplied as James had no relatives named Harry, and wondered if this was some odd attempt at a prank?

Sirius didn't stick around to care, completely forgetting the rest of his things, he turned on his heel and finally exited as well, when they all heard a shriek.

As one, the four bolted up to the Entrance Hall, Alice and Frank right behind them as they hadn't wandered off far, to see Lily standing in the middle and stamping her foot in frustration upon seeing them.

"Damn, I thought someone would have reacted to that."

"Err, Evans," James began in concern as if for her health.

"Where is everybody!" She demanded while gesturing to the Great Hall where there should have been a packed lunch crowd. Nobody was in there, and now that they were listening for it, the din of a castle filled with people, was deadly silent all around them.

As if given a signal, everyone began shouting all at once, sure the ruckus would cause someone to appear, but the only other arrival was Regulus coming up from the stairs as well, looking at all of them with great concern.

"Geez, you lots shouting usually has a much greater audience."

"Thank you Regulus for that helpful insert!" Sirius snapped.

Regulus ignored that and seemed to look around himself and really realize his own words, before realization slammed into him as well as he whispered, "what's going on?"

"We'd all like to know that," Frank put his hands up in frustration, this was what he and his girlfriend got for getting to class early.

"This is ridiculous," Lily seethed, stomping up towards the stairs. She was intending to barge into every crevice of this place and find someone other than these idiots to deal with. She didn't know what the school was playing at, but it wasn't funny.

Alice and Frank followed her as they still considered her the least craziest compared to the others.

Sirius still couldn't bring himself to look at the other three and bolted out onto the grounds for an exit, and Regulus couldn't think of anything better to do but follow him.

James waited until they were back alone before nodding to Peter, who pulled the Marauder's Map back out and cast the charm to activate it. On cue, the magical ink appeared, spreading through the tattered paper, but only revealing eight names instead of the several hundreds it normally housed.

"What the bloody hell?" Remus demanded, snatching it away as if sure somehow Peter had cast it wrong. He deactivated it and retried five times before looking up in exasperation, to see James flipping through the book.

"Of all times, you chose now to pursue one of those!" Remus demanded.

"Remus, what the bloody hell was in that potion," James whispered to him.

Remus looked at him askance. "I told you I don't know, I was, well I-" it was hard to admit how thoroughly distracted he'd been, even more than usual in his potions classes. His past two attempts had been utter messes as well. Somehow without Sirius by his side and being a constant distraction, he'd found a way to blow up his more recent attempts, so he'd been rather proud this one had only changed the wrong color seven times. "What's your point?"

"This," James waved it around, his face still looking somehow detached as if he had no clue what he was really saying, "it's-" he broke off, and Remus huffed in exasperation as he snatched it away.

"Yes James, it has words, glory look at that they're even strung together with sentences! What's the big-" he stopped abruptly at what he saw quite clearly had Prongs so thrown off. Remus could feel it now, feel this book was giving off as if the most powerful magic to exist, certainly that he'd ever been around.

"This isn't, there's no way-" he tried to protest what his eyes weren't changing.

"What?" Peter demanded in exasperation of the two.

"That's from the future." James stated coolly.

Peter laughed, realized neither were pulling his leg, and then yanked the book to him as well.

"It, it's a joke or-" he tried to say, but it was the exact same to his eyes as well.

"Remus, what the bloody hell did you mix with Lily's Profligare potion?"

"I, I told you, I have no clue!" Remus insisted, his heart restricting painfully in his chest.

"Why aren't their words in this book?" Peter asked curiously. There was an easy three hundred pages to this thing, but the rest was blank.

"Put that down," Remus suddenly yelped, slapping it away from him. It thudded to the ground and even skidded a few feet while Wormtail looked offended.

"Merlin Remus, James was holding it for a whole five minutes and he didn't explode."

"Let's prioritize for a minute," James insisted. "Ignore that thing and figure out where everyone is, maybe show that to Dumbledore-"

"That might be a problem, as there's no one else here!" Remus snarled.

"Well I'll say one thing, Evans sure can make one good banishing potion," Regulus commented as he stepped back into the Entrance Hall sains Sirius.

The question burst out of James before he could consider doing otherwise, "where's your better half?"

Regulus scowled hatefully, hesitated, but still answered, "still wandering the damn grounds, think he said something about checking the bottom of the lake. I don't know what you lot are fighting about, but for him to be saying that even as a joke really is something."

James flinched with the first spot of guilt he'd felt, and Remus looked away as if he hadn't even heard. Peter took the opportunity to shove the map back out of sight before he twisted his fingers together and just deciding to ignore that as well and said, "We might as well go find the other three. Something Dark is going on around here, perhaps we shouldn't go wandering off."

"Oh that's nice, just leave him out on the grounds by himself then if that's what you're thinking," Regulus muttered as his two friends seemed to agree and took off up the stairs, Peter having to jog to keep up.

They found them already up to the third floor, and with every empty room they'd open, they'd become increasingly more panicked. This just wasn't natural! Even during the holidays you were likely to run across someone by now! A ghost even! What was left of the Marauders caught up to them, and Lily's near hysterics weren't helped without their answer to this.

"Just come back downstairs!" James was trying to put his hands up in a comforting, surrendering gesture to the vivid red head who hadn't stopped shouting for a solid minute, so her face was as bright as her hair. "We found something you lot really should see!"

It took a bit more persuading and Frank and Alice agreeing first before Lily conceded searching every room wasn't helping.

They went back downstairs and saw Sirius had rejoined his little brother, and the two were frozen in place over what had already been discovered.

The moment the other six had arrived back in the Entrance hall, the book was again dropped in surprise, Sirius pulling his wand out and hissing, "shit, what kind of magic is this!"

Open for all to see, words were now visible upon the rest of the page.

"You wanted to show me a book!" Lily demanded as she looked murderously at Potter. "How is that helping to find out what happened!"

"Just look at it," Potter insisted.

Without touching it, she went to where it had fallen on the floor, and then she too along with Frank and Alice saw.

There was a picture of a little bundle of blankets with a baby clearly wrapped in it, and he had a scar across his forehead. Below that was the seeming title The Boy Who Lived, which meant nothing to anyone so their eyes skipped down to below that, which was just under the date 1981. Six years from now.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

Lily stooped down, and picked the book up slowly, gazing hard at the year before slowly looking around at the others. Then she marched back down to the dungeons.

"Evans, what are you doing!" James protested as he followed her. "We should stay together, we have no clue what's going on-"

"As if he's ever needed a reason to be around her," Peter muttered to Remus as the whole group followed, Sirius and Regulus trialing at the back reluctantly.

They entered to find Lily already fast at work, with James still talking at her more than anything and Peter and Remus hovering uneasily behind him and still looking anxiously around like they were expecting an attack. Alice and Frank were shifting anxiously in place just as uneasily behind Lily with absolutely no clue how they'd gotten involved in this but deeply regretting whatever this was.

Sirius just perched on a stool as far from everyone as he could while Regulus slumped against the wall even further away, feeling even more out of place than the couple.

Lily ignored them all, running back to the cauldron, and then she dropped the book back in it, and turned to the student supply cupboards and began pulling ingredients out.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Alice decided to try since Potter was being so thoroughly ignored.

"Reversing this," she said flatly.

"You're insane," Frank pleasantly informed her, though his claim was backed up by Pettigrew.

"He's right, we have no clue what got us here. You're good Evans, but even you're not good enough to create the counter potion for something that more than likely was just invented!"

"Well I'm certainly going to bloody try rather than standing around here doing nothing," she hissed as she began cutting up some roots.

James snatched the book out of the cauldron before she could dump anything on it, and huffed, "well fine, you do whatever you like then. I'm going to see what all of this is about," and he began the iconic first line of the series.

"The book's called Harry Potter, and it starts with something as lame as Muggles," James pouted as he again checked the front cover.

"You think anything not about you is lame," Remus rolled his eyes at how this was starting.

"What are you doing anyways?" Alice decided to ignore the boys commentary on how boring this muggle life sounded in favor of asking Evans, who seemed the only one keen on getting them out of this.

"Retro Diebus," she answered without looking up from the spile she was carefully inserting into a fruit Alice couldn't identify. Then again, she'd never been as good at Potions, or Herbology for that matter, and would be quite glad to drop both classes if not for her Auror training. It was a good thing she'd found Frank to tutor her, and well...

"I have no clue what that means," she confessed aloud before she could get lost in thought.

"It's going to reverse what Lupin did," she said with utter confidence.

"Are you still blaming this on me?" Lupin couldn't help but yip in protest. "It's not my fault you didn't banish your potion like everyone always does. You're as conceded as you accuse us of being, always keeping samples of your own work to try and improve upon them."

Lily flashed him a look that lesser men would have shrank away from, but James was still ignoring them all and continuing, as well as he really didn't want to see this fight progress. Lily's work thankfully kept her attention as she began stirring ingredients in her very precise method and so didn't take the opportunity to shoot back at Lupin.

She was being diligent as always in this class, even Potter reading about all these mysterious happenings revolving his name or whatever mess was going on. Admittedly she did look up with the same hope the rest of the room felt at the mention of You-Know-Who being gone, but then she dismissed this as whatever insanity was going on with the rest of this castle. Things would make sense if she just finished her work.

However, her hand slipped on her knife she was using to chop up a Nether Wart, and she sliced her finger deeply at the mention of Petunia, and a sister.

"Evans, you okay?" Frank asked in concern as she sucked in a breath and waved her hand frantically to rid the burning pain.

James had instantly dropped the book and rushed to her side, genuine concern in his eyes, but she snapped at all of them, "don't mind me, it's just a cut."

She pulled her wand and prodded the angry flesh, which sewed itself up nicely thanks to her advanced charms work, but then she made a guttural noise of frustration at seeing her brew ruined, smatterings of blood turning what was once a bright white potion now pink.

"You sure you're alright?" Alice insisted after Lily banished her wasted attempt and kept using other curses that weren't magically related.

"I said I'm fine," she snapped, causing Alice to raise her hands in surrender and back off and Frank to scowl heavily at her.

"Hey, don't snap at her just because she's trying to help. No one needs Snape in here."

Lily fearlessly matched his scowl and looked ready to go for her wand again at what she deemed as an insult to her friend. She couldn't understand why Frank would say such a thing, but then to her shock Potter came to her defense first.

"Lets everyone just cool it, we're in an odd situation here." He spoke first to Frank, but then turned to Lily and offered her more roots to begin again. "Here Evans."

She took them carefully, as if fearing they'd take off her fingers next. "I don't need your help, or defense," she snapped at once. Then, she glanced again at Frank who was heavily rolling his eyes, and honestly just to prove him wrong about her and her best friend, as an awkward form of an apology she didn't seem able to spit out, she finally explained herself instead, "err, that was my sister's name. I just, wasn't expecting it to show up-" she stopped herself abruptly and returned to her cutting table, only pausing to say to Frank and Alice, "sorry," before starting her work again.

James simply looked elated at having learned something new about Evans, that she had a sister. He found the idea fascinating, and exchanged a happy look with his mates, but then he remembered why Sirius wasn't quite meeting his eyes and quickly kept going through the awkward silence.

"Knew there was something about that cat," Peter interjected, even if they had already figured this out for themselves. "Not sure why McGonagall of all people is hanging around though."

"If Dumbledore's there, I'm sure we'll get answers to everything," Remus said a little wistfully, wishing their headmaster was here now so they could be getting that sooner.

James read eagerly through the rumors and oddity surrounding his son, Harry. He quite liked that name, he decided, though he wasn't keen on all this talk about what some possible kid of his could have to do with Voldemort. All of this news was trumped though, when McGonagall said a very simply sentence that meant the world to him.

"Prongs, you okay," Remus prodded him when he just stood there, frozen. "I know this is probably more words than you've read in a lifetime-"

"He's probably overloaded himself," Peter snickered indulgently.

Still there was no reaction, and so Remus once again took it away and easily read up to the part James had stopped, then he too couldn't seem to spit it out with a comically torn expression in place. "Well, err, I'm confident we now have proof these have no bearing on our life."

"What's this?" Peter asked eagerly.

Remus shrugged and tried to read the passage, but James snatched it back and declared as if saying his vows, James and Lily Potter.

Remus gave him a pitying look though, ignoring Lily's splutter of protest and Sirius falling off of his stool from laughing so hard, and asked him, "did you read the rest of that?"

"Eh?" He said in confusion, before finally finishing the sentence and under other circumstances the juxtaposition of his expression would have been hilarious.

"Okay stop, just," Evans raised her hands up as if the motion alone would do this, and it was clearly working. "You've done many insane things man, but claiming us to be married and dead in the same sentence is a new one for you."

"He's not making this up," Lupin defended, while Black was still laughing and Pettigrew looked just as gobsmacked as Potter to be doing anything.

Lily just kept staring at them like she was waiting for a punchline, until Regulus spoke up.

"I can see it."

"Excuse you?" She spluttered.

Regulus shrugged without remorse as he tried to address her, though he was looking just slightly to the side of her, likely from the awkwardness of going from never having spoke to someone to explaining why he'd believe a love story. "I just, I can see you finally caving into someone like Potter, you two are quite the same."

He gave a sideways look at Sirius and didn't elaborate. Sirius' humor had dried up some and he gave his little brother a loaded look right back, he felt there was something off in Regulus' delivery.

Evans just looked scandalized now. "Well I'm so bloody glad you approve!" She missed the look on his face that starkly said something otherwise as she turned back to shouting at Potter. "I however am going to get us out of this insanity and stop fantasizing about Potter knocking me up!"

James honestly looked a bit hurt she wasn't giving this a second of consideration, and turned back to the book miserably. All he could hope now was someone popping up and explaining this mess better than whatever Dumbledore's next tosh was about no one ever knowing.

The only good thing left was Hagrid's arrival and mentioning Sirius, on a motorcycle of all things but that was the least surprising bit he'd heard of lately. He was honestly just happy to even hear of one of his friends in this mess of a story considering everything else that was going on.

James finished the final sentence just as Lily was moving to dump the final ingredients into her cauldron. The pot sizzled for a second, then this time there was a bright flash of light, and all eight of them felt an extraordinary tug upon their very soul and were flashing through nothing, and everything.

* * *

So yeah, hope you guys liked! Hope I established everything alright? Any questions you have ask away and I'll likely answer them so long as I feel they're not spoilery for future plot points of this. Can't wait to keep going with this!

As a fun game, I'd love it if you all predicted where the next chapter was going to be, it would greatly amuse me!


	3. The Vanishing Glass

"Ouch! What the-"

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Can't breath-"

"I swear if someone doesn't get their foot out of my arse I'm going to-"

"Shut up!" Lily's voice finally managed to shout above them all, but when this still did nothing to alleviate their extremely cramped, dark conditions with all limbs mashed into one, she worked furiously to dig her wand back out of her pocket. She was aware of several more cursings, both hers and whoever she was painfully elbowing as she did so, before finally dislodging it and saying with confidence, "Lumos."

Her light didn't manage to illuminate much, now all she got was a close up of the seven others extremely pained expressions, cobwebs, and was that a spider darting across the slanted ceiling? They were unanimously standing on a single mattress, toddler sized, with one pair of trainers and exactly one article of clothing a person should wear tucked in the thirty centimeters* of foot room that Remus was currently tangled up in. There was only the slight glint of metal to reflect off of, faintly gold with slits for bars but clearly covered with another layer of metal, but when Alice reached up to try tapping frantically on it, nothing happened.

No one could move without shoving someone else into an even more uncomfortable crouch, it didn't seem possible they were even all squashed inside of this dingy place.

"Okay, that helped nothing," Frank said in an obnoxious tone that tried to sound conversational with his face smashed against the wall. "Someone want to try something else getting us out of here!"

Alice, to her credit, did just that, but no matter what spell she used on the thin bit of wall exposing the promise of the outside world, it yielded nothing.

"Hang on, that bloody thing Prongs was reading got us in here," Sirius said quickly, again trying to shift his weight to any form of comfortable, and only managing to knock Remus' jaw shut accidentally. "Someone grab that and try it again!"

"You want me to try going through another ten pages with Peters elbow in my junk!" James howled in protest.

"Hang on," Peter panted, wriggling around and profusely apologizing as frequently as he was cursing until finally he wrenched it out of his spine and frantically flipped to the correct page. "Whatever you do Evans, don't let the spell go out!" Peter begged as he began. He zipped right past the chapter title, no one could much care why glass would be vanishing at a time when that's all they wanted to do.

It would have been interesting, under normal circumstances, to finally get a feel for how James' kid was going to be, and the first few passages established quite a bit with it's time elapse, which made it all the more confusing when they did get to Harry and something just seemed slightly off.

Then they got the explanation.

"Oh, my, word," Lily managed to get out while also trying not to inhale so deeply her chest would keep brushing up against Potters.

"Peter, was it?" Regulus tried to ask of someone he'd ever directly spoken to, and the fact that the two were now in each others laps wasn't a particularly friendly place for first meetings. His face was twisted from something other than discomfort though when he said, "I don't think I quite heard you right, but did you say this wizard's child, was sleeping in a cupboard, under the stairs, of the Muggles!"

"This cupboard!" James screeched, the echo eerily reminding them all of a bat and several people glanced up to make sure that wasn't in here as well.

"Look, I'm sorry you're kid is sleeping with shoes, I really am," Alice tried her hardest for the sympathetic tone, but it was lost on her with the increasingly strained way her neck was having to twist at to stop herself constantly smacking it against the low wall. "In case you hadn't noticed though, so are we! So can we please badger on about this at a later time!" She'd always enjoyed being close enough so Frank could wrap his arms around her, but this was ridiculous.

Peter tried his best to get through the rest, but none of it was exactly enjoyable material that made the passing time better. There were several scoffs of disgust all around, even in their current predicament they all still managed to have sympathy for this kid and his lowly life. Wormtail also had no more wish to state the plethora of insults accumulating in all of them that they wanted to lob at the people doing this to Harry's life, their misunderstanding of his accidental magical abilities would normally have all of them popping a lid with rage if the claustrophobic feeling wasn't keeping a damper on everything.

He just had time to snicker a bit for the smallest bit of laughter at Harry's wit, and wondering how much oxygen they had in this place, when he did stop in surprise at a particular revelation.

"Er, James, you been hiding something from us?"

"I wish I could be hiding anything right now," he said through gritted teeth. Never in his life did he think he'd be complaining of having Lily Evans smashed against his chest, but he also didn't think he'd be sandwiched with Peter on his arse at the same time. This wasn't exactly the cozy life he'd wanted for his future.

"Then why is your kid a Parselmouth?" he had to ask through quick panting breaths now, and he really wished he was getting more air. There were wet patches appearing along him, his clothes growing increasingly more uncomfortable and strict as if their limited space was still managing to shrink.

"Don't be daft man, this is the worst time in the world for a joke!" Remus howled in protest as Sirius once again managed to knee him in the shins.

Peter declared the passage that said otherwise, there really was no other way to understand such an interaction between Harry and a snake.

Regulus arched his neck painfully to glance over Peter's shoulder, but no one needed confirmation Peter was not in fact making this up. Finally though Regulus' sharp prod and a hiss in his ear reminded him, "congratulations, the kids certainly something to talk about, after we get out of here! This thing isn't getting any bigger!"

Peter managed something of another weak laugh, he'd never heard Sirius' little brother crack a joke before and he did it remarkably in such a similar way as Sirius did, but finally he nearly got to the end with only the slightest bit more pause of shock at such a punishment being put on a child. No meals? Were they actually trying to starve the kid to death as well as confine him in the closest thing they could to a prison?

Then there was a soft click, a catch of breath, the sound of the lock on this place finally being released, and they all fell on top of each other in a heap.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the vivid mental image this chapter gave me, it was a hoot to write and keep giggling at the lot of them all pressed together like that.

*Twelve inches for us Americans who don't feel like googling the exchange like I did. I've never actually had a cupboard under the stairs, so I don't know if I'm actually making this place even larger than it should be, but for the kid to sleep there for ten years, I had to imagine it at least the size some bed would fit… though even that may be too generous. Let me know some actual proportions of one though, I'm curious to know, and google actually wasn't much help with that.


	4. Letter's From No One

Yay, my first really long chapter! I promise the majority of them should be this length from now on, if not longer!

This chapter alone is what convinced me of this entire idea, to have them jumping around the place and interacting with everything. I hardly ever see fics where those who read get any kind of revenge on the Dursleys for what all they did to Harry, and this is just a small start to what they honestly deserve torturing a child like they did.

* * *

Frank had been having a bad day before seven people landed on top of him, this just wasn't improving things.

There were several groans and mutters of yet more discomfort, but even more sounds of relief as one by one they all got to their feet and stretched, glancing around wearily at their surroundings, all wands now drawn in the open space of a house they may never have been in, but from description had a fair idea of where they were.

The plush carpet was thick and white, and smelled strongly as if it had just been shampooed, leading the boys to instantly wish their trainers were dirtier. Directly in the next room was a proper looking telly adjacent to a fireplace, the mantel of which did indeed hold numerous pictures of who must be Dudley. Behind them led into the kitchen, almost hard to look at it was gleaming so brightly in a high noon sun, Alice quite positive she may be able to see her reflection in the tiled floor which was beautifully done in various shades of pink perfectly distributed in a diamond pattern, with a mahogany table polished enough to eat off of.

The whole place was almost eerily clean, too sterile, like breathing on the wrong thing would spark dust and send someone into a frenzy.

So the first thing James did was go over to the sideboard carefully constructed on the wall in the living room full of glass figurines, picked the nicest china plate he could with petunia's delicately painted on in ornate blue designs, and chucked it through the window that led onto the open lawn in a mockery of a disc throw.

Lily frowned reproachfully at this behaviour, but turned dismissively away as his three friends followed him curiously into the living room and instead addressed Alice and Frank more directly. "Well, I clearly didn't reverse anything, and I do apologize for that."

"I'm hazarding a guess you somehow made it worse," Alice agreed, not exactly trying to be malicious, but considering they weren't even on the school grounds, or in fact had any clue how they'd actually wound up here, she couldn't bring herself to be in much of a gracious mood either.

"Anybody else at all concerned if those Dursleys are around?" Frank asked with a hint of worry, still glancing around as if expecting a bull to charge him any moment. "I'd not particularly like to meet this Vernon." Especially while watching the elder Black transfigure pictures of Dudley into actual baby piglets upon the mantel where they were now squealing in fright.

"Speak for yourself," Lupin said in disgust, prodding his wand against the television with a calculating look in place. There was a fizzle, sparks for a moment, then it was steaming while also flashing upon the screen images ranging from witches on brooms to, well, more adult channels.

Pettigrew was doing something equally noteworthy they were all sure underneath the sofa that he'd wriggled himself under. It was now levitating a few inches off the ground, only his feet sticking out, and they could hear a faint humming noise as he worked.

Lily was continuing to address the other three without acknowledging any of them, without being able to entirely hide a slightly vindictive glint in her eyes with her back to them all. "Listen, this is getting ridiculous. We need to find some way to get help, maybe figure out a way to get to the Ministry and find a way to reverse all of this."

"I've a question," Regulus spoke up. There wasn't a trace of unease in his voice while speaking, but still he seemed to be having trouble really looking at any one person. "Exactly what year is it?" He was looking strategically around the house. "Petunia should still be your age, yes? Which means she shouldn't even be married to this man yet, let alone this house, and, well..." he gestured to everything around them, and Lily's face paled an extra degree, even the Marauders stopped in their tracks as they fully realized this. "I'm honestly rather concerned if anything we know exists right now."

Lily turned on the spot and tried to go to the door without further ado, but like the cupboard before, no amount of magic or brute force was even putting a dent in it. James tried to climb out the window, breaking the rest of it remorselessly so it was much safer to climb through of course, but could not get so much as a finger out the window no matter how many more objects he threw that managed it just fine.

In a last ditch attempt, Peter ran to the back door in an honest panic and wrenched at the sliding glass that he nearly ran into it was so free of streaks, but it too refused them access to the outside world.

Alice kept at the broken window and began shouting out of it for help, but soon realized she could be doing the same until her voice was no more and no one would come.

"What did we do!" Lily shrieked, clutching fistfulls of hair, her green eyes flashing a sickly color and swimming. "Did we actually manage to break the world!"

"Alright, alright, no panicking!" Frank quickly waved for silence, trying to find some control and still going over to Alice, putting a comforting hand on her slightly shaking shoulder and refusing to let his hand join as he spoke. "Something is clearly happening. Now that, that book," he gestured to where it had been left just inside the cupboard in their haste, "clearly has something to do with it all, getting through it is clearly getting us around. So, maybe, if we finish it-"

"We'll get things back to normal," Alice finished for him, her voice far calmer than her small shivers let on.

There was still hesitation and unease for this, as if no one wanted back near the little book now that the full might of its powers was realized.

Yet Remus had one reason in particular he'd like to not be trapped in this cycle for the foreseeable future and would like to have things done, so he found it in himself to be the one to continue this.

"Right then," James nodded at him when he got started, all of them with a good idea what the chapter title referred to considering this was from the point of view from a kid raised with Muggles. Wincing at the idea of being trapped in that cupboard for any length of time considering his recent foray in there, and quickly trying to find something else to do, "you do that then. I'm going to keep myself busy."

By this, he clearly meant continue destroying the house around him, possibly even burn it down if he got the chance before he left. He started by joining Peter in the kitchen and having an interesting conversation with him about what a refrigerator was and why it was stocked full of such odd foods.

Regulus could think of nothing to do but follow Sirius as he went tromping up the stairs, and though he loathed every step he had to take in this Muggle dwelling, it was still better than awkwardly standing there by Lupin. The two brothers could still surprisingly hear every word from up here, though unsure if it was magic making this happen or simply how large and open the house felt without seemingly another soul on earth to hear as well.

Sirius continued making plenty of threats against these Muggles as further mistreatment of Harry continued, though just a small pinch of hope did arrive when Harry's Hogwarts letter was finally in his grasp. It didn't matter the fact this kid was still nothing more than a figment in their head, that was Prongs' kid, his nephew he would still consider him no matter his best mates current feelings towards Sirius, and he couldn't imagine taking this lying down if he'd still had breath, so there was as much a purpose to his steps as there was continuing his revenge. If he kept moving, he'd continue to convince himself he wasn't going to drop dead like this future implied.

Regulus wasn't at all invested in this story past the fact it was having the surprising act of putting him and his brother on the same side of something for the first time in over five years. Ever since Sirius had come back from his first year at Hogwarts Regulus had felt like he'd lost his big brother, but finally their feelings on Muggles were once again made clear. If anything this was only reinforcing Regulus' idea of the whole species, and so it was with childish delight he followed Sirius into the master bedroom and at once helped him start dismantling the area.

Alice, Frank, and Lily were vaguely terrified to step foot in the living room, where the piglets had now gotten down and were actually setting off a few traps that for now weren't deadly, but the three people didn't want to know how far it had gone in there. Nor did Lily have any desire to be back within close range of Potter after such forced conditions, so they remained uneasily in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs and watched Lupin restlessly flip through pages, concern growing the more the Dursleys efforts to hide this from Harry became.

Lily couldn't help thinking how could any child be treated like this, let alone her sister's nephew? The two little girls hadn't been close in years now, but even still Lily couldn't imagine for a second being under the condition of taking in Dudley and doing anything like this. Why then did Petunia feel this was okay to be done?

When things escalated in that the Dursleys even left the house and began trying to find places to hide, her confusion only grew.

"Cokeworth?" Lily muttered in surprise, wondering that of all places, why would the Dursleys think they could return to the town she and Petunia had grown up in to escape magic? Had they possibly some naive idea of evading the owls by being near an old place they'd have once gone? She couldn't help her mind drifting to just one street over from her house, where Spinner's End began, and how she longed for Severus to be here with her now amongst all of these people, most of whom she loathed. The two best friends may have been on uneasy terms lately with all the people he'd been hanging around with, but he was still her friend, and that would have been nice right about now in such a situation, Potter was lucky in that regards at least.

Speaking of, the man seemed done with the kitchen for now, and none of them had the desire to step in there either when a lingering burning smell was left at the twos heels.

Peter continued right up the stairs, but hesitated in surprise and turned back to see James now hovering in front of Evans. He was struggling with words in front of her for the first time in, ever. His flamboyant nature seemed to be failing him, and his friend hadn't a single guess what he was trying to say to the red head.

Finally, he said stiffly, "you're sister sucks."

She kept her hands placed defensively on her hips, but gave a single nod.

It was the first time in their history they'd openly agreed on something, and clearly it was all the two could handle in one moment, as James then bolted up the stairs after his mates.

Peter caught sight of flickering lights and immediately went to see what they were up to, but James began curiously trying to get the rest of the doors open. One flat out wouldn't, like those before, it seemed sealed by a magic he had no hope to understand, and he couldn't figure out why until he found what must be Dudley's room that opened just fine. The other then, was likely his second bedroom, or Harry's, depending. Why was it sealed off, he tried to understand while at the same time pacing with fascination in front of numerous posters he had not a clue of understanding and rows of slim cases. He picked one up and found it of a stiff plastic, with odd little titles across that could have been Greek he understood those no better even if the words were English.

He came to a stop in front of a desk that had a shiny box with reflective glass on the front of it. It sort of looked like the device downstairs Remus had set his sights on, but on a smaller scale, with a truly odd rectangle in front of it that had letters randomly spaced and some little device resting on what may be a cushion with two little buttons that did nothing with something even smaller set in between the two buttons that spun and also felt useless. All of this was set next to a giant black box.

Deciding it looked expensive and important, he shoved the whole thing off and watched with satisfaction as it crashed, not needing to know what it was to be sure he'd broken the majority of it. The glass screen had cracked, several of the little letters seemed to have popped out of the rectangle, and the little spinny thing on the small cushion was rolling away, but it was the box that had gotten the worst, having landed first and having the other things smash on top of it. James cocked his head to the side as the inside was exposed and leaned in closer, noticing it was doing the same thing the contraption downstairs had when Remus had used a spell on it. Sparks were coming out, and as he followed a thick cord sticking out the back of it he saw it was connected to something inside the wall. He couldn't pull that out, he decided, it would be more effort than it was worth, so wanting to pull it apart further he stuck his hand inside right next to a bright red wire.

"I can not belive that place is hospitable," Alice shook her head at the description Lupin was providing of such a shack.

Suddenly Remus stiffened in surprise and muttered, "the words vanished."

"What?" Frank asked in surprise just as there was a thump from upstairs, like something even heavier landing than whichever person had just broken something.

At first they just went up curiously to see what could have disrupted this, then they heard shouts of panic.

Remus shoved Regulus aside hard, the book smacking him with enough force to leave a bruise as he shoved it out of his hands, not even registering Regulus made no move to catch it when he only recognized two voices and saw why.

Sirius had at once jumped forward and dragged him to the opposite end of the room, away from the sparking computer, and was now tapping him on the face and shouting his name repeatedly while Peter crouched on his other side and was all but crying, "oh Merlin, is he dead? Did we kill him? Why did no one realize doing this could get us all killed that much earlier! We shouldn't know any of this, and now we're all going to die-"

He was holding James' hand so hard he looked like he was trying to pull it off and hardly released it when Remus tried to get both of them to move. "Shut up, both of you," he hissed, before carefully placing his fingers in his jugular, and waiting one agonizingly long moment before he felt a soft thump that kept his own going.

His breath of relief calmed the two before he had a chance to even say, "he's alive, though that probably won't feel good," he nodded to James' slightly charred index finger. Peter quickly released his hand with an uttered apology and even took a hasty step back like he thought he was only going to make it worse. Remus fixed him and Sirius with a hateful look while hovering next to James' head before anyone else got any bright ideas. "What were you two idiots thinking? Why weren't you keeping an eye on him?"

"What is he, five?" Sirius demanded, fear quickly giving way to defense, the exact same Remus had seen of him for the past three weeks. It was, in fact, the exact same reaction he'd had so many nights ago, the day after the full moon when Remus had last confronted him. The tension between the two ramped up so high for a moment another spark nearly set off between them before James moved restlessly and squinted blearily at the pair.

"You two talkin' again?" He muttered disjointedly, moving as if to fix his glasses on his nose before hissing and curling on his side protectively around his hand.

"Sure Prongs, you got it," Sirius said at once, trying to lean over him with concern, but James was already trying to prop himself upright, using his other hand to get himself back into a sitting position.

His friends tried to help at once even as he tried to shrug them off, hampered slightly by the fact his hand was still spasming slightly. Finally he was resting slightly more dignified with his back against the wall and just gazing blearily around, his hand curled protectively against his chest still, and was distantly pleased to see Evans' eyes glued to him, though her pupils were so wide from shock they nearly covered the green, he noted sadly.

Looking for something to make his friends stop watching him like a mewling kitten for a second, he instead directed his hand towards the still sparking box and tried to pleasantly inform, "don't touch that."

Peter gave a wild burst of laughter that still sounded a bit wet while Remus and Sirius exchanged commiserating looks of exasperation that James had missed so much he instantly smiled.

The moment was broken by Regulus calling, "er, Lupin, the words are back." He was nudging the book with his foot, and Remus' face at once settled into that indifferent mask as he pulled away from Sirius and went over to it, snatching it off the floor and trying to continue in the awkward silence.

He nearly got to the end before Sirius took it upon himself to act on the first moment they'd had in nearly a month. He grabbed Remus' sleeve and tried to drag him away, the ones huddled in the doorway moving aside with looks on their faces like they were seeing a ghost for the first time, for whom Sirius didn't care. Remus ignored him, letting himself be dragged along only so he could keep reading, hoping the magic from finishing this would stop Sirius before this could get started, but was distracted by the bathroom door closing and Sirius whispering in genuine horror, "What if we never make up from this fight Moony?" The idea hadn't even occurred to him until this moment, and he was seized with what it would mean for him. "You weren't mentioned by Mcgonagall there at the beginning! What if we died! We never went and got Harry out of there!"

"I mean, maybe we just-" Remus failed to really get his head around this idea. He kept trying to let his eyes linger on the words instead of Sirius, tried to convince his mind to be more curious what a boom could be doing around Harry, but it was no use. "Like we're equipped to handle a kid!" He grasped on the part of he could still make sense of.

"You think Prongs is?" Sirius demanded, an actual smile on his lips even as he pictured it, there was no force to the joke.

Remus opened, and closed his mouth for that one.

"We have to find a way to fix this Remus," Sirius said, grabbing his arm, looking right into his face, determined to stay on track and make him see this. "We can't let Harry grow up, like I did!"

"You're talking nonsense," Remus tried to scoff, tried to push his hand away without looking at him. "The bloody kid's not even born yet, I'm still not really believing Evans actually does fall for James, the idiot." It was hard though, to keep pretending like this was all just some story, when he did take a peek and see how deeply that had hurt Sirius, like he was playing off what had happened to him as well. He struggled to swallow for a moment, speaking of the real matter when whispering, "I don't know how to forgive what you did."

Sirius released him and took a hurried step back, seeming to have forgotten himself for a moment, that he was supposed to be angry with Remus, why he suddenly couldn't even remember. His face closed off, he now had the same cruel twist to his lips Regulus had while speaking of the Muggles while still in the cupboard. "Right, well, that's that then."

He walked back off without another word, leaving Remus more confused and miserable than ever. He didn't have long to dwell on it, as he looked down and read the final lines aloud, even to himself, Harry's final feelings felt all too appropriate. The second he finished, the feeling began again.

* * *

I have no electrical engineering degree, I have no idea if James could have been shocked so badly by that. I was going by Sims logic where my person died from trying to fix one of those themselves. Nor am I a doctor, so while I knew shocking him again wouldn't do anything, (bringing up the fun question if you can even create electricity with magic since they're polar opposites, hum...) that was the best I got. Accuracy is important to me, so I'd love corrections on anything I could do to make that more realistic.


	5. Keeper of the Keys

Not having been remotely prepared for it this time any more than the first, the eight of them collapsed to the ground in such a miserable place, for a moment the Marauders were convinced they'd been put inside the Shrieking Shack.

This place was somehow even more inhospitable. There was a storm outside, raging nearly right through the thin walls, and all of them collectively shivered and took a step closer to the center of the room. Lily took her wits about her first and jabbed her wand to the fireplace, the warmth spreading around giving them the ability to detail the rest of the area, though none of them enjoyed the view.

There was only one bedroom off to the side, a lumpy looking mattress and bedding that rather should have been burned from all the stains they could see on it. Truly those Dursleys must have been desperate to sleep on such a thing instead of their normal king sized bed with silk sheets and all their other extravagances.

The flooring had so many catches on it, uneven extremly from so many years of bad weather and ill care, it would be a miracle not to break your neck merely walking across the room, and a couch that was sagging to the ground so much they were sure Dudley had just placed his immense weight on it and cracked it in half.

"I had absolutely no desire to see the actual spot Harry laid himself on," James said in disgust, his eyes on one particular bit of corner not far from the fireplace, as if the boys instincts had still been trying to seek out warmth where none was. The thin bit of material fluttering in the breeze in the spot couldn't even be called a blanket, the patch of floor only softer than the rest because it was slightly damp from a leaky roof. It wasn't a fit place for an animal, let alone a scared little boy.

"I-" Sirius tried to say to him, going to him and wanting to put his arm around his best friend in some kind of solidarity, but James shrugged him off and stormed over to sit on the same spot, glaring around at nothing as if daring someone to stop him. He couldn't explain it to anyone, it felt stupid to even realize why he wanted this, but he wanted just some small part of himself to know what his son went through, even sitting in the same spot as he once had...or would. Whichever. The cupboard had been a punishment, this was an actual place he'd tried seeking out, and James was determined to understand why.

Sirius just watched him for a moment before reaching out and snatching the book away before Remus could protest. He wanted out of this miserable place as soon as possible, and if he was understanding this right, the pattern would continue they'd leave here as soon as the next part was over.

"Does anyone ever actually call Hagrid by his job title?" Frank asked without much interest when the chapter title was told.

"Not that I've heard," Alice agreed, keeping closer to her boyfriend than the fire for warmth in this place. "I'm just glad it was him, poor kids had enough trouble in his life, at least Hagrid will finally help Harry to understand all this."

"I wonder why him though," Lily said with high curiosity. "A ministry representative came and explained to my parents when I first got my letter, and after all these years, the blokes hardly memorable. He even managed to dress like one, an honest accomplishment," she finished with a small snort, remembering the few times she'd seen others try. "Hagrid on the other hand will likely leave an impression, probably not one most Muggles would forget. I imagine anyone as well as these Dursley's would be frightened by him."

"It was likely Dumbledore's decision, and he couldn't have picked anyone better," Remus said with a faint smile, looking forward to Hagrid doing more to scare the piss out of these people.

They all rather enjoyed the back and forth favoring Hagrid as he got through the Dursleys to explain to Harry what was going on, and everyone but Lily listened with interest to hear what it must be like for someone to hear for the first time something they'd known all their life.

"What does it mean by owl?" James burst out laughing. "What other way is there?"

"Never mind Prongs, I'll explain later," Peter promised, knowing there were likely a ton of things by now building up in his mind to ask about, and the only reason he wasn't interrupting every five seconds to ask was because he kept throwing sideways glances at Evans, clearly not wanting to look as imbecilic around her as he usually was, clearly those Muggle Studies classes he'd been taking hadn't been doing him much good.

"I'm really warming up to Hagrid," Remus said conversationally to Peter, hovering with him near the fireplace and wishing Sirius hadn't followed them over while continuing. Still trying to avoid looking at him in general, he was trying to keep up some commentary with his actual friends. "Why haven't we ever gone to his place and hung around?"

"Did you honestly just suggest we hang around an authority figure at school?" James demanded while looking faint. "Merlin Moony, I know we've been laying low at school, but this is ridiculous."

Remus made a face at him and Peter nodding along, but still refused to give the sideways look at Sirius he so wanted to for someone to play along.

Alice frowned reproachfully as the four tried to act like no one else was here while Black kept going, and the feeling only grew when Hagrid brought up Harry's past. She supposed she couldn't blame the friends for banning around their mate as his death was brought up again, but aside from Potter throwing more anxious looks at his long time crush, he seemed to have decided giving her space for once would be better than jumping her for attention at further news of their demise.

So Alice took it upon herself to go up to her and give her a kindly pat on the shoulder. They hadn't spoken much outside of class, or in them for that matter, but Alice was the first from her house to offer to be her partner when others gave her such odd looks for being such close friends with Snape. Lily seemed to take the gesture warmly enough, patting her hand gratefully and giving her a small smile that melted away when Black only made things worse by parroting a future Petunia's rant.

Peter let out a low throated whistle. "Blimey, that is a lot of built up hatred for a sibling." He was giving an uneasy look at his two friends who had gone as long as he'd known without even looking at each other, he couldn't imagine how much worse it would be if it lasted as long as Petunia was implying about her sister.

By the end of the rant Lily's face was pinched tight together, she'd shrugged off Alice's hand and stalked as far away from everyone she could so she could mutter in silence about all of this. James didn't look much better, his teeth gritted together and having to powerfully remind himself not to deck Sirius for saying those things about Lily because he wasn't technically the one saying them, but the fascination of having a sibling like that had died as quickly as it had arisen. If they'd been blaming all of the misfortune on Harry before on Vernon, there was no longer any doubt this may well be Petunia's idea to take out her vindictiveness on Lily's only living family.

"Hagrid can threaten people with an umbrella?!" Remus gasped, having always wondered why he carried that around and this was the best answer ever. "That's it, I'm asking him to marry me!" He declared with a light smirk in place, looking determinedly at anyone but Sirius to return the smile and play along. Peter giggled slightly but refrained from joking along, so Remus sighed, wishing for the millionth time already none of this had even started.

"I'll fight you for that ring," Sirius happily butted in before Peter's laugh could subside. "Besides, we've far more in common!"

Remus pursed his lips rather than acknowledge anything more, and Sirius' smile was even more forced when he kept going after throwing a halfway look at James who was still watching the two with pity. At least they were trying now, though he was confident it had more to do with this situation and the unfamiliarity of it. They were trying to stick together rather than continue quarreling because of this, but the other two Marauders had a bad feeling that wasn't going to last long before something snapped between them again.

Tension did melt just slightly when everyone in the room gave varying laughs for Dudley getting a pig's tail out of the exchange, but Sirius hesitated in finally getting to the end, taking a careful breath and warning. "Well, this is almost over again, think there's any way to brace ourselves from that, that crappy version of apparating happening again?"

"I honestly doubt it," James sighed while still holding his hand protectively. It wasn't at all comforting the injury hadn't vanished with their previous surroundings, and while the throbbing had died down to mostly ignorable if he didn't flex his fingers, he knew it would flare up if he landed on it, again.

"May as well get it over with then, brace yourselves," Sirius sighed before finishing, and not having a moment to gloat he'd been right.


	6. Diagon Alley

Below is finally the real start to that wolfstar I mentioned...though I doubt this came as a surprise considering how much I've been building up to it lately.

* * *

Even being prepared for the soul wrenching yank through time and space could not give one the preparation needed to slam back down in a small, dingy, poorly lit pub. The staircase on the far back wall, they all knew, led to rooms that while cheap, were not accustomed to more than one night stays and so shanty at best with only a dozen total. The tables spaced out, while clean of grime, held age old stains Tom had never quite managed to scrub out, the chairs were mismatched and several of them had been repaired though the magic no longer showed it.

The bar was by far the most noticeable feature, covering the length of the room and most highly polished with squashy cushions on the stools with many butt impressions still warm to the touch, though lacking its usual tenants and keep, leaving the drinks, both in bottles and left along the counter, to almost glow without any proper lighting.

"Well, I'll take this as a sign," James said, wincing slightly as he got himself to his feet and made his way directly there.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" Lily demanded, askance at once as he brazenly stepped behind the counter.

"What does it look like? Spritzer anyone? Bet I can invent a new flavor before we get out of here." He asked pleasantly as he browsed through the shelves.

"Get your arse out of there," she snapped, taking an automatic step back as she said it. She hadn't lifted a finger to stop them at such a dastardly place as Number Four, but Tom nor anyone had deserved these boys messing with this place. "This is private property, we've no right to be here!"

"Clearly the universe decided differently," Sirius snorted as he stepped up with him. "Pass me a mixer will you Prongs."

James tossed one over his shoulder without looking while Sirius slid the book along the counter to catch it instead.

Regulus let it slide right past him as he sat himself on a stool and asked, "mind mixing me up whatever it is Father has on his holidays?"

"Bleh," Sirius made a face at his brother even as he let his fingers catch on the neck of choice. "Do you not value your taste buds?"

"Can't handle the strong stuff then?" Regulus challenged back with a smirk.

"I drank you under the table Christmas of 69'," Sirius said right back with a huff as he set down a brown tinted, ice clinking beverage.

"Please tell me you two didn't actually get drunk at the age of ten, or younger," Frank said with honest worry.

He was ignored.

When Peter opted to second whatever James had thrown together in his glass and even Lupin began nursing something, the other three just turned away dismissively from them, Frank feeling obligated at this point to pick up the book and say, "honestly, I'm just hoping to get zapped out of here now before they get a chance to finish."

Alice tried both the front and back door without much hope, she even tried several of the rooms upstairs in the vain attempt of another window, but no one was much surprised when she came back downstairs shaking her head and sat next to Frank at the door closest to the back, pretending for a moment it was just the two of them studying for their OWL's again as he began.

Lily perched uneasily near the front door, still seeming the only one to struggle taking all of this in but smiling a bit at hearing of Harry's naivety shining through more than ever as he started spending time with Hagrid. She remembered once being that innocent and smiling around at everything magical, there were still times where she was, though they grew less and less as the years went on and it was kind of nice to hear it being played out again.

"You do have to love the first time you can enter the magical world is through a pub." Lily grumbled as an awkward silence hung over the whole bar in here as well when Frank finally gave them all such a huge example of Harry's fame in this time, and it was truly boggling to the lot of them what this kid must represent to the magical world. They'd hardly given it much time to consider, the idea was still to fantastical to really settle in their minds of a time without Voldemort, let alone a baby being the one to do it. It wasn't hard to imagine all of them acting the exact same way as these guests at something even more otherworldly than a celebrity.

Quirrell was passed by without much enthusiasm, the lot of them had far too much experience with the absurdity of a new teacher every year for that class, but the journey inside Gringotts garnered some all around fascination.

The speculation was wild, and ridiculous, from those apparently trying to get sloshed and guessing what that little package could be.

Lily's disdain for their drinking grew when Hagrid joined in and abandoned his charge, but to her surprise though, the group in here seemed done with whatever had prompted this to begin with, at least none made back for behind the counter but instead were listening with honest interest as details kept pouring in of Harry and Hagrid's time, though likely they were just listening for more clues of what Hagrid could have been up to. She wasn't strictly paying attention to their every word, but she did notice tension building in the little group again that the alcohol had blurred for a time, Lupin certainly slammed his drink down hard enough to crack the glass when Sirius muttered something next.

Regulus seemed to try breaking the uneasy tension, but while Pettigrew gave an honest laugh Black shot him an annoyed look and instead got up and left the table, glancing around and catching her eyes for a second. She blushed upon realizing she was still watching them, far more than she'd ever done in her time where she actively avoided looking at them instead, and put all of her attention into grinding her teeth together at such an obnoxious, obviously pureblood kid acting like Potter far more than Harry had been so far.

James wasn't even getting the joy of noticing Evans' attention, sighing deeply when his crack about Hagrid being too good at keeping secrets backfired and only reminded his mates why they'd gone so long without speaking. At least he could admire Regulus trying to keep in their good graces with his little remark of this blond kid having the right idea about smuggling brooms into the school, seemed Sirius' kid brother could actually be smart when he wasn't being such a prick around his precious Slytherin friends back in school.

Things only got worse as Hagrid took Harry through the rest of the day without much more distraction, only the inside of Ollivanders cut off the thickening cord growing in the room.

"Bloody hell, what even is Harry?" Peter yelped in surprise.

"Parselmouth, and now having a brother wand of Voldemort," Regulus agreed with a raised brow. "I'm beginning to wonder if Potter adopted their kid."

James threw him such a filthy look, Regulus couldn't help but cringe away from the table, feeling extremely exposed now that Sirius was dithering behind the bar and still only seeming to have anxious eyes for his friend who wouldn't even look at him. Instead, without any kind of backup against someone honestly much older and more experienced, Regulus strode off to another table, forcing himself to shake off the idea he could actually mingle with a bunch of Gryffindor idiots. Clearly whatever they could agree on couldn't last when those Muggles weren't around to be detested.

Alice and Frank exchanged an uneasy look when they neared the end and Hagrid was about to take Harry back to the Muggles. They somehow had even more questions than when this all began, and it was hard to even talk about that when it felt like at any moment the place was going to explode considering every room they'd been in you could cut the tension with a knife.

Remus took a careful breath as he watched Sirius slip into the room behind the bar, as if looking for even a moment away from them, and finally finding a door that would open. He downed the rest of his drink, savoring the burn while it lasted and ignored James and Peter's uneasy looks as he stalked back into the room as well, honestly hoping for just one second of peace before they were forced into yet another new place. If James was going to keep pulling them together then Remus couldn't stand it anymore, it was high time he let Sirius know exactly why this wasn't going to work. If the two couldn't work things out now than they weren't going to, and he ignored the painful clench of his innards at the idea as he went in behind him.

Seems it was Tom's room, a simple bed in the corner with a few dressers along the back wall and a mirror on their right that Sirius was grumbling into. He tensed up upon Remus' entrance, twirled on the spot, and tried to say something, but Remus came here for a reason and wasn't in the mood to hear whatever it was Sirius had come back here for.

Slamming the door hard behind him so to block an audience, one look at those dark gray eyes, finally seeing the color again tore out of him, "I trusted you!" He got right in his face, jabbing him in the chest with every word. "I trusted you with the biggest secret of my life,* and at first I thought, he really doesn't care that I'm a monster. Turns out I was wrong, you just didn't care about me at all!"

"I don't care?" Sirius echoed in a faint whisper, before his eyes blazed with anger. "I don't care! How dare you! I'm the one who takes the most blows from Moony, considering I have to drag you off of Prongs as often as you treat him like your prey! I spent the past three years illegally turning into an animagus so I'd never have to see you so close to death again! Coming back from the full moon looking the way you did, it's a miracle you've lived to your age! How dare you tell me how I care," and he shoved him as far away from him as he could.

Remus stumbled back, all the anger he'd been holding in finally released and now doubled back on him as if the words themselves had been a weapon.

Sirius had done what he always did, he'd taken whatever was given to him and gone beyond the limit with it. He'd kept pushing at Remus so that they were right up against the wall now, still breathing into each others faces. Both had said the words they'd been clinging to for the past three weeks. Every angry word pouring out and now hanging in the air around them all at once, but leaving nothing left between them but electrical energy. Their chests heaving against each other, Sirius seemed to realize just how thoroughly he was pinning Remus to the wall at the same time Remus glanced down and realized he wasn't just feeling the weight of this on the inside.

Then Sirius kissed him.

* * *

*The idea for this argument was one I think about a lot. Most everyone seems to just assume the Marauders figured out Moony's secret, and I do agree that's more than likely the truth, but honestly I do wonder if Remus didn't want to tell them at a certain point and that's what went on here. I didn't run with this originally because it doesn't fit his character all that well, he really is too insecure to think anyone would accept him, but as I said in the beginning, I'm playing around a bit more, going fast and loose by taking a few key things and moving them around, hence also how I got them together. I guess this is moderately considered an AU of reading the books by that standard, but honestly just by creating this type of fic I'm literally putting an AU stamp on it, so I'm going to let this go now.


	7. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Sirius didn't like being touched, unless it was his idea. That's probably what had taken him so long to figure it out.

The first girl he'd been with had been a disaster on both parts, so it hadn't been immediately obvious either. The two had fondled a bit, messed around a bit more, but when the act came to, neither had walked away remotely satisfied. He'd been thirteen though, and he'd had no one who could relate yet, so he'd consoled himself the first time wasn't all bliss and sparks.

The next time he'd had much more practice, and had been with her for quite some time. She'd been a bloody good kisser, which he'd thoroughly enjoyed, but never seemed to know where to put his hands. She certainly had, she'd been impatient and rough with him, but his pleasure never did seem to match hers, as was made abundantly evident when the time had come and he'd been left as frustrated as when he'd started. He thought then it just wasn't the right person or some nonsense.

By his third time he'd been at his wits end. She'd been patient and understanding, he'd certainly enjoyed himself with her the most, yet still his satisfaction seemed beyond him and he was about to reduce himself to a life of celibacy as he found it hard just to make himself hard most days, he couldn't figure out what he'd been doing wrong.

Considering for most of the population it was as wrong as being a mudblood, he looked back without much surprise the idea hadn't even occurred to him for so long, he'd certainly never been exposed to it like some frolicky 'normal' couples were told off for doing. Then he'd walked in on them.

The embarrassment had been heavy on both parts, but the idea had never left his mind. So finally he'd worked up the nerve to proposition. The bloke had found the whole situation hilarious apparently, Sirius' status withstanding he could almost grasp why, but the man had been extremely blase about the whole thing. It was his first time, and he let Sirius top because the guy had thought Sirius would be more comfortable with that. He hadn't been. Surprisingly though, it was still the most curious he'd felt himself become, so he was the one to ask for the switch.

Finally.

Nothing life altering, earth shattering had particularly come of it, except Sirius' confident and bravado nature. Now he was a worse flirt than ever, and he was just having fun with it. Girls still tried to hook up with him, and he still occasionally played along as far as the kissing went as he did still enjoy that part, but now when he really needed to get off he'd finally figured out what it was his body was telling him would do that.

He hadn't told his friends because, well because he hadn't found it that important to tell them. He'd shared when he'd gotten his first kiss, but not his first time. He'd told when he'd actually thought he'd been in love with his third girlfriend, but hadn't brought up the fact they'd broken up until months after it ended because he just hadn't a care it had. This fell into the later he supposed.

It helped that he didn't feel different. He still loved to make alluding comments and see the vivid reactions, especially from Remus. When he did to James and Peter, they just told him to bugger off, but with everything the Marauders did, Moony had played along. He'd been coy, and just as flippant right back to Sirius, the two often sharing private smiles the more often it started to occur after Sirius' second first time.

Then it happened. It had been as gradual as it was abrupt, the two colliding with each other in a way he'd certainly never have expected but never would have taken the chance to turn down.

They'd brushed skin for the seventh time that day, and by the fifth it hadn't felt accidental anymore. It was the day of the full moon. It was the day, as blunt natured as ever, Sirius had outright asked him if he'd like to give it a shot.

Now Moony was as coquettish as Sirius, but he also had the same nature of personal space. It was as if he thought even being in someone's presence would pass on his curse, which is likely why it had taken them so long to dig into their friend and make him so. Determination had won out though, and then things had really gone out of the Forest with them when he'd told them what he was. Sirius liked to think it was all thanks to him. Remus had told them the day after Sirius had shared how he got a particular scar across his abdomen over the summer from his mother for doing the wrong thing at a dinner party.

Sirius hadn't done anything like that before hand this time when he'd asked Remus if he'd ever kissed a guy, but his friends answer had been as then as the night he'd shared his secret with his three friends. He'd been willing to give it a shot.

'Casual,' he'd insisted with that smirk, 'just for fun you idiot, don't make a big deal out of this like you do everything.'

So Sirius had been racing along to the Whomping Willow that night. That the next day he and someone he actually knew were going to do some experimenting, maybe he'd get even better at getting others off. Knowing the next day everything would change! But he'd been wrong in all the worse ways.

Because then he'd run into Snape.

Because then his mouth had gotten away from him yet again.

Because then he'd seemingly destroyed his whole life.

But now...

The kiss must have lasted longer than his mind processed. It had started off as awkward as his first, lips frozen and unsure, his mind screaming at him this was not the answer Remus had needed from him; but then Remus had tentatively moved beneath him, jaw flowing as if to ask a question, and Sirius tilted his head just slightly and allowed himself to answer silently. His hands lingered on Remus' face, the harsh shadow of unshaven skin while not repellent finally bringing him back to who exactly he was doing this to as his finger traced a familiar nick on the edge of his face Moony always seemed to cut himself at.

So he'd stepped back, far more out of breath than he would have anticipated, and said, "I'm sorry."

Remus remained still for so long Sirius had the urge to slam his face against the wall just for something to be done, when finally he said back flatly, "don't ever apologize for doing that again." The gold flecks in his green eyes stood out more than usual, and were still more wide from shock than anything.

Sirius swallowed, rather unsure if this was the right thing to ask, but that's what came out. "Will there be an again?"

"You tell me," he told him, eyes never leaving each other as Remus fixed the space, some unreadable look of deep consideration lingering as this time he grabbed Sirius in much the same fashion Sirius had just done.

It was still, hesitant. Yet for the first time, Sirius felt anything but. He placed his hands confidently on Remus shoulders because he knew Moony, having always been the tallest, had no care when they tried to drape themselves over him to get his attention. He took a step closer, because he knew as Remus put his hand on the back of Sirius' neck to pull him closer that's what he wanted. This kiss lasted shorter than the last, Remus pulled back but left his hands in place and just gazed down at him with a look of such familiar exasperation Sirius had to fight the urge to say 'Wormtail did it,' to whatever they weren't supposed to be doing according to the dorm rules.

"I suppose we can tell the other two we're not fighting anymore."

Sirius hadn't at all been thinking of anyone else, but decided, "that's a rather astute observation."

Their hands lingered, but they sprung apart guilty when a loud knocking echoed behind them.

As if Remus' words had summoned them, Peter's voice traveled loudly through the door, "are you two actually killing each other in there? Prongs is driving Evans nuts and I may need backup soon if you don't mind."

This, they both knew, was a complete and utter farce on Wormtail's part to insert himself into the conversation, as the two could practically feel James on the other side of the door, staring in after them but forcing himself not to intrude yet and let them work it out.

Sirius gave an annoyed little scoff, the two had been perfectly gung ho to let him wallow while Remus had been pissed at him. 'It's Remus' decision to forgive you,' James words mocked in his head. 'I'll back him on that until he decides what to do.' He was sure Prongs hadn't seen this coming. Now they wanted to have a nice chat with him?

Then he looked back to Remus and saw how he was being studied, and he wanted to flush if he wasn't so sure himself of what came out next. "We don't have to tell them."

"I don't have the urge to kill you anymore, I think we should at least share that," Remus said blandly.

That hadn't been what Sirius meant, and they both knew it.

This wasn't like when he'd realized his personal preferences though, he did want to tell James this time. He'd gone three weeks without talking to his brother, because James had told him in no uncertain terms Remus would have to forgive him first before he'd bother hearing Sirius out, he could spend his quiet time thinking about how to work that out.

He supposed though, this still managed to fall into that area where Remus' secret would hold until he could gage a reaction, except now Sirius was in on it.

Clapping his hands together as if all business, Remus then walked past him to the door, but hesitated with his hand on the knob to grin back at Sirius while opening it so that Peter and James practically fell through the door to see this scene.

"Oh good!" James quickly fixed himself, his grin honest as he looked at the new energy between the two. "I was getting rather sick of your spat, was going to have to step in myself soon."

"Uh hu," Remus rolled his eyes as he walked past.

"No really Moony," James waved Sirius frantically to his side while jogging after him. "You think I enjoyed watching my brothers fight?"

Sirius burst out laughing, and it was such a sound of relief all three of them joined in as they stepped back into the pub.

"Back door opened when I finished by the way," Frank informed them with a tentative smile at the friends, at least he didn't feel like he was in the middle of a bomb about to go off anymore.

"I'm sure we're allowed to head out into Diagon Alley now, and I'd rather enjoy that than being in here," Alice agreed, not waiting for permission before heading out and calling over her shoulder, "Evans is already."

That was all James needed to hear to follow after, Peter still on his heels and Remus and Sirius trailing behind, still exchanging small little smirks. Sirius froze at the door though, almost having forgotten the last member of this little group but finally spotting Regulus sitting in the far back in the shadowy pub at the only table positioned underneath the staircase.

Sirius hesitated, glanced at his three friends watching him curiously, and decided to leave Regulus be with whatever had put him off joining them outside.

The cobblestones of various shades of brown were hardly ever anyone's main focus when such shops were all around them, but Lily couldn't help letting her eyes linger on these instead as the four Marauders instantly began going from window to window and chatting about whatever they peeked inside. Thankfully the majority of the doors remained closed so they couldn't loot or whatever they were thinking of doing in there, most gratefully Quality Quidditch Supplies. Lily instead chose to meander over to the apothecary, eyeing the barrel of different breeds of slugs and much preferring to think on if the slime from the more poisons ones would help thicken her concoction brewing back at the school, if it was still there.

Alice and Frank chose to go over to sit at one of the umbrella tables outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, though a book in between them instead as Alice began.

The chapter title came to no one's surprise when Alice read it, as that was an obvious next step, but it was even more depressing than before to hear of this kid back in the Muggle world, and in that company, after what he'd finally gotten a chance to experience.

Some nostalgia was felt all around after the initial cursing fading from further mistreatment by the Dursleys, but no one was all that concerned Harry wouldn't make it onto the train, even the silly suggestion of poking his wand through the barrier proved he was a smart enough lad he'd figure it out.

Instead, Lily was forced to listen to the Marauders start reminiscing about how they'd first met, and finally Lily couldn't fight away the burn in her face as a tear tried to come out.

James noticed at once, and tried to go over to her, but Peter caught him with a small frown in her direction.

Prongs look scandalized at him, but Peter didn't loosen his grip. "When have I ever stopped you making a fool of yourself in front of her?" He pleasantly reminded. "Now's not the time where she needs your idiotic arse, but her friend's not exactly hear right now is he. Just give her a moment."

James deflated, not at all agreeing as he kept throwing her anxious looks but admitting at least he hadn't a clue what he would have said to Lily crying of all things, which is why he protested no more when Alice went over to her.

"It's, hard," Lily said awkwardly, both because she wasn't sure how much the others could hear her while she could still hear the book when Alice had been three buildings away, and because she and Alice weren't closer than passing friends. To be honest though she didn't have any real friends besides Severus, and she'd been growing so distant from him lately it was beginning to feel as if she didn't have anyone. She couldn't stop Petunia's rant replaying in the back of her head as if on a loop, and even hearing of Harry's first train ride and making friends of his own was only making things worse.

"We don't have to talk," Alice quickly assured when Evans kept shuffling her feet and twisting her hair rather than continuing. "I just, you know- I mean this is weird for all of us and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks Alice," Lily said sincerely, giving her an honest smile and taking a careful breath before elaborating just a bit. "I guess, I still can't think about this the way Potter clearly is. He's getting all invested in this kids life, and I can't get past the fact Harry's supposedly half mine. That some future out there actually involved me liking that bloody prat, let alone falling in love with him." She still finished self consciously, scenarios and events playing out in her head of how this could feasibly happen and still drawing a blank.

"Then don't," Alice shrugged. "Who says you have to? Frank and I have absolutely nothing to do with this, we're just along for the ride aren't we? Think whatever you want to think and if Potter tries to tell you otherwise, do what you always do."

Lily grinned faintly and asked, "got any suggestion? I'm honestly running out of curses."

Alice burst out laughing and Frank glanced over with an automatic smile at the noise, which lingered when Alice waved Lily over to join them back out front of Florean Fortescue's.

"Hey look Pete, you're in the story," James still managed to hold all attention as he burst out laughing at some stupid joke they missed when Alice had kept going, the three honestly confused considering nothing of mention was happening in the story as Ron was simply explaining about how he'd gotten all of his possessions and his pet.

The talk of pets was made a bit more sad when a poor kid showed up looking for his toad, but Hermione Granger certainly livened up the conversation, unintentionally sure, but her ah, avidness was honestly amusing to the lot of them. Frank hadn't even seen fellow Ravenclaws come so prepared to school.

The three at the table mostly ignored whatever the Marauders were commenting on about her, they were positive from the snickers alone it wasn't anything kind, but they did take note when Regulus finally joined them outside around the time Malfoy announced himself.

"Ergh, further breeding from the planetarium of idiocies."

"You still calling yourself that Sirius?" Regulus asked, unnecessarily putting special emphasis on the dog star name.

"I didn't chose my name," Sirius huffed, "how you got the better one I'll never know?"

"Me?" Regulus asked with honest curiosity.

"You took astrology lessons you idiot, Regulus is in the Leo constellation, the lion-"

"It also means little prince," Peter offered helpfully.

Sirius kept going with an eye roll, "so why our parents named you when I'm the one who got the better house is forever amusing to me."

"It's not like they knew that when they named us you prat," Regulus rolled his eyes right back at his brother reading far more into something so silly.

Alice kept going around the sibling bickering, thankful that she'd been left out of this trend as well as Frank, and hopefully more pureblood families wouldn't keep at the tradition, she knew she certainly wouldn't be. The chapter reached it's end with at least one thing resolved, they were all smiling just a bit at that kid finding his pet, Alice didn't even think to warn them when she finished.


	8. The Sorting Hat

"Finally!"

Sirius didn't even care he'd fallen onto the Slytherin table and in a bowl of someone's midday soup. He rolled right off and burst with excitement at finally being back in the Great Hall.

Though it took him a moment to realize it wasn't the one they would have left. Stars were covering the high ceiling, forming constellations he could have pointed out if he'd wanted. The plates were decked out with their gold of a start of term feast, and the banners hung above each house table like they did for the first years to know why someone was cheering for them. He had not, in fact, rolled through minestrone, but freshly melted ice cream as if the Great Hall had just been left and all the students fresh at term were off to their dormitories. It was honestly a miracle the food hadn't vanished as it usually did when the events were done.

Without any actual hope, Evans went to the doors and tried to pull them open, though none had ever even seen them closed, so they weren't particularly surprised by this point when they couldn't get out. Never before had so few people been in here, and even Sirius walking across to the Gryffindor table echoed like nothing he'd ever noticed before. Even back in Diagon Alley without the usual shoppers wasn't such a sight if you went early mornings like he had at times, this still felt far more unfamiliar than his home of the past five years ever had.

"Well I don't know about you lot," Remus took a seat next to Sirius and pulled a bowl of pudding towards him, "but I'm starving."

The other four still couldn't help but hover awkwardly, even Frank who had been down in the Great Hall first for breakfast some mornings had never claimed a table for his house without first glancing up and seeing not only the headmaster but at least a majority of the staff while he did.

He followed Alice gratefully, but she chose to sit with her back to the Gryffindor boys at her house table instead and so Frank sat awkwardly beside her, still glancing around as if expecting Professors Sprout or Flitwick to call one of them out for this.

Lily graciously sat across from them, a bit uncomfortable herself for not only being at the wrong table but also still not sure exactly how much she could be following them around without feeling like a lost puppy. She gave Regulus a sympathetic look as he continued hovering at the head of the tables and then to the farthest end of the room where so often the Slytherin's sat.

Sirius noticed again, but this time took pity on his brother and waved him over, saying, "come on then, no point sitting over there when those three aren't bothering with such nonsense." Needlessly gesturing over his shoulder to prove his point.

"I don't need your pity," Regulus grumbled under his breath, but it was so quiet in here they all heard as he went to the farthest table anyways.

Sirius huffed and muttered, "that's what I get for trying to be nice."

"Sirius, you've still got a bit of mint on your bum," Remus nodded to the green stain on the seat of his trousers simply for the change of topic he told himself.

"What you looking for?" Sirius demanded with a pleased little smirk, neither breaking eye contact even as James clucked his tongue but kept shoveling trifle down, despite having to use his left hand considering his right was still smarting to much to hold a spoon, and Peter muttered at the two to get a room.

"Here Evans," Alice passed Lily the book more to get past yet another awkward moment than anything.

"So what house do you think Harry'll be in?" James asked eagerly when she read out the chapter title, all of them glancing up as if the stool and hat would magically appear.

"Gryffindor," his three friends said at once.

Lily scoffed heavily but tried to ignore them, but Frank couldn't help turning in his seat and eyeing them while asking, "and if he's not?"

"But he will be," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'll actually enjoy it now if he ends up in Hufflepuff," Alice said with a frown at them. "See the look on you lots faces when you realize there are other houses besides your own winning the Cup now and again."

"Bet that Granger girl will be Ravenclaw," Peter muttered when she was yet again mentioning some reference from a book.

"I take offense to that," Frank turned back away even as he continued speaking to them. "Not everyone from this house has to be the smartest person in the room."

"Says the guy correcting us," Remus rolled his eyes.

Lily tried reading just a little bit louder to cut them all off, wishing she could skip right to the part of the sorting already considering she didn't find it amusing what Ron's brothers had played on him, though Peter couldn't help glancing across the hall and seeing Regulus making a face at Sirius' back and instantly knew his friend had tried to convince his little brother of much the same.

Finally it came time it was that little Hermione's turn, and Lily couldn't help smirking the second the Marauders made little disappointed huffs at being wrong.

"Ah well, win some you lose some," James smirked over at Lily's surprised face, she'd been expecting a much more vivid reaction.

"You thought I was going to be a Slytherin until I proved you wrong," Sirius reminded with a smirk.

"Couldn't be more pleased to be wrong," James nodded in agreement, still trying to catch her eye though she'd looked away almost instantly, but that was twice in...well since this had started so he considered that progress.

Lily stuttered in surprise when she'd kept going for a bit, looking at Alice and Frank with a calculating look.

"What's the matter Evans?" Alice held her hand out expectantly. "Neville's last name hard to pronounce? I'll give it a shot."

"Oh it's not that," she assured before reading the sentence proper.

Frank froze in surprise and gave his girlfriend a sideways look like he wanted to apologize to her for something, but after her initial shock and a bit of stammering herself she composed herself and looked steadily at Lily while saying, "well, as I said before, this is quite a future we're hearing about, doesn't have to mean much though."

Lily laughed a bit in surprise to Alice sticking to that, and so didn't notice the couple taking hands under the table and exchanging glowing looks at the news they may well one day have their own child! They'd only been going out for a year after all, and at fifteen it seemed ludicrous at best this happening, but for the first time this had started the two felt they had something to actually be paying attention to.

The two listened with honest curiosity, and laughed in surprise at the house Neville went into. "I wonder what he and the hat were chatting over to take so long on that," Frank said with honest curiosity.

"He doesn't seem the type to have asked for Gryffindor," James said with his head to the side.

"What's that?" Alice asked in surprise.

"All four of us asked to go into Gryffindor," Sirius shrugged like that was obvious. "That's how you get into this house, be brave enough to put your opinion to the hat first day."

"I asked to go into Slytherin," Lily corrected with a challenging brow at them. "So why didn't it listen to me?"

James mouth did pop open in surprise at that, but Remus was looking at her curiously. "Well I guess we were a bit off then, clearly asking for any house gets you put in here."

"Wonder which house Neville was actually asking for then," Frank finished with with what had started this with no actual answer.

James shushed him and everyone, eyes focused on Evans as she kept going, and it wasn't his usual doe eyed look.

Finally it was Harry's turn, and Lily couldn't deny she was curious, having never heard another person's time under the hat before.

It didn't start off very memorable, but that changed quickly.

"Slytherin?" James yelped as if genuinely hurt. "A Potter, in Slytherin!"

"Shut up Prongs," Remus happily rolled his eyes at him. "You just got done laughing that of course Malfoy was put there a second ago because of his family, I thought you'd enjoy your brood breaking tradition."

"Not this one!" James protested.

"You're such an arse Potter, what do the houses mean anyways except to group us so the teachers have a bit more of a handle. Why they didn't just do it by grade and assign each teacher a year I'll never know-" Alice tried to say, but was ignored by him still going.

Lily slammed the book hard enough to stop him though. "If you don't shut up I'll make your discomfort in that cupboard laughable! See how you like being squashed in my shoe for all your nonsense."

James backed down at once, muttering he was only joking.

"Not your brightest move Prongs," Sirius told him in a conversational tone of voice. "Considering she'd just told you she'd asked to be in that house."

"Can't I be surprised that hat tried to put some kid of mine in another house?" He huffed.

Peter at least made a sympathetic face, but was ignored as the others until Harry was finally sorted to where they were.

"There you have it then, kids going to grow up with as fat a head as that idiot with all of this," Lily muttered, honestly just as disappointed as Potter was pleased Harry had fought so hard against being in Slytherin.

"Don't be so harsh and judgmental Evans," Alice couldn't help but rebuke just a bit. "That thing said he didn't even notice getting the loudest applause."

Ron's sorting at least was to no one's surprise, but the news of the chapter wasn't done shocking them yet.

"This kid really does get all sorts of interesting things happening around him," Alice and Frank couldn't seem to stop pointing this out, but honestly Lily couldn't blame them. Five years at this school and they'd never had a forbidden corridor, yet starting this year Harry had one. None of them needed to look over and see the others opinion on this, because none of them needed to think for more than a second if those rule breakers would be poking their nose into that place, and their not very whispered conversation about it wasn't doing much to discount this idea.

"I'm guessing it's not normal for scars to start stabbing you in the forehead," Peter said in surprise, attention dragged right back to the story even before they'd run out of ideas of why Dumbledore had blocked off an unused part of the school for something.

"Forget that, I'm still stuck on the description of that bloke," Sirius had his eyes narrowed shrewdly while Remus was fidgeting uneasily at his side for the same reason.

Peter huffed and tried to keep James attention on the subject, but admittedly lost the fight himself when Evans confirmed a name.

"Snape? A teacher at this school! I'm going faint," Prongs declared, admittedly rather pale underneath the glasses.

"Poor Harry's going to be murdered when he first steps into class," Sirius agreed, already crossing himself and saying a prayer to that kids funeral.

Lily hardly heard them, looking far more happy and certainly invested in this for the first time. She couldn't believe her luck! If she couldn't have her best friend with her through this mess, at least she could see his future! This was going to be brilliant, and no matter what Harry saw in those looks that surely were being exaggerated, she was actually going along eagerly now just to know more about this!

When Regulus stabbed his custard with far more force than the spoon needed, Peter finally decided he'd waited long enough and left his seat.

"Oi, Wormtail, where you going?" Sirius asked in surprise as Peter swung himself free of the bench, but he waved them off, ignoring their question by answering it when he sat down next to Regulus.

"Round the bend he's gotten lately," James muttered to the two left. "You noticed him acting weird lately Moony?"

"Err, no," Remus admitted honestly, but he'd been rather ignoring a lot of his surroundings the past few weeks.

"Well he has," James said like he'd agreed anyways.

"Now he's gone to chat with my brother of all people, yeah Prongs, you're not wrong," Sirius wasn't being subtle about watching over his shoulder to see why.

"It's err, good your friends made up," Regulus gestured vaguely over his shoulder where he'd seen Lupin and his brother were chuckling while James was making faces.

"You've no idea," Peter agreed with a smile. "James has been going stir crazy and Remus won't admit how miserable he's been."

"And you?" Regulus asked when he seemed done there.

"What about me?" Peter asked in surprise.

Regulus just shrugged, unsure how else to put into words he was simply surprised Peter hadn't included how he'd felt.

"Oh," he seemed to get it anyway. "Err, the quiets actually been a lot more awkward than I would have thought. Moony's been a bit mopey, can't say I blame him with what Sirius pulled, and so I've been hanging around James but of course-" he stopped, then suddenly flushed a bit and did a double take like he'd just realized who he was talking to.

"What exactly did Sirius pull?" Regulus asked to fill in the silence. "Whole schools noticed obviously."

"I'm, not supposed to say," Peter said all in a rush now, looking relieved he clearly hadn't said too much. "Big thing with Dumbledore, anybody who chats about it will actually be expelled, and not just one of McGonagall's detentions until the end of times thing."

Regulus shrugged without much care and turned back away. Snape had said something similar when anyone asked him.

Peter shook himself when he realized he'd been distracted from his reason coming over here. "Know where we're headed next?"

"Not a dickey bird," Regulus shrugged with disinterest, knowing that stupid question couldn't be the reason he'd been singled out, none of them had a clue after all.

"Neither do I," Peter agreed, "but wherever it is, you think I could get your help with something?"

"Me?" Regulus scoffed. "You've got three mates over there, what-"

Peter quickly explained, watching with enjoyment at first the surprise, then amusement that passed over him, only just finishing at the same time as Evans and suddenly far more distracted by the world being spun around him to notice if he'd agreed or not.


	9. The Potions Master

"Oh this is perfect!" Peter burst out with surprised laughter the moment he'd caught his breath back from the stone room spinning about. "Slughorn's office, couldn't have asked for better!"

"What were you two talking about over there?" Sirius demanded with a slight pout, rubbing furiously at his head and so looking more crosseyed than anything when he saw Regulus nodding appreciatively at their surroundings as well.

"Where are we?" Remus noted as he began looking around in detail, stretching and sitting up with a small frown.

The office wasn't designed to have eight random students be plopped into it, and those were the most obvious at first. James had landed in the chair with such force he toppled it over, sending the robes that had been hanging on the back to pool beneath him but doing nothing to cushion the fall. Evans had landed hard on the desk and upset a bottle of ink, while the other six had simply crashed to the ground in the little available walking space, Alice nearly in the fireplace with a hateful mutter, "this isn't feeling any better every time!"

They all got to their feet though with more winces to see what Remus meant, and found the not so subtle signs. The desk took up the majority in a spacious room, so it looked more menacing than any office they'd been in. The room was lined with jars full of pickled things, Lily immediately identifying four of them. They were clearly somewhere in the dungeons with no natural lighting, the place echoed with almost as much emptiness as the immense hall before.

"I think we're in Snape's office?" Regulus said, having to dig the book out from under the desk and flipping to the next chapter.

"What do you mean he got an office?" Sirius scoffed.

"Do you expect them to give him a cupboard when he became the Potions teacher?" Remus rolled his eyes for that one.

"Or how about asking, so we're really traveling through time?" Frank muttered clearly to himself. The Dursleys house before had been ominous but still something outside their world, this was a place in their school that should not exist yet.

"Next chapter's all about him, so it looks like we'll find out," Regulus inserted when he read as much, and even Alice and Frank couldn't garner up any kind of good mood at the idea of this, but at least their slight grimaces were kind to the other four making exaggerated, pained expressions.

Lily simply looked radiant, wondering if she could convince Regulus to give this chapter up, but he was already going.

The start wasn't as bad as they would have thought, listening to Harry go through his classes for the first time was something they all knew well so it was much like their experiences with the last few chapters. It came to no one's surprise gossip was following Harry around, and James at least was excited to hear, whether intentionally or not, of Harry trying to get into that forbidden room just to find out himself what was in it, and they all had a good laugh at the bits Filch made an appearance in.

Most of the classes were as unmemorable as their own firsts after so many years, the only highlight being they all laughed at McGonagall still showing off to the first years, though she'd switched from a cow as in their year to a pig this time.

The Marauders couldn't help but give a mocking laugh to the idea it had taken Harry so long to get down to the Great Hall without getting lost, while Frank made a face in sympathy for the kid as it had taken him a week.

Lily couldn't help a pleased smile that Hagrid was still giving Harry such attention even in school, though she wasn't quite sure what the motive was for this considering Harry clearly now had a friend. She tried to tell herself she was acting paranoid, but it wasn't helping her feelings of unease grow worse when Regulus got to the last class.

For once, James wasn't paying much attention to her, especially her growing frustration at someone other than him for once as he watched his friends. Sirius was shuffling his feet with guilt the moment Snape appeared properly in full detail, but at least Remus was frowning at him rather than avoiding looking at him.

"I thought you two had cleared the air on this?" He muttered, unsure how much of a wasted effort that was and if they were going to be heard anyways.

Clearly thinking of the same, Remus chose his words carefully, "we, made our grievances clear, and it, ah, made some other things come out that we needed to talk about-"

"Look Remus," Sirius' impatience pushed through Remus' awkwardness, "I did a stupid thing, and I apologize. Now you are very well aware I didn't mean it, and clearly it's had no impact on this gits life," he finished with disdain when Regulus just kept dishing out the snide comments from Snape in this future.

Remus nodded his agreement to this, giving him an awkward smile and James hoped they were done lingering on this already. "Was that really all it took for you two?" He couldn't help but mutter in exasperation, but honestly he was more than happy seeing the two smiling at each other again, he just wanted things back to normal.

It helped that Peter chose that moment.

Nothing so grandiose as some of their setups they'd done in the past, but Peter wasn't doing this to impress anyone either. He just hadn't quite decided Sirius needed to be let back into the fold without some kind of revenge, so in perfect synchronization as if they'd planned it, he and Regulus raised their wands and intentionally combined two perfect spells that had a pipe line above Sirius temporarily dump down onto him.

There was a blast of icy cold water that sprayed only him, and then it was repaired as suddenly as it had started, leaving Sirius apparently one who'd rolled around in half cleaned seaweed on its way to the lake.

"Thank you Wormtail," Sirius said as it continued dripping down him, he even had to spit a bit of it out of his mouth before he could continue, "for finally getting that over with."

"You knew I was going to do that?" Peter protested.

"You are many things my friend," Sirius rubbed carefully to get a particularly slimy chunk of green out of his eyes, "subtle is not one of them."

Peter raised his hands in surrender but went over and offered Sirius the robes which he gratefully accepted to start wiping at his nose.

When he sneezed and a bit more flew out, Lily couldn't suppress it anymore and burst out laughing.

James looked over wildly and found her leaning up against the farthest shelf, her face bright red and holding her sides.

"Oh, so you do think we're funny?" He eagerly jumped at the chance to parlay with her in such a suddenly good mood.

She didn't answer for a moment even as her giggles subsided, nor did she plan to as she'd rather swallow that nasty concoction rather than admit why she'd laughed so hard.

It should have been impossible, it certainly made no sense to her to hear the way Sev was treating a kid, no matter who Harry looked like. She'd been growing steadily more outraged at the treatment of these children, and the blow he'd dished out to Neville just now in making it his and Harry's fault for a potion exploding was honestly the worst thing she'd ever heard any person do, let alone her best friend!

She'd wanted to scream, she wanted him in her face right this second to explain that this was all just a cruel idea of a joke and he was going to turn into that kind and attentive friend she knew so well any second, she'd had so many things building up in her for a solid few minutes that when she'd watched a genuine act of merriment even being played out amongst idiots who caused her more grief than anyone, she'd finally released it all.

Potter seemed to realize he wasn't going to get a response, so finally sighed and turned back away to continue smiling and laughing with his mates like old times while Alice sidled up to her again, holding her nose but frowning for a wholly other reason. She stood awkwardly there though, unsure how to reach out to Evans this time and offer anything when honestly the lot of them were just seeing more of the same Snape they saw every day in class, except now he was heading his pompous attitude in teaching the class rather than just answering every question with a superior smirk that she usually held as well when she tried to beat him out in the practicals.

"I don't suppose it helps at all he's treating all the kids like this, not just Potters," she tried anyways.

"Nope," Lily's icy, one word answer was enough that Alice got the mood and left her to stew in silence and siddle back over to Frank, who was scowling hatefully at this all as well.

"If Potter doesn't dunk his head in a vat of boils when we get back I will."

"Frank, that's not like you," Alice reprimanded quietly as she took his hand.

"Well I think it's high time I should be like that," Frank took her hand quickly and gave it a squeeze as he kept watching what Neville was going through. "I've been growing sick for ages watching all these bullies run the school, now it turns out one of them's going to be given a position of power by Dumbledore himself and he's still abusing it. I've been saying for ages I want a way to fix this Alice, got to start somewhere."

"Turning into the monster only creates another," Alice quoted with a heavier frown.

"What would you have me do then?" he sighed, easily backing down from the threat as he looked to her bright blue eyes.

"What you always do Frank, use your head," she tried to chuckle, though it didn't last long as Regulus described Harry's morse mood upon going to Hagrid's, it admittedly hadn't been the best end to his first week.

Yet they were all caught off guard by Harry easily piecing together what they honestly hadn't given much thought to. What was Dumbledore moving around that was so important then? Regulus was so involved thinking about it, it still didn't occur to him to give them warning when he finished.


	10. The Midnight Duel

The purple light from a fading sun gave every burnished piece of gold the effect of being on fire. Trophies, awards, medals, and several plaques all kept a highly polished look about them and stuck to their walls to the exact degree they'd been placed on even as a crash erupted and slightly shook the glass casings.

"That's it, new rule!" Sirius growled as he unstuck his face from a glittering cup boasting of some long ago Transfiguration award. "If you get close to the end of the chapter, you have to warn the rest of us!"

"Seconded," James groaned, having landed in the cradle of a statue, and sure he'd have a bruise for it later.

"Err, I'll agree with whoever gets me down," Alice squeaked from atop the tallest case of a life sized trophy of the school's first, and last, troll wrestler, except someone had the brilliant idea to have the prize be the size of the opponent rather than the student. The misting reflection from her breathing on the face of the bronze statue wasn't leading her to the confidence of getting herself down the 200 centimeters*, considering she feared if she moved a finger to grab her wand she'd topple right off.

Frank tried to instantly jump forward and help, but in his haste hadn't taken note he'd landed on a precariously shaped hourglass award and knocked it over as well as himself, creating a domino effect that ended with the one she was on anyways. Thankfully her perch didn't so much as shiver even with the others now leaning against it. Still unbroken, the leaning cases now resembled an odd staircase.

She shrugged, taking this in stride by edging to that side of the lopsided head and now awkwardly shimming herself down each level, testing her weight before trying the next so as not to further upset anything, and finally making it onto level ground and patting Frank on the shoulder as he got to his feet with a blush.

"Well then," James sighed as he got to the floor and pulled the book out of a display of a dozen other books...leading him to ignore the question of who won a book as an award? "Now that that's settled," he only cast one more look around to make sure everyone was present as he started, rolling his eyes at Sirius now checking his reflection to make sure his hair was still evenly parted from his fall.

He had to hold the book just slightly awkwardly from his hand that still didn't enjoy anything being brushed against it, but was instantly pulled in by the chapter title alone. This was easily going to be the most interesting thing Harry would be doing yet, a duel! He found quickly this to be his favorite chapter just from listening to Harry explore their world even more through so much talk of Quidditch.

"That Malfoy," Sirius rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. "As if he even knows what a helicopter is, let alone bragging about getting away from one."

Lily looked at him in complete disbelief, which only doubled when his friends nodded along in agreement. It had been maddening enough listening to Dudley do all that to Harry and their mutters about that, but she really couldn't believe they couldn't see the hypocrites they were being now.

Torn between continuing to ignore their presence, especially in light of the last chapter, and giving them such a piece of her mind they wouldn't have any of their own left, she was grateful when Alice gaped open mouthed at them for a moment before bursting out laughing and turning to Frank, "you ever seen a bigger lot of idiots?"

"Not in all of my years," Frank agreed as he browsed further away from them, pretending to admire some Special Awards to the School given to a student rather than keep staring at such imbeciles.

Sirius spluttered with indignity, Remus and Peter exchanged a look and chose to say nothing, while James rolled his eyes without remorse and kept going, he wasn't going to defend himself to two people he'd never really spoken to, instead he just gave an anxious look at Evans and didn't want to linger on the subject.

It didn't help that the more Malfoy continued to antagonize Neville, the more filthy looks she shot him, as if picturing his messy black hair instead of the sleek blond. When the Remembrall was stolen for a second time and all Malfoy did was laugh as the poor kid was taken away for a broken wrist, James couldn't help but snap at her scoff of disgust, green eyes still lingering on him, and not because he'd been the one to say it.

"Honestly Evans, you really think so low of me? I've never nicked someone else's stuff, certainly not laughed when they were injured!"

"No, but you certainly cause plenty of the injuries," she refused to give in.

"This could go on for a while," Sirius sighed as he wandered over next to Remus, who'd gone over to look at some Defense Against the Dark Arts awards.

Remus agreed noncommittally, he was watching Alice and Frank. They were holding hands and whispering to each other, and he found it sweet how clearly worried they were for a kid sharing Frank's last name, whereas James and Evans were bickering loudly over Harry surely about to do the same thing as he mounted his own broom for the first time in chase of a much better flyer.

Peter was watching the bickering pair eagerly, looking at any second about to jump in and save James, though as he'd never actually stepped in between any of their fights neither of them were sure why he kept bothering.

That was all the looking Sirius did before he leaned in to Remus and muttered, "bored yet?"

Remus gave him a sideways look, glanced around at the spacious room that had a few darker alcoves, and shrugged before walking as if checking to see that both doors to this room were locked as well. Obviously he didn't want to go right past the two sparring, so he should check the one around the corner first.

Sirius followed with a curious smirk in place, only a step behind as he turned the same corner, but still wasn't expecting to be seized and pinned to the wall. Remus was still being gentle, holding his shoulders as their lips met, as if still politely asking if this was okay to be doing while not exactly waiting for permission to do it while keeping Sirius pinned. Sirius was having none of that.

The rush from this seized him, he pulled him in tighter, pressing their lips heavily together and only remembering to breath through his nose when he had to at the slight catch of his breath. He'd already had his fun testing the waters of just kissing with another, and he wanted this to go further like he had before. Now that his first male companion would be leaving at the end of the year, he was going to enjoy this new company, and was still easily pushing aside who exactly he was doing this to lest things get awkward.

A groan he at least tried to muffle escaped him as Remus seemed to instantly understand like always, his hands sliding down tantalizingly slow towards his hips, when he realized what he'd forgotten at the same time he interrupted.

"Unless you two are planning on snogging over there, do you mind if we keep going before time actually ends us."

"I forgot about Regulus," Sirius hissed, pulling away at once and watching the corner with a leer as if expecting him to come bursting around and spot exactly what he'd just said. He in fact hadn't taken note of where his brother had been this whole time, he could have been in this very spot and they likely wouldn't have noticed!

"You tend to do that a lot," Remus said in an honestly conversational tone of voice, releasing him at once and stepping away as if to actually inspect how many trophies a school could hold for the largest Shrivelfig bush.

Sirius hadn't been expecting that, and his first instinct was to reach out and pull him back in arm's length, or even keep going just to prove that they could, there was no reason to stop, when Prongs came around the corner instead with Peter, the first still looking ruffled despite how much he was trying not to.

"Can you believe her?" James muttered, loud enough the whole place could likely still hear anyways. "A bully, honestly, why doesn't she ever go after Snape as often as he curses me! He started it. What's Regulus doing anyways, never seen him bother to say anything before this even while he's been hanging around Snivellus more than she has lately."

"Can't imagine the idea of being interrupted like that," Sirius huffed while crossing his arms.

James seemed to miss the sarcasm.

Peter gave Prongs a reassuring clap on the shoulder, still looking inexplicably pleased by all of this like he'd just seen a great show. "It's alright James, she'll come around."

James gave him a sideways look, like he was trying to detect mocking in that, while Remus finally looked at them and said, "ever tried using some reverse psychology on her?"

"I told you Remus, you can only take two electives, and why would you want to take more anyways-"

"No you idiot," Remus cut off with an eye roll, "I mean, if you don't want her to think you a bully, than try to stop cursing her friend for a bit."

James just looked at him before looking to the other two, "you ever wonder if Moony invented his own language without sharing it with us?"

"All the time," Sirius agreed.

James kept going then just to ignore Remus rolling his eyes at them again.

His excitement grew heavily almost at once, easily blowing off the still foul grumblings he could hear from the redhead at reading of Harry with such a natural on a broom! He was twirling through the air with ease, without a trace of fear, and then he actually caught that little glass ball without a scratch on him! Even McGonagall's arrival couldn't dampen his suddenly good mood, one little detention no matter what the kids fear was trying to tell him otherwise wasn't going to ruin his pride at hearing his Quidditch abilities being passed on!

Somehow the moment got better the longer it kept going!

"I think he actually stopped breathing again," Peter said conversationally as James didn't quite seem able to spit out the reason of why Wood was in the room.

"Probably shouldn't have been letting him get so excited, what with recently being electrocuted and all," Remus agreed with a touch of concern.

"Alright Prongs?" Sirius asked cheerfully, finally heaving himself off the wall with one last look at Remus before going to his best friend and patting him forcefully on the back. "I'm happy for Harry to, he'll be a shoo in for Quidditch in his next year-" he froze though as he glanced down at the words James couldn't get past his lips but Sirius then shouted at the top of his lungs.

Evans actually face palmed at the news of Harry being made Seeker. All four Marauders were over there laughing, applauding each other, and generally pleased beyond all measure for such an accomplishment. Even Alice and Frank looked politely startled at such a feat. Regulus just huffed and sank even lower next to the roster of all past Quidditch players and the various trophies earned over the course of the school. Of course no one was going to mention that he'd made the team in his second year. Obviously his older brother had done nothing more than look on at him in surprise when he'd seen him in the last few games as if he'd forgotten his only brother's existence except when they were playing. He'd show him though, when they got out of this crappy time, whatever was going on here, and played their Quidditch finals that weekend.

The din was deafening from the four and Regulus was honestly tempted to get up all over again and shove that book up Potter's arse if he didn't keep going. Thankfully his image needn't be used, this time, when he kept going at shouting levels all the way up to and past Harry getting into a midnight duel, and only ended with that little Hermione girl getting in the way of their merriment.

"What a little shit, threatening to tell a Prefect on them," James said, that smile finally slipping from him at such a turncoat move.

"She's as bad as Snivellus, more so than Malfoy," Sirius agreed, his nose turned up in disgust.

"Nosy little bugger, hope Harry or Ron shake her off before they get there," Peter nodded along.

They were all sure Lupin agreed as well, though his quiet mutter didn't carry as far like Potter did when he kept going.

Alice and Frank got a moment to smile again when they heard Neville was alright, and had inherited his father's memory problems, and they were all listening unabashedly to the duel about to come when the four kids got there, which meant they all said something quite unique to the little pint not even showing up.

"What a little shit."

James nearly fell over he turned so hard to get his head back around the corner to see Evans looking in his direction, arms crossed, and face still just as red from their fight, though clearly she was putting that aside for now to curse while saying, "never heard such a cowardice move, the least he could have done after starting the fight was finished it!"

Regulus frowned at her though, interrupting whatever fool hearted comment Potter was fixing to agree with. "I found it rather clever actually, why get yourself in trouble when you can just as easily setup your enemy?"

"I can see the merits of both sides," Frank agreed, "the underhanded tactic while he's just saving his own skin from really having to face the fight."

"It's purely ridiculous is what it is," Alice scoffed as she looked at her boyfriend. "There was no winning side in any of this and I'm honestly surprised it went this far instead of all the kids backing down."

"You lot have never been in a real fight have you?" James said aghast at all of this.

"And you've been in too many," Evans snapped testily, causing him to back down and go right back to Harry's problem.

It was a bit entertaining honestly, watching the kids panick and treating getting away from Filch like such a harrowing journey, but the amusement died instantly when the three headed dog entered the picture. Then no one was smiling, minds honestly frozen from shock of hearing of such a monster in their school and if it was really going to get away with eating a bunch of first years!

No one spoke, the rooms shadows feeling more vast than ever and the echo of a massive dog barking in all of their minds until James finally declared all four kids safe no matter what they tried to discuss afterwards.

"That was unbelievable," Peter was the first to find his voice, his light brown eyes still a little wider than normal. "Absolutely ghastly! Whose ruddy idea was it to have that thing in the castle!"

"Du-Dumbl-" Remus stuttered as if a child trying to speak the name for the first time.

"He wouldn't," James said at once. "The Forest he can't really control what comes in and out of there, but he'd never have that thing where so many students could so easily get to it."

"Well this certainly wasn't all Hagrid's doing," Sirius disagreed.

Remus flinched and no one really had much more of an argument, but the mystery still lingered like nothing they'd ever experienced in school. Just what was going on around there?

"Well here's my warning," James sighed as he read the final lines of this chapter.

* * *

*80 inches, or roughly six and a half feet tall.


	11. Halloween

A really Lily centric chapter, which I didn't do on purpose, but I'm okay with considering how much focus I've been giving to the Marauders. Decided to knock this fic down to once a week on Fridays, you guys don't seem that interested and I'm gearing up for HBP anyways.

* * *

Which did absolutely nothing to prepare them landing in such a place. The shattered porcelain, stank of dripping water still leaking onto the cracked tiles, and burnt out candles leaving the windowless room in virtual shadows made it hard to even identify for a moment they were still in Hogwarts, let alone in a girls bathroom.

"Is this Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Alice asked, staying crouched where she'd landed underneath the loan intact sink that was still cracked as if something heavy had impacted it anyways.

"More importantly, what is that smell?" Remus grumbled, plugging his nose as it lingered and intensified rather than dulled in the room around them. He wanted to go over and blast the door open simply for a breath of air now more than just getting out for once.

He was ignored, though all of them had scrunched up faces for this fact as well.

"No, even that place isn't this destroyed," Lily disagreed in return to Alice, having to wade out of a particularly deep pool of water that had drowned her shoes and most of her lower half on impact. She had to nudge a broken pipe out of the way as she stepped out.

"Anyone else having the fear that crazy three headed dog somehow did this?" Frank asked, having to heave himself off of a toilet that he hoped was just filled with dirty water, though he couldn't blame someone otherwise if they'd witnessed this mess while being in here.

"I don't see that," Remus disagreed, prodding an obliterated bathroom stall with his wand and inspecting how it was clearly smashed apart, judging by all the splintered wood around yet no marks, from teeth or claws, in sight. He was also still breathing through his mouth more than anything, looking like he was panting slightly but only accomplishing at having his mouth be dry now and still tasting the air and somehow increasing the rank around him.

"Dumbledore's had that thing pinned up for a good few months before Harry found it," Sirius agreed. "Though I'm sure if something did change, I'm getting the feeling Harry's going to be involved in finding out what."

"Thank you for that encouraging statement," James sighed, his reflection in a shattered mirror showed how pale he'd been pretending he wasn't seeing all this.

Regulus had landed in half a cracked basin and shattered the rest of it beneath him, but he also didn't have the inclination to move away and towards the center of the room like the others did. He wasn't entirely sure that whatever had done this wouldn't be back any second to finish the job, and he'd rather not be in a crowd when that happened.

Peter finally found the book wedged into the wall that had the largest hole in it, and he stepped away from it just as fast back over to James to start reading rather than imagine what could make such an impact.

"Yes, Halloween!" Sirius whooped. "The one day a year we're all encouraged to eat candy!"

He bellowed this loudest of all in Prongs' ear, having noticed full well his eyes flipping to Lily in a panic. No one had forgotten the date earmarked for their deaths, but Sirius refused to linger on that and he was loath to let anyone else.

Remus gave him a sympathetic look, but thankfully attention was easily caught for all of them as the main portion of this chapter seemed to hold more chat of Quidditch.

Lily seemed the only one in protest of this, as she went down to the first and only undestroyed stall and leaned against the post, glaring at anything but Potter as he enthused over what he was calling a prodigy in the air. She wasn't sure how long it had been since all this mess had started, it already felt like days though she was sure it couldn't have been but a few hours. Yet clearly they weren't even passing in any normal amount of time frame anymore than locations, so who knew, maybe it had been years since she'd been out of his company already.

She wondered, if she'd somehow been forewarned this was going to happen, if she still would have bailed out of the experience though. As maddening as the boy was, and as goading as the news continued how much a future kid of his seemed to resemble him even without Potter being around, this was quite honestly the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen happen in her life.

While still unable to fathom why Sev was acting in such a detestable way in this future, she was now clinging to the idea there had to be a reason for this, something the school just didn't know but Dumbledore did for this behavior.

It didn't help the situation that Harry continued in a way she abhorred, her incredulity growing more by the paragraph someone had claimed her attachment to this kid. So far all Harry had done was follow Ron along in breaking school rules, and the moment he was done spending all his time thinking about Quidditch, he did nothing to deter his friend from making that little girl cry!

Harry had her sympathy while being oppressed at those horrid Dursleys, and he'd been perfectly polite but more quiet than anything around Hagrid while learning about this new world. Now though, there was no excuse but a child not wanting to deal with his problems he'd created just like his father as Hermione was just shooed from his mind as the Halloween feast was started. If he'd realized Hermione didn't have any friends than the very least he could have done after making her cry over it was offered an apology!

Of course, the arrival of the troll changed things just a bit.

"In the dungeon? In the dungeon!"

"I don't care what part of the castle it's in," Frank yelped to Alice, "it shouldn't be in the castle at all!"

"Wow," Black drew the word out far longer than it needed to be. "Wonder who on earth was stupid enough to try and get away with that!"

"Well it certainly wasn't Peeves," Remus rolled his eyes at the ludicrous suggestion.

Lily watched them all, growing paler by the second and wondering why there weren't screams in the background to echo the one going through her head for the fate of the student who knew nothing of this, but it was clear now Hermione hadn't lingered in their minds anymore than Harry-

"Oh my gosh, Hermione!" James yelled so loud he nearly startled Peter's ear right off.

"Crap, the little crying girl," Sirius agreed, dithering on the spot for a moment before making as if to go to the door right now, then he froze. They all did, as they looked around once again at the destruction around them, in a girls bathroom...

Alice said something quite to Frank's surprise, never having heard his girlfriend curse like that, but no one else really noticed as suddenly Peter was reading faster than ever. For once, James and Lily found themselves on the exact same page, standing on the tips of their toes and wanting to cheer Harry and Ron on as they went after her. Admittedly in a different method than she would have liked, Lily acknowledged, she didn't at all understand their need to avoid authority in their strive to get help, but she couldn't find it in herself to argue either.

The arrival of the troll on the same path as the boys did not come as much to the surprise as it should have considering what they'd realized, and any confusion or questions over the matter would just have to wait. It didn't matter how it had gotten up there, the opposite end of the school it had been reported. Who cared how it got in so long as it got right back out without killing a couple of first years!

Harry and Ron's harrowing pass through this place was like no experience they'd ever felt before. Each swing of the trolls club, every broken plaster around them seemed as if echoing anew, they could practically hear the kids screaming and were all wanting to duck down as well, as far away from this debris as they could.

Worst of all turned out to be Harry's impromptu plan to save Ron's life.

James had to fight the urge to tackle Peter to the ground and wrestle the book away from him. The news was too vivid, he could all to easily picture the little first year hanging off the neck, a wand being shoved up those nostrils. His friends could as well, Harry just too resembled his father in their mind and none of them would have idly stood by with that happening to him, so they all couldn't help the massive sigh of relief when Ron's spell worked out.

Peter could still feel his heart racing at the excitements end, Harry merely wiping his wands boogies away like it was nothing would have had him on the floor laughing any other time in his life, even the arrival of the teachers just couldn't mean as much.

The others were all so relieved in fact, and then more over shocked at Hermione's turn on all of this, Regulus felt he was the only one frowning in confusion at Quirrell's part in all this. He'd been acting pretty suspicious through this whole thing, declaring the troll was in the wrong part of the castle, and then arriving only to collapse at the sight of it.

The warning of this almost being over came, in hindsight, of not that much use, considering none of them actually had a way to brace themselves. Instead Regulus turned his attention to the thought he wouldn't deny that those kids were lucky to be alive, though the fact that Harry had made a new friend through the event felt honestly ridiculous. This kid sure had an odd track record, sharing sweets with one and saving the life of another.


	12. Quidditch

The office was so bare, that at first they thought they'd landed in an abandoned one. Yet the desk was filled with papers for markings, the curtains were well-worn as if someone regularly pulled them back to see the view of the Quidditch stadium beyond, and the chair was not the one from their time, but slightly modified into a more comfortable recliner. Still, there were no personal touches, and even those teachers who had no plans to stay longer than a year carried photos, or remnants of every human practice to somehow mark their space. No splash of color dominated, even the bedroom adjacent to the office held only standard bed sheets.

"We must be in Quirrell's office," Sirius decided. The feeling would never grow comfortable, but he was at least used to by now of shaking off the dizzying feeling of being somewhere he wasn't a second before so that he could step up to the desk and start rifling through drawers which were as bare as the walls, only filled with extra quills and ink.

"Bloke needs a personal decorator," Peter muttered, he'd never seen anything so vacant, and he'd been to a DA teacher's office every year to know this wasn't common.

"What do you think happened here?" Frank asked as he stepped up to a corner of the room. There was an empty shelf that could have held any number of things from books to knickknacks, but it was as dusty as everything else. However, there was a small burn mark in the wall, with just the tips of a few feathers showing on the edge indicating it might once have been a bird implanted there, but now it was just a smoky, twisted shape like he'd tried to blast it off the wall instead.

Lupin stepped up beside him with a perplexed look as well, scratching his nail against this curiously. "I think it used to be an eagle," tracing his finger now across the lone visible feather, "maybe he used to be in Ravenclaw house?"

"Then why would he blast it off?" Franks brows only rose higher with such an odd form of an answer.

There was no explanation for this peculiar place, but that was the pattern of this whole journey so far. So Remus stepped up next to Sirius and plopped down in the seat, scooping up the book where it had landed first and reclining leisurely as he began the next part. He cheered with joy the moment he read the chapter title, and Sirius sat on the arm of the chair at once to lean in and see why. Remus automatically pushed his face away at once, but by the time he read it out to the others Sirius was already whooping with his own joy they were going to be reading about Harry's first Quidditch game, finally!

James was beside himself with joy at once, clutching Peter to him in ecstatic excitement before they even got to details, they were all aware of who the match was going to be against. Peter was being just as bad, squealing and wriggling around just as much, watching James carefully to make sure he'd stay upright even when he was released to start all but bouncing off the walls.

Alice watched them and couldn't help but laugh at the show, remembering the two times she'd actually sat near them in the stands during their younger years and knowing they could possibly get worse, so choosing to follow as Frank went into the adjacent room to find some lower level of noise.

Regulus just stood awkwardly at opposite ends of the room from Evans, admittedly more ecstatic for this but honestly still unsure of how much he should bother trying to interact with Sirius. His parents had been making it increasingly clear during his holiday visits Sirius may not even be around much longer if he didn't change up his act this summer, and no matter what crazy world they were flying through now, he should still honor his parents wishes and keep himself separate from the stain of his older brother. Just because his friends still managed to amuse him, and honestly he still couldn't help but look to what Sirius did and react the same way, didn't mean he was actually expected to hang around him.

Lily declined following Frank and Alice for once, but that just left her more uncomfortable than ever in this room full of boys who she couldn't claim to see eye to eye with about anything. They held no interest as Lupin went through the whole chapter leading up to the game, wasn't going to bother with any defense for what Sev did even if that was a rule he made up on the spot. The way they were reacting was even how she would have predicted, still making crude jokes at each other and reminiscing about all they'd done to Snape and wishing they could do more now while he continued to bully Harry.

Not that she even knew for a fact that's what this was. She more than anyone could understand why Sev was singling Harry out, not that she in any way approved of why he was for such petty revenge, but she wouldn't deny she could see in his eyes lashing out at someone who so reminded him of Potter just as much as her. She wished he'd be more of an adult about it, but there was just no point saying any of this to anyone present, it's not as if they'd understand.

Her fury at the situation only grew when Harry went on to accuse Severus of being after whatever that deranged dog was guarding. Honestly, one incident of an injury, an overheard conversation, and the kid just automatically blamed it on the person he didn't like. It was a miracle he wasn't adding Malfoy into the mix as an accomplice already, as if life didn't happen outside of teachers who yelled at him.

The build up to the game held no interest to her, it only set her teeth grinding back on edge and all she could do now was be grateful he didn't use any build up to blow off steam like the Potter in this room would. In fact she honesty couldn't admit to even listening to what happened up until the moment Harry mentioned his broom lurching beneath him. Something inside of her lurched as well.

She certainly didn't like Potter, but she'd never actually wished him irreparable harm, let alone death! That's what was going to happen when Harry fell though, so she looked on at Lupin stuttering through words in a panic, actually understood the look of fear on all of his friends, and met Potter's eyes with a dry mouth that honestly could have released a scream of fear any second.

"Evans!" James startled them all out of the vivid mental nightmare as he went to her side. She fell against the wall the moment that little Hermione girl claimed to have seen what was really going on, but remained just out of arm's reach of Potter when her focus snapped back to him still on a glare.

"It wasn't him," her voice crackled with force that would surely have stopped that bucking broom in place, it wasn't a wonder why James froze. "Severus isn't the one doing this."

Far from looking as if to check on her, the muscle going in his jaw made it clear he was holding himself back from doing something more than shouting now when his hand twitched for his wand. "Are you really so daft women? You can't look past, for one bleeding second of protecting, and defending him against everything! What possible explanation do you have for this one?!"

"Why don't you try opening your mind for once Potter!" She snarled right back, off the wall in the same breath and glaring daggers at him right back, her hand in the same position. "Pull your fat head out of your arse and think! Or is that too difficult, with all the empty space up there?"

"Glory those two are the most self-centered birks I've ever met," Frank muttered, staying happily on the other side of the door to mutter this to Alice. "Can't they have this row for the millionth time after they find out if the kid survived. I swear this went down last week about who it was causing the toilets to snap shut on people."

"Wasn't it Avery caught doing that yesterday?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Exactly," Frank finished with a snort.

"How long do you think they can keep going when neither really has the ability to walk away?" Alice asked in honest concern when the two just kept exchanging insults.

"You mean when Evans can't storm off," Frank corrected. "Ever seen Potter? I think he lives for this."

Alice huffed in disgust if this was really how he thought was the best way to keep her attention, and honestly just grew sick of it herself finally. She went back through the door, Frank following reluctantly, and right over to Lupin. Black was sitting on the arm of the chair and watching along with Pettigrew like a show, but the last Marauder was pretending nothing was even happening as he kept his eyes down on the passage, though clearly reading nothing as no words had been uttered since they'd started.

"You lot just planning on staying in here forever?" She demanded.

"That's an interesting question," Black looked to her and said conversationally. "Wonder if time's frozen forever, we'll never get old, never get hungry again, actually wait, that could get really boring."

"Whatever point you take from this," she said in exasperation.

He nodded and nudged Moony, muttering, "best go on then, you've studied in the common room with louder things going on."

Remus hesitated an extra moment before indeed choosing to ignore the pair and continuing. It certainly made the Marauders who were paying attention a new level of interest none had ever seen, setting a teacher on fire and all. That was something they'd never dare to do, and Hermione just became their new idol for that act alone, the reason that she was doing it just made her as solid a friend as Ron only made it all the better.

It was honestly sad to the three of them James took no glory in this, didn't even seem to mention it as he was still busy over there where apparently only he and Evans existed. He even missed Harry spitting up the Snitch in victory, and in fact only came back to realizing what was going on when Evans snapped her head in their direction upon Hagrid defending Snape.

"Finally, a sensible human being," she seethed, snapping away from him and storming into the room for any way to escape while still listening attentively now. Hagrid just became her new favorite person in this castle for finally seeing past singling out a person for this happening, something that childish idiot could never understand.

"Wait, what happened to Harry? Who won the game?" James asked with a ruffled brow, his eyes still on the door and for all the world still unaware when Peter answered he'd fill him in on the details.

"Fluffy?" Frank said into the awkward silence. "I can not for the life of me picture a three-headed dog, fluffy."

"Thought you had more imagination than that love," Alice honestly giggled at her boyfriend's perplexed look.

"I'll take that scrap of information if the dog has pink fur on top of it all," Lupin said with honest interest, his eyes now alight as he kept going at finally getting more information no matter how unintentional Hagrid gave it.

"Why do I know that name, Flamel," Regulus muttered to himself, though he alone felt invested in this mystery. Everyone else still seemed far more involved with Harry, even Evans no matter how much she denied it. She certainly hadn't, in all her shouting, come up with any alternatives to who could be trying to kill the young Potter, unlike him, who was still chewing over all the information given as Lupin finished.


	13. The Mirror of Erised

This is a chapter I was really looking forward to! How many times have we gotten the chance to explore what these characters would see in there? I did it all from one point of view for a very particular reason though, which is that you'll discover some in later chapters. For now, hope you enjoy this rather Regulus centric one!

* * *

Regulus had been so invested in his own thoughts that while he'd had no choice but to acknowledge the sickening feeling of being transported without permission again, his new immediate surroundings were unimpressive enough his train of thought kept going inside this seemingly empty classroom.

He agreed with Evans up to a point. While Snape seemed to be going out of his way to make himself the obvious person stealing the Stone, and that it was under threat was obvious, Dumbledore wouldn't have it moved if it wasn't. The problem was, he could still belive any teacher in the school could have fallen under the same circumstances, and he'd be remiss not to notice that in fact it wasn't every teacher, but only one other that consistently kept popping up around Snape-

"Oi, Moony, you read what this says?"

His elder brother, as usual, interrupted his thoughts with whatever his obnoxiousness was about this time. He and his three friends were crowded around, well now that Regulus focused it was rather odd to see a mirror just sitting around in here.

"It's not a language I recognize," the other returned before turning away dismissively and instead began wandering the room, calling Sirius after him to find the book again and get the next chapter going.

Sirius, who had landed in the middle and blinked in confusion for a moment watching Lupin walk off and then glancing back, he hurried after him.

Potter followed after them at once, ruffling up his hair and glancing anxiously at the red-head like he actually thought she'd find him more inflated than usual for landing in front of the mirror. Actually, that was likely the reason for why she gave a derisive sniff and turned away, but considering that was her standard reaction it was hard to tell.

Noticing Alice Smith and Frank Longbottom by the window with nothing of interest about them, and still just the tiniest bit curious what his brother had been shouting about, he instead circled to the mirror proper just behind where Pettigrew was looking transfixed into the center. It was a grand old thing, nearly the height of the room with magnificent wood-carved feet, and he saw clearly the inscription above it that not only stumped Sirius but himself as they weren't words he knew.

Still though, he couldn't figure out what had Pettigrew so transfixed on the image. He'd never seemed as vain as his brother or best friend, in fact this Marauder was often at the back of the group with Lupin, far more prone to watching them get into mischief than actually joining in, something Regulus could respect considering how far he'd always strived to stay out of trouble but also keep in good graces.

Finally the lot gave up a manual search and instead summoned the book to them, which came whizzing out from behind the mirror apparently. Sirius caught it, and ignoring Potters crack about him getting a chapter involving a mirror, began at once.

The boys burst out laughing almost at once upon reading of the holiday hijinks, and Potter looked around in surprise when he finally seemed to realize one hadn't joined in.

"Oi, Wormtail, since when are you not boasting of who you last pegged with a snowball?"

Pettigrew jumped guiltily, meeting Potter's eyes for an instant and flushing at having been caught, and immediately darted over to their side to join in. He kept throwing lingering looks back to where he'd been standing, so again Regulus turned his attention to his own reflection, and startled in surprise.

Now that the other wasn't in the way, he was the only one left in the center of the reflection, and the view wasn't himself. Not exactly.

He turned on the spot but of course no one was actually there behind him. No one even glanced over at him except Pettigrew, who was now watching him with a critical eye and looking between him and the mirror. They met eyes, a passage of understanding wove between them, and Regulus slowly turned back to see that image still there.

That Regulus was older, probably just seventeen, his parents over one shoulder and beaming with pride at their son, and Voldemort on his other, bestowing him as the right hand of the Death Eaters. It was the only thing he'd ever wanted from his life, because he knew there could be no better calling, or his parents would want that for him instead.

His eyes wavered, but not because of the mirror, instead it lingered behind his mind's eye when he tore his sight away to see his brother still laughing along with his friends without a care in the world. He and Lupin were reminiscing about something they'd done over their Christmas break, just the two of them. Sirius had of course not come home for the holidays, just like the past five years, just like this younger Potter was going to be doing it seemed.

"Oi Prongs, come er'," Pettigrew suddenly tore him away and began towing him back to the mirror, sudden inspiration lighting his eyes. James went along curiously, still throwing half anxious glances at Evans and stopped in confusion just on the edge of the reflection.

"What?" he demanded when his friend began watching him anxiously.

"Err, here, come er' and look at this proper."

Regulus realized what he was doing just as he prodded Potter into the center, once again blocking out Regulus' view. He had half a mind to shove both of them back out of the way, but before he could act on the impulse their reactions became to fascinating to watch.

He wasn't sure what that eager look on Pettigrew's face was, maybe validation that whatever this mirrors trick was didn't work on just him, though he should already know that not to be true considering he'd just been watching Regulus react to it.

Potter's reaction was the most vivid yet. "Glory, what is this thing?" He yelped loud enough for the whole empty castle to hear as he pressed his hand right up to the image, gazing at it with the widest smile any had seen.

"Eh?" Sirius and Lupin looked up from where they'd been whispering together while Frank and Alice had been laughing that they'd be in the library right now if they could, looking up Flamel as well. Even Evans, who'd apparently been feigning disinterest to the ceiling this whole time, turned begrudgingly around at such a statement, all of them to reexamine the mirror.

"What do you see?" Pettigrew demanded at once, his face alight with eagerness as he looked from the mirror to his friend, back and forth like he was hoping to get just a glimpse himself, or perhaps still trying to see his own sight again.

"The future I hope!" He whooped.

"I'm sure Harry's going to find this thing," Alice said, craning her neck around from her desk but still keeping back from it now that it was clearly confirmed as some kind of magical object, but she considered herself smart enough not to go poking around it until she actually knew what it was.

Frank's curiosity got the better of him though, and he slid free to edge around and see it proper. "I don't see nothing but myself," he told what they'd all seen at first.

"You have to look in it proper, obviously," James said dismissively, though making no move to allow him to do so, his eyes still transfixed on whatever his eyes alone could see.

Peter huffed, clearly feeling dismissed his question hadn't been answered, but then, as he had yet to volunteer himself what he'd seen, Regulus didn't quite blame Potter.

They'd all been so thoroughly distracted by this mirror, they'd hardly taken any notice of Harry's search for Flamel or that his holiday break had arrived. Sirius had though, easily relating to what Harry was going through in not wanting to be at his place for the holidays, so he honestly hadn't been paying Prongs any mind, going through each of his presents with a warm smile, but freezing in shock as a particular one was revealed.

He nudged Remus, hard, who scowled slightly at him but leaned in as Sirius silently offered the book and then Sirius got to watch that same expression flit across his face. Considering the past few times they'd been interrupted though, neither dared say anything about what they really thought this thing was in such an open place even if the others were so thoroughly distracted. It was ruined all the same anyways when Sirius kept going, honestly happy for a moment no one was really paying attention until it he caught their attention when it was confirmed Harry had been gifted an Invisibility Cloak, and the strange note attached.

"Potter has an Invisibility Cloak?" Evans couldn't seem to help demanding as if of someone else even as she turned to him like she expected an answer.

Clearly still disoriented from his own desire of the mirrors image, his answer came out slowly, "no, well I haven't now, so not a clue what that's about."

Alice and Frank were still muttering their shock that such a thing would ever be in his hands, let alone an eleven year olds. Those were highly rare and really valuable, Regulus agreed it would boggle the mind for anyone but an elite Auror to be in possession of a true one.

Evans just tisked and turned back towards the window, but Potter seemed to take the attention she'd given him as an invitation as always and go over to her side like he was hoping to somehow continue the conversation.

She responded by walking away from him, back around the mirror just to prove her point, seemed unable to stop herself from glancing at it on her pass, and Regulus watched that same expression of awe now appear for a fourth time. She even pressed her hand to it, her face mere inches away in seconds as if hoping to fall right through to it.

"What is it? What do you see?" Alice asked her quietly. She'd finally come over herself, though curiosity was clearly still warring with nerves as she stayed on the edge to ask this, neither of them even seeming to realize Regulus was still behind them.

"I, ah, a dream, I suppose," she murmured.

"Can I try?" Alice's decision was now clearly made up, stepping forward all the way, though her face at once still uncertain if she truly wanted Evans to step aside.

At first her hand tensed along the glass, her reflection showed a fierce look of protection like she was contemplating shoving the other girl away before allowing any such thing, her eyes had yet moved from the image, when she startled in surprise at a book screaming at Harry.

This didn't faze the Marauders, who'd had the unfortunate problem of discovering this on their own when trying to get a particular Transfiguration book out of there without permission. Regulus had been around to see them being told off, but had never bothered to ask why they wanted it, but their collective amusement seeing the reaction of the others actually managed to make them all smile for a moment.

When Evans turned back to face Alice as the shock wore off, she relented and stepped away at once, though certainly still entranced as her steps were still tentative at best.

For quite a few moments Alice just blinked, like her vision was having trouble focusing though that made no sense as everyone else seemed to gaze upon it clear as day. Slowly though she started to smile, a warm look Regulus had certainly never seen on her. Then she whirled on the spot and desperately waved Frank over to her just as Harry found this himself.

Regulus was so distracted from Harry seeing his parents in the mirror as well he didn't even register what Frank's reaction to the same object was. Potter and Evans were actually looking at each other with the same expression of shock and sympathy, Sirius was reading in a tone unlike any Regulus had ever heard, empathy.

The idea had been pieced together rather quickly in Regulus' mind by now, this mirror showed something they all wanted. The idea that all this little Potter kid wanted was a family truly felt wrenching, and for the first time made him feel a bit selfish for his own. He did understand it though, wasn't that exactly what he'd seen in another light?

Sirius seemed to be having difficulties reading this bit, the idea of reading about his best mate only existing in a mirror couldn't be a happy one Regulus realized. It seemed to releave something in him when Harry had no choice but to take off.

It didn't seem to be going easier the second time with Ron around, even hearing what he saw wasn't exactly thrilling since many could have called that from what he'd said on the train, though the two boys scuffling over it was just a bit amusing.

Finally though when Harry came back for a third time Sirius' curiosity won out, and not wanting to be forced to read that again he sauntered over and kindly shoved Frank out of the way. He looked properly outraged, but Sirius' expression was enough to stop him retaliating, he looked baffled. He looked from the mirror, back to where his three friends were watching him curiously still over by the desk, and back again before chuckling and going back over and trying to keep going like nothing had happened.

"Oh come on," Potter began wheedling at once, not letting Sirius go on until he at least tried, "you not going to share what you saw?"

"You didn't," Sirius reminded with a challenging little smirk.

"Me and Evans with this little Harry," he said at once without a trace of bashment, throwing her yet another look they'd all seen countless times.

Evans flushed and just glared back at him before resolutely turning back away. He sighed, but the hopeful gleam in his eyes only grew stronger for once, as if this object had only confirmed what he'd always known.

"You guys," Sirius answered with a shrug possibly to get his friend's attention back, or just to answer him anyways. "Guess I'm already living out my want."

His friends just gave carefree laughs, looking the picture of innocence in that moment, and Regulus couldn't help but scoff at such a waste as this, finally turning away and gazing at his own image again, something clearly none of these others could even comprehend, an actual future.

Dumbledore's entrance was admittedly the greatest surprise yet, even more so than the mirror itself as instead of Harry getting in trouble for this he instead was given a lesson over the object. 'Deepest desire of their hearts,' Regulus couldn't help but let the words spin in his mind, even as his heart squeezed again almost painfully. He'd give anything for this reflection to come true, how was it fair his own brothers already was.

As Sirius reached closer to the end, he stopped whatever it was Dumbledore was saying about socks or some nonsense to start pushing his last friend over.

"Sirius, what if I don't want-" Lupin tried to protest.

"Oh go on, everyone else did," James waved eagerly for him to keep walking before giving a pouting look at his last friend, "even if others won't share."

"I said I would later," Peter huffed, crossing his arms and not meeting anyone's eyes now.

Lupin tried protesting one more time, but Sirius had already positioned him in the center. The boy cringed and tried to take only a peek before darting right back away, but like so many others, he froze and instead seemed mesmerized when he locked on. His expression became curious, he studied what none could see and then glanced sideways at Sirius again.

"Thanks," the gratitude was hardly more than a whisper, but the sincerity flooded the room.

Sirius just smirked, clearly pleased with himself even if he just as clearly wasn't sure what he was being thanked for. He waited expectantly, but when Lupin's eyes just darted around the room and he instead stuffed his hands deep into his pockets without saying anything else, Sirius took the hint.

Instead, just before he finished, Sirius turned curious eyes on him and asked, "what about you? Going to share what you saw?"

Regulus raised a challenging brow, but held no shame as he lightly interpreted, "my parents, actually having a child to be proud of."

Sirius' lip curled at once, but his expression turned almost pitying. "Careful what you wish for Reg," he muttered before turning back to the book and finishing with Harry crawling back to bed, somewhere they all honestly wished they could be at this point.

* * *

Let me know of the ones you saw, too predictable? I'd love to hear some guesses from you guys for the ones who didn't share. I won't tell you what they are, but it'll be fun to see you guess now!


	14. Nicolas Flamel

Next chapter for this fic will actually be up not this Monday, but the Monday afterwords. I miss posting on Monday's, made my week feel better.

* * *

The scarlet plush carpet and gold trimmed furniture would have given it away, but Frank still easily deduced they must have landed in the Gryffindor common room even without that.

They were obviously in one of the towers, the view from the window showing the Whomping Willow in the distance and Hagrid's hut smoking mereily in a late afternoon sun. He'd always had a guess this particular house was opposite his own side of the castle, though he spun in a curious circle how remarkably more roomy it seemed, he'd been picturing medieval weapons upon all surfaces, and all the suits of armor to hang around in here.

Usual occupants of this place of course made themselves right at home, the four Marauders instantly claiming cushioned seats by the fire, though Black made a face as he lounged sideways across his, feet dangling near Potter's face. "Not as much fun when there's no competition for them."

Potter shoved the trainers away and seemed completely at ease with this, stating, "better than Guffin telling us off again for taking 'his' spot. Honestly, every time Percy's mentioned I think of that inflated Head Boy who thinks he owns this place."

"Which I still say is the reason not one person in the common room blamed you for getting the chair stuck to his backside," Pettigrew snickered.

"Down a chair, up a win," Lupin agreed as he slouched in his own nearest the fire and looked ready to take a nap.

Evans was resting on the girls stairs with a put out expression in place, evidently she'd tried to go up to her room to get away from all this for a moment but of course all of those were still blocked off.

Regulus was at the tables far away from everyone again, digging his pinky nail into the wood. Frank, finally decided he was curious enough about this one and went over to sit next to him, Alice following in surprise.

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced-" he tried to begin politely.

"Did you realize that the third or fourth time we went jumping around," he muttered back without looking up. He was digging his nails into the wooden surface of the table and seemed completely transfixed on his task of carving something into place, without magic, which was odd in itself.

"Well to be fair, after all being shoved in a closet together, I think proper hello's were a thing of the past anyways," Alice said with chipper.

Regulus gave a small bit of laughter in agreement for that before using his other hand to wave vaguely. "These seats may not be sat next to a fire, but they're free."

"Thanks," the two said peaceably.

Awkward silence only hung though, as Regulus was being friendly enough but clearly not up to anymore of a conversation, so Frank summoned the book to him which somehow fell as if it had been stuck to the ceiling for whatever reason. Then he glanced up and saw that the house-elves had yet come through for a nightly cleaning, including unsticking many papers waded up to the wall with spit. He decided to use his wand to flip to the right part and continue.

The chapter itself certainly started off with a bang, a vivid nightmare that would give anyone the creeps, a tiny moment of joy in hearing of Quidditch practice for the Marauders, and then everything was ruined with Wood's announcement.

Not one of them could come up with why it was actually a good reason for Snape to be refereeing anything, let alone a Quidditch game. Though the idea sent Black into mirthless tears considering the only time he'd ever seen him on a broom before, even Evans was aghast at why he'd be doing any such thing.

It was clear he didn't like Harry, which honestly Lily couldn't much blame him for, but there must be some motive she was missing in him wanting to be closer to this game. She just wouldn't believe Harry's, or Potter and his gang's, motives Snape was after him. It was all the more depressing to her she seemed the only one left believing this, even as she watched Frank reading he wasn't doing a very good job holding himself back from nodding in agreement with the kids ridiculous desires of trying to get Harry out of this game.

Neville came as a nice distraction then, until she pursed her lips up in distaste that only Hermione really stood up to help him while every other person fell over laughing. At least Harry was being decent to him, he and Ron finally showing more worth than she'd ever seen of the Marauders as they spent time to make this kid feel better whom they hadn't anything to do with before now.

No one could have seen coming the answer to Nicolas Flamel being in a candy wrapper.

"To think that was dropped on us ages ago and none of us took notice," Frank grumbled, eyeing that with much less annoyance than he meant to, he was still smiling it had clearly meant so much to Neville.

"Who actually reads the cards," Regulus shrugged, looking on with intrigue the story was finally progressing again even while he defended, "it's just the rarity of the card you want, not what the wizard did."

"You knew this whole time!" Frank startled in surprise and the book fell out of his grip as he turned around to see Evans glowering at Potter, who didn't look remotely abashed.

He just shrugged casually and hardly turned to acknowledge her this time, like she'd interrupted an important conversation, "sure, I've had Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card memorized for months now, knew Flamel was an Alchemist. Why the yelling?"

"You couldn't have shared that?" Regulus demanded.

Sirius rolled his eyes, all four looking dumbfounded at the others dumbfounded expressions. "And why would we do that? What reason have you lot given for us to be sharing anything with you?"

"Well it's not as if you've had anything else to do, I'm still the only one looking for a way out of this mess!" Evans thundered.

"Yes, and checking every door is really doing you good," Lupin muttered, probably more loudly than he meant to in the usually much noisier common room.

"Who says we haven't been doing that as well while being ahead of the lot of you on Harry's mystery," Potter challenged, a gleam in his eye making at least Frank realize this wasn't all show. The four of them had taken every opportunity to be quietly talking to each other, and though they'd only heard a few stupid comments, it did cross his mind for the first time they really could be up to something other than just goofing along for the ride.

Evans was still muttering some foul mouthed comments Potter had known something before her and even Regulus still looked outraged at this slight, but Frank just sighed and kept going on so that he could catch up.

Indeed Hermione's explanation fascinated him, the idea that such a Stone could exist was such a fundamental part of magic that seemed so unattainable the more he learned of it, he wanted to get his own hands on this stone purely for studying purposes, it was no challenge at all to see why Snape or anyone would want it. Of course Evans' nostrils flared further at this comment, and she began muttering for no one to listen about how it could be anyone in the world besides her best friend, but at this point Frank found it easier to ignore her, and didn't envy Alice. When the redhead finally had no choice but to admit to this truth all of them had accepted, it would probably fall to his girlfriend to comfort the girl, considering she was the closest things to friend Evans had in this room.

The kids discussion of what they'd buy with the Stone was amusing, and mirrored along with the Marauders. Though now Frank was listening for it, he did notice that they were speaking at a perfectly normal volume when the dialogue hovered in the story, but the moment another conversation broke out such as Alice trying to engage Regulus in this same conversation, the four boys turned into sudden whispers.

Potter did fall out of his seat in shock though at Harry's proclamation. "Merlin my kids suicidal! A maniac he knows wants him dead will be within arms reach of him during a dangerous bloody game, and he's still going to play!"

Frank couldn't help it that time, he fully turned in his seat, craning his neck around over the high back red pleather seat to get a look at those words escaping Gryffindors prized Chaser. Yet this was no joke, he was frowning heavily and ruffling his hair, looking genuinely concerned for the fate of this future child. Considering Harry's last Quidditch performance, Frank would have thought any parent would fear their child continuing in this game, but as far as he could tell Potter had brushed the whole thing off. Now though, it was clear he'd taken this threat far more seriously than any believed, especially Evans.

Her brows shot up into her hairline, the shock finally the most prominent expression on her face execpt contempt as she gazed on at him as well.

Black snapped his attention away from this shocking reaction fast enough though. "Would you get on with it Longbottom? I'd like to know if the kid lives past this next game."

He actually sounded upset as well, eyes more on his best mate than anything, but the genuine concern shocked him as much as Potter's reaction. Seemed those boys were even more invested in this Harry kid than any of them had yet realized.

Since Potter looked ready to snatch the book away from him any second if he didn't get on with it, Frank quickly read through the next parts, that pep talk from Wood somehow only mounting things up worse than whatever he'd been intending. Finally though, Frank didn't feel all eyes on him were a glare when Dumbledore was mentioned.

"I'm probably supposed to be relieved," Potter muttered, finally taking his seat but still shifting restlessly. "At the same time though, Dumbledore wouldn't be there if there wasn't something to worry about."

"Cheer up Prongs," Pettigrew said, clearly infusing that into his own voice far better than the others could have. "Maybe even the twins will be keeping a better eye on him considering the last game, if Harry even starts to slip one of them will scoop him up before Dumbledore can draw his wand."

"Yeah," Potter seemed cheered at once by this idea. "Then they can knock Snivlieus out of the air for us on their way doing it."

Evans scoffed, the mood wasn't truly back to content, but Frank got through the match with only a few curses for the whole event. Turned out Harry wasn't even the one to be worried about during this game. Malfoy finally said one to many comments and Ron and Neville doing something about it was more of a show than Quidditch for once.

"I love Harry's friends!" Black cheered from his seat, all of them giving a great whoop of joy as the proceedings included yet more thrill of Harry winning the game in a record time!

The Gryffindors celebration was short lived. The same four boys who'd been high fiving and cheering each other on as if they'd just walked away from their own game froze and went right back to uneasily listening when Harry turned around to do his next foolhardy stunt.

"This kid is unbelievable," Evans whispered. Who was mad enough to follow a teacher into the Forbidden Forest, and eavesdrop on that conversation?!

Regulus agreed with her, but his unentinally glancing over at her for doing so was instantly corrected when they accidentally met eyes. He went back to digging his nail back into the surface of the wood. In the time it had taken them to be in here, he'd done out a rough drawing of his houses family sketch, two stars above a sword, separated by an arrow point. He was just putting the finishing touches of the shield around it when Frank's voice hitched in his own bit of concern upon hearing Neville came out unconscious for that squabble, but aside from Alice covering his hand with hers and squeezing the two passed over the moment. Considering the main kid had now been in four near death experiences already to Neville's one, he still thought they were overreacting.

The closing bit felt ridiculous on these kids parts, Regulus would agree with Evans scoff of disbelief up to a point. They truly couldn't see Snape as anything more than the lone man out to get this object, but Regulus more believed Quirrell could be in it for a cut. That little argument had hinted the two were trying to work out a problem after all, and the Snape he knew certainly didn't ask for help willingly.


	15. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

Surprise, extra chapter! What I said still holds true though, chapters will now be regularly posted on Mondays.

Favorite chapter of this book! Also a location I've been really looking forward to showing off!

* * *

The walls were painted sky blue, the carpet a faded warm brown hinting at many years passing along leaving a permanent tread. Every inch of available space was covered in several posters that James didn't recognize of bands, but also several hand done, and extremely accurate, drawings of dragons that someone had magicked to life for this kid, flying around through each others portraits.

It was crowded, the sparse bit of walking space nonexistent with the eight of them all in here at once, hardly much bigger than Harry's cupboard; but the love and care that went into this room was evident.

Lily came forward towards a desk crammed into the back corner and brushed her hand against a greyling snoozing, little blue plums of smoke escaping from its pointed head, the back end of which wasn't quite done. It was clear details were still being added of feathers to the long extended tail.

"Well I officially have no clue where we are," Peter muttered. He'd been the lucky one to land on the bed, but he had automatically moved to the edge and crossed his ankles, swinging his feet uncomfortably like he expected the occupant to appear and tell him to take his shoes off.

"Hey, wasn't one of Ron's brothers a dragon trainer or something?" Alice asked, leaning against the door with the book already in her hands.

"Dragon keeper," the older Black corrected with a look of disgust, clearly unable to grasp the concept of why anyone would want such a thing.

"I'm getting the feeling Harry's going to have some interactions with him then," she returned pleasantly, then read out the chapter title.

Black groaned in disgust and shook his shoulders like he was trying to shake off a nat before slouching over to the window and prodding along the edge like he was going to try and jump out.

"He has a thing against dragons," Potter pleasantly informed all of them needlessly.

Regulus frowned in sympathy, but knowing his brother would only snap his head off if he tried to say anything, he instead went back to investigating the picture. He was sure no one else had even noticed it, but he'd landed right in front of what must be the Weasley family.

It sat proudly against the wall, coupled in with so many other pictures of things it probably went unnoticed despite the red haired family. Regulus couldn't take his eyes off of it. He could easily identify the twins, chasing each other around every inch of available grass and weaving in between their fathers legs who was juggling the infant, whatever that little girls name had been, and who must be Ron hanging off his dad's arm to get his attention. The mother had her arms around the last three all at once, and looked exasperated, but the adoring smile on her face showed she wouldn't be anywhere else.

There was no other context, no telling what was going on before or after it was taken, why the kids were all so rambunctious or who had even taken the photo. It simply captured the moment of the one clear thing Charlie enjoyed in his life, the chaos of his family. It was baffling! All Regulus had ever known was the structure of his family tree, the rules and consequences through watching Sirius break those rules.

The story wasn't progressing with much interest to anyone even when Hagrid arrived. None knew him that well, so maybe he was always shifty when asked a direct question, though the oddity of him being in the school library when he'd never been known there before was keeping their attention. Ron's discovery just made it all click in a despicable way.

"A dragon! That mad gamekeeper has a dragon in his cabin! A Norwegian Ridgeback on top of everything!"

Remus covered his ears for the volume, but still looked more sympathetic than anything for Sirius' screeching.

"If I ever catch that man doing anything of the sort now I'll add him to my list right after I-"

"Alright Padfoot," James easily roped his arm around him to cut off what three just saw as a tantrum. Those who did know could only wince in sympathy with no real words of comfort for this. James kept trying anyways, "there's no dragons here-"

Then he cut off with a wince at his own stupidity as Sirius snorted in disgust and had to fight back the temptation to burn the walls into real fire.

"What's his problem?" Frank muttered to Alice.

"As if I know," she reminded. She was tempted to ask Regulus who clearly knew, but even though she could see his face he hadn't looked away from the wall this whole time, was still making no attempts to reach out and communicate with any of them, and she wasn't going to force her hand.

Lily, honestly felt a bit of pity for this. She'd never stopped to consider any of them with actual fears, human moments like Black was now showing. All she'd ever seen was their likes, one like to be exact, of their horrid ways against her friend. Now she was watching Potter, all three of them try to comfort their friend in by far the kindest thing she'd ever seen.

His mood only worsened when the kids went to Hagrid's, Hagird only confirmed what none of them were surprised about. It made sense all of the teachers and not just Quirrell would put up some protection for this thing Dumbledore was protecting. No, it just kept going downhill that there was indeed an egg roasting away in Hagrid's fireplace.

"I actually kind of liked the three headed dog, that was cool once it wasn't trying to eat him anymore! The troll was a menace, but at least manageable! Your kid just couldn't stop there Prongs! A dragon, and it's all Hagrid's fault," Sirius kept up his insistent mutter, trying to push the arm away and get the dang window open that no force of magic or willpower was accomplishing. He was boiling up in here, he could swear those little flickers coming from the end of the dragon's nostrils were coming to life and fixing to leap right off the page, towards him-

"Breath Pads," Moony was trying to sooth by instead changing the subject. Which actually made Malfoy feel useful for the first time. "Lets focus instead on plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled."

"Why do you think he didn't just run off and tell on them?" Peter did ask curiously. "What does he have to gain by sitting on this information?"

"Don't know," James begrudgingly said, "but it's the first actual intelligent thing he's done. Looking for an advantage rather than just jumping around to get them in trouble."

Regulus looked up and around at them in surprise, it was the first kind thing he'd ever heard them say about a Slytherin. Then he just assumed they were saying it to throw Sirius off, which wasn't really working. He frowned in a bit of concern now as his brother just got more silent and still when the dragon had hatched. His brother had never actually told them what had happened when he'd been left down in the Gringotts vault, but his parents hadn't paid it much concern since he couldn't have gotten inside any of the vaults. Regulus had tried to ask, just out of curiosity, but Sirius had completely ignored him.

Now he was more irked than anything he'd clearly told his mates something, the obvious sympathy for him made that obvious. He and Sirius may not have been getting on in recent years, but when had that amounted to he couldn't be told anything?

Alice had no liking for the beasts in particular, but the idea of a baby one was more charming than fearsome like Black seemed to find it, so she read on with cute little spirits about Hagrid's handling of this, up until it bit Ron.

"Okay, now we have a problem," Frank winced and took an extra step back from one particular orange faced lizard that had its fangs exposed. He overbalanced and fell on the bed next to Pettigrew, who raised a brow at him but otherwise ignored that.

"Norwegian Ridgebacks are venomous," Lupin agreed in a still rather forced conversational tone, while his back was to everyone. He had poked his head under the desk curiously, and came back with a tiny little spindle chair which he nudge against Black, who seemed resistant to sitting down anymore than getting away from the window. "Hope he went to Madam Pomfrey, she never asks too many questions."

"I like to think even she'd demand where he got a dragon bite," Alice disagreed.

Lily flushed a bit but chose not to say anything, having personal experience with the matron not asking one to many questions from a few experimental potions accidents, so actually agreeing with one of the Marauders for once.

The decision to contact Charlie and his quick response was the best thing Sirius had heard this whole chapter, they were getting rid of that beast toot sweet! His small moment of happiness didn't last long.

Things only got worse for the kids dealing with this mess when Malfoy still managed to make everything worse. Thankfully the kids didn't derail their plan for this, Sirius had never heard of a better use of their cloak than riding that monster from their grounds! He just couldn't stop his imagination going haywire, that thing growing larger by the moment and getting loose on the grounds and then roaring so loud his ears started bleeding all while trying to shoot fire that just missed him from the tiny alcove he'd managed to squeeze himself into by the grace of Padfoot. That cart trundling away without him in it, his Uncle Cygnus, and Aunt Druella apparently deaf to his calls to come back. He could still swear he saw Bellatrix laughing as she slipped the goblin something when they turned the corner-

He'd been sat down in the chair without his noticing, Remus' hand firmly on his shoulder and smiling kindly down at him. He wasn't sure what he'd been saying, but it suddenly occurred to him that the weeks he'd been having his blowout with Moony had actually been the longest stretch of time he hadn't had to think about that. Even the weekly potions classes with its kindling cauldrons or some scaly beast Professor Kettleburn had brought to class had managed to remind him of the incident all year.

So lost in his mind, he'd completely missed the part where Malfoy had been caught by McGonagall, and he forced a laugh as Moony quietly explained it to him until Charlie's friends arrived. He'd kiss them both for taking this thing away, though just as likely never go within arms reach of anyone mad enough to handle these beasts for a living. "That whole incident was entirely pointless!" Sirius kept up his furious mutterings he'd been carrying this whole time. Alice was honestly impressed he hadn't run out of breath. "What was the point of that I ask you? It certainly could have been left out and saved me-"

So invested was he in his own rantings, he nearly missed the ending horror of Filch discovering them without their cloak. They got not a single second to live in their shock before they were once again torn away.


	16. The Forbidden Forest

To those of you who do, enjoy your holiday! For everyone else, hope you enjoy this!

* * *

The breath of fresh air was like finally stepping out of an exam. Your brain turned back on, you could remember an answer you couldn't ten minutes ago, and they finally weren't surrounded by walls! There were no buildings, no castle, for once the lack of human civilization felt right...then Remus really looked around and saw where they were, and had to fight back the urge to scream.

The dark trees towered over them all, some pressed so close together it was as if they were hugging, others spaced almost evenly, as if someone at some time had actually intended to plant them. There were all different species as well, weather of magical properties or simply the transitions of very many years introducing new to this Forbidden Forest. The Marauders knew them all, not particularly by name, but of what could be inside them. They each could have taken a quick look around and pointed which direction Hogwarts was, how to navigate to a manticore den if one were suicidal enough, contact the centaurs or even go chasing after some spiders. They also knew what else would soon be in this forest, that only appeared once a month.

Remus had been feeling sick since this all took off, and not for the same reasons as the others. After he'd told his friends about his secret, they soon didn't even have to ask when the full moon even was, they could keep track of it themselves. Not by looking to the stars, but the werewolf himself. His body, so physically tied to the endless cycle, seemed conditioned itself to run in phases. When a new moon, Moony was at the peak of health, as bright eyed and laughing along with anyone. The heavier the orb became, the heavier his eyes grew, the paler his skin got, as if the curse itself were to match.

Ignorant as they'd been of the true meaning of time in all of this, they'd all kept a careful eye on him through every time jump, and none really liked what they saw. That last potions class, the last clear marker of anything they had, meant only four days tell a full moon again. Remus had been so quiet and withdrawn it could have been that night. Through several bunts across this universe though, they'd gotten so lost and muddled it was impossible to keep track of anything, let alone something so far above they couldn't even see.

Now all four looked up, but the thicket of branches was as revealing as a ceiling, and their friends luminescent pallor could still mean anything.

Then Lily did scream.

At first she'd simply thought it was a pile of snow. That was wrong though, there was a slight chilly breeze creeping through, but it had the taste of spring tease, not nearly cold enough for a whole mound of undisturbed pile so breathtakingly unpigmented.

The tangled legs, silky mane, and spiral horn had formed next. She'd started forward in concern, her mind offering up a foal sleeping. The deep silver of blood dripping still warm from its neck was the last click.

To the others credit, no one ran. They all had wands out at once and tried to draw closer to each other even in this circle of mistrust, but as one by one they all saw the same, a deadly silence fell as surely as this mythical creature.

Potter spoke first, inching towards her and hissing, "Evans, get away!"

It was true she had seemed to land nearest the mare, she could have reached out and touched the alabaster hindquarters.

"And go where," Regulus uneasily demanded.

Pettigrew shot a glance at him, and immediately turned on the spot and tried to shoot some purple jet of light into the darkness. It, like every spell before, simply vanished with no visible trace of ever being there, but the moment he stepped in the same direction, there again was an invisible barrier blocking them from stepping out of this clearing.

"Okay, well, at least whatever did it isn't in here with us," Frank offered, straightening from a defensive position near Alice and doing a quick 360 to confirm there was nothing lurking nearby. Shadows were aplenty, but certainly whatever had done this would have attacked at their arrival...right?

"Lily, come on, please get away from it," Potter insisted, the genuine fear still there finally sinking through her shock. Carefully, still on hands and knees like she'd landed, she backed away as far as she could, unintentionally putting herself right beside Potter as she stood, the book in her hand though none had seen it before.

"It was right by her heart," she muttered, running her hand uneasily over the cover and looking up at him. Then just as quickly, she turned and walked away, over to Alice and Frank, flipping through pages for her place.

James watched her go before turning eyes back on the unicorn. They didn't see many running through the Forest, though they weren't shy creatures, as they had no natural predators. One had even come across Moony, but though he'd stared it down, he'd instead continued right back to putting his nose to the ground after some griffins nest still five miles out.

Regulus spoke what all of them still couldn't get past, "what could have done this?"

Even those who hadn't taken Care of Magical Creatures knew a thing or two about this beast, for Professor Slughorn stressed when using their hairs or horn shavings in potions classes how valuable they were, and the only part they'd use in class. Even Professor Flitwick had once treated them to a lecture when one student asked about the wand core. Everybody said the same thing. They were a purely good and innocent life, and to slay one for any reason was a curse. To continue the act, to drink the blood as something had clearly done...it was unheard of.

For the first time, none of them had really stopped to consider the fact that though all people had vanished during their time of this, what about other things? If the unicorns body could still be here, than very likely what had done this could be as well.

With that lovely thought in mind, Lily read with more unease than she ever thought a book could do, about Harry getting something silly like a detention. The Marauders at least were momentarily distracted from everything by wondering just what Harry had done with their cloak, surely the boy wouldn't leave it up on the tower forever!

They did feel for Harry of course, and even more for Neville when he got dragged into all this for doing the right thing. McGonagall's punishment was admittedly ridiculous, but now that the others were distracted but the Marauders could just shrug off something so silly like losing house points, they kept on track with their friend who may be facing a very real problem soon.

Throughout all of these time jumps, any one of them could have been during a full moon, and none of them could do a thing about it. Knock out the other four so they didn't realize what, or who, was happening and transform? Protecting all of them while in some enclosed space!

This was so far the only solution James had thought up, and Remus hadn't a chance to tear it down then in their common room, but he did now where hopefully the wind snatched away their words better than the Quidditch team acting a prat to Harry.

"This just isn't safe! I nearly killed someone last time, I won't let it ever get that close again!"

"That was my fault," Sirius hatefully pointed out, tense and looking nearly as sick as Remus at the reminder, but he had to make this clear. "You're right Moony, it won't ever go that far again because we'll make sure it won't, none of this is on you!"

"What do you want us to do anyways?" Peter demanded with a little huff, he couldn't be on look out forever, he'd already seen Frank grow suspicious of them at least once. "You keep griping about this, but I don't hear you coming up with any ideas." Then, at a much more conversational tone of voice, "Glory, Harry would be the one to come across Quirrell at a time like that."

The others had to quickly play catch up to what they'd been listening to in the background, but clearly no one else noticed, so their inane chatter to each other about all Harry's varying luck was given no more thought than the whispered conversation.

"Wait, what's Harry doing out on the grounds for his detention?" James did turn and look at Evans fully again, glancing to Peter and really feeling like he'd missed something, but the other shrugged with no more clue than Filch was giving.

Then Remus slumped to the ground, looking utterly exhausted and likely to faint any moment as it seemed his own worst fear was going to play out in Harry's time at the exact moment it was here.

They were all admittedly thunderstruck at such a punishment, but the fact that it was taking place with Hagrid made them think that somehow the gamekeeper had pulled this off himself. Likely feeling bad for getting the kids into this, in his warped mind he probably thought he was giving them a treat.

Alice just snickered at the young Malfoy, and how Filch was no help at all. "Honestly, any decent teacher would have just told what you should do when facing a werewolf, not him though."

"Wouldn't be Filch if he didn't traumatize one kid a year," Frank agreed.

Remus tried to keep breathing evenly that they were just blowing this off, that surely the teachers wouldn't have them out there during a full moon...but there was no longer a werewolf on those grounds even trapped safely away, so what if they didn't care about such things anymore? Filch nor Hagrid were denying a full moon tonight!

News of the unicorn brought them up short at least, all eyes turning back to the very same.

"Please," Potter begged, "someone tell me that we're just getting an unpleasant first hand look at this thing! Let the record be broken that we aren't where Harry likely will wind up!" His voice was near screaming at the end, and Sirius shifted uneasily from rubbing Moony's shoulder to patting James, now both looked likely to vomit.

"See, he's going in with Hagrid," Peter tried his best to keep looking on the bright side of this. "Nothing in this forest is going to mess with him!"

"Nothing in the forest now," Remus said hoarsely, the others were just pleased he was still bothering to make conversation. "Twenty years from now? Clearly something got in."

"Do we need to separate you two next?" Sirius snapped.

"Yes please," Remus bitterly grumbled, glancing again at the heavens like he hoped they'd swallow him up.

"Moony, listen," Sirius crouched down beside him, James and Peter striking up a loud conversation about what they hoped ate Malfoy as a distraction. "Nothing's going to happen, alright! Time's been a bit screwy around here lately, I know, but that has to mean it's also working on our side! No full moon," he finished, practically breathing in his ear by the end, "and Merlin help it if there is one, we won't let you hurt anyone, not even yourself, just like always."

Remus turned to face him, and in the practically non-existent lighting all he could really do was trace his face. Their noses were inches apart, and that electricity seemed to snap between the two again. Remus couldn't help it, he believed him. He could still vividly recall that look of shock, the horror only just setting in as Sirius told him what had happened, and then he'd gone all defensive and tried to play it off like another joke. This time his expression remained open and sincere, which was all Remus had wanted to see the past month.

James paused in describing the details of bowtruckle eye removal as he glanced between the two, certainly sensing something, but he was just so happy they were even speaking to each other again he didn't press them for whatever that was.

Of course Malfoy ruined the whole thing, all of them jumping in shock at the red sparks and wanting to pull that blond head off for doing that to Neville at a time like this. Maybe it was just because they saw the danger right in front of them, but it felt even more suicidal than facing down that troll for Harry to be going off alone now!

Sirius would even take Norbert back! This was something that could actually kill the kid, again!

Indeed that seemed exactly what was about to happen! Whatever monstrosity that was drinking unicorn blood and then turning its attention on that little boy was as good as dead if the centaur hadn't arrived.

Lily couldn't help but sink to the leafy ground herself as, whatever that thing could be was run off. For the first time, she'd really felt invested in that danger, had wanted to shield and protect Harry from this! All of the other situations he'd either gotten himself into or she hadn't believed a danger was there, she'd either just seen Potter in her mind being an idiot or trusted Sev wouldn't let anything happen. Now though, that little boy was just doing a detention for the school, one he'd gotten while helping a friend, and this was by far the most heart stopping thing to become of that!

The night just couldn't end there. They got more information from Firenze than anything else so far, none of it at all pleasant, and all putting a much larger scope on this problem.

Regulus hadn't even been sure how he'd felt about the demise of Voldemort because of this Boy Who Lived. He'd spent his whole life up until now wanting nothing more than to join the prospering future of the Death Eaters, but in fact the world seemed to have gone on without the Dark Lord. Now though, from the word of a centaur, there was absolute proof this was no glory for money as they'd all believed before. Now it made sense why Dumbledore wanted that Stone right under his nose.

Voldemort was trying to come back, and he seemed determined to kill Harry to do it.

Lily nearly pissed herself all through the conversation of Harry catching up his two friends on all of this. She'd barely given herself a moment to even admit how invested in this story she'd slowly been before it was all slammed down on her with pure adrenaline. A world without Voldemort was so far just a fairy-tale in this future, now just as quickly it was all about to be stripped away? She had no clue how Harry was being so calm about this!

The end note still managed to hold its own surprise, though at least it was a decent one. Getting his cloak back could only be a good thing, right?


	17. Through the Trapdoor

Happy New Years! May this one be better than the best!

Did a lot of cutaways and showing all point of views during this chapter, which is probably why it's double in length to any other chapter...hope you enjoy!

* * *

At first, Alice thought they were still in the Forbidden Forest. Whatever she'd landed on this time certainly had an earthy feel to it, but also thicker, like she'd landed on roots of a tree this time. She tried to get uneasily to her feet, overbalanced, and landed again this time on her rear in the completely dark cavern.

At least this time they weren't all smashed together in a tiny cupboard, wherever they were was roomy enough she couldn't even reach out and find Frank. It wasn't until she didn't hear the others groan, now familiar from doing this each time they were moved about, that she froze.

For the first time in these moments, the place they had landed was not quiet. It wasn't particularly loud either, but a noise all the same. Not a whisper of wind through trees even, as had been present in the past, but like a rumbling, almost a purring, or a snore, but so much louder she must not be hearing it right.

"Frank," she whispered as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb, well anything. With no clue what was going on, and that dead unicorn still hovering behind her minds eye, she erred on the side of caution as she tried to inch forward after hearing no response.

Then she realized, she couldn't move.

She'd been so numb and dizzy like all the other times, it wasn't a feeling you got used to, that the realization her legs were slowly losing feeling hadn't immediately registered. If anything she'd tried to ignore that numbness, now she was entrapped all the way up to her waist.

"Frank!" She shouted now for anyone to hear her. She still had her wand on her, had never put it away while out in the Forbidden Forest, but honestly wasn't even sure to trust herself what spell to use. With no clue what was holding her down and not knowing if Frank were nearby or whom she may accidentally hit, casting a spell at random could do more harm than good.

Refusing to let indecision cost her life, she raised her wand to the ceiling instead and shouted, " _Lumos_!"

What was even momentarily illuminated nearly made her scream all over again. The other seven were all struggling in vain against thick vines, already entrapping either their chests or mouths the moment they'd landed so none could shout a spell in even the hopes to escape. Limbs were already lost in the sea; pain, shock, or the plant itself forcing their only weapon away. Alice seemed to have mercifully landed the farthest away, the creepers having had to inch forward to grab at her but quickly drawing her back into the thicket.

Someone was less than an arms length away, wrestling with all his strength and gnashing his teeth as if trying to bite right through them, but more only took place, surely covering his face very soon! Not Frank's though. For a moment she thought it was Sirius, then the youth of those deep black eyes, not grey, registered him as Regulus.

The light from her first spell was already dimming, soon the deadly plants would circle up to her own lungs. "Frank," she pleaded again, still desperately searching for him, knowing he could have listed off a hundred deadly plants and surely this one, but she couldn't think of a single one right now, nor spot him amid all the moving bodies writhing as much as the feelers. The only useful tool of knowledge was fire, most everything magical or otherwise would run from that, right? What if she was wrong, what if fire somehow just made these stronger?

With only breath enough for one more spell, she had no other choice but to redirect her now dim wand towards her feet and desperately shout, " _Caeruleum Igne_!"

The Bluebell Fire flew from her wand, though she felt no heat. Her entrapment fell away at once, with an almost screech like noise rustling back into the confines of its horde.

She turned the flame for the other at once, his gasp of relief like music to her ears. He sat up at once and inched his way to the wall, rubbing at his legs to try and get feeling back in them likely, and looking crestfallen towards the mass. Alice realized he no longer had his wand on him, but feared dropping the fire to summon it for him.

Aware of every step she took, she began forcing her way farther in, trying to engorge the fire as much as she was capable of and ignoring the ringing in her ears all along the way for holding onto the spell so long already. She managed to find Frank, Evans bright red hair, and three of the Marauders in quick succession, who all had to take a second just to breath, and she didn't blame them. The plant continued to shrink away from her, but this only managed to make its tether tighten along those she couldn't yet reach, forcing her to keep the flames longer and longer on each new person she located.

Just as her vision was starting to blur from holding onto the magic for so long, another jet of flame joined her, Regulus had found his wand and air back. Good thing as well, for the elder Black had landed the farthest away and was so entangled they almost couldn't make him out of the last thick pile of swirling snares. The two flames together forced it to slither off him, and they dragged him and ushered the others who were still gasping into the next room.

It was just as dimly lit, but as the floor wasn't covered in vegetation, she happily collapsed.

"What-the bloody hell- was that!" Potter tried to demand around a deep cough, clutching his chest with a hand that was already starting to darken with a bruise. They all looked just as bad, most of them were struggling just to sit up, as if their limbs were still locked in place involuntarily.

"De-Devil's Snare," Evans managed around a rasping throat, her eyes still watering and leaning against a wall for support even as she was forcing herself defiantly to her feet.

"Does it make you feel better? To know the name of the plant that nearly killed us?" Lupin snapped at her, though was apparently completely ignoring her.

The Marauders were pushing past this inconvenience of almost dying and forcing their way over to the elder Black, still unconscious...at least Alice hoped he was just unconscious. He had the most vivid bruises of all, as if the shadow of the vines were still trying to cling to his neck where a few leaves were still lingering in his hair.

Alice stayed close to Frank, watching him recover just as slowly, the only part of him freely moving was his hand still grasping as if for his wand. She looked pleading back at the door, as if begging it to simply divulge what she knew she'd have to go back for. If anything just for the stupid book to get them back out, but also for everyone elses wands.

Then she startled, not having seen Regulus coming back over towards them and raising her wand to strike again almost before that registered.

He raised his hands in surrender at once. One was holding the book, the other, two wands.

"Here," Regulus hovered uneasily in front of them, but then pocketed one and handed the other to Frank. "Figured no one would want to go back for those, grabbed them before I came over to help you and kick out the others."

"He means that literally," Pettigrew muttered, but there was pure gratitude in his voice as well as the smile on his face when she looked over at them again. The other Black was rousing, making frustrated little noises and rubbing at his throat, but those dark grey eyes were blinking at the surroundings and they could already see a snide comment forming on his lips.

Regulus pulled his wand back out the moment he'd been sure Smith wasn't going to curse him, he didn't need to add that threat to his list. Now he joined her in looking around more properly. They seemed in some sort of tunnel, sloping slightly downwards, and if you strained past the heavy panting breaths, you could still faintly hear the slithering of the Herbology plant, a thunderous growl of snuffling snores, and something even fainter, as if the soft rustle of wings a Seeker had trained his ears to search for.

Keeping one eye on their only way forward and the other on their backs encase that mad plant tried creeping through the door, he still had attention to spare as Sirius was helped to sit up by Lupin, still incapable of words but at least alert enough to take his wand back from Potter. He'd simply handed the four that weren't his own to him in hopes he'd sort them out, but had recognized Longbottoms purely for the strange wood of Apple that he shared and had recognized the leathery pattern inlaid in the wood when he'd spotted it in his hand of all their previous flashbacks.

"So what do we do now?" Smith whispered. Though she alone had seemed to escape from the vines unscathed, the amount of magic she'd taxed herself with holding onto the spell so long to free the seven of them had clearly drained her as much as their struggle for life. She kept swiping her short, thin black hair out of her round, sweat covered face. She also had an upturned nose set above pouting lips, but the most startling feature was one he'd never noticed. Such strange eyes, almost tawny in color, wide and alert now as she kept protectively close to her boyfriend. Regulus didn't know how long they'd been dating, but they seemed extremely close.

He only knew of her family through what his mother spoke of the Smith name. In his lessons, he'd learned several traits of the pureblood lines, such as the eye color he gazed upon now was one taken from her line, but that was all that had been shared. Then he'd been warned the family had not been supportive of the Dark Lord in these recent times and Regulus should be weary around them, especially as neither of these two had been chosen of the nobel Slytherin house.

Never before would his mother have been able to speak of such a gallant nature, of one who pushed herself to help the rest of them when she'd had every opportunity to make a break for the door she'd been closest to. Regulus was no coward, but he would have hesitated of doing the same as her for the knowledge he could not have saved them all.

"Thank Alice, for starters," Evans spoke up, looking to the girl with the first real kindly expression she'd been able to hold.

The others did so at once, Regulus getting out an awkward one as well. She simply muttered she'd expect them all to do the same and kept her place on the ground in Franks shoulder.

"Who's turn is it next then?"

Regulus was snapped from his thoughts, not having given himself permission but had actually lost focus on his own whereabouts. So Potter speaking up forcefully drew him back out.

He was clambering stiffly to his feet, prodding his other friends to do the same and stretching now as if working off a hard Quidditch practice. "I for one would like to know how an eleven year old got down into this mess for starters!"

"Right, yes," Regulus muttered agreement. Anything to get them out of this mess permanently. He took one more last look at Sirius, who was still rubbing at his throat and being supported by Lupin but otherwise glowering around with his usual expression of superiority, as if he got strangled by plants and walked away from it all the time.

The start consisting of Harry's exams was unmemorable, and they really didn't have much sympathy for the kid taking exams with the pressure of Voldemort breathing down his neck considering they lived through that daily. Potter was clearly trying to get some enjoyment out of it, attempting a lively conversation with his friends about what classes he hoped his kid specialized in. Even unable to speak, his older brother still managed to hold a conversation with the lot of them through facial expressions alone, which was just as grating as if he were over there talking. How was Sirius so close to those bunch of idiots they didn't even need words to talk? It was likely due to their simplistic conversation, he convinced himself.

Even as the three kids made it to the lake and had a chance to relax Regulus' agitation was growing. The Potter kid was the only one concerned for what was going on with the Dark Lord, the other two were trying to play it off like there was nothing.

Among the Marauders now admittedly fair mutters of why they couldn't have landed out there instead of in here, he realized he'd been far more distracted by them lately than he ever would have believed, as he didn't catch onto what the younger Potter was doing until he was shouting it out to Ron and Hermione.

Regulus had paid virtually no attention to the trouble that gamekeeper had gotten himself into with that dragon and had almost agreed with his brother, the entire thing had been a pointless addition as he'd been more focused on Snape, Quirrell, and who could really be after the Stone. Now he realized what a fool he was, that wouldn't have been added if it wasn't needed, but he'd lapsed in a very large way. The timing of it all. Hagrid gaining a dragon through illegal means, when he had something the Dark Lord wanted, information.

The exact way of how to put that mad dog to sleep, which he shared just as readily with Harry when caught off guard.

He just stopped there, and no one yelled at him to go on, surely they were feeling just as much like a fool! He'd been so distracted by his brother spazzing out in that stupid dragon kids room and even his friends showing some kindness for his house he'd utterly missed the detail, so obvious in hindsight!

James watched several of them react as if they'd just gotten a first year spell wrong. Evans looked outraged she hadn't worked that out, Frank was rubbing at his forehead and muttering what an idiot he was, even Peter crossed his arms and look scandalized that had passed his notice. James was still just impressed his son had cottoned on to something like that, his kid had certainly taken after Evans more than him, though he'd long since noticed that.

When Sirius' brother just seemed struck dumb, apparently he had an ego problem as well thinking himself so smart, he cleared his throat heavily and spoke up, "well congratulations, the first year beat us all out! How exactly does that lead him into Devil's Snare?"

"Oh use your brain Potter," Regulus riled up at once, still glaring more hatefully at the words than anything. "He's going to go after it now, considering he knows how to get past the first obstacle as well as the Dark Lord."

"Or Snape," Frank corrected, thinking that still the better option of whoever had been under that cloak.

"Or Quirrell," Lily snapped at him.

"Anyways," Alice drew out the word before any more bickering could continue over that before addressing Regulus. "That's jumping the spell a bit isn't it? So the kid knows how to get past Fluffy, why would he go after the Stone himself?"

"Well first of all, we're down here! How would we have wound up that way if we weren't following this kids path?"

Alice looked done enough and raised her hands in surrender, so Regulus kept the second reason to himself, it's what he'd imagine Potter doing. Sirius' friend, not the kid, but true enough of both. The noble idiots who always thought they had to do the right thing by what they thought was right, and no one else.

The instances through McGonagall were entirely unmemorable, of course she wouldn't believe those first years, neither would they if they hadn't been following along. It didn't stop Alice sighing deeply and stating she wished their teacher would give them a chance instead of dismissing them. Only Regulus clinging to gratitude for his life being saved by her stopped him snapping she was being much to optimistic for what a teacher actually did with their job, McGonagall was the worst one as far as he was concerned, never bothering to reign in any Potter before this one.

The news of Dumbledore's departure however, was greeted with much more intensity.

"You have got to be pulling my wand!" Evans thundered, her face quickly growing to match her hair. "Dumbledore well knows that Stone is under threat, or he wouldn't have put it in that bloody school! He shouldn't have any effing reason to leave!"

James watched her with a surprising benign smile in place, as if he couldn't get enough of her shouting. Maybe it's because it wasn't at him for a change.

Lupin quickly rose up though, looking at her completely offended as if she'd just chucked dung at their Headmaster. "Be reasonable Evans, Dumbledore has to be one of the most important names in our society! Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Hagrid himself has said their current Minister asks him for advice all the time on top of obligations we probably don't even know about. He's clearly doing a favor for a friend hiding this Stone, but that doesn't mean he should shirk every other responsibility he has."

Evans scoffed heavily, clearly refusing to back down on how ludicrous she found that flimsy defense. "He was apparently doing this to protect the Stone from You-Know-Who* himself, otherwise I can't imagine why he'd do something as dangerous as keep it in a school full of children. That should take precedence over some paperwork that needed to be signed!"

Potter interrupted whatever it was his friend tried to say next to point out with a devilish smirk, "sounds to me like you actually care if Harry goes after it Evans."

Her expression stiffened, and she at once denied any such thing as vehemently as she just had Lupin.

Regulus rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, she was clearly the only one who believed this, and then easily cut off their argument only to start a new one at Snape's arrival on the scene.

"Surprised he's not down there with the Stone already," Pettigrew scoffed.

"Shut up, the lot of you!" She snarled at once, losing all patience with them and beginning to stamp down their incline away from them. "You've no proof he's the one doing this, and I am sick of you-"

"Evans, wait," Potter called after her at once, the rest of them rather reluctantly following. "You don't know what else is down here!"

"If a bunch of eleven year olds got through it, I'm positive I can," she said back coolly without glancing over her shoulder.

"How do we know they lived through it?" Regulus pointed out.

That stopped her in her tracks, hand now on a new door.

Potter only half turned to look back at him, and even that was an icy glare.

Regulus didn't back down, honestly dumbfounded, "have none of you thought of that? This kid should have died a handful of times already. Clearly the dangers we're passing through are real enough to us, whose to say he lived through it? If he's stupid enough to come down here voluntarily, than they likely got strangled by that plant no first year would know about, or even Quirrell, Snape, or whoever else came down here actually looking for the Stone did them in. I certainly wouldn't be surprised, honestly the little idiots deserve it for thinking to challenge-"

"Enough Reg." His voice didn't even sound like Sirius, being strangled had a tendency to mess with your vocal chords a bit, even a wizards. Most nerve wracking of all, it almost made him sound like their father, and Regulus' mouth snapped shut at once. He glowered at his brother anyways and quickly riled himself back, "well then it's clear you haven't. Sorry for informing you of it, I'll just go back to trying to get us out of here then."

Potter looked ashen like he was going to be sick from the thought, Pettigrew was patting him on the shoulder and looking unclear what he was supposed to say, and Lupin was holding Sirius' shoulder again as if he needed the support. He couldn't see Evans' expression as she still held her back to them.

Regulus thought them all fools.

Frank took an extra step away from the younger Black, wrapping a protective arm around Alice and fighting back the urge to snap at him for saying all that, and he wasn't even really apart of it. It wasn't even because he was a Black, since it was another that got him to stop. It did make him pause though as he glanced between the two, no matter how similar in looks, how drastically different they were. He'd always believed his mother's words saying that was a rotten line no matter how far back you traced it, but suddenly Frank had reason to consider otherwise watching these two in action. He'd always questioned the meaning of pureblood, and looking on now left him with even more questions than ever.

The strangest part of all was, though his clear disdain of everyone around him had never left, Regulus had just had a hand in saving their lives. He'd grabbed everyone else's wands, and handed them back! It would have made far more tactical sense not to, or even keep them for himself and hold all the power here. Only Alice would have had hers then, and she was so exhausted Regulus easily could have ripped it away from her. Why help save them, especially Evans, if he clearly held no feelings for anyone like he so often tried to show. The one only a year younger than them was nearly as befuddling as this whole mess they were in.

No one had any hope Harry's first plan would work out, and were unsurprised when the two boys were again told off by McGonagall and Hermione couldn't tail a teacher.

Regulus didn't bother to hide a superior smirk at being right the young Potter was going down there himself with some grand idea of saving it, his speech only made that kid more idiotic than anything in his eyes. Luck, that's how he planned to get out of that, just like it was the only reason the little idiot was still alive considering all he'd been up to.

James tensed as the little snake brat kept going, honestly considering cursing the book out of Regulus' hands soon and then continue if he didn't drop that superior attitude. He was sure Sirius wouldn't stop him, or anyone at this point. The only thing stopping him was the lingering gratitude he had just saved their lives, even Sirius', but if he was going to lord it over them and think that granted him the ability to say whatever he liked, James would happily stuff him back in with that plant. He'd survive by the time they got out of here, probably.

Alice ignored the clear tension bubbling up around her, and instead smiled softly at Harry's surprise his friends wanted to come with him. This hadn't been a question to any of them, even Regulus it seemed given his earlier, insulting statement. She did notice all of Harry's Christmas presents sure were convenient now, especially Hagrid's little flute. It's like he was trying to tell Harry even before he came out and said it.

Her smile blossomed into pride at Neville standing up to the famous Harry Potter. Through this whole book she'd felt more solemn than anything hearing of her own future child, no matter what she told Evans she still couldn't help but think of him as hers. It was distressing to hear the child had no confidence in himself through all of this, but to know Ron had done something to make it better! She cheered outright for her lone boy trying to fight all three of them for what he thought was right.

Then her and Frank winced for their kid then getting such a spell placed on him because of it.

"I apologize on behalf of Hermione," Potter told them with sincerity, though not quite being able to knock a smile off his face for his own pride at his kid.

"You?" Evans demanded, even turning on the spot and looking like someone had just torn off her socks.

"Yes, me, apologizing for someone else, doing a spell that's undeserved, for the correct reasons of doing it." Potter said slowly and with still more cheer than this dank underground corridor deserved. "I feel as Hermione's one of Harry's friends, one of us should."

Frank wasn't sure if his leg was being pulled either, but he and his girlfriend exchanged bemused looks and thanked him for the consideration anyways. They were honestly just grateful Neville wasn't coming along.

Peeves was of no consequence to anyone, though for some reason the Marauders very clearly admired Harry's trick to pretend to be the Bloody Baron. Most Slytherins figured this out by their first year though, so Regulus had just assumed everyone else had as well.

When they finally did get into the room and got another full view of Fluffy, they were all just grateful they hadn't landed in there first! Some fate of fortune truly had saved all of their lives, there was no way they would have learned about the music tip in time to sedate the dog themselves and survive it with all limbs.

Then the kids landed in that deadly plant, and Regulus had to fight back the urge to rub at his chest that still felt swollen from his entrapment in them. He couldn't even keep going with smugness he'd been right, those kids seemed likely to die by the plant, until-"How on earth does that little first year know about Devil's Snare!" Pettigrew demanded. Evan's only beaten him to tell his friends about it by a hair's breadth, just like always, and he'd only known what it was because he'd been doing some advanced studying for his Herbology OWL. Admittedly lacking his studying in other areas like Transfiguration and DA for it, confident his previous animagus doings would help him through the exams next week.

The information still hadn't helped him when he'd landed face first and immediately had his arms and legs snared like everyone else. He'd even tried to transform to escape, which had actually worked for a few moments, before the vines only tightened along his smaller form. He could have edged himself right out still, but just as he was sure Prongs and Padfoot had discovered, nothing could escape a new tentacle lashing one into place, and once that fire had lit the room, feared discovery and dropped their animals which were doing no more good than struggling human limbs.

"I, can't imagine it," Evans clearly agreed with him, though no one was surprised she'd known the plant. You had to be just as good in Herbology as Potions, to know the plants you were using for ingredients, and she was the most advanced in that class than anyone in the school.

"She must have come across it in some book that only referenced it, and done independent studies from there," Remus decided. He'd come across plenty of advanced stuff in that way, though he preferred looking up creatures to plants or spell's like his friends. Hermione was clearly the type to do all four and then some!

James was growing impatient, glaring at his friends and Regulus alternatively now. "I don't care how she knows, hopefully she read the part of how to get them out of there!" He was clearly being extra touchy now that the idea had been put in his head his prodigy may not live through it.

Thankfully she did, and they each blessed whatever had made Professor Sprout mention it or whatever had compelled Hermione to ask about it six years too early.

Prongs made as if he was all for going ahead now that his sprout had survived the challenge, but Remus reached out and stopped him. "Why don't we actually let the book go ahead of us? That way we'll know what we're stepping into next."

"What Gryffindor cowardice is this?" Regulus scoffed at once, though he barely looked up form the words. "Wanting to hear of the first year getting through the next challenge before you brave it."

"I don't see you offering to go in there first," Lupin snarled.

"You're right, Evans was, now shut up the lot of you," Alice snapped.

Regulus rolled his eyes first, his point still standing she had stopped when he pointed out the flaw in her plan, but wasn't disagreeing they had the advantage of being forewarned of whatever they were facing next. It wouldn't stop him dueling out to the Marauders some payback in commentary for all the slights he was sure they'd made about his house.

Then he started snickering uncontrollably at the next task, keys! They had to actually catch one specific key in a room full of them! He read through the little Potter's work in this room with actual glee, honestly the most fun he'd had, since Harry's first Quidditch game which should have offered the same had held almost no actual mention of Seeking and all shouting between Potter and Evans.

Now Regulus was finally getting some actual proof the kids ability was no fluke on the field, Ron's helpful advice all he needed to pick out the very one. The moment he realized this fact he pushed past all in his way and let himself into that room to take in this sight, and was not disappointed.

"Want to see who can catch it first?" Potter offered him one of the three brooms that were indeed in there, but held no other hint of camaraderie. There was a challenging glint in his eye, he looked ready to do more than best him for the slights he'd been making of late.

Regulus took the challenge at once. He didn't care how often Potter nicked the Snitch to play with it, that was entirely different than looking for it in a real game, and he proved as much. While no push over with his tactics, Potter seemed more intent on blocking his path and tailing him than using his sight alone, Regulus still went into a spectacular dive and nearly collided with two others when he spotted the correct key, indeed with a bent wing. He snatched it, but overcompensated by toppling off his broom and landing on something softer than ground, though not by much.

"Get off of him," Potter grumbled, landing beside them and ruffling his hair in pure agitation more for his loss than the kid landing on Peter.

Peter groaned beneath him as Regulus breathlessly got to his feet, then proceeded to dust himself off one handed and keep the key firmly clasped in his other hand. Pitying his move, he bent down and actually offered his hand to the one who'd made a show of involving him earlier, and Pettigrew's light blue eyes shined with thanks more than pain when he told, "nice catch."

Regulus smiled in thanks and made to turn and put the key away while Potter kept muttering and looking over at Evans, Regulus had no doubts he'd never be forgiven showing him up while she was in the same room with him. He couldn't help but glance at his brother as he passed, but Sirius hardly noticed, clearly still being restrained by Lupin. It must have taken all his efforts not to let Sirius up in the sky with them, likely stopping both from seeing the whole show, and Regulus scoffed heavily as he passed. It was just like his brother to be more involved in his own world than actually notice what his own brother could do, again.

He was only half right, Sirius had seen the whole thing, and he was bloody impressed. When had his kid brother learned to fly so well? Sirius had only ever experienced it his first summer at the Potter's, and been lucky to make the house team two years later. Remus had in fact only been holding him back and stopping him running over there at the end when he'd seen such a bad landing, and Remus had only done that with the hissed reminder in his ear he'd already been strangled once today, Regulus might continue it if Sirius started babying him. He was clearly fine, and they had bigger problems, like James now clearly plotting murder of said brother.

"You really shouldn't have challenged him like that," Remus pointed out quietly as they went through to the next passage, Regulus pausing in the middle of it to find out the next task. "What exactly did you hope to accomplish?"

"Not, that," he said stoutly.

"Cheer up Prongs, maybe Evans found it humbling you lost at something," Peter offered with a funny little smirk saying he didn't think much of his own words.

She didn't either, her back to all four of them and muttering something to Smith and Longbottom with a different kind of frown in place for these circumstances.

They all almost missed the next revelation, but caught up in pure confusion that of all things, a chess board?

"Wow," Frank drew the word out, raising his brows from the door back to Evans with much less skepticism than moments before. "I no longer think you're crazy Evans, these are pretty convenient."

Regulus found himself agreeing with her, again, already grasping what she meant. It was quiet the fate of fortune a kid who'd plainly made himself so good at the game found a version of it down here where the supposed protection of the Philosopher's Stone was going on, not exactly the best time for a game.

Still, they all waited patiently for this challenge to be done, and received their first real shock at the blow to Ron. He'd done it! He'd won the game for them! And then he suffered the price for it? How was that fair? Frank and Alice in particular made a noise of distress, for all that redhead Weasley had done to help boost their kids confidence, they'd have run to him right now and made sure he was okay! All eight of them hoped at once that kid made it out of there alive, and it was a sobered group who stepped in to this same room.

"Anyone here hiding a secret good chessman ability?" Pettigrew asked of no one in particular as he looked up, and up, and up, at the kings piece on their black side.

"Who says we have to go through," Longbottom pointed out, walking around the edge, but stopping at once as a pawn leaped out and stopped him getting past.

He bristled and stepped back away, but Smith still agreed, "well, why do we have to play at all? Let's just let Regulus finish the chapter, and we'll be zapped out of here anyways."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Regulus couldn't help but ask, while he went back to doing just that anyways. She was right, why risk their lives for something like this when they had no stakes in getting farther. The book hadn't given details of Ron's victory, and even if it had Regulus wasn't confident this game would go exactly like the one Ron had attempted.

Now with more than double the people who they wouldn't risk losing, it would be impossible to come out without another injury, or worse, everyone else agreed.

The fact that there was another troll down there, also unconscious, intrigued Regulus far more than any of the others it seemed. One getting in on Halloween wasn't a coincidence, and unless Snape was doing something massively odd regarding Potions, Regulus now felt more convinced than ever who exactly it was helping out the Dark Lord this year.

Evans eyes gleamed with envious want at Hermione tackling the riddle. She now eyed the pieces with more longing than ever, clearly willing to risk playing the game just to shoot through to that room as well and take a shot at her friends challenge. Regulus could honestly imagine the two playing games like this all the time with each other, it seemed their sort. To be honest Regulus was impressed with Hermione himself, something he never thought he could be at a muggleborn. Book-smart she'd clearly shown herself, this was entirely different. A shrewd logic he'd have thought well outside such a panicky child who'd forgotten her magical abilities moments ago when searching for wood. Never before had he seen evidence of what his older brother meant when he spoke of all magic being equal to those who could use it, having always dismissed Evans and any other muggleborn before as a fluke of nature, or Severus helping one along far more than she'd ever let on.

Potter made a loud noise of frustration at his boy separating from his last friend, while Regulus almost regretted having to finish where he was. The Dark Lord wasn't in there? How much had he been wrong about?

* * *

I really am sorry the tasks got cut a bit short. I was tempted to have them start with Fluffy and continue, but I couldn't possibly give them the sudden brain power to sing him to sleep, and they'd probably all be eaten by the time Harry got to that part of the chapter, so I skipped a step. Then the problems of them playing through the chess game arose, and I tried a few versions where they all had to work together, but it started taking up so long and there were just so many pieces that couldn't feasibly be lost in a game without getting them killed I had to settle with stopping them there to my own disappointment. Don't worry, there shall be more than ample other opportunities they're all going to have to work together and trust each other. The troll still would have been unconscious and Lily still would have figured out Snape's riddle, so all in all, this was the best bet. Sorry, hope you enjoyed the rest though!

Speaking of, did anyone else ever appreciate JK seemed to know about the Greek Myth of Orpheus, who sang his way in and out of the Underworld once. If not then this is a massive coincidence.

*You'd think I'd have learned my lesson by now, but I really should be triple checking the stuff I have these guys say. None of you pointed it out though, so I feel a little better for my slip, but yeah. These teenagers should not be saying Voldemort yet. Maybe James, who's a rebellious snot in all things, but absolutely none of the others would be old enough to have the gall to do it yet. I went back and fixed all mentions of it, especially Regulus who I feel stupidest of all for doing it for considering he actually said, or thought it but still, the most.


	18. The Man with Two Faces

So sorry for the delays in my writing! I promise to have Excess of Phelgum up on Friday, but I got editing done on this one first because it was farther along already! Thank you all so much for your patience with me!

To Guest: Thank you so much! I agree the blind trust in Dumbledore gets kind of bad for the Order, especially in regards to Sirius, and consequences to that are going to be seen. Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you like the end to this book!

* * *

The result of landing on concrete stairs would cause anyone's head to ring. Let alone after being teleported in the worst version of apparition ever, for what, the seventeenth time now? All while hearing about your kid from the future while you were dead. James felt lucky his head was still attached as he sat up, massaging his aching neck muscles and having to give a very bleary look to these, once again, new surroundings. He found them the least fantastic yet.

The stone stairs they'd landed on descended in a perfect square all the way to the bottom, the only lighting source flickering about was the black fire from the only doorway out of this room. It should have been a rather calm place, certainly not as terrifying considering some past rooms, but there was an echo of death in this one that only the unicorn before had housed. The promise they did not want to be in here.

Wobbling to his feet, he did a quick headcount and still found everyone present, and the book laying innocently on the floor. He was exhausted, and despite the multiple opportunities he'd been given to talk to Evans, and more importantly, this whole instance had forced Remus and Sirius to make up, he was more than ready for this to be over.

Despite being insanely curious who had been on the other side of Harry's door, he still paused in confusion of that chapter title. Two faces? Was that supposed to be a metaphor? He hated those.

"Ha!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs, and despite being completely wrong and feeling every moment of it, he still paused to watch her rub it in. "I told every one of you miserable lots it wasn't my friend, and I was right! It was that sniveling coward in it all for the gold!"

"I never disagreed with you," Regulus informed her superior smirk, "he was a perfectly viable option." He didn't see why she found herself so smart not falling for the red herring of a villain, it had been fairly obvious if it wasn't Snape it was him, considering the idea someone else entirely had been running in and out of this castle to get that Stone was utterly ridiculous.

"You just agreed with a Muggleborn," Sirius stopped whatever he'd been doing along the stairs to instead stare at his brother like he'd declared himself such a thing. "Our mother would faint on the spot...I'm so proud!"

"Shut up Sirius," Regulus snapped at him at once. "If she's right, she's right, I don't see it happening again."

Lily's haughty expression only grew at still somehow being the butt of their jokes and stalked as far away from all of them as she could.

"Damn it Sirius, you're not helping," James sighed as he watched her storm off.

"I was trying to congratulate him being a decent person, sorry that didn't come across," Sirius shrugged without much concern as he went back to performing his spell on the stairs to find out what was really down here. This was supposedly the place where the Stone was being held all this time, Dumbledore's enchantment, how come nothing was happening to them being in here? Yet no matter what spell he cast or enchantment he tried to invoke, he found nothing to disarm, let alone anything out of the ordinary from this place.

James just went back to reading, and immediately noticed something odd. "Hey, he's not stuttering this time?"

"Thank goodness we never had to try reading much of that," Remus muttered as he stayed where he'd landed and kept rubbing at his abused ribs. "It would have been a disaster."

"No Moony, pay attention," Peter rolled his eyes, "why wouldn't he have a stutter anymore?"

It took a moment for his heavy eyes to focus, but after a few sluggish blinks it clicked in for everyone.

"Why would he fake such a thing?" Alice whispered, checking every shadow now to make sure he didn't burst out of here next.

"Perhaps that centaurs warning should have been taken with much more concern than we previously thought," Frank murmured, "and with a much more pressing time concern."

"Don't start that," Lily tried to fret while shifting uneasily on the spot, all wands still drawn and now pointed to every shadow. "Harry himself said You-Know-Who wasn't in here."

"The man would be hard to miss, even with Quirrell's absurd turban," James tried to agree despite his own unease. He felt the most defenseless, holding the book now and unable to properly hold his wand in his injured hand. He trusted his friends to cover him if anything happened, and he'd drop this in an instant to help, but for now he tried to quickly keep going, only to be stunned once again at the next revelation.

"Bless my soul," James breathed, looking like someone had just punched him in the gut. He searched for her just like always, and she finally met his eyes back, until he was the one to look away. Having to swallow past five years of solid hatred, he looked back and said sincerely, "I, guess I really was wrong about him."

Her brow remained creased, she didn't quite smile back, but for once there was something akin to recognizing he was talking to her without that superior tone she so hated, as if of course she should want to speak back.

"Now don't go spare on me Prongs," Black cut in, ruining the moment and returning her scowl to him at once. His voice still sounded a bit shotty and as painful as James' hand felt, but James couldn't imagine anything stopping Sirius talking long, least of all a plant. "He's still been a ruddy arse to Harry all year, plus those other kids! Someone needs to give him a good kick up the-"

"He went out of his way to save my kids life!" Potter defended at once, and it took a moment for Lily to fully process that. James Potter was defending her friend Sev. "I think that may mean he's not the totally irredeemable bug we found him." Well, in his own way.

Black looked to his other two friends for support, but both of them seemed more than happy to not pick sides on this.

James chose to keep going, and found his resolution wavering at once. Snape hated his kid, for what? Because of him? Was he really going to carry on a grudge to his kid? He knew if roles were reversed he certainly wouldn't like Snape's kid, but he'd never go out of his way to humiliate one like this teacher had been doing.

This was an idea he'd nurse at a later time, for now he was much more concerned with Quirrell doing wandless magic, and monogloging!

Protective instincts kicked in, and he was hardly paying attention to a word he was saying, only focused on the idea that Harry could die from this! Quirrell could have easily killed him by now, or take him off to You-Know-Who! He couldn't even bring himself to glance up, far too invested in this, to see that the others were just as concerned.

The mirror of Erised finally made Sirius stop his incessant checking of the room, they all froze for a moment at that! There must be some secret they were missing, no way would Dumbledore put something in place that showed your deepest desire, which in this case, would be where the Stone was!

Remus had to clear his throat hard past his confusion, but quickly stated, "there must be a trick to this we hadn't understood, it's Dumbledore after all! When's he ever done the obvious thing."

"You've far too much faith in that man," Lily told him, but there wasn't much derision in her voice. A lot of the teachers here had grated on her nerves, constantly not expelling the Marauders and all, and most recently their headmaster had even helped keep something under wraps that the Marauders had all been arguing about. That's all the school had worked out anyways, no matter how wild the explanations of this got.

Lupin's smile turned both relieved and genuinely enthusiastic for the explanation they all got. Black threw his head back laughing at once when Quirrell in fact stated the entire problem they hadn't considered.

"What he most desires is the use of the Stone, not the actual location, therefore he'll never find it," Regulus mused to himself out loud. "That's quite brilliant."

"I just wish the Mirror was in here again," Pettigrew sighed. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Who knows, but considering you still haven't even told us what you'd see in there, it can't be that important," Black rolled his eyes.

Pettigrew gave him a little glare, then glanced at Potter quickly and waved him on to change the subject.

Quirrell transitioning into stating You-Know-Who had in fact been at the school during the time Harry had overheard him being threatened was possibly the scariest part yet. Their headmaster had still been at the school at that time, it seemed ridiculous You-Know-Who had gotten in at that time, right? Quirrell just kept going though, seemingly talking to himself, but then getting an answer. This was crazy, they were convinced everything was out to kill Harry Potter!

He now had the Stone in his pocket? Regulus at once took back what he said about brilliance, if the thing could just appear like that anyways! This kid had just been sentenced to death, they were all sure of that.

All of them, because no one wanted to hear of You-Know-Who murdering an eleven year old child, while sticking out of the back of someone's head!

None of them had ever actually seen You-Know-Who. He was a ghost story, the figure their parents spoke of that was trying their very lives, but inside the confines of this castle, they were safe from him. Now that illusion was ruined, they got more of an idea than they'd ever wanted of his features, his future.

"How is that thing possible!" Frank hissed backing as far away from that book as he could go. "Vapor! Even ghosts can't take over bodies of another!"

"If you find out, do let us know," Regulus murmured, unable to wrap his mind around the fearsome Dark Lord, the powerful bringer of their world, into this. A shadow of a creature, not even human. This was like magic of nothing he'd ever heard, it wasn't natural. Wasn't that the idea though, the promise he'd been offered, to go forward in life with one who had already conquered death. Was this the end of that quest?

He could still see the look in Bellatrix's eyes, the vivacious gleam as she told of her first duty as a Death Eater, serving the Dark Lord. She kept grabbing her arm in reverence, though never revealed what could be under her sleeve, she kept stroking the spot and promising him this could all be his as well very soon. Why should he have said no? Looking on at Sirius now, a mingled disgust and fury such a blight could exist, he honestly felt himself in that moment it was very clear what his answer should have been.

Yet this was no more easy an answer than not taking his cousins offer to go someplace special with her this summer. Because the Potter's had been murdered, and had apparently been nothing but weak willed saps about it the whole time. He'd rather die than be such a useless wizard, and serving the Dark Lord was the only way to make sure he fulfilled his life's roll.

"That's a lie!" Sirius thundered so loud, for a moment Regulus was sure the roof would cave in. "How dare he ever-" Lupin grasped his shoulder hard, Pettigrew was white knuckled and grasping Potter's elbow, who looked faint at his own words. Then as Harry shouted much the same, Potter still managing to keep going to see his kids reaction was all Regulus could think, the Dark Lord himself admitted he had not been telling the truth in that moment. Potter had fought back and what's more, the Muggleborn stood her ground to protect her young, which someone of lesser magic should never have been able to do. So what was the truth? How had the Dark Lord become this way? What was he agreeing to follow?

His mother would curse him if she heard he'd been asking all these questions, but this is why he'd never spoken such things aloud, he'd seen Sirius do this first. His father would be far more than disappointed hearing Regulus had been consorting with Muggleborns, even agreeing with one of them, and not defending the Dark Lord's will now as he bade Quirrell attack Harry and there was uproar all around. Instead he kept his silence, just like he always did, and chose instead to watch these events play out.

Lily found herself leaning against the wall, pale and shaking from hearing of a death now marked for her more vividly than ever. No distance in the world she put up would make hearing this any better, she'd be sacrificing her life for a child she had refused a connection to up until this point, she suddenly felt as cruel and heartless a monster as Voldemort. Alice was suddenly there, grasping her hands and promising her this wasn't set in stone, but Lily could picture it, now more than ever. Could no longer pretend she wasn't entertaining a future with a child in her arms, and a death for his future as surely as her own.

The struggle of Harry against Quirrell was terrible to listen to, the pain that child must have been feeling as his own scar seared him while he found the one way to harm his opponent echoed around this room as if they could still hear the screams. His, falling, his passing out, and Potter just stopping there, surely Harry had died, and You-Know-Who would rise again as if this were nothing.

"James?" Peter whispered, staying close and trying to offer all the comfort he could, but it felt like he wasn't even there. He just remained frozen, gaping down at the book and still pale as a ghost.

"Prongs," Sirius said forcefully, and that did snap him out of it, like only Sirius could. His head swung towards him, but his eyes remained unfocused.

"Harry he..."

"It's alright Prongs," Peter soothed, patting his shoulder and reaching forward like he was going to take the book, "we still have time to fix this, I'm sure Harry's death-"

"He didn't die," still slightly devoid of just a bit of sanity from hearing it all, James finally looked properly at all his friends. "There's still more left, he's going to be fine!"

Remus felt a bit concerned for his health, but Sirius was quick to play along. "Of course he is, he survived when he was a baby, right! Ten years later, bah, he'll walk away with another cool scar!"

"You're incorrigible," Peter grumbled to all of them, but James looked just slightly heartened and kept going, having to wait hardly at all to find Padfoot to be right.

"Ya hear that Evans? Hey, Lily? Harry's survived, he thinks Dumbledore's turned into a Snitch," Alice kept gently trying to coax a reaction out of the red head who seemingly went comatose.

The girls words did seem to put something back into her, she snorted in surprise and glanced back around her, finding Alice with the brightest most encouraging smile of anyone, and Frank waiting patiently for her to come back to her senses before offering, "there you go, see, Dumbledore did come and fix everything. I'm sure we were just being paranoid before thinking he set all this up." Well, he was clearly trying for comfort.

He was a big guy, broad shouldered with white blond hair and sharp blue eyes, but he always spoke in a soft, kindly voice as if afraid to startle anyone. Lily appreciated that right now. Whatever his goal, it had worked, Lily refocused her energy on a child she couldn't yet lay claim to no matter how attached she felt to him, and realized there was someone right now she could question. As soon as they got out of here, she'd have something to say to Dumbledore.

She held her tongue though, not really looking for another argument which she was sure she'd get from Lupin at least, the way he'd been defending the man of late. Instead she listened intently to the, informative, passage between Harry and Dumbledore in the hospital wing.

At least he started with the important information, that Quirrell was gone, and the Stone was safe. Potter seemed to have a hard time saying the words Harry had nearly died doing so, and finally Lily understood what he had seemingly grasped at once from all this. This was a child not yet born, but could someday exist. Why not, at least for now while traveling through his world, learn to understand him.

"The thing?" Regulus demanded, askance at once. That mirror itself had been a stupid explanation as far as he was concerned, genius indeed! If you left any room for it to be pulled back out by anyone but yourself than you were a fool! "He really did set all this up for that Potter kid to find out about all of this? Go down there and what, prove himself?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Lupin scoffed. "He's impressed Harry found out about Flamel, that's all. He would never try to get Harry dragged into this!"

"Sure seems that way," Frank disagreed as he thought back through it all. "That door was ridiculously easy to get through, those challenges certainly were easy for a bunch of first years, clearly the only problem You-Know-Who had was getting past Fluffy, though that admittedly was no one's fault, Hagrid seems a bit of a blabber mouth."

"Easy! Harry almost died there at the end, Dumbledore said it himself!" Potter fired right back.

"You-Know-Who being on the back of Quirrell's head was not part of the challenges, likely an unforeseen event at all, I'm sure the man's never had You-Know-Who slip into this school like that before, let alone at all."

"You're just looking for someone to blame because You-Know-Who nearly came back," Remus snarled. "Dumbledore's not a Seer, this isn't his fault, and Harry's a very nosy kid who got in and got lucky. Don't you put this on anyone else!"

"Okay," Peter cut in before anyone could return with something else. "We could argue about this all day, but for the love of Merlin, James is almost done. Can we please let him finish and go back to arguing about this in the real world."

Remus turned away, clearly thinking his point had been made, while Frank rolled his eyes heavily at such a daft idiot blindly following anyone. He wasn't saying Dumbledore was pure evil, but some accountability for the man who clearly had a plan from the beginning would be nice, having Hagrid pick that thing up in the first place right along with Harry Potter felt like no coincidence.

James was at least grateful to Peter for that, but was stunned stupid only a few moments later when again their headmaster encouraged Harry to call Voldemort by his name.

"But, why?" He wondered aloud, clearly only to his friends attention now, the other four were just shifting impatiently and waiting for this to be done rather than dwelling on something so ludicrous to them. He'd done it on a rare occasion when he was trying to prove something, but never so casually.

"Don't know, I suppose I've always done it out of habit," Sirius muttered. Now he thought about it though, Dumbledore was right. If they kept refusing to acknowledge the real name, they may even grow fearful enough to start flinching like twits along with everyone else, though thankfully the four of them had never delved that far into it.

James eyed that for a moment, before going on cheerfully through the rest of the conversation calling him Voldemort as well. Evans, Frank and Alice, looked at him like he'd gone nuts, but only shifted uneasily at something so unfamiliar happening right in front of them. Regulus was the only one who flinched, outright ducked like he expected someone to pummel him just for being in hearing range of this, but was ignored.

The idea of him coming back again, just in another body, was truly terrifying, and James certainly hoped that didn't happen until someone found a way to keep, Voldemort, as far away from Harry as it was possible to be. Dumbledore's statement was certainly helpful to him, he'd set out himself to make sure he never fully returned!

Then Harry asked a really good question, why him, why the Potters? Sadly he cursed Dumbledore's name colorfully for the lack of response, earning a glare from Moony but not much else. He certainly hoped Harry lived to be old enough to hear the answer.

At least it was explained what exactly had gone on with Harry and Quirrell's inability to lay hands on him. His voice went soft, he dared not look to Evans, but no matter his mind telling him otherwise his eyes betrayed him and he glanced over to her.

Her face was impassive, and though she'd been trying not to show it, James had seen hints the past few times she was growing to care for at least the idea of Harry. He couldn't tell now what this had done for it, but he certainly hoped she didn't find it as repulsive anymore, that was his kid, their kid! And she was his saving grace, the reason they were getting this experience! He'd be sobbing and bouncing off the walls in her place, sadly all he got for his efforts was more questions in wondering why he couldn't have done that for her and Harry.

Dumbledore stating he'd left his Invisibility Cloak in anyone's possession was laughable to him right now, but no matter the circumstances of that he was just happy it had somehow landed where it was supposed to with Harry. Considering he was feigning any knowledge of it right now though, he couldn't do more than exchange meaningful looks with his friends, but couldn't quite get all the way past it.

"Snuck down to the school kitchens eh? Thought you didn't have this thing now," Alice frowned at him.

"I don't," James shrugged as carelessly as he was capable of. He was fairly good at it when not confronted by Evans. "Must get it in the next year or so, looking forward to that at least!"

He did not appreciate Harry asking about Snape's hatred, terrified it would erupt something between Remus and Sirius again, but Dumbledore's answer was very thankfully diplomatic, and the two simply shifted awkwardly but seemed able to make no more fuss about it. James honestly just hoped it would never come up again, he didn't like the calculating look he caught on the other group.

"You, saving Snivellus' life!" Peter thankfully broke the tension by bursting out laughing, and thankfully only the three of them knew it as his too high pitched, nervous giggle while trying to shield something. "You'd sooner snog the man!"

"As if I needed more nightmares Wormtail," James made a disgusted face at him while giving him a grateful smile and loudly moving on.

Ron and Hermione's entrance was a bit adorable, they were all happy those kids made it out as surely as Harry. Harry and Hermione's conversation about Dumbledore's desire to have all this happen certainly wasn't helping the tension though, so James quickly moved past that, and the news of a Quidditch defeat as that would make no one feel better, and found himself genuinely touched at what Hagrid did for Harry.

"That is the best gift ever!" Sirius whispered, his eyes gleaming with want right now. He'd love to get his hands on that photo album, see pictures of them in their future, proof of Evans and James' wedding for one.

His best mates small smile completely agreed, the four of them already knew they couldn't hold a grudge for what Hagrid had unintentionally done to Harry, this gift more than made up for everything, even the dragon, Sirius grudgingly decided.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alice's brows shot up in absolute outrage when the End of Term feast held Dumbledore giving points to those kids. She'd clung to disbelief through all three, surely Dumbledore really wasn't doing this.

"I think it's sweet," James chuckled. "Harry deserves a reward for saving the world from, Voldemort, and he would have gotten those points if he'd played Ravenclaw anyways."

"He lost those points because he was sneaking out of bed at night, nothing to do with the Stone!" Frank protested.

"At least they only tied Slytherin for the cup, and didn't outright, oh, never mind," Regulus rolled his eyes heavily as Dumbledore and Potter finished.

Alice and Frank wanted to still be mad, they honestly understood why Slytherin would feel snubbed for this happening, but at the same time they couldn't hide a beaming pride Neville got those last points, that their kid stood up for his house like that. It really made them understand why the Marauders were hooting and high-fiving Harry's accomplishment, even if they held themselves back from doing the same.

Potter's mood sobered at once, all of them feeling downcast this was ending with something as depressing as Harry having to go back to those Muggles who didn't deserve to have such a kid in their presence.

James found himself finishing the last pages with a spring in his voice though, an honest feeling of hope. He'd take the information given in this, and the first thing he'd do when he got back was see to it this didn't have to be his future.

* * *

Whoohoo! I finished the first book! Is it the only one you may ask? Nah, I decided to do all seven of them again, because I'm a masochist like that and enjoy causing myself the torture of doing this. I'm entirely kidding of course, this is still a blast for me, and now I'm torn if I'm going to launch right into CoS next week, take some time off, or just put this on hold and entirely focus on Life that Never Lived. Not to mention I've got another project cooking I desperately want to get started, but I absolutely refuse to do until I finish one of these series. Gah, too many ideas, it's very tearing...


	19. The Worst Birthday

I've made the executive decision, to make this one long fic. Obviously, as you're reading this in the exact same story as opposed to having to hunt down the sequel in my profile. I did this for two reasons, the larger one is I feel it flows a lot more like one story than the Life that Never Lived does. That is spaced through Harry's life, and his reactions, his family reading about that with him and following his progress. This however is focused least on Harry, but more on the eight of them dealing with each other in all these crazy environments that Harry wound up in. The second and stupider reason is just that I wanted to, I was curious what the massive word count would be at the end instead of adding it all up myself.

...

Enjoy!

* * *

While they had finally begun to accept, even anticipate, but still never quite get used to that soul wrenching feeling of being pulled through time and space because another chapter had finished, they'd taken that last one with a grain of happiness it would be their last!

Then they all groaned in misery to find themslves not back in their Potions class, not even back at Hogwarts, but back at Number Four, Privet Drive!

"What the bloody hell!" James howled in a temper at once, pulling his wand out and reducing the nearest bush to leaves and roots, then turning his wand on the next without thought.

"That should have worked, we should be back at school," Remus agreed, massaging his abused rib cage and genuinely not understanding why they'd still be trapped out here.

"Maybe, maybe we just got sent back to where we first teleported," Alice tried to offer, going to the back gate and trying it with actual hope again. It refused to swing open, Frank tried to hop it and found this impossible.

Pettigrew went to the glass sliding doors and wrenched at them to get them open, but found themselves now barred from the inside of the house and left in the Dursleys backyard.

"Argh!" Lily snarled, running her hand so hard through her hair she came back with strands in her nails. "This is the last place I wanted to wind back up at, even if this bloody cycle had to continue!"

"I'm sure you're not the only one," Regulus muttered.

With a heavy sigh, though all feeling rather resounded to the fate they'd clearly be stuck like this longer, they began searching for the stupid bloody book, though honestly with no idea why. It shouldn't have anymore to say.

This was a spacious backyard, neatly mowed ruler straight and trimmed hedges all along the back fence, though now with the exception of a few smoldering and threatening to set the whole place alight. The sunlight above already made this a blistering heat of day, the grass dry despite it's clear care, even the garden shed was highly polished on the outside but seemed to gleam threateningly. James was distracted at once by stepping inside and losing track of what he'd been looking for in favor of studying all these odd tools, though this time refrained from touching anything with his fingers still sore.

Peter chose to scale the side of the houses decorative vines for a view, was unsurprised to find he couldn't get very far when on the slanted roof and couldn't even cross to the front of the property, but caught his eye on something he hadn't quite been looking for.

"I think I know what the problem is," he told them as he fished out of the gutters a book of pure green. "We seem to be flashing through the rest of Harry's years."

"Please tell me that is a miserable attempt at a joke," Sirius groaned as he sagged onto the nearest bench, still rubbing at his bruised throat.

"Well, I've found his second year, so I'm guessing not," Peter sighed, making himself comfortable up here and reading out the chapter title to prove his point. Given where Harry was, he imagined all of the kids birthdays were the worst, but wasn't looking forward to finding out about this one in particular.

James hoisted himself up there with him for kicks, and the others just settled themselves resignedly in the grass. Evans went over to the concrete patio, but chose to ignore the chairs and instead crossed her legs on the warm ground and tied her hair up in the evening sun. Frank and Alice lounged against the wooden fences, holding hands and just hoping this one went by without anything closer to alive foliage beneath them. Remus sat himself beside Sirius on the bench and tipped his face back to the sun, closing his eyes and wishing he were back at the lakes edge rather than this place as his friend began.

Sirius couldn't help but notice how much he'd filled out this year, from the thin gangly teen. Not quite as much as the rest of them, Remus' health would always be rather stunted, but the warm light on his face actually highlighted the light brown of his hair rather than the few gray bangs he had, the scarring more shadowed than promanint for once. He grinned at just how relaxed Moony managed to appear during all of this, though his good mood wasn't destined to last.

It certainly didn't start much fun at all, no one wanted any further reminders of what those Dursleys constantly did to Harry, putting him down like this all the time. The argument was stupid, no way could they get rid of his owl, and the Marauders in particular were being restless for not even being able to wreck the Dursleys things in retaliation for it all this time. They suddenly weren't even sure if what they'd done to the inside of the house was still there, did the effect they have on the place they were in remain like it did to them?

"If they think magic is that bad a word, I've got some real headliner news for them," Sirius scoffed.

"You do need to keep in practice, you haven't had a chance to use them on your parents in ages," Remus agreed with a small smirk that dimmed the sun. Sirius couldn't help but lean in closer, grinning just the same, happily escalating this with details of what he would like to give them knowledge of.

Peter couldn't help shifting uneasily closer to James as Harry reflected back on all he'd learned of his previous year, as if they'd forgotten. It was as much news to them as learning of this boy's potential existence! He envied Padfoot and Moony down there, trying to chat their way through this bit!

Prongs, to his credit, tried to brush it off by plucking some leaves out of the gutter and enchanting them to float down on the others. He had the first few batches float down in the shape of a heart to land around Evans, who completely ignored him, which was just a tiny bit of improvement over shooting a hex back. He then spent the remainder of this recap trying to shoot them up unsuspecting noses, muttering all the while for Peter alone it was actually a shame Snivellus wasn't here, his was the largest target.

Peter managed an appreciative titter, James always had found every way to make things seem better, even helping along to ignore his own death sentence.

"Rotten, filthy Muggle, locking that kids things away," Regulus grumbled as he watched his brother and friend on the bench. The two had been quite chummy lately ever since they'd made up, leaning so close together they looked as likely to brush hands as Longbottom and Smith over there. Regulus had almost hoped for just a second Sirius would pull his head out of his arse and remember to agree with him back in this place what a waste the whole species was like he had last time.

It was clearly not going to happen, the two conspiring over there for possible further torment of them or anything else Regulus just hadn't a care to listen to. He burnt an incoming leaf to cinders and thought Potter should count himself lucky he didn't turn the spell on him next.

"I think at this point they don't even know Harry has a birthday," Alice scoffed in disgust of these people treating a kid like that. "I've heard of happier child hoods from-" she cut off when something went whizzing into her mouth, and she spat a leaf out in disgust.

"You arse Potter," she snapped, having already batted away three of them and quite done with his antics, ready to raise her wand in retaliation by now.

He merely hooted with pleasure and wound up for another one.

"You do realize you're only helping the Dursleys, cleaning that out for them," Frank pleasantly called back, at least causing him to freeze in his actions before finally lowering his wand and muttering in disgust.

"Thank you," Alice sighed, leaning back and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Maybe we should spend the rest of the time reading around these places, there must be a way to continue to throw that logic at him."

"One can only go so far in tutoring before it ends with beating their head against a desk," Frank disagreed.

"Also sound advice for him, so there's really no down side," Alice concluded lightly.

Lily couldn't help but crack one eye open curiously as Vernon announced it an important day, not that she could ever delude herself by now thinking he'd actually grown such a thing as a heart, let alone a brain about what should have been important that day. It didn't stop her wondering what he could deem important and how she could make sure it never happened for that disgrace on the animal kingdom. A ruddy business deal? She closed her eye again and tried to pretend that Pettigrew's nasally voice was non-existent again, just trying to enjoy the sunshine and not relate to how miserable Harry was feeling. How alone he seemed to feel all the time at this place, and it was all his own family's fault- no! She couldn't think about that now, or she'd burst into tears in front of these people, most of whom she couldn't stand. Sev wasn't here, so she'd just have to tough it out on her own and refuse to let her mind revisit her own summers in a place disturbingly similar to this one.

Those leaves were actually helping, though she'd never admit it to Potter. If she concentrated very hard, she could just be back in her forest, surrounded by trees, waiting for the world to return back to normal at school, just like Harry, where her real friend was...at least while she could still hang around with him, when he wasn't also trying to chat up with so many other terrible people, and she just couldn't understand how he-

"They what!"

She sat up so fast she created a mini-whirlwind of the leaves around her and barely noticed, wand drawn on Lupin's outraged face. "Hermione and Ron forgot his birthday? That's ridiculous, they'd never, not after all they'd been through!"

She almost would have laughed at his personal offense to this if she didn't honestly agree, and had to backtrack a bit to really hear what she'd been trying to block out, and then couldn't even blame him for the outburst. Merlin, no mail all summer, what had gotten into Harry's friends?

"Surely we're missing something," the elder Black pacified, looking more confused than anything. "Hermione wouldn't have an owl most likely, and maybe Ron's parents have to use theirs too often to let him borrow it..." the excuses were flimsy at best and they all knew it. It truly made no sense, and the swell of pity around all of them for this poor kid having no one to acknowledge his birthday, even worse humming the tune to himself! Even her home had never gotten so bad!

"Oh good, I needed a distraction," Potter said from above in an all to familiar tone, but for once in her life Lily couldn't even blame him. She detested the little birks attitude of taking his problems out on others, like her friend, by hexing anyone he felt like. Yet in this instance, she got it. She wanted to curse Dudley to, for being the embodiment of all Harry's troubles! She'd restrain herself of course if the little ponce was put in front of her, drawers dropping or not, but it was almost as much a revelation to her to feel empathy for Potter as to still wonder what Harry had seen in that bush.

Then the real jaw dropping moment came in for everyone else, that poor kid nearly getting his head bashed in with a frying pan. Regulus couldn't give it a second thought but for a bit of empathy, maybe that kid would learn to keep his mouth shut like he had. Instead he remained focused on the inconspicuous, lone little bush behind his brother, the only one Potter hadn't destroyed upon first arriving. Regulus had well learned his lesson from the last book, and he wouldn't again let himself be so easily distracted as everyone else so clearly was, throwing all kinds of abuse around about all the chores Harry was to do. Regulus would have thought at least Sirius could blow the whole thing off as well, they may not be doing chores at their own place but the treatment wasn't unfamiler to the two, but no, he was just in much of a temper as everyone else.

It was pathetic getting so worked up over something that wasn't even happening, leaving Regulus alone to wonder what had almost happened to the young Potter in that bush. Another attempt at return of the Dark Lord? If so, should he even say anything about it, but instead actually try to find a way to help it along. After all, if this future did happen, if he found a way to help someone so powerful in fact gain another strength in a sooner return to glory, maybe he could stop little boys from ever again feeling afraid in their own home, because there wouldn't be any fear left. The Dark Lord would make everyone an equal, and filthy Muggles like this would be a thing of the past.

Pettigrew finally warned that the first bit of this ending was nigh upon them, and Regulus did all he could to brace himself for whatever good that wouldn't do, admittedly as intrigued as anyone by the final line telling him he may not be far off. Who would be in Harry Potter's bedroom in a place like that?

* * *

Sadly to note, I've decided only to post twice a month, on the 8th and 18th. Why those arbitrary dates? Secret. (Or I just made them up on the spot, not the point.) It'll equal out I'll be about halfway through PoA on here by the the time I've finished Life that Never Lived, so we'll be getting into the best parts of this by the time I'll be needing a fix for finishing the other one.


	20. Dobby's Warning

Considering past events, Remus actually felt a second of relife as he slammed down onto something that made a creaking groan of a bed instead of the much harder surfaces. Then the book smacked him in the face as it too impacted this place. He yelped in fury, jerking upright and pulling it off his nose, and immediately noticed a window. With bars on it. He couldn't breath, his skin was surely boiling off him at this very moment to be replaced with something so much worse, something wrong-

Instinct propelled him forward, he didn't even notice until much later there was glass in the way as he shoved that aside, the fresh air wafting in did nothing to relive him as he was now fully able to turn his head in all directions, pleading with the clouds to part- until his eyes found that glowing orb in the sky, and he finally breathed.

It as waning, at least five days old.

"Moony," a hand gently grasped his shoulder, and he whirled on the spot with an uneasy expression still in place. They'd been lucky this time, but the bars...where were they?

Sirius continued with an easy going smile, exuding calm in the face of his friend still breathing rather hard for no reason four out of the eight people here would understand. "Relax, I don't like being locked up either, but we'll get out as soon as we can."

"Right, yeah," he gave the jerky nod of agreement he knew was expected of him. Still, his eyes lingered on the black cord that had yet to really start fading from Sirius' throat, the way Prongs still kept his hand protectively close to him as he sat down uneasily on the foot of the bed. Injuries for them here meant something, and he was still convinced he'd cause the worst to all of them.

Grasping Sirius' hand on him for a moment longer than he really should have, he forced it away in the next moment, lest the stares continue, and went back to the book he'd so quickly dispelled from him while trying to eye the rest of the place, not to give away the small space hadn't been what had set him off. There was nothing to note of really, the simple bedding looked like an afterthought, a minuscule blanket hardly big enough for the childlike bed crammed into the corner. The shelves lined the wall all filled with broken or forgotten things, dust clear in the air as his nose continued dilating just a touch to fast. The smell of owl droppings was the most distinguishing from that, and he was now grateful for the air flowing through for this fact alone.

Then he froze as a soft hooting from behind him made that really register.

Regulus had landed very near the waste bin Hedwig's cage had been set upon, and reflexes alone had saved the owl from tumbling to the ground with him as the shock of his landing hit the room. The others hadn't landed much better, they never did, and the small space left many in each others company much closer than they normally would have preferred. Pettigrew had landed extremely close to him, his head smacking the wall right under the window. Lupin had nearly trampled him in his mad dash to pull that open, but he'd quickly flipped his agitated gaze from his friend back to the snowy creature hooting dully at them.

"So this is Hedwig eh?" Potter muttered, his own eyes sweeping the room the most critically. "I'm guessing we're still at the Dursley's."

"Mind like a steel trap that one," Regulus muttered under his breath. He really should have known the response he'd get, saying that so close to one of his mates, and so was unsurprised to see Pettigrew give him an angry glare for that, opening his mouth for some witty defensive retort he was sure, but then Lupin began, gratefully cutting that off.

"What's a Dobby?" Alice muttered for herself, only half her attention on what she was hearing as she found herself half hanging out of the room, through the door, that had a cat flap of all things in it. Or rather, who, she supposed as she kept wriggling her ankle in the tight space, since she didn't know many things that could provide a warning like the chapter Lupin was starting revealed would be happening. As if they needed anymore warning from this book something was going on in their life.

Her question was ignored, attention was caught right back on the story, they'd all been confused, curious, and concerned, all to varying levels per person, of what was in Harry's room in this muggle house. The answer came very quickly to all of them who at once understood that as a house-elf.

"How is it Harry's life keeps getting stranger by the day?" Frank muttered to Alice, who had only now been able to wrench her foot free of the cat-flap in the door. She was rubbing her ankle now and both were more convinced than ever this was all some mad set up more than a kids room, except for the fact Harry used to sleep in a cupboard. Apparently this prison like room was an upgrade from that.

Black sat himself on the window seal, half hanging out onto the bars themselves covering it, swinging his feet as if in boredom dangerously near Pettigrew's head, who was now alternately glaring at those feet and the Potter kids owl, like he couldn't decide which to be more annoyed with. Potter stayed at his chosen spot of the foot of the bed, watching Evans fidget with her hair as far from everyone as she could, with the most absorbed expression one could have.

Only Lupin continued to show his unease of this place, and Frank couldn't help but wonder at that, he seemed a very on edge sort of fella at times, while others perfectly at ease to go along with his mates. He did seem to get sick on and off an awful lot at school, but he couldn't imagine what that had to do with this room. They'd certainly been in smaller and enclosed spaces and he'd seemed more agitated than weary like now, still glancing at the bars every few lines in-between reading his way through this house-elf's inane chatter.

"You're kid is a bit off Prongs," Sirius snickered when Harry offered the house-elf a seat.

"He's never been around them before, I'm still just impressed he hasn't demanded the thing appareate him away from this place," he said back a little snippy, eyes still on the red-head, but his disdain when he looked anywhere else made it clear what he thought of being in this place. Had there been bars on the other windows on the top floor? He didn't remember, certainly hadn't taken a proper look in Dudleys room, but the cat flap bothered him greatly. He did not like this room, it was only just fit for that house-elf, but certainly not his child.

Regulus sighed heavily when Dobby started beating his head against the wall in self punishment, his hand twitching forward to stop this on instinct as if Kreacher were in the room.

He'd always had a liking for house-elf's, especially his own, who more often than his own brother would sit and hear him talk when his parents were done with their lessons for the day and sent him off. Sirius had been more prone to lock himself in his room after those times, but he'd had more an urge to wander, Kreacher always a help in those times, all sorts of stories about every room in the house that had never felt like his parents lectures.

For the first time, he quite liked Potter's kid simply for the way he reacted, just like Regulus would have. He jumped forward, trying to help the elf and make him stop punishing himself. He'd always hated watching Kreacher do that, and in fact had never had the gal to do this himself on the rare occasions he'd witnessed his own having to do the same. His mother would not approve if he got in the way of Kreacher punishing himself, this Potter kid was lucky Dobby's masters weren't around to tell Harry otherwise.

Lily couldn't help smiling at Harry's further interactions with Dobby. She couldn't help but be horrified at the poor things life, already having the urge to snatch him away and help him along to the Hogwarts kitchens. No elf deserved such a hateful life as the one he clearly lived, encouraging the little thing extra punishments! She honestly agreed with Harry, Dobby's owners and the Dursleys were of the same fold, and they all needed to take a nap with some Devil's Snare!

Her affection for this lad with her eyes grew more when he dismissed his own fame, calling it all rubbish. How nice it was to the ears, hearing of a humble Potter.

Peter watched Regulus roll his eyes of all things when Harry's pain at mentioning his friends came up, and frowned at Sirius' kid brother. How could anyone be so careless hearing of something like this? It was heartbreaking, everyone in here had someone who would acknowledge their birthday, Harry deserved the same. Then he really thought about that, and wondered, did Regulus? Sirius most certainly wouldn't with the way he treated him, his friend had confessed his parents treated birthdays more like a celebration of their past than present, hardly an acknowledgement of the person themselves.

...so did he? Peter raked his mind, but he really couldn't recall Regulus actually having any friends. Sure he was a member of the Slug Club, but so was Evans, and from what James said she never seemed chummy with those people. Certainly not friendly, yet cordial enough. Though Prongs had only been to one or two events, for her company alone. Surely Regulus had at least made friends in his own house? Yet Peter couldn't recall one recurring face around Regulus Black. He'd certainly never paid him much mind of course, he could easily be missing something, but he couldn't even remember the kid laughing before they'd dumped that water on Sirius.

Evans may have burst out laughing the loudest, but Peter had seen everyone at least crack a smile, Regulus especially as he'd snickered appreciatively seeing his older brother in that state.

His thought's were interrupted by Dobby finally getting to deliver his message, about Harry Potter not returning to school.

Remus' anxiously tapping foot froze, as did Sirius', his toes inches away from Peter's nose. James, still trying to flash flirty smiles at Evans, was stuck mid expression in what could have been comical if it wasn't so ludicrous. Evans fingers had frozen in place inside her hair. He swore even the owl stopped hooting in her cage.

Frank burst out with an uneasy laugh, glancing from Lupin to his girlfriend like he was still waiting for someone to join in. "That was a joke right? There's just no way, I mean..." he trailed off, looking more dumbfounded every second. Regulus couldn't blame him.

This situation was quite possibly the most insane in history. A house-elf, had snuck out of its masters house, and gone to warn some kid not to go back to school?!

"I thought crazy only ran in my house-elfs line," Sirius leered at the little book, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Clearly I was wrong, and that one needs to be gone as well."

Regulus gave him a nasty look for that and at once snapped, "why don't you take this seriously Sirius! How many times does it take you to learn when to shut your mouth and pay attention?"

Sirius gave him an unimpressed look for that, while Pettigrew gave an uneasy laugh while shifting his weight, clearly wishing to jump out of the way being in-between the two.

Lupin chose to ignore the lot of them, reading on and hoping for more, but got nothing but a terrible omen and no more help from Dobby, in fact quite the opposite as Vernon made an appearance. "Easy Prongs," he murmured encouragingly, though he knew better than to really try to stop him as he griped his wand tightly. Still, he tried to remind him, "nothing in here for you to be cursing-"

"Watch me," he vowed, though forced himself to relax back as Vernon did leave after threatening Harry, he still didn't like to think what that would amount to later.

"Why would Dobby know if Harry was getting mail or not?" Alice demanded sharply.

"Surely house-elf's can't do that," Lily protested. She certainly knew of them, when Sev had taken her to the kitchens in their third year they'd all seemed like polite little workers. She'd been explained the rest of their natures, but now she felt he'd left an important detail out, as if this was possible.

"Oh yes they can," Black answered her with a rude little sneer that wasn't for her. "Those are powerful magical creatures, they can do anything they want, though usually their magic is much more bound. Clearly those owners of his constantly abusing him didn't think to reign him in nearly as much."

Potter gave him an annoyed little frown he hadn't the chance to tell her that in a much politer way, but Remus kept going with even more unease now as Harry's night still got worse from there. All through his quarrel with Dobby over said letters and the house-elf's run through the house for escape they were all stunned silent at the proceedings, none of them had ever seen a house-elf so devious and determined! Active, obedient, even helpful were words for them, not this conniving little one doing his damnedest to keep Harry out of school, and with the air of winning at the Dursley's reaction.

"That, that!" James stammered, at a loss for words as Harry's expected letter arrived no matter how unjustly, Dursley hauled that kid back up the stairs, and their current surroundings were finally given a context no one had really asked for.

Pettigrew shifted restlessly on the floor, alternately glaring hatefully at the door and bars and back to his mate with genuine concern he was about to shut down from outrage with nothing to expel those feelings. He even got halfway to his feet, like he was going to go comfort him, but then Sirius jumped down from the seal and beat him to the punch, all three now squashed up on the tiny bed with Potter in the middle, all looking miserable for this kids fortune. Pettigrew hesitated an extra moment before sitting back down and muttering, "bloody, stupid, useless,-" he kept up a string under his breath now not glaring at anything.

"Three days!" Lily snarled none to quietly, but it still went unheard. Lupin was reading no more loudly than usual, but there was an undercurrent in his voice that made all other noise void. He seemed likely at any moment to switch into a threatening growl with this continued treatment.

Remus couldn't help it. He wished he could control himself more, but it grew harder by the line. Harry was being imprisoned! He knew that feeling better than anyone, if not bars than certainly being trapped in his own body. He'd just checked, but his eyes kept flitting to the window and away now with almost every breath he took, trying to convince himself this prison was not his, but Harry's, and that didn't make it better! He was so distracted by his own turmoil the words he was shooting out hardly even registered there at the end, and by the time he had realized what he'd been saying they were being pulled away once again.


	21. The Burrow

To Guest: Haha, sadly not, I just wanted to put Hedwig there because something about her will pop up again later that I wanted them to chat about. Nothing and no one else will be joining the ride.

To everyone, thank you all so much for your reviews, it means the world to me!

* * *

It was a homey kitchen, that was the first immediate apparent thing. Even after they'd all landed it didn't seem to disturb the already hectic nature of the place any.

The stove was still full of the warm smells of a feast of a breakfast, to which the Marauders at once began helping themselves to. Dishes in the sink were scrubbing themselves to a polish, and someone had left a deck of self shuffling cards on the counter, just above a drawer filled with all sorts of Muggle things Frank wasn't sure of. He thought that may have been a battery peeking out, but wasn't positive.

There were over a dozen chairs scattered about the room, all of various types, a careworn cloak hung over one at the head of the table which was oblong, with a few burn marks imprinted in the wood, and some things carved into the legs, initials perhaps. Hanging proudly in the center of the wall behind this was something resembling a clock, but instead of two, it carried nine hands, and no numbers were present, instead such things as 'work,' 'school,' and, 'mortal peril' were around the face. Strangely, the hands weren't pointed at any of those, but all trailing aimlessly about the circle, the clockwork as lost in time as they were.

Fighting back a shiver so as not to think of that, he put his attention out the window, his eyes skipping right past a wilted feather duster, where a hedge hinted at a garden just out the backdoor, and what could be a chicken coop paces away from that, with gentle hills rolling on for miles beyond this.

Despite being stuffed to the brim in this tiny room, Frank was amazed how open it all felt. He couldn't help but compare it to his own kitchen at home, where his Mum had everything perfectly outlined for its place, four mirrored straight chairs around one symmetrical square table. Even the lake he could see from a very similar window was usually steal gray, the wide expanse looking more threatening with its deep waters.

He looked down when someone gently took his hand and was unsurprised to find Alice, a stack of marmalade and toast in her hands she'd braved from the depths of the Marauders hogging the food. He couldn't help but grin lovingly at her, bending down to give her a kiss on the temple before beginning to nibble on his breakfast as the older Black began. They had no idea why a Burrow would be mentioned, wasn't that were animals slept? At this rate though they truly wouldn't put anything past the ability of Potters kid getting into something.

The two tried to sit on the ledge in the early morning sunlight, but disturbed the feather duster, which came to life as an aged owl, ruffling his feathers at them and blinking slowly. Alice offered him a bit of toast, and he accepted this in his beak before hobbling to a perch. Frank reached over and pet it for a few moments in thoughtful silence.

Between ripping up bacon and shoving that into his mouth, Sirius eagerly kept going with the now lively story of the Weasley's arriving, especially those twins! What brilliance they were, knowing how to pick muggle locks!

Of course Harry's escape couldn't be all fun, Vernon had to come and muck everything up, but honestly picturing the look on his face was almost worth all that had happened. Didn't stop any of them from hoping Harry never had to go back to that Muggle dwelling.

Lily couldn't help but think the same, just silently, to herself at the far end of the room. She was trying very hard to resist the sausages sizzling away in protest that this wasn't their house! They shouldn't just be helping themselves to anything they liked! Frank and Alice weren't helping, even Regulus was picking over some eggs.

She'd already tried to leave from the room to stop further temptation, but found all ways out of the room barred. Just behind her, she was sure that was a washing din with a room beyond that, and at the other end was a crooked staircase leading to more. A promising swinging door even could have led off to a living room, or she even would have preferred to go out into the garden. Nothing, all blocked like always.

So now she was forced to listen in protest of the Weasley's catching Harry up to speed while he in turn told them of why mail wasn't going around. The idea that it was Malfoy's house-elf was, realistic, but even she couldn't see Malfoy doing something so stupid as to try stopping Harry getting back to school by using his elf as a prank. Besides, she was sure of Dobby's sincereness, the warning he'd given.

"Awkward," Peter stage whispered when they reached Ron's home, the house they were presumably in, and Mrs. Weasley came out to at once give her kids a stern dressing down.

"Makes me real grateful to my parents," James agreed with a chuckle as he speared another fried egg and shoved it in his mouth whole. He still had his eyes on Evans the whole time, as usual, and was growing worried about her. He hadn't seen her eat anything since this started, and they'd been at it for hours by their own internal clock he was sure. So he grabbed a plate of fried potatoes and tomatoes and made his way over to her. At first she just narrowed her eyes and glared away from him, clearly more annoyed than anything he somehow knew her favorite breakfast.

"Here," he dug a galleon out of his pocket and left it purposefully on the table. "Will you please eat something now?" He offered her the fork and plate.

"I don't need your money, or pity," she snapped.

"I'm not offering you that," he agreed, wafting the plate as near her nose as he could. "I'm offering you some delicious food that's just hanging around this kitchen that Harry's certainly eating away."

"He was invited here, we were not," she grumbled, but her resolve was wavering as much as her mouth was watering. She'd skipped breakfast to do a Transfiguration essay she was behind on, and she really was hungry...

"I'm listening to the fact that she had no more clue Harry was arriving than he did, and yet she dumped a plate of food on him. I'm sure if they were here this second we'd be offered the same while explaining ourselves," he wheedled.

By this point in the book they'd already finished breakfast, and the kids were going to do a punishment of de-gnoming the garden. There was no telling where they'd end up next, and it was being made perfectly clear how welcome Harry was here...surely that would extend to just one plate of food on her part...she made the mistake of glaring at him, determined he'd walk away, but was caught off guard by the sincerity of his concern. She usually didn't take the time to bother reading his face, she was usually to busy giving it the pure disdain it deserved for picking on every student in that school, especially her best friend. Her guard was down though, without Sev around, and for the first time she realized he had hazel eyes. Very open, wide eyes that were currently a genuine peace offering for some food.

Without even realizing she was doing it, she accepted the plate. The brilliant smile lighting his face was like none she'd ever seen before, from lips that usually were just throwing curses around. What was even more spinning than that was, he walked away. He didn't pester her anything further; brag he'd known this would work or point out he'd known what she would like, offer her a seat at the table, or even compliment her. He just went back to his friends, who had somehow wrangled Regulus into their conversation of bragging about how far they'd managed to throw gnomes, which apparently were out in the Forbidden Forest. She stabbed a potato and chewed slowly while looking back out the window, her mind scoffing at her caving like this while her stomach happily rumbled to shut up and enjoy.

Mr. Weasley turned out to be a delight, Sirius hadn't even known about the Muggle things around the house! He stopped pestering Regulus to give details of why he'd been in the Forest at any time and got up to go inspect the drawers, Frank watching him rummage through them without care suddenly making him understand why Evans had been so put off with their helping themselves to food. Clearly the Marauders were growing braver by thinking they could do anything they liked around here, though he was personally sure they'd be the same way no matter what the situation. He seemed as delighted as Arthur to find such things in here and called Lupin over to him to have a few things explained, abandoning the book in the middle of Mrs. Weasley chastising her husband for that car.

It took his friends several tries to convince him to leave the lot and finish, but his enthusiasm had vanished Regulus' good mood, he was looking about this house with such pure disgust they could have been back in Privet Drive. It made Frank a bit sad, how conditioned that kid must be to hate all things that weren't like his family, to even hate another pureblood family simply because they enjoyed Muggle things.

"I wish we could see Ron's room, and the twins room, and the rest of this place," Alice quietly said beside him, her eyes on the ceiling with curiosity.

"Perhaps we shall," Frank offered without much enthusiasm, personally he was just hoping this madness would end before they wound up trapped somewhere much less hospitable. That Devil's Snare was still weighing on his mind, and he already had a bad feeling this Potter kids life wasn't going to get much better from there, even if this chapter did end rather nicely for once.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day! I couldn't squeeze in wolfstar considering the circumstances, but Lily may hate James even just one percent less than before now, so I hope that counts for something.


	22. At Flourish and Blotts

"You have got to be bloody kidding me!" Frank demanded, and Alice couldn't blame him. They'd landed in a book store, Flourish and Blotts she was sure, and wasn't particularly looking forward to combing through all the massive shelves to find the one they were actually supposed to be here for.

This idea wasn't helped along by their invasion having toppled over several displays into each other, creating even more of a hectic environment. Pettigrew was still trying to dig his way out of a Divination display he'd landed in, and Lupin looked pinned beneath several heavy books with Lockhart scrawled across the title.

The Black brothers too seemed distracted at once, having landed in front of a section devoted to dark creatures. The elder one scoffed and kicked a book on werewolves away from him, perhaps he had a personal disliking for them, and then walked towards his friends to help dig them out. The younger one picked out a book on Infiri and began flipping through the pages with a look of mild curiosity. His parents had mentioned those a few times but had yet to go into great detail.

Alice just gave his hand a gentle squeeze, managing to be as exasperated as she was amused at these particular circumstances before choosing to wonder off to the healing section. She wanted to brush up on some things if this was going to continue for the foreseeable future.

Frank watched her go, his eyes lingering with a grin he was confident would never evaporate at the sight of her. He had to drag his attention back to the problem at hand and knew immediately he wouldn't have it, he summoned the book to him again instead of dealing with this nonsense. It came flying out of the children's section of all things, as if this book should be given to kids with all it's disturbing things going on with poor Harry. It even knocked over a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard on its way to him. He just snorted and flipped it open, easily finding his place where the words began at the chapter title of their current location.

He easily ignored everyone around him, the Marauders now wondering shelves and chatting in quiet mutters near the back of the store, Evans joining Alice and having what at least sounded like a nice conversation, and the youngest Black remaining where he'd landed as if determined to ignore the lot of them and continue as if this were a purposeful visit. Harry's time at the Weasleys wasn't really of much interest, except for how sad it was as the kid compared the two lives of wizards and Muggles.

Nobody else really registered the name of Lockhart, though the name rang a dull bell in the back of Frank's mind. He wondered if that was a student going to school now, but he wasn't quite sure. Either way, the Marauders were getting a kick out of laughing their arse off about it likely being a witch of novels as their next DA teacher. He was just sad the classes standard seemed to be falling with each year, but there wasn't much to be done about that.

Their trip to get to Diagon Alley wasn't as unmemorable as Frank would have assumed. Even with Harry using Floo Powder for the first time, he would have thought it would all just continue rather dully, but nope. The little Potter kid somehow landed himself in the wrong location, and one he certainly shouldn't be in.

Both Black brothers stiffened in surprise the more they heard of this description, the elder one hissing some explanation or other to his friends that they didn't like either. Even Evans was getting fidgety about Harry in such a Dark place, and the company he soon found himself in wasn't helping matters.

"I've heard of being getting misplaced in the Floo Network before, but this is ridiculous on that poor kids part," Alice sighed in commiseration. Thankfully he made it out of there without too much incident, Frank unable to deny he wanted to join in with the Marauders snide comments about how nice it was Malfoy was squirming over something in that meeting.

At least there wasn't anymore incident, as Harry quickly came across Hagrid, then Hermione, and the Weasleys in quick succession. Though Frank was honestly beginning to doubt this kid could go anywhere without something happening to him, he still hoped the rest of his trip in Diagon Alley was peaceable, he certainly wasn't enjoying the young Potter finding incidents everywhere he went.

Sadly it wasn't meant to last, when he did arrive at this particular book store, they were finally introduced to the Lockhart mentioned, Lupin rubbing his head and already scowling at the name, and that was before his grand announcement.

"What a tosser," James scoffed, the four of them having circled the whole shop by now with their wanderings and having made it back around to their original spots. He picked up one of the books again, now taking a closer inspection of the man who they'd clearly be hearing a lot of in this book. He flipped through a few pages of Wandering with Werewolfs, but his expression only grew more dumbfounded as passages leapt out at him.

"I honestly can't see this one going well, but it's got to be better than the last one," Pettigrew agreed. Frank noticed there was an odd bulge at his waistline now, that he was doing a very good job of covering with his arms. Frank wasn't sure what he was bothering stealing, or even if it would leave with them. Perhaps he thought Evans would give him a telling off.

Lockharts preferential treatment to Harry, and literally pulling him into the limelight set all of them in a bad mood for this bloke right off the bat.

"Honesty," Evans was snipping of no one, but her eyes were resting with a familiar scowl on the Potter in here. "The one Potter who doesn't seek out attention, yet it's being shoved on the poor kid."

"If he hasn't fallen for it already, I'm sure this incident won't turn him to enjoying the public," Alice sighed, though she could see how this could go to a kids head easily enough.

Frank didn't particularly enjoy his mental thoughts from earlier being parroted back to him by a Malfoy when they once again put themselves into the conversation, but he wouldn't deny either his respect for Arthur grew tenfold at what happened next.

"Whoo!" Black actually leaped off the ground in his excitement, nearly falling in Lupin's arms on his way back down and hardly seeming to notice. "This is amazing, why didn't I ever think of starting a fight in a bookstore! Ammo as far as the eye can see!"

"As if you'd ever stoop to throwing a Muggle punch," Frank rolled his eyes.

This was a mistake, Black seemed to take this as a challenge, putting his fists up in a mockery of a boxer. Now Lupin kept his hands on him in what almost looked restraining, but there was a slight smile lingering as well, making Frank wonder if he was just going to indulge him if this continued so what was the point?

Frank turned dismissively away from it all, trying to finish. Admittedly the fight was just a bit entertaining, he certainly knew a few things his mother would say to a Weasley and a Malfoy getting into a brawl. They were all cheering for the redheaded patriarch by the end, even Evans and Alice were giggling to themselves about him defending his job, his pride like that.

As he finished his final lines, agreeing with Harry Floo powder wasn't the best way to travel, he only just registered Alice yelping at him to duck before the sickening feeling of being torn through time began again.


	23. The Womping Willow

No sooner had they landed, feeling relativly squashed but honestly they'd had worse, then Frank released a furious yelp of pain as his head jerked, the corner of a book catching the nap of his neck.

"Frank!" Alice yelped in concern, twisting around in her seat to get an eye on him.

He rubbed at the spot in disgust as he looked at his new surroundings, and looking for one in particular, but was imminently distracted. They were in...Frank wasn't even sure. They were on cushioned seats, there was admittedly plenty of legroom between where he was and where Alice was now craning over the exact same cushioned seats in front of him. She and the Marauders were up there, Potter at once fidgeting with something in front of him, but making a guttural noise of disappointment it wasn't moving. It was a circle, sectioned into three spaces.

Black was right beside him, hooting with unrestrained laughter as Frank picked up the book and considered clubbing him back in revenge, but he was also right next to Alice, and even in such a small space he didn't want to risk hitting her.

"You rotten twat, what exactly was the point..." he trailed off though, glancing at the book in his hands and back to him curiously, then to the book in Alice's lap. He craned his neck, but couldn't see Pettigrew, who was ducking down in his seat next to the door and trying to look as small as possible, so he couldn't tell if whatever he'd filched was still on him. Still though, "when did you throw this?"

"Right as we were taking off. I was worried there for a second you got done to fast and you wouldn't get to see just how Muggle I can be," Black pompously responded, puffing up his chest and squirming between Alice and Potter, trying to twist himself around as well and eye Frank. He'd even somehow managed to find a book on Toadstools, Frank had to give him credit for that as he hefted the object experimentally.

"That really is a bit interesting," Evans grudgingly followed along with his train of thought even as she was giving him quite the look usually reserved for Potter. "I would have thought it would have gone back to where it should be once we left."

"Yet it came along with us," Frank agreed, "along with the consequences," he finished, rubbing at the back of his neck again where it had struck.

"What do you think qualifies for this?" Regulus' expression was burning with curiosity, quite a different look from his usual derision when all eyes shifted to him, but clearly a puzzle put precedence. "Nothing's yet come along with us before, not even that owl of Harry's whose cage I was right next to the time before we vanished, so it can't just be a proximity thing."

"It was...in motion with us?" Alice offered, again imagining the scene of Black chucking the book at her boyfriends head, and the path continuing despite their leaving the space.

"I, suppose," Frank agreed, it really was as good an explanation as any.

Black still had quite the pleased look on his face, clearly not at all acknowledging what they had just understood. Not even his friends realized he was really smirking because he thought it was nice somehow, even just a tiny comfort to again understand just one part of what they were going through.

"Speaking of motion," Pettigrew spoke softly, but still expected his voice to carry, his eyes out the window. He'd been paying attention to the conversation around him, but had been far more invested looking at the clouds. He'd been hoping to grab someones attention with his comment, but seemed to have gone unnoticed. Usually he preferred that, being at the back with Remus while the other two took the spotlight. He always had enjoyed observing those around him but lately it was getting on his last nerve. James was paying less attention to him than ever now that Remus and Sirius had made up, and even in this group of eight he still couldn't get a single acknowledgment anytime he ever noticed something?

Alice decided it would be kinder to change the subject than let things escalate into another fight, now that Frank's shock was wearing off and he was weighing the book with a much more calculating look in his eye, as if considering where best to rap the corner of that hardcover over Black's eye instead, and turned sharply to Potter, "stop messing with that will you, I don't want to think if this thing's going to crash!"

"Crash," most of the others muttered in concern, finally looking even more about themselves, and finding there wasn't much to crash into up in the air. In a car of all things! For once nobody tried the doors, in fact the exact opposite as the other members scooted closer to each other in fear they would suddenly burst open and spill them outside.

"Where the bloody hell are we!" Regulus demanded, looking a little sick, his grip on the cushion beneath him threatening to tear it right up.

"The Weasley's car, I'd think," Remus muttered, standing up casually, the space seeming to magnify with him as he leaned over the seat in between his two friends to get a look up front. "The fact that's it's driving itself is quite the magic attached, I'd love to pick Arthur's brains over this thing."

Frank watched him carefully, looking for any signs of discomfort at being in such a tightly enclosed space no matter how much it expanded. He found none though. His face remained open and light in the quickly setting sun, he only shifted his weight for having to stand in one spot so as not to tread on his or Evans toes beside him. His idea of him being claustrophobic then was vanished, and he was back to idly wondering what his problem had been back in Harry's room. It hadn't been much of a full-proof idea anyways, as it didn't explain his frequently sickly appearance at school in their normal time, though admittedly that could be an unrelated thing and the teen just had poor health on top of, something else.

At the same time, Peter was much more subtly watching everyone in the backseat. He didn't like the way Longbottom was eyeing Remus, and wished he could pass off to James and Sirius to cause a distraction for this, but it would be impossible in such a confined space without being noticed, especially with Smith in-between him and them. Remus himself didn't even seem to notice, all three of his friends having a gay old chat over the radio and trying to tune it to a station, unsuccessfully so far. Evans had her arms crossed and was looking more stuffy than the rest of them, and he couldn't particularly blame her, but then Regulus really caught his eye. That expression really was something, and he had every doubt Longbottom could really speculate much of anything over his friend, so he let his mind wander over the younger Black instead.

He didn't look afraid, not really, but there was definitely something there showing he didn't want to be here. Couldn't be a fear of being so high up, he was a Seeker for crying out loud. Surely it wasn't the close quarters, he really hadn't shown much of a problem being in small spaces more than anyone else. As he caste his mind back over previous moments though, looking for that same expression, it clicked. Regulus wasn't afraid of anything in here, but who could spot him in here. Stupid, by all accounts as it was clear long ago they weren't coming across anyone anytime soon, but Peter was convinced he had it. Regulus got this way when he was in any way connected with a Muggle thing. He glanced curiously at Sirius, but he was taking zero notice of his kid brother, he may as well not have been there anymore than him! He started to get agitated at all of his friends now, carrying on like that when he'd been keeping lookout, just like always. How long would this go on before any of them bothered to ask-

"Where's it going though?" Potter interrupted any train of thought, with a rather valid question. "Surely not back to the Burrow?"

Alice finally picked up the book in her lap and flipped to the correct chapter, and Frank at once shifted uneasily at the look that dawned on her face.

"I'm afraid no one's going to like that answer," she muttered, before reading out the chapter title.

Lupin's face finally took on the pallor Frank had been expecting, they all had that same look in place now. "Why?" He was still the first to rasp out in shock.

"Harry shouldn't be anywhere near that thing," Potter agreed, sounding as breathless as if said tree had just whacked him.

Alice jittered in place with unease, her fingers tapping out a nervous rhythm on the spine as past experience told them they were lucky not to already be trapped in the shadows of that tree. She crossed her fingers as she began that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

It was a bitter sweet beginning, the kid finally dreading going back to school because he had somewhere else he wanted to be. Mrs. Weasley doting on him made it obvious she knew this just as much, and she hoped for the kids sake his summer there would be even more extended next time.

Listening to the Weasley family really was fun, every one of them was a joy to listen to, and their journey to the train station was as hectic as could be imagined what with all the starts and stops they got.

It was a bit confusing why they were in the car flying if Arthur didn't take it that way to the train station, in fact she would have enjoyed that more, traveling through the Muggle world. She was wondering all through the next page why it wouldn't be the same, until Harry crashing into the barrier snapped up her attention.

Potter said something that made her ears want to curl, and she couldn't even blame him.

"As if our life weren't going crazy enough, now Harry's is joining in!" Black agreed, looking on at the book in disgust for such a slight.

"I've never known anyone to be barred entrance from the train," Lupin muttered quietly, with the same levels of concern.

Alice could hardly believe herself what she was telling them, but as soon as it was made clear this was no fluke, both Ron and Harry were being kept out, Regulus scoffed heavily at all the mystified faces. "Well it's obviously Dobby. He clearly realized his first attempt to stop Harry getting to school didn't work, he's clearly a persistent one."

"A house-elf did this to my kid!" Potter raged at once, stamping his foot, and accidentally hitting the accelerator. Thankfully this didn't seem to have any real affect other than the car whining a bit in protest.

"He's trying to protect Harry," Lily softly reminded, her brows furrowed as she again wondered just what was so terrible at school this year a house-elf of all things would be involved in it.

At any rate, Alice was ignoring their exchanges and kept going to their current situation, those kids deciding to take the car to school.

Potter's anger seemed soothed at once, he actually started chuckling as he looked around himself again in appreciation. "Well I couldn't have done better me-self, taking a car on a joyride to school!"

"I really can't figure why they bothered, I'd enjoy the pleasure of missing a few hours until someone managed to appareate me there," Frank rolled his eyes.

"They're both little idiots," Alice agreed. "Harry's got an owl, why are they acting like they're stranded with no other means? Surely Harry's suggestion was good enough, and Ron's parents would happen along their car sooner rather than later."

All four Marauders looked very put out their adventure was being talked out, even the car seemed to begin protesting this as its windshield wipers began swiping across the glass without a clear reason.

The sun began sinking into a deep red color around them as the story progressed no matter their thoughts, the kids finding the train fast enough, though blatantly ignoring a faulty invisibility booster. Lily certainly didn't want to know what else was faulty about this car and just hoped Alice would hurry up and get them out, was it just her or were they losing altitude? She could swear the clouds had been below them skimming the tires, not level as they began dipping through.

The Marauders seemed to be refusing their good mood spoiled, laughing along wildly with Ron's joke of airplanes, even if James currently wouldn't admit to not knowing what that was in front of Evans. The moment the toffees had been mentioned Peter had dived for the glove compartment and shared those as well to his friends. Regulus and Alice surprisingly even took one though the other two refused. It was indeed getting hot in here, and they were all still in their school robes and couldn't even shirk but one layer for it. Peter tried the window hopefully to let in some air into the stuffy car, but it either couldn't, or wouldn't.

The latter shouldn't have been possible, but the longer this went on, they were all growing uncomfortably aware of the fact the car was not enjoying this ride as much as some were. The whining noise was growing louder and more persistent than ever as a deep indigo took the sky, and Ron's explanation of it never having traveled this far was a comfort to no one.

Something had been nagging at Remus this whole chapter, and the explanation for the chapter title whomped his mind as the castle came into view. "Smith, read faster," he suddenly pleaded, as she'd broken off to giggle over her shoulder at Frank, the two clearly enjoying the view.

"What's your problem?" Longbottom demanded for the sharp tone at his girlfriend.

Before he could answer, the car jerked wildly, sending them all crashing into the drivers side and each other.

Alice then said something very reminiscent of what Potter had earlier, as she understood quite clearly then. With earnest now, she belted over the next few pages, quite in a panic for Harry and Ron's predicament as it became all to clear what tree exactly they landed in, they'd be in the very same spot in a very short amount of time!

It became apparent the kids were slightly ahead of their own travel, the car reacting on its own and spitting them out of its contents and then taking off. There was an erratic laugh from beside her, Black seemed to find it quite funny the kids had walked away alive at all. She couldn't yet hold such relief.

If she'd had time to, she would have cursed this bloody chapter couldn't have stopped upon Snape's arrival. Instead she had to linger on his ways of verbally abusing those kids, and it well could be the death of them next! Was him belittling them really necessary right now?

It seemed to take ages, the car now vibrating around them emphasizing her every syllable how fast they needed to get out of here. Sadly when McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived, they couldn't even get a swift exchange from that! A deranged kind of amusement tried to light up in Potter as his kid argued with McGonagall over house points, of all the trifle things, even as he kept a white knuckled grip on the wheel, still trying desperately to spin it any other direction than their oncoming course.

Sans punishment except a detention, the book wouldn't even take mercy on them and skip then! She was quite sure she'd piss herself in moments if they didn't hurry up with those damn sandwiches and get to the end already!

The car continued inching towards the castle, its nose to the ground. Spitting words out in earnest, even as the car took initiative and avoided the stone to swerve around, she only managed to get them to Hermione's approach near the common room. The others were just starting to shout in fright of what was right in front of them, when-crunch!

Even being cushioned between two boys, Alice jerked hard at the impact, the book sailing out of her grasp as she face-planted the dashboard.

"Get us the bloody hell out of here!"

Her ears were ringing, she hadn't a clue who'd shouted, it could have been herself, nor could she distinguish voices from the cars own tantrum. It's engine revving so loud it could be screaming itself as a branch thick as a python began pummeling the roof of the car, now caving in on them.

Scrabbling desperately, her hand snapping the last page to her from sheer dumb luck, she flew through what she could see around red leaking into her eyes and was mercifully able to recognize the feeling of being jerked _away_ rather than any other direction as the glass began to splinter.

* * *

I'm starting to feel a little bad for abusing these guys as much as I have...can't promise the next chapter will be any better though even when they aren't in a near death experience...


	24. Gildeory Lockhart

The dull morning light cast just the tiniest specks of a rainbow in each little drop of dew hanging on the leaf in front of her face. She pulled back quickly to further inspect the pot, and then her proper surroundings of Greenhouse Three. Lily looked around swiftly, but in total ease of being in one of her favorite parts of the castle. The mist casting everything with a more mystical glow than any chalkboard filled classroom could, the warm smell of earth and the feel of a garden around her reminding her of her most pleasant childhood memories with her mother.

She noticed instantly the others weren't in quite as good a mood. Clearly being around more plants after yet another had tried to kill them wasn't helping anything.

Alice and Frank immediately backed to the glass-wall upon seeing more greenery around them, and all of the Marauders were now nursing head injuries to boot. She stepped forward at once and identified the foliage as Mandrakes, and spotted the green binding of the book blending in conspicuously with a particularly fat pot.

"Well, I think you're motion theory was just ruined," Alice sighed when they'd gotten their bearings.

"Why's that darling?" He asked, still inspecting the venomous tentacula carefully, which was currently slithering a vine along the ceiling towards anyone.

"We were in a moving car," Alice needlessly reminded, easily pulling his attention from turning on the spot and trying to find that book on Toadstools to follow this new idea. She even tried summoning it to her, but it seemed as no one had kept a conscious decision to keep it on her person it had not traveled along. "The car clearly didn't come along with us."

He frowned around her, though it was rather apparent. "You're right, guess we'll have to come up with another idea." He stepped forward and brushed his hand across her forehead, where blood had already dried into her hairline and was still trickling towards her cheek. His thumb gently swiped at it, but when that only smeared it he pulled his wand and gently cast the worst of it off her.

"Thanks," she sighed, taking his outstretched hand.

"I think you were close with that movement idea," Evans offered, sidling up to them with the copy of Harry's life in hand. She was so distracted from her mind spinning at the possibility of all this she hardly noticed who she was speaking to, let alone she'd interrupted the pair. "The book moved with you because we were in motion," she emphasized by waving her arm about this new space. "That car was already in motion when we got there though, maybe that negated the affect."

"I can see that," Frank agreed.

"Well bully for Harry, getting to enjoy the after affects of hitting that tree!" A very loud voice said from right above him. Padfoot was very clearly more sore over the fact this kid had gotten such a reception over his more than any bodily injury Sirius now possessed. Remus didn't feel the same, just groaned and tried to bury himself further into the darkness of the dirt on his face, to avoid the sharp twinge of his rib-cage.

"Why couldn't we have appeared amongst a cheering crowd for surviving the same," another voice agreed. Slightly farther away, but just as familiar.

He was used to his rib-cage breaking. It did so once a month to accommodate another body erupting from his own. So he was quite clear on the fact they were broken now, and still somehow found it comforting the effect would last much longer than just the night.

"Oi, Moony, quite taking a literal dirt nap and pay attention," Sirius was now nudging him in said rib cage. He sighed restlessly, inhaling some dirt for his effort, but sitting up all the same, holding himself carefully. He saw Sirius' remorse at once, and the swelling along his forehead an accompanying shade of bruise to still match the laceration around his throat. It matched the exact shape of the cars dashboard they'd just been in. He'd been thrown to the floor in the impact, so his sore body was probably the least of the damage.

"You alright?" He spoke quickly, looking around to everyone else to see the worst of the injuries.

Prongs and Alice both had blood still dripping down their faces, but both had already set about healing the injury and now it just left a gruesome affect. Peter was still holding his nose as if in great pain, but that seemed to be the worst of it. Everyone else was simply holding themselves stiffly from their new death experience.

"Sure," Sirius agreed with chipper as he folded himself beside him on the floor.

"Then clearly that impact didn't knock any sense into you," Remus said good-naturedly.

Sirius' eyes gleamed now, a teasing light so familiar he swore Sirius alone possessed it, had perfected it just for him. "I know I'm the only one you've kissed, so it must be torture, you going so long in between. You could always do so now, make it better." He unnecessarily indicated the dark shadowing at his right temple. "I'm sure that'll put something in me, eventually," he finished with a not so subtle shifting closer to him.

Remus snorted lightly and again looked very obviously around. It was very clear where they'd landed, in a very open space, the only obstruction was the long table before them holding many pots. He cared not enough to get up and investigate what they were, but even under normal circumstances this was not the place for such talk. Sirius' brazen whisper meant he must have hit his head harder than he'd thought, perhaps his ears were still ringing. It didn't mean he certainly wouldn't mind- "You're not the first person I kissed you know." He said swiftly, being sure to ruin his presumption, though it wasn't doing anything to put his mind elsewhere. He couldn't help but admit to himself he wasn't really trying.

"Really?" He sounded genuinely surprised, and perhaps even a trifle something else Remus wasn't sure of. Certainly not jealous, he'd made that clear. Hadn't he? He'd certainly thought so, but they hadn't really discussed this since back before the mess began, and they hadn't really started all this in the best circumstances... "Hmm," Remus hummed in agreement, deciding to think on this later when it was bound to come up again. "Remember Chelsea Magni?"

"I thought you never actually went out with her."

"No, I did. Prongs had been driving me crazy, insisting I was going to die alone because I was fourteen and hadn't kissed anyone like you three had. You know he kept setting me up, so finally I gave in. Don't know where he thinks he's got room to talk, considering the only person he's been with is Heather Valson and that lasted what, three months?"

"Two and a half," Sirius happily corrected.

Remus rolled his eyes but kept going, "anyways, so yeah, tried it out with her, and it wasn't bad. I certainly enjoyed myself, but it was only the one date, honestly I'm not even sure what all we did should count as a date," he trailed off with a far away gleam in his eyes. "She broke it off right afterwards though because I wouldn't tell her why I kept getting sick all the time and missing classes, she seemed to convince herself I'd given her something contagious." He finished with an awkward smile he only reserved for the werewolf humor he used on them.

Sirius' smile was nothing but sympathetic now, so Remus was sure he was overthinking the first reaction.

Peter watched restlessly, as Remus and Sirius stood whispering in the farthest corner and James had eyes only on Lily. The chapter title was of no consequence to anyone, that pompous idiot would get one named after him. Evans had already dug right past that right into Harry's first day back at school, which started out quite eventful with a Howler of all things. He listened without much care as Ron's mother had a go at them. Frank was going through all the plants around them kindly and patiently with Alice. He spotted Regulus from the corner of his eye pacing restlessly near the back trestle table where all the earmuffs were stacked and waiting, eyeing the venoms tentacula as he passed every sweep.

This was certainly nothing new, he wasn't even sure why it was hitting him so hard lately, but he couldn't deny the more frequently it was happening, the more it grated on his nerves he was once again left standing here without any of his friends taking notice, or trying to draw him into the conversation. He couldn't help blaming it on Sirius and Remus, a vicious edge to his thoughts as he glared at the two comfortably close together, smirking and laughing along at the door.

Things had been fine before their stupid spat, but when it had been going on both James and Remus had been so mopey he'd barely gotten a laugh out of any of them, yet he was still the one trying at least, and he'd thought they'd appreciated that. He'd missed Sirius of course do, but what he'd done had been horrible, and then he'd gone and acted like he hadn't even cared, treating them like they'd had the overreaction when he'd barely had one at all. Peter had even, foolishly he now realized, started to hope James and he could even do something together more often without Sirius always hanging around. It had never happened, and things had just gone right back to normal now without so much as a thank you to him for trying to keep it that way all along.

Lily couldn't help but smile with pride at Harry's guilt over what he'd caused the Weasley's. She wished he'd thought of that before he'd pulled such a stupid stunt, but it was such a good thing it occurred to him at all she'd have given him a hug if she could.

James was watching her smile, he always loved watching that the most as she rarely did it near him, but couldn't grasp why as he huffed in annoyance at Hermione's 'you deserved it,' air. He didn't dislike her, being the loyal friend she was, but he wished she wasn't so high and mighty about such a stupid thing as rules. It didn't help she was clearly so deluded by that idiot Lockhart, constantly trying to make a fool of his kid.

"Ouch," Frank winced in sympathy for Sprout having to tend to that mad tree. "Why would she put that tree in a sling at all? Surely the branches would grow back?"

"She'd no sooner make its regrowth harder than Flitwick would insult a student," Alice said with a kind smile as she glanced out through the glass window to see it set up just like that now.

"Lockhart's quite the idiot, thinking he knows better than Sprout about anything," James snorted enthusiastically, causing all three of them to jump, none of them had realized how close he'd gotten.

Lily sniffed and walked quickly away, intent now on the lesson about Mandrakes even if she knew plenty about them now.

James sighed in disappointment, but took it with his usual good grace and meandered back to his friends. Sirius and Remus were happily chatting away, but to his surprise, so was Peter with Regulus of all people, again.

James paused to access this for a moment. He couldn't understand Peter's sudden urge to do this so often. The first time he'd excused, trying to get Sirius' kid brother involved in a prank was quite brilliant, but ever since he'd seen them chatting together quite often. He'd never been one to postulate around, so he went over to find them in a conversation comparing the most pompous people they'd met. Not unreasonable, considering Lockhart was being one to Harry right now, lecturing him of all things on that flying car stunt.

"Really? I'd have thought Sirius was the worst in your family," Peter insisted good naturedly. "How can any Uncle be worse?"

"Don't ever take Sirius up on his offer of a family dinner, or you'll have to find out," Regulus chuckled. "This prattle Lockhart's going on about has nothing on Uncle Cygnus' stories about how he bested the worlds deadliest creatures. Man won't shut up about this Iron Belly he captured and put down in our vault."

James groaned as he jumped in by saying, "I'll bet Sirius hates that story in particular. "

"He does, as a matter of fact," Regulus' animated face dropped slightly as he eyed Potter wearily. It hadn't bothered him as much lately talking to Pettigrew, he'd made himself easily enough available over here muttering to himself, and he'd honestly just grown bored standing in the corner when nothing of interest was going on. Even now, Professor Sprout was going over the lesson on Mandrakes, something they were all well aware of. Now that Potter arrived however, he became much more aware of what his impulsive decision had lead him to doing. He didn't even know Pettigrews blood-status, how would this look to his friends, his parents?

It should have been even easier with Potter, Pettigrew tried to tell himself, he knew his blood status. He couldn't make the easy words keep coming though, now shifting guilty as if caught red handed.

James didn't seem to notice a thing, he had his head cocked to the side and was watching Evans again as some idiotic kid named Justin tried praising Lockhart's book, his Wanderings with Werewolves one in particular. He'd only skimmed a few sections and found it ridiculous, how could anyone fall for that?

Peter tried to reengage Regulus, mostly for revenge in James deciding to come over long after the fact when he'd actually had a conversation going. He was now being ignored by both.

Regulus couldn't help but be intrigued at Ron's broken wand and all the problems it was causing him. He remembered this redhead saying it was his elder brothers wand at some point, and so this one being on its lasts legs and not cooperating more than ever was fascinating to listen to. He'd interrogated Ollivander for ages on the properties of these when he'd first gone to him, pleasing his father immeasurably as he'd assured his son as they'd left the shop the wand-maker would likely make him his assistant in no time.

He and Frank were actually of the same mind. Frank had not forgotten what Ron had done for his son last year, and he wished he could do something for Ron now to return the favor.

Lily snorted violently at a kid with a camera appearing around a Potter. She was sure the one in here would actually pop from over-inflation, she still couldn't help picturing him instead of young Harry half the time.

Malfoy of course didn't help anything, and she really did wonder about that kid. He reminded her a bit of Sev, and she wondered what his story was, if he still acted around his friends or if he was a sweet, kind kid who listened to all of their problems. She sighed heavily as she realized she was projecting, how much she just missed her friend and wished she wasn't so alone on this journey, unlike everyone else who had someone to connect with.

James scoffed and got all huffy when Lockhart entered the scene and only made things worse, grabbing Peter and hauling him over to his other two friends.

"Do we know a Lockhart," he demanded of all three of them, "because we are soon. I'm sick of him singling my kid out."

"Not that I'm aware of," Remus shrugged without concern.

"They haven't said how old he is, so there's really no telling," Sirius shrugged, though his expression was a bit more miffed, briefly making James wonder what he'd interrupted them talking about, but then he pressed on anyways in a much quieter voice, thinking it was likely, "think I've got a new idea for Moony."

"Oh?" Peter said, finally looking like he was trying to be invested in this instead of making faces at them all. James also briefly considered asking what his problem was, but he had more important matters.

"Yeah, it'll only work if it's on Hogwarts grounds, but-"

He cut off, and all three of them understood why. Evans had continued all through their whispering, going on about Lockharts big-headed prattling and that stupid useless thing called a quiz that they all would have ignored anyways. Then the moron had let pixies loose in the class.

"Now see, why couldn't we ever get a teacher as mad as that," Sirius said at normal volume and then some, laughing like crazy.

"I don't believe that man's ever had anything to do with, any magical creature," Remus said slowly, for surely if he'd dealt with half the things he'd said he wouldn't be using such an obvious fake spell.

"What a fraud," Peter agreed impatiently, he'd already turned away from ignoring this and wanted to hear Prongs' plan, but all three of them were laughing now and concocting ways of doing this school wide in the castle.

When Lockhart vamoosed from the classroom leaving the kids in place and everyone else was just laughing at all these antics, Regulus again wondered if he was the only one wondering at the mystery at the beginning. Dobby had not made another appearance, though he was still sure his guess was right about it being the house-elf trying to keep the Potter kid out of school. The first day of classes had come and gone without a real incident, so those 'terrible and unspeakable,' things hadn't started up right away. Was anything at all going on, or was that house-elf as mad as his brother claimed this teacher was.


	25. Mudbloods and Murmurs

"Sirius?"

"Here," Sirius said at once shuffling out of the shadows behind the door, taking Remus' outstretched hand. Remus gave a little tug, whispering, "come here," and Sirius obliging straddled his lap on a bed, now the two were forehead to forehead.

It should have felt too intimate, they'd only had a chance to snog twice and both had been interrupted, they really hadn't explored much of anything for what they were doing to each other outside of even that, so this was quite the situation for the two to just be comfortably in each others arms. It was just that though, comfortable. All the emotions boiling inside Sirius now felt just slightly simmered, like steam finding its release in a teapot rather than all stewing up inside and blowing the top.

"Now tell me what's wrong," Remus whispered, their faces so close together their lips were already brushing.

"You've got enough to deal with Moony-" he tried to protest, unable to shake those fear-filled looks he continued to give every window, like the one they'd again had to glance anxiously through to check the phase of the moon on this new night.

"Doesn't matter, I'll still always hear what you've to save," Remus stated, their hands still clasped together growing painful from Remus' tightening. His other came up and hooked onto the back of his neck, fingers playing with the long black hair to make sure he couldn't back out.

Sirius breathed carefully, closing his eyes and finally feeling his heartbeat still as he whispered, "He laughed Remus! My first summer back, and the first thing he asked me was 'what's a mudblood?' I gave him hell for saying that word, telling him to never use it again because there was no such thing, we were all just people. He promised he wouldn't, said he'd never meant to offend me. Now, bloody five years later, and he laughs! It's my fault, I know it is, I should have been around him more, made sure he never, that I never let him-"

"Let him?" Remus cut in with a deep shake of his head. "Sirius no, don't do this to yourself. That boy in there may share your last name, but he is not your responsibility! He made his own choice, he's following his parents and told you to take a hike when you refused to do the same."

Like a damn bursting, Sirius then released a huge breath at finally saying this aloud. "I know that, it's just..." he trailed off without words for the disappointment he felt, like Regulus' fate was already sealed by this lone reaction.

It had only been the chapter title, his expression had been more surprise than truly cruelty, but Sirius couldn't shake it! He'd strode away through the nearest door lest he do something he regret, like use an Unforgivable curse on his little brother. It was honestly a miracle he'd found one that opened.

There was a silence before Remus leaned forward, now pressing their lips together in a firm kiss. Sirius returned it at once, craving any kind of release from his own mind, cupping his own hand around Remus' neck to tilt his head back and exalting in the almost instant relief of not having to know anything, just feel how happy it made him to share this and now have the pleasure of taking his own life by however he wanted.

Daring shot through him, and his tongue began tracing lips, seeking entrance, and as always Remus was willing, opening his mouth and the two outright snogging right there in that room. Their tongues explored every bit of reach, teeth even clicking together with the intensity and then Remus' hand moved to Sirius' hip, sitting him down tighter upon his lap.

When Sirius' hair tickled his own nose beyond his own capability to think past it though, he leaned back and brushed it out of his face, still breathing as heavily as when Remus had entered, but now for a wholly other reason. "Guess I believe you now, about that kissing others thing."

Remus just gave a sly smile back, hand still resting comfortably on his waist as if it were the most natural thing in the world, his other trying to pull his face back down from inside his hair. "Glad you've admitted superiority on this."

"No, no," Sirius resisted, letting their faces lean back down but refusing those tantalizing inches now just for that.

An insistent knock on the door cut off whatever would have been said next.

"Hell Sirius, _I'll_ make Regulus apologize if you lot would get out of there already! You think we're enjoying all these Lockharts gaping at us, it's getting creepy!"

"I'm going to kill Wormtail," Sirius pleasantly informed his seat mate as he glared at the door.

"I'll help you bury the body," Remus promised even as he gently got Sirius to get off of him.

With a little huff Sirius did get up and stomp to the door, but couldn't deny he did feel better as he opened it and glared down at Wormtail while pleasantly informing him, "I hope you heard that."

"What, more death threats against me? Sirius, if you carried out every one you've offered against the lot of us, you'd be in Azkaban for a killing spree."

"Me?" Sirius mock widened his eyes and placed his hand on his heart.

"You'll still be his first victim," Remus promised as he pushed the two out of his way so he could step back through.

It really was creepy, the Lockharts eyeing everyone of them from every available wall space of the room. The adjoining bedchamber they'd surely just been in likely still had more, if either of them had cared enough to look, though they'd been a bit occupied to even find a light.

Sirius was already tempted to in there and do so now just for something to do, anything would be better than looking anywhere about the room than at his kid brother who had already so deeply betrayed him he wasn't sure if he could ever look at him again. When Remus had read that, Lily had gasped with insulted surprise, and the rest of them had muttered words of distaste and backed away from Moony as if just being associated with such a word was damning. Not his kid brother though, of course not, he'd gone snickering away like a little idiot!

When had this become his reaction, who had instilled it in him? His parents, fellows at school? He'd already witnessed Regulus hanging out with several he shouldn't be, and rather than do anything to stop him, he'd only furthered chosen to ignore his brother, and was now kicking himself for such neglect. What if he'd tried harder, made some real attempts to push him in the right direction...

Sirius was so focused on when exactly his inattention had turned into missing such a large detail as this reaction would occur that he completely missed the first few bits about Harry avoiding attention from Lockhart and Colin, something he couldn't blame the kid for it if he had been listening.

Potter and Pettigrew were still exchanging looks, it was clear neither of them liked the fact that their friends kept wondering off to talk about their problem without consulting them, but Frank turned away from their tiff without concern to start investigating this room. He didn't at all buy into the fact a man claiming to be so successful couldn't handle pixies, or indeed would make such a stupid decision as releasing them into a classroom like that. Something was fishy about this one, and he wanted to know if there was any evidence in here of his lying, or something more.

Alice let Frank wander off muttering about falsities as she made her way over to Evans, who was muttering mutinously about this whole entire chapter being centered around Quidditch. Harry's captain had woken him at the crack of dawn, and now they were spending pages hearing of Harry falling asleep to some stupid methods to do with the game.

She may have actually enjoyed the game, except for the fact that when she'd gone to the ones in her first year Potter had taken the opportunity to try and regal her the entire time. This child's experience wasn't proving much better.

"That Colin kid is something," Alice happily offered as she joined her. "Bet he'll be the top photographer for the next Daily Prophet before he even graduates."

"I'm happy Harry's not encouraging him and mostly ignoring him," Lily's scowl lessened slightly while talking to her.

Both girls were admittedly distracted as Lupin announced the arrival of the Slytherin team at the Gryffindors practice, everyone was well aware they were only there to pick a fight.

Frank briefly looked up from Lockharts desk, finding it quite despicable Malfoy had managed to buy his way onto a house team like that, but quickly went back to his rummaging. He'd normally be appalled to the idea of going through a teachers desk, but honestly he would have made an exception for this one even before his suspicions. This egocentric man needed someone putting a few pins in his life if this mess was any indication. The surface was covered in his plaques and trophies of awards, his Witch Weekly's Most Charming one at the very front and most highly polished. In the first two drawers he'd found nothing but quills and bottles of ink at a ready notice, the most ostentatious was a peacocks feather. In the next set he'd found hair care products and a wig he must test them on, a bottle of Ogdens old Fire-whisky, which he quickly put back away lest the Marauders get another hare up their butts for it, and finally nothing in the bottom one.

He'd just pulled out his wand to try a few spells and see if anything were hidden in this when the shouts of outrage echoed around, the Lockhart picture on the desk nearly fell off the broom he was riding and covered his ears. He looked to Alice first, who had her arm wrapped protectively around Evans' shoulders, then he really saw it wasn't so much protective as restraining. Her face was flushed red and she looked likely to murder someone, like Regulus, who looked more haughty than ever with all eyes on him.

Regulus held himself loose and proud just like he watched Sirius do all the time when bowing up for a fight, entirely unintentionally. He really couldn't understand what they're problem was, as he insisted again, "it's just a laugh, stop taking everything so sensitive Sirius."

He could tell others around him were just as upset he'd laughed again when Malfoy had called that Granger girl a mudblood. His own parents had insisted it was the proper word to use on Muggleborns, and this was always the reaction amongst quite a few of the older Slytherins whenever they heard the word, so he'd thought it was just to be expected and Sirius was exaggerating everything like he always did. He wasn't as sure now, seeing all seven of them look at him like scum instead. He wasn't backing down though, and instead crossed his arms and stood there purposefully. He wasn't taking it back, he had no reason to, and the only one it should really offend was Evans, and she was such a prick to them all anyways he hardly considered it a loss.

James still had his wand out, tapping it restlessly against his hip and aching to throw a multitude of curses. The only thing stopping him was just how much he did look like Sirius right now, but it was a quickly dwindling insecurity, Sirius would never stoop so low to laugh at something like this. He'd just raised his wand when Moony chose that moment to keep going, his voice much harsher than usual, and it wasn't hoarseness from one of their nightly wanderings this time.

Now the James and Sirius were the ones exchanging such heavy loaded looks, while Peter began edging around all three of his friends as if looking where to place himself encase of a fight. Remus was most certainly not happy about it, but was still of the opinion if Sirius was beating himself up already for Regulus just laughing at the word, Sirius would be in an even worse way if he actually snapped and attacked him, so he tried to persevere and keep a fight from happening.

Ron had attacked Malfoy in retaliation for his friend being called that, as he well should, Alice viciously thought as Lupin kept going around the tense silence. She was still thinking about doing the same for Evans, and was even more surprised Potter and Blacks own brother hadn't first. She had no idea what was holding them back, but it wasn't going to stop her if Regulus didn't fix that attitude in laughing about such a degrading word. She genuinely applauded Ron's use of slugs, wishing she knew that spell now.

Lily forced herself to turn away from that imp, patting Alice's hand in thanks but refusing to give any more acknowledgment to someone who could be so careless about such language as that Black. Least Potter had one thing going for him in that way, he'd clearly been moments away from making him apologize if his best mate wasn't hesitating on doing the same.

They were all grateful Ron was being dragged away from Malfoy before anything else could happen, even Regulus. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing now that he had everyone in the room despising him for something he'd just thought was natural, especially as many purebloods were in this room. He wasn't that surprised at Potter and Black not getting the joke, but he at least would have hoped Longbottom and Smith would, and was now trying to examine in his head the differences between those two and others even outside of Slytherin who had laughed along before. He still managed to scoff in disgust at that oaths deceleration that marrying muggles had saved their species, of course they wouldn't have died out, purebloods always prevailed.

Lockhart popping up again to give advice to yet another who must know as well, if not better than him had Frank again going back to his rummaging, bypassing the empty drawer for now and going carefully through all the surrounding paintings, only mildly paying attention to Ron explaining what had happened while at Hagrids. He found nothing of any more significance than Lockhart signing several of these as well, and errantly wondered if the man did them himself. He had to be good at something after all, and it clearly wasn't what he was boasting of in the fight against the Dark Arts.

Sirius finally drew his eyes away from Regulus glaring determinedly at them all, with no more of an idea what to do than when he'd first snickered at the beginning of the chapter. For the first time since his kid brother had been sorted into Slytherin though, he wanted one. He wasn't even sure to what degree, it seemed like a long lost battle to save the idiot from what their parents wanted of him, but Sirius still couldn't shake the feeling of failure Regulus had fallen so far already at the age of thirteen. Least McGonagall gave a nice, or terrible depending on view point, distraction with that detention.

"I think our Head of House is trying to do your son in this year Prongs," he happily told him to try and put some attention back on himself. He'd need to find a bigger space to try and talk his friends into some ideas, he didn't want Regulus overhearing.

"I think it's the opposite, she might actually be trying to give him a treat, as obvious as Lockhart's taken a liking to him," James rolled his eyes back, though they were still sour and glaring to the door.

"What say you Pete?" He redirected. "Care to place a bet? Think someone's going to do Harry in again this year. I've now counted two teachers making a good go of it."

"You're awful," Wormtail pleasantly informed him.

"Oh, you're right," Sirius theatrically clapped a hand to his head. "It is three, I always forget about Snivlius!"

All four of them burst out laughing, to Lily's disgust, but their amusement was short lived. Lupin kept going through Lockhart's bloody useless detention, and she'd thought nothing could be worse than lines, when Harry heard something that had them all freezing in place.

It became so stiff and silent in the room you could hear a ghost breathing, but no whisper of the words echoed again through here. Frank sprinted back to the desk and double checked the time when Lockhart himself said what it was, and spoke so softly the others thought it a guttering of the candle for a moment, "well, it's the same time now. Must mean that whatever it is, isn't here now."

Lupin still had to fight hard several times to swallow around a dry throat and finish, Harry's doubt of hearing this not managing to trickle into a single one of them. They would not think so lightly of someone after this kid again, not after last year, and Sirius now felt callous for his own joke. Something was going on this year, Dobby had warned them, and this was the start to it.

Frank gave Regulus one last look of distaste as if he wanted to blame all this on him, he still seemed entirely careless about the whole thing, and went back to that last drawer.

One quick spell revealed Lockhart did have something at least mildly worth hiding in here, and another had a stack of papers appearing. Frank slowly pealed through them, but it only furthered his confusion to find interviews. The one on top featured someone from Armenia, and it was clearly only the last page of whatever they'd been talking about in regards to a werewolf, then the same man thanking Lockhart for sending an advanced copy of his book. Why would these be so poorly hidden, they didn't seem to mean a thing. As intensely focused as he was on these, he hardly registered the magnetic pull of being dragged away.

* * *

Whoo! A quarter of a way through this series again already!

In writing this chapter, I realize I've been neglecting Frank and Alice's actual relationship a bit, and I'll try to work on that in the coming ones. Any in particular you guys want to see highlight more? I know I focus on wolfstar kind of infrequently as well, and Lily and James are a slow ball rolling...like it's still frozen in the ice for now.


	26. The Deathday Party

Frank lay there for several moments before the screeching noise finally roused him from the stone cold floor. Shivering with every twitch of hands, he pushed himself into a sitting position and lethargically looked around to see who was being tortured. They turned out to be musical saws, and Frank counted his blessings when he banged his head on something and uttered a curse on the far side of the room, rather than being in the younger Black's condition of landing right next to these still going while no one was playing. Considering this only mild compensation for the way he'd acted in the last room, Frank rolled himself out from under the table just for the movement, as he was sure he was already turning blue from the cold, but stopped in surprise when he saw the papers he'd been holding from Lockhart's office had come along.

Eager and always willing to go find her, he hurried over to Alice's side, who was huddled up next to the door with a very put out expression in place. "Normally I love the cold," she happily told him. "'S my favorite time of year, with the beautiful snow and warm mugs, but I think I can pass on whatever this place is."

"A Deathday Party," Potter informed them, having not landed too far away, rubbing his hands together for warmth as well but looking quite pleased with himself as he quickly snatched up the book. "This is brilliant, can't believe Harry's going to one of these!"

"Must be Nick's, he usually makes a thing out of his," the more tolerable Black for now agreed as he came wondering over, hardly looking as if the cold was bothering him at all.

Potter was already flipping through pages to find his place as the two went near their other friends, while Frank eagerly turned to Alice and explained what he found.

"It's a good thing you weren't made Prefect," she couldn't help but laugh when he was done. "Going through a teacher's desk like that, what's come over you!" She happily teased.

"Don't let my mother hear you saying that," he tragically informed her. "She wouldn't stop going on about it all summer, rest of my life most likely."

Alice's smile lit up the whole room as far as he was concerned, hardly even noticing the puffs of air still visible for the warmth of her smile. "So you finally mention her, and that's what you come up with. We've been dating three months now, how is that the first time you've mentioned your family to me? I've all but introduced you to mine."

Frank just shrugged without comment for now, and as always Alice happily stepped off the topic with good grace. "Well, our theory of objects going into motion with us seems confirmed then, you keep hold of these papers and maybe when we finally stop spinning through this kids life they might just come back with us all together."

"You think that's possible?" He asked eagerly, looking around again and thinking of several advantages they could have of this. It would be quite something to find magic beyond their years, even books not even published yet, and take them back to the past of all things!

"I don't see why not at this rate, with all we've done," she sighed, looking far less encouraging to the idea, her mind clearly on whose timeline they could erase in all this.

Frank frowned in acknowledgment of that, and quickly kept on track. "Right then, I'll leave them in here when we leave and hopefully they'll go back to him."

"Best hurry up and let me read them then," she agreed, holding out her hand. Potter was already up to the explanation of why Harry was going to this Deathday Party, though neither of them had given much care at all for Filch haranguing another student about filth in the castle.

Lily had paused in surprise of hearing Filch was a Squibb, but apparently she'd been the only one not to be enlightened of this news. Must be a _mudblood_ thing, her mind scathingly informed her as she went back to braiding her hair and pacing restlessly along the black crepe paper nearest the instruments. It wasn't at all pleasant, the sound harming her eardrums so much she hardly caught a word of what Potter was now saying in regards to Harry's own dissent coming down here. It was still better than the rest of the room. That younger Black had moved away from this area at once and had instead located over to the rotting food table with a blanket look of disgust, as well he deserved, she hoped the smell was atrocious. The Marauders were all located more in the center of the room, as if hoping to avoid all repellent things around them, while Alice and Frank stayed near the door and continued whatever they were chatting about. She had no wish to join them this time, she just wanted to be alone.

That wasn't even true though, she wanted Severus. Alice's defense for her had been heartwarming, she'd even grudgingly acknowledge under duress she admired the extreme reaction from Potter in his shout she be apologized to. At the very least though both were just pacing acquaintances in all this, at most Alice was turning into a genuine friend and Potter slightly more tolerable if he could stop bothering to hex the one person missing. She wanted her best friend here for her, to have him be the one to tell Regulus off for that, to offer her to tag-team the little whelp in retaliation for that remark. She could so easily envision what Sev would have done for her in that moment of need of a true friend she was almost smiling despite the circumstances.

"-Prongs, would you bloody pay attention! You'd be done by now if you'd quit gawking at her every other line," Sirius groused beside him.

"Eh?" He muttered, turning to him in surprise, before Sirius was proven right the very next second by his eyes again flickering to her. He loved it when she played with that long red hair, though he preferred it down than the tight braid she was putting it in. He could almost imagine it, that long mane sweeping around them between the pearly figures that should have been surrounding this place, possibly passing through several without a care, eyes only for each other. They'd sway to the tune of this awful music around them, but it wouldn't be so awful with her in his arms, the two keeping each other warm in this freezing room.

"J-J-James! I am b-b-begging you t-t-to-" Peter couldn't even get the full sentence out he was stuttering so bad from the cold, and Remus wasn't even trying, pressing himself so close to Sirius he looked like he was trying to jump right into his arms for any warmth. James released a gusting sigh, yet more visible air puffing out of him, as he grudgingly turned back once more to his lad having a miserable time at this party. He did suppose those two weren't as used to the cold, they didn't have to go out in Quidditch practices during it but instead spent their times up in the warm fires while he and Sirius became accustomed to this. Course on nights during these weathers they all had fur coats, so that wasn't a problem either.

"Oh yes, alright," he huffed as he went back to seeing Peeves taunt Myrtle, that was nothing new. He honestly would have skipped right past the Headless Hunt being such ponces to Nick, as they were every time he invited them. They'd only heard of his Deathday Parties once before, tried to sneak down here last year but been caught, but from what he'd heard inside the room before then had been similar. This bit was turning out to be nothing of interest at all, and his mind was just starting to wonder back to clever ways he was sure he could convince Evans to just have one dance with him in here when Harry finally excused himself from this place, and heard it again.

His breath caught in his throat, he swore his friends even stopped shivering in surprise and went for their wands with nothing but a steady hand as they all again strained to hear a thing, but it was just too noisy in this room with that horrid background sound. He wasn't even sure if he'd caught anyone elses attention besides his friends, but he certainly did when he swore at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean Harry went after that voice!" Sirius agreed while looking faint. "Prongs, I think your kid may well have a death wish!"

James did not disagree, reading on in a complete panic Harry would catch up to whomever this was!

Regulus was quite grateful he didn't, not even he wanted to hear of the murder of a twelve year old, but he did come across something just as intriguing as an icy voice in Hogwarts.

"Chamber of Secrets?" Alice murmured for herself. "I've heard of that, I think my cousin Flora mentioned him, but I hardly listen to a thing she ever says." She already wished she could go back to reading more pages of that strange interview Lockhart had given a man regarding a werewolf attack, it had certainly been better reading material than this tale.

"Me mum might have mentioned it once as well, more like an old wives tale surrounding Hogwarts and when it was founded," Frank agreed, scratching at the back of his neck as he tried to recall.

"Twice in one day, I'm flattered," she happily told him.

"Don't get used to it," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her to draw her in as her shivers continued to increase.

The two froze, almost literally in these conditions, and it wasn't all for the cold anymore. "What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" She whispered so quietly beside him it was as if she feared whatever, or whomever, had done that were in here now.

Frank had no answer. Of all the things he'd seen the kids in this school do to each other, maiming a cat like that still ranked pretty high on his list.

Even now that the voice had gone, Potter clearly wasn't in any better of a mood. He seemed genuinely distraught at the arrival of someone, only to deliver another insult. No one got a chance to react again to that word being spoken as they were pulled once more from this room.


	27. The Writing on the Wall

Sorry for the delay on this, real life sucks.

To Guest: You ask a lot of really good questions that no one has an actual answer for other than, Dumbledore's a conceited idiot who's trying to test Harry. As for the Lockhart business, I have zero clue, it's like they spent the entire book believing Lockhart did those things in his book as well as Hermione but still saw him for the fraud he was, and that makes zero sense, so you got me. Thanks so much for your commentary!

* * *

It was admittedly a relief to still find themselves inside the familiar stone corridors of Hogwarts, even if the moment they were dropped into was quite horrifying to find in their school.

"Is, is that blood?" Pettigrew squeaked in protest, quickly backing away from the wall, his eyes flickering to the nearest torch bracket. Even though he'd half expected it, he still almost screamed at the sight of Mrs. Norris hanging there.

"This place has gone mad," Potter breathed behind him, he looked likely to be sick as he jumped forward and dragged his friend farther away. "Who, who would-"

"Not even we hated Filch and his cat that much," Black agreed, keeping his back firmly against the wall.

Regulus stayed right where he was at the far end of the corridor, wishing more every moment he could leave it altogether, especially as he caught sight of where the book was.

Pettigrew must have as well, as he swallowed hard and looked back at his mate still holding tight to his shoulder. "I'll give you one guess where that book landed."

He reached up and patted his hand, perhaps even squeezed it for a moment as if to reassure, and then slowly and carefully went back and plucked the book before the flames could lick at the pages where it sat just above where the cats tail was wedged in.

He quickly darted back to his friends side with a relived sigh, but didn't immediately feel up to turning it open. "What do you think is happening here James?"

"Don't know," he said so quietly it was almost impossible to hear from so far away. "I've got a bad feeling Harry's going to find out though." He had his back turned to all of them now, eyes trained on the corner he could no more pass. Regulus suddenly realized how vulnerable he was, with the four Marauders clumped up down there, and the other three crowded in front of a door and across from the threatening, still glistening letters. He again glanced down the empty hallway, flickering with shadows of an empty castle, and almost wished that the story would dump them in that time instead. At least they'd be surrounded by other students and teachers, rather than eight teenagers having to figure all this out alone.

Pettigrew began in a taught voice of Filch arriving to discover the same as them, and his reaction was as vivid as it was sad to hear. He didn't particularly care for the caretaker more than anyone else, but he'd certainly never prayed upon his cat for such a vengeful reason as killing it like someone in this castle would some day.

"I suppose this rules Filch out as a suspect," Remus muttered more for something else to hear other than death threats being issued by Filch. He was eyeing the door Longbottom, Smith, and Evans were now trying to open, but having no more success than any before. Instead his eyes began examining the scene, hoping for some clue as to what happened here.

"Never thought of him as a possibility," Sirius needlessly agreed.

They both relaxed just a fraction when Peter kept going on into the teachers arriving, and Dumbledore taking control of the scene at once. Despite already having been in Lockhart's office and not wanting a repeat experience, even that would have felt better than hanging around in a corridor with a dead cat.

Until their headmaster passed along the news this was not so.

"Petrified?" Longbottom echoed, to confirm he'd heard as much. "What on earth can do that?"

"A few things," Remus couldn't help himself prattling off at once his knowledge of beasts. "Certain arachnid venom, gorgons, a few spells-"

"So, are we still in danger from any of that?" Evans cut in with a look that wasn't quite hopeful, but looked more like she wanted to be.

"Nah," Sirius decided, clearly bolstering up some false bravado now that it was clear the threat at least didn't seem to be upon them soon.

"Sirius, this is not a nah kind of situation!" Remus protested, swatting him upside the head.

"And what is, pray tell?" Sirius demanded back as he rubbed at the spot while smirking at his friend. "I find this a perfectly good time to try and enjoy life, while we still have it!"

"Shut up Black!" Frank snapped at once.

"Be real Longbottom," the other returned with a haughty sneer. "If this pattern continues, I'll bet my life we're going to end up in the presence of whatever did this," he gestured needlessly at the cat.

"Not necessarily," Alice insisted, looking to Evans to support her theory. "Not if a person did this, we haven't seen another human since all this started. So, as long as it was a wizard that's somehow done this-"

"What person do you know that petrifies an old mans cat for fun?" Lupin protested, turning on the two of them to defend his friend, even though he himself had just scolded him. "I'm sorry I even said that, there must be some _thing_ running around the castle that's doing this. If a person wanted to go after Filch, they'd take him, not his cat."

"I don't think so," Lily sided with the other two, "it must be a person orchestrating all of this, and just because we don't know of the magic yet doesn't mean it's not possible. We don't run around this place thinking we own it," she finished viciously.

Peter looked between his friends and the other group before deciding to hurry along before he was asked to voice his opinion. Personally, he hoped they were right, and feared his friends were instead.

Regulus kept himself, and his opinions, out of this for now. Even as he felt he had a bit more to the answer, it was nothing concrete. He well remembered a story his mother had told him about the Chamber of Secrets, and of a horror spoken within said to be Slytherins own monster. He didn't know if Sirius even remembered the same, his brother had never been very good paying attention to their mothers stories. He had no more idea than anyone else though what it could all mean, or even if it was a valid threat. Anyone, like that Malfoy kid, could have done this themselves just to get a scare out of the school, but he didn't think that likely, especially as Potter asked of his friends-

"Think my kid's nuts?" He spoke softly though, true worry in his voice for why a child of his would be hearing voices.

"No," all three of his friends assured him at once.

"It's not as if he's Sirius', then the poor thing wouldn't have a chance," Pettigrew poked fun.

"Harry didn't tell the teachers he heard the voice for the same reason none of us would, they would call him crazy," Lupin more lightly pacified. "We know that Harry's telling the truth though, so there must be some explanation."

"Besides going off to live in a madhouse, like mine," his brother agreed.

Regulus scowled but chose to ignore his brother and try to understand how Harry hearing such a thing could fit into all of this.

Lily listened uneasily as she questioned the same, and didn't have quite the same conviction some child of Potter's wasn't just a tad loony, but hearing voices didn't seem to be one of the issues with that. Instead she turned to Alice and Frank and asked, "why do you think we've been locked out of a bathroom of all places? That's never happened before." They'd been lucky a fair few times now to stumble across one of those about as often as food, and she'd been hoping their luck would hold.

"Perhaps the castle's doing us a favor, that's Moaning Myrtles bathroom after all," Alice shrugged.

Upon hearing that Filch had not been able to clear the words from the wall, Frank uneasily stepped forward, and gave the script a prod with his wand. Nothing happened, so he tried a few different spells, and he could no more erase it with magic than with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover. Knowing he wouldn't dare do this under normal circumstances, but curiosity very much getting the better of him, he instead used a more powerful bit of magic and gouged some of the stone wall right from the letter C, which finally came free.

"Frank!" Alice gasped in protest as he went back over to them, twisting the bit of smooth stone this way and that in the light.

"I want to know what this is," he insisted without remorse. "That's quite some powerful magic used to get it up there."

"They could have just wrote it up there and used a permanent sticking charm," Evans pointed out.

"No, I don't think so," he hesitated for a moment before pulling his dragon-hide gloves out of his pocket, now thankful for his mothers paranoia of instilling he wear them while brewing any potion. He slipped them on and rubbed his finger vigorously against the red mark, and still nothing happened, though this time he hadn't really been expecting it too. "I think this is blood, but of what kind I can't imagine."

"There's not a lot of creatures whose blood is like that," Lupin spoke up quietly from behind them, and they all turned in surprise, not having realized he'd come forward to speak to them, but having watched Longbottom had piqued his curiosity.

"You know which ones do?" Frank asked, genuine curiosity mixed in with some weariness, he'd never had a pleasant interaction with a Marauder before this.

"Sure," he agreed, the troubled lines on his face making him look older than his years should. Up close they all noticed how pale his skin was in the dim lighting and his unusually grey bangs, though not many people really got close enough to notice or care about such details, he spent too much time with people the school was more than happy to leave a wide berth. "If I'm right though, we're going to have a problem."

"This school is full of wankers!" Potters protest cut in, and Lupin looked back up and around curiously as if he'd forgotten what they'd just been talking about. "How could any of them think my son would be the heir of Slytherin!"

Lupin went back over with an exasperated expression in place, and Lily wondered if his friends ever grew as tired of Potters theatrics as she did. Who cared what the school thought about one lone student? She wanted to call Lupin back over and demand he finish whatever he'd been fixing to say, if he had an idea of what had put that blood up there he should share it.

She'd misread his expression though, Remus was just as exasperated as his friends for this student population even considering such a thing. He happily went back over to the fold of his friends and snarked right along with James and Sirius, albeit under his breath so only the three of them could hear, as Peter kept going right up to Binns class.

The history lesson Binns offered over the subject was probably one of the most interesting things to ever actually happen in that class, and it was quite depressing they couldn't enjoy young Hermione making this possible considering the topic. They all felt too bad for Harry immediately after the fact, the kid actually trying to convince himself of what the school thought. James was no more related to Slytherin than any other pureblood, and they all wished they could be there to tell him as much.

Regulus finally listened back in with interest again as the kids circled back to this location again to search for clues. He couldn't imagine they'd find any with so much time passing after the fact, but with his eyes still flickering between the open corridor and the dead cat, he certainly had his fingers crossed they would. Sadly, scorch marks and spiders meant nothing to him, and he scowled and muttered about wasting time as Ron let his friends in on his arachnophobia problem.

"That's not fair!" Lily protested as her son decided to follow his friend into the very bathroom they were being blocked from.

"I'm sure we'll get sent to another room soon with a loo," Alice told her sympathetically.

"No, not that," Lily rolled her eyes, "I just hate being left out, if Myrtle saw something I'd rather hear it from her than Potter's friend over there."

"I doubt Myrtle's in there," Frank reminded. "We haven't seen a ghost anymore than, well, anything else. Hell, Mrs. Norris actually is the first living thing we've seen around here," and she's not even really alive right now, he finished in his head.

"Think she's been in the castle the rest of the time, or is she just here now because she's-?" Alice paused and swallowed awkwardly without finishing. Petrified or not, she looked quite dead from here.

"Hard to say," Frank scratched uncomfortably at his neck. "I wouldn't be too surprised if whatever happened didn't work on animals though, it didn't on Hedwig."

Myrtle proved to be of no help to anything, which explained why the Marauders looked so bored with the interaction, which surprised Lily a bit. If she'd thought about it at all, she would have expected them to enjoy hearing of the encounter with a ghost, they seemed to consider themselves rather experts on them, as much as she caught them chatting with all others in the castle.

Then Percy came and shooed the kids all away, and really it was starting to feel like quite the waste of a chapter until Hermione offered such an interesting solution.

"They really think it's Malfoy that much?" Peter quickly stopped before the last sentence to verbalize his surprise.

"More likely him than Harry," James sniffed, though he too seemed to agree this was beyond a second year.

"Polyjuice Potion though?" Sirius was blinking with a rather disturbed expression in place. "Of all the ways they decide to get the answer?"

Remus agreed with a good laugh as Peter finished with the excellent point of Ron's on how this would even be possible.

They were surprised not to be interrupted by being yanked away, but Evans laughing. Leaning against Myrtle's door with pure mirth on her face as she tried to gasp out her surprise of a twelve year old managing such a thing. Then the door she was leaning on swung open behind her, and she fell out of sight.


	28. The Rogue Bludger

To Guest: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying this!

* * *

"Evans!"

Even though he was farther away than Frank and Alice, Potter still somehow managed to dart between the two and be on the other side of the door with her, practically kneeling over her in concern before she'd even landed.

She pushed her sopping wet hair out of her face and glanced around with a since of vertigo for the sudden change, and not just in scenery. Light was poring in from the hallway now, natural sunlight just managing to illuminate her sneakers, which only emphasized the gloom she'd been dumped in.

It seemed every mirror was cracked, every sink tap was broken, and every surface seemed flooded, the long stem candles dripping water instead of wax.

She hardly acknowledged the hand being offerd her, accepting it and getting to her feet before she realized who had.

Snatching her hand away with a scowl, she rotated slowly on the spot to find the others all crowded around the girls bathroom door in an odd display, while Potter went bright red in surprise and scrambled back over the threshold as if seeking sanctuary.

"Sorry," he quickly managed to stutter with the most uneasy look she'd ever seen in place, his eyes flickering with true embarrassment and remorse to the sign above the door.

She chose not to acknowledge him for now, accustomed to her bearings at last but still feeling on edge, so very grateful as Alice chose to come in with her. "Well, at least Myrtle isn't present, and the cat vanished."

Lily couldn't see through the boys to confirm as much, but she was grateful for that at least. It was a new time and setting then.

"Why would Harry come back in here for any reason?" They heard Lupin asking. "Even the first time was faintly ridiculous, asking if Myrtle of all ghosts had seen anything."

"I still can't believe he did it," the elder Black snickered. "Even we never went into a girls loo for any reason, except for Prongs." He finished with such a wicked tone no one needed to turn and see the look he was now giving his best mate.

Potter sniffed, but seemed to chose not to acknowledge that as he instead asked, "hey ladies, is the book in there? I'd like to know how they plan on getting that note from Lockhart."

"What makes you assume he's the dense one Ron was referring to?" Pettigrew asked curiously. "There are plenty of other dense teachers about this place. Merlin, I'll bet we could con McGonagall into doing this for us again-"

He finished with an oof, as if one of his mates had elbowed him to silence him, but while the other three just rolled their eyes and seemed not to care what the Marauders would have wanted a book from the restriction section for, Regulus gave the lot a curious look. What would those layabouts need a book for, besides just trying to cause more trouble?

Alice had to actively search for a moment before finding it on one of the lone sinks that seemed to have no damage. She scooped it up but was stopped from opening it by Potter shouting, "are you two going to get out of there? I feel so odd trying to talk to you while you're in a bathroom!"

"Then don't talk to us," Evans suggested.

"Here," Alice gave the book a toss back to the doorway. "If you can't stand me doing it from in here, you do it out there."

She only vaguely registered that Lupin had caught the book and started reading as she investigated this lone bit of debris free area, wondering why Myrtle wouldn't have had a go at it like everything else in here.

Frank cautiously stepped in as well, followed by the younger Black moments later. Clearly those two had decided they'd rather be in this area with the girls than the Marauders now bickering outside on whether they should do the same. It was nothing particularly special about any other facility in the castle, but it uncomfortably reminded them all of the one the troll had destroyed. They hoped this was not a recurring instance of finding themselves in wrecked bathrooms.

"Did, a Bludger do that to the bathroom?" James asked in confusion of such an odd chapter title. All Bludgers were rogue really, considering their job in the game.

"If so, my money's on the Weasley twins releasing one into the school," Peter chuckled.

"Lockhart really is the biggest idiot I've ever heard of," Sirius said casually beside him, the topic lighting this as inconsequential as if they'd been discussing hags.

"Idiot wouldn't know a thing about werewolf's if one bit him in the arse," James agreed with bright eyed amusement that was only ever there for their jokes. No one inside Myrtle's bathroom was paying them any mind, but Remus still felt a bit uneasy playing along. His friends had taught him to joke about everything since first year and he loved doing it himself now, anything to brighten his life. Now though, he wasn't just one kid blending into a school, those four in the bathroom had already been spending an uncomfortable amount of time around him and a few had even given him suspicious looks here and there now that he was such a focus, so he read past his friends loudly.

"Ha, they did use Lockhart to get that note!" James pumped his fist in triumph. "Pay up Wormtail."

"It was a stupid bet," he groused as he slapped the coins into his hand. "Harry used the easy target. "

"It is the first time he's tried this, give him some credit he even pulled it off," Remus said fairly.

"That idiot's a Seeker?" Regulus muttered in surprise, suddenly hoping that he was somewhere back in their school so he could face him off in a game. Lockhart may be inept and fooled the world about his skills in Defense, but surely he had to be good at something, and he'd yet had an opponent to really be much of a match against him.

"Why are they headed back to this bathroom?" Potter demanded in surprise, and it really was such a good question the lot inside got distracted and turned to listen to him. "They'd just got caught by a Prefect there the other day."

"Where would you suggest they hide out to find out more about a potion they shouldn't be doing?" Lily challenged with a surprisingly smug expression. She was confident those four had no idea how to do anything as subtle as hide anything. Her mind wondered if her own secret brew she had going was even still in the castle, if what she'd done would disrupt her attempts at improving upon-

They did not answer, a genuine surprise as she would have expected Potter to eagerly tell her anything just to keep up the pretense of talking. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously just as the littlest one, Pettigrew, pipped up, "our dorm. We're the only ones who go in and out of it, so it's perfect."

"Gee Wormtail, just tell them where we keep our secret stash of dungbombs as well why don't you," the elder Black scoffed, but though he put a swift smack into his friends head, they all saw it had no force to the blow.

The others turned away dismissively, but Lily kept frowning at them with suspicion. She still wasn't sure why Potter hadn't been the one to answer, as if they were stalling-

Lupin kept going then, and what came out of his mouth next was so ludicrous everything else flew from her mind. "That, that little second year really think's she's going to brew that potion?" Lily demanded. She'd been sure once the smart girl saw the complexity of the potion she'd admit defeat, instead she began chatting about how to get ingredients and continue with such a thing!

"Great, Hermione's going to poison Harry. Think that will get us out of this mess?" Regulus muttered in disgust. She scowled at him, not taking kindly to even joking death threats, and went over to see what Alice and Frank were doing instead as conversation turned to Quidditch amongst the Marauders.

"We're trying to figure out why this sink doesn't have any damage like the rest," Alice told her before Lily could even ask.

Lily took a quick look over the area, then crouched down like they were to try and see underneath. Nothing of note stood out, but the three crowding around such a mundane problem had Regulus glancing over curiously as well. His sharp eyes spotted something odd at once from this distance, but merely rolled his eyes and instead turned his attention longingly to the floor, where his common rooms were below for some peace and quiet away from this lot. Of course those three wouldn't acknowledge something like a snake, of course the Marauders were getting hyped up and catcalling a Quidditch game none of them had stakes in. The only reason he was only vaguely listening was to hear what kind of opponent Malfoy was to the Potter brat, no one had even presented a challenge in the last one.

James was wriggling with pure excitement to be hearing of the game, he wished he could be outdoors at least instead of next to some dreary old bathroom! He was half tempted to wrestle the book away from Remus and belt this out himself! The first Bludger strike nearly knocked his breath out at the close call and he wanted to mutter a foul which hobknocker had done such a thing so early in the game!

Then it game again, and he started to wonder if the Bludger was just going after Harry instead of being clubbed there by someone, which would have made sense the first time, but not twice in a row.

The third attempt made him cold all over as if he'd fallen into a ghost.

"Ah, yeah. I, I'd say that's a Rogue Bludger alright," Peter said faintly at the idea of such a thing. Even with two Beaters on either side of him like Harry had, the force of a cannonball being waited at anyone's head was sure to kill!

"Who the hell is ruining this game!" Sirius shouted in outrage, his fists tensed so much he looked likely to clock Remus for saying all this.

"I don't care, I just want to hear Harry live through this," James said in a voice his friends rarely heard, but had been getting to a lot lately. Prongs was pissed, and was likely to do more than set off a dungbomb when he found out who had not only tampered with his favorite game, but set up a way to have a child of his killed.

Remus swallowed uncomfortably but kept going in a rush, for once quite glad they weren't getting much for of a visual image of all this. If they'd even been in the stands during this part it would have put a much more vivid point across, yet the ghosts bathroom behind them wasn't feeling like a good omen.

Things got even more out of hand when James was forced to respectfully see his sons point of view. He was going to win that game if it was the last thing he did, literally, and was he any better? He'd done some very crazy stunts on his broom just to score another point, to get his team just that farther ahead. He vowed right then he would have to stop and actually consider what he was doing though, he didn't have a death wish! He longed for some kind of distraction as the crazy ramped up and Harry began a series of maneuvers to keep his head intact, he wished he could peak back into the bathroom and see what Evans was doing instead of all the shocked faces around him for what they were hearing. He couldn't take his eyes off the book though.

Regulus was amazed he'd gotten his wish, what a match! Just, not in the way he'd been expecting. His expression soured though when the Bludger was doing more to make this a challenge than his actual opponent, Malfoy was being quite the disgrace when the end was in sight, and the idiot hadn't even seen the Snitch above his head. He winced in sympathy but hardly gave a passing notice to a broken arm as, like Harry, his mind was set on capturing the Snitch at all costs.

It was only after Harry's success and his temporary unconsciousness that he heard the Marauders releasing breaths of relief and Regulus realized what he'd been thinking about a fellow Pureblood. It truly went against everything he'd ever been taught, that someone inferior like that half-blood had bested someone from the Malfoy line so easily.

He tried to convince himself it must have been a fluke, but that wasn't working at all, and then Lockhart proved a useful distraction.

"What on Earth does that bumbling buffoon thinks he's going to do about a broken arm?" Lily said this in such a dangerous tone, Frank and Alice had to look around to make sure she wasn't speaking to Potter.

Frank did agree. This guy was even more of an idiot than Professor Kimble, and that witch had been the biggest idiot he'd ever met until this point. "He can't even counter Doxies, I'd rather have Filch treat my broken arm."

Alice had expected the Marauders to get a laugh at the idea of not having any bones in the arm, but instead all they could hear now were furious mutters out there. She sunk lower next to the sink in trepidation of what little she could hear. She'd heard that tone before, right before they'd used a spell that had gotten Snape's head stuck in a cauldron last month. He'd been in the hospital Wing ever since, and it didn't help there had been a concoction in the bottom meaning he likely would have drowned if Evans hadn't been there to make sure he could still breath with that thing on.

From her vantage she was now eye level with the taps on the sink, and her eyes widened in surprise of finally seeing something unique, a tiny little snake etched into it. She wondered at that, if there were perhaps little carvings of all the houses' animals all over the school and she'd just never tried looking for them before. She knew her house was littered with dancing badgers for decoration, perhaps Slytherin had once been more subtle about doing such a thing about the castle?

Remus was already fuming a student had to go to the hospital wing for something a teacher had done to him, and the arrival of Dobby made nothing better!

"I've never wanted to kill an elf more than I do right now, and that's really saying something," Sirius stated coldly, and his friends knew exactly what he meant.

They'd never heard of such a conniving little elf, and on some level it was almost impressive the imp had managed to block Harry getting onto the train. It was even genuinely pitiful he'd been hurt by his masters, but none of them could deny they'd give that elf a good kick themselves for what he'd just tried to do to Harry. You don't try to take a Marauder kids head off and not get retaliation!

Sadly he gave it to himself moments later, and nothing more as another victim was announced, and it wasn't a cat this time.

Remus slumped against the wall in shock for what was happening in this school, and he'd always thought he was the worst monster to be here.

He swallowed hard and looked to his friends, all wearing grim expressions back for what was happening. This hadn't really been fun to begin with, now a student could be in real harm. He took a shaky breath, but kept going now in such a rush he forgot to mention this was about to end, he just wanted to be out of this particular place right now.

Lily gasped, then immiedtly covered her mouth in fear as if the attacker would jump out at her next. It helped nothing Frank and Alice exchanged horrified glances and edged just a bit closer to her, she was well aware she would be the victim if someone was really out after Muggleborns in this castle. She tried to scold herself being ridiculous, that wasn't something you could tell on sight...but what if whatever was doing this could?

She lowered her hands and plunged them into her robes, now quite steady on her feet and glaring about every corner, just daring for the same to happen to her now. It helped slightly when McGonagall explained Collin had been found on some random stairs instead of near this bathroom again, but this only raised more questions. The most confusing of all was Dumbledore's.

* * *

Now that my Reading the Books series is on hold while I do some studying for the last book and look over the last six, Merlin that's still weird to say, I'll be picking up on updates for this. Once a week, on Wednesday's.


	29. The Dueling Club

To Guest: You are entirely correct about that, but that's the fun of writing! Who would get any enjoyment out of following someone perfect around?

* * *

Peter found it a genuine relief, once his head stopped ringing, to find themselves not in Hogwarts for now. There was just too much going on in their school that was giving him the creeps, too much trouble Harry kept getting into that they somehow managed to follow.

His confusion still rose of where exactly they were. There were glass cases lined all along the walls and a metal bar protruding from the wall in front of all that as if it were any kind of deterrent, and it took a few moments before he could get to his feet and peak into the nearest one, prepared to dart away the second another dangerous thing lunged out. Instead he found a strange, very tiny little creature with rough brown skin and buggering blue eyes. There were three prongs coming out the back of its head, but four legs that seemed webbed in appearance and a flat tail. His eyes swept down further and he saw a plaque reading Axolotl- _Ambystoma mexicanum,_ with some description of the beast. Looking more properly now along the way again he saw the same type of thing in front of every display. They were in a reptile house.

He'd been to the zoo a few times in his youth, but his mum being a seamstress meant they hadn't much money and it had been a treat. As far as they knew Harry had only been the one time, but that didn't explain why they were here now. Up until this point they'd been following Harry along, this seemed rather out of the way.

"Hey, I think I found the boa Harry was talking to," Frank said as he eyed a great mound of green coils snoozing away.

"I don't think so," Alice corrected. "I distinctly recall that one being brown, and a Brazilian boa. The Emerald's are from Brazil, but not the right species."

"Maybe they don't have it on display anymore," Lily muttered, thinking that whether it had escaped captivity or been caught, someone likely wouldn't want it on sight anymore.*

"Oi, I found a door that opened!" Sirius whooped in triumph, keeping the book loosely under his arm as he sucked in the fresh air. "How's about we put this nasty business on hold lads and get some space, I've never been to a zoo before!"

"That was just sad," Remus told him at once, and Peter was more than happy to follow them out of this place. Too many things in here would find him a snack, in both bodies he could assume.

"I want to see the Dudley gorilla," James agreed as he darted past, coming almost at once to a fork in the road. He didn't even hesitate, high on pure energy he darted right and took off at full speed still shouting about all the animals he wanted to see.

"I vote Wormtail fetches him," Remus smirked.

"You literally just used a Padfoot joke on me, I can't decide if I'm offended or flattered," Peter rolled his eyes as he strolled past the two, who were clearly enjoying the clear skies and shady foliage more.

"Go with flattered and do what he says," Sirius suggested.

Peter was already doing so, scoffing about the two turning into layabouts, but turning into a jog to keep James in sight as he took a left. He finally caught up to him as he was bouncing in place and reading the plaque of a reindeer. "Look, look it Wormie! My distant cousins!"

"Prongs, you know just because you can turn into one doesn't mean-"

"Shhh! Don't spoil my fun, think I can get in there with them? Bet I can be king of the herd!"

"James, I really wouldn't recommend-"

He was being ignored, he'd already slipped under the wooden boards and was standing in the space in between, fingers pressed into the mesh gate, eyeing the top as if he could gauge how far the jump was. "Wonder why they only have males in there," he said absently as he tried to fit a trainer into the metal.

"This is one of the few species of deer where females can grow prongs to, I'm sure they're in there," Peter said in resignation as he managed to get both feet off the ground, but stayed there for a moment rather than lifting himself higher.

James hesitated, trying to stretch his arm up to get more purchase without toppling over, but couldn't get his feet in well enough to manage such a thing. "Where's Sirius?" He demanded as he wobbled dangerously, looking for more backup than Peter's silent unsupport.

"He and Moony were taking their sweet time while you ran off."

"Been noticing that a lot lately," James groused as he let himself loose and hit the ground, deciding to focus on this. Of course he could have made the climb if he wanted to...it just would have been easier if he'd had his broom.

"Yeah," Peter agreed, keeping the bitterness entirely out of his voice as James acknowledged this as well.

"Probably just catching each other up on every mundane detail Pads missed the past month," James sighed, even as he did gaze back curiously.

"Wasn't much to miss," Peter reminded.

James ignored this, no need to go back and reminisce how quiet their life had somehow gotten with one of their numbers not on speaking terms, so grabbed hold of Peter and began towing him further on. "Oh well, they'll catch up. I saw an exhibit for meerkats isn't far off, lets go see your cousins Pete!"

"I think this place got the sign for this one wrong," Frank told Alice as he inspected the odd creature before him. "That's clearly some kind of zebra."

"Says here an Okapi is a subspecies of giraffes and zebras," Alice agreed. Shrugging at how odd Muggels were for their many sciences, especially in naming creatures. The two moved on, stopping with increasing frequency and more than happy to have Lily around whenever they ran across something odd, like a cart full of bobble-heads.

She seemed to be in a radiant mood, having tied her hair up and was all but skipping ahead of them and only rounded back when they called out a question to her. When curiosity had gotten the better of her and Alice had finally asked why, she'd just smiled and admitted, "the peace and quiet is nice."

It was true they hadn't heard a word of the book yet, which was rather odd, and they wondered if distance had finally pulled the magic too far and they didn't even know if the Marauders were continuing the story somewhere else. Only Frank seemed disappointed in this prospect, the mystery of that monster at Hogwarts still on his mind, they could be missing clues. He was having far too much fun though to really offer the complaint, and didn't dare suggest actually hunting the lot down, bringing the girls moods with this.

"Let's go find the birdhouse," Lily suggested, her eyes sparkling with excitement. They spotted a huge dome like structure in the distance which must have been what caught her eye and easily kept pace with her as she kept up a happy babble. Alice suddenly realized this was really the most she'd heard her talk since this began.

"I love birds, did you know their bones are hollow, but still incredibly strong. You can't just snap them in half like a chicken bone."

"Do you own an owl?" Frank asked kindly, but to his surprise the smile dropped from her face.

"No, ah, my parents won't allow it." Her answer sounded very diplomatic, but Frank still regretted asking, having brought her mood back so low.

"My sister, really," she tacked on defensively, her tone edging harder every word now. "She, err, I've asked, but she hates animals, and my parents, err, I mean I have to respect her wishes too."

"Must be hard having siblings," Alice offered.

"Yeah," she agreed, her hand trailing up to catch strands of her hair now and playing with it, walking along at a much calmer pace so to stay even with them now. "She, ah, doesn't like that I can do magic much but she can't. It's, been hard to talk to her lately. Last time we really did was our last trip to the zoo, first summer back from Hogwarts. It's like she forgot where I'd been gone all year, and we just talked and had fun all day. Even though she took no interest in the animals, we played games watching Muggles pass by and mum and dad let us even go off ahead of them a bit to show they trusted us being bigger. Then we went to the birdhouse, and I saw the most beautiful owl in there! I started telling her about all the ones at school, and -" She stopped there, both in speech and walking, staying frozen on the spot in front of a cart advertising plushies for all sorts of critters to see in this zoo.

Then she blinked as if coming back to reality and gave them a very guilty look. "Sorry, looks like I'm always putting my foot in my mouth no matter the company. I'll just let you two-"

"Don't be silly," Alice said at once, reaching out and taking her hand with the best smile she could offer. "As if we're going to let you off on your own after spilling your guts like that. Your sister's a twat for not wanting to hear about your life, but we'd love to."

Frank gave an encouraging smile as well, thinking the poor girl needed some fun in her life. Between such a home life and someone like Snape for a friend, she probably didn't get much. "We don't have to go to the bird house, how about we find the food court?"

"No, I want to," she insisted, her eyes lighting with some spark again. "I really did love the place, it's so exotic and probably as close as I'll ever get to seeing the rain forest. Err, it's also on the way to the restaurants," she offered herself.

"Sounds perfect," Alice agreed, now the one dragging both of them along.

Remus and Sirius were unintentionally taking turns watching each other. It was a miracle they'd managed to keep their school bags on them all this time, but when Sirius realized he had, he'd slipped the book into it without a second glance yet, and that had been almost an hour ago now. Finally he could just enjoy some time out, and some alone time with Remus.

The two had already stopped and had a good snog once already, before the sound of something had drawn their startled attention. It didn't sound particularly threatening, and in fact it turned out to be a lion attempting to mimic a roar, though it more sounded like a giant cat hacking up a hairball. Remus had dragged Sirius over and began mocking the beast, and the proud cat actually responded in kind. Sirius nearly fell to the ground laughing as the two kept 'roaring' at each other for a good few minutes.

Then the two had taken off to actually find their mates, looking first in the gorilla house where they'd expected to find them. They did indeed spot the apes, but in the very back hiding in the shaded trees and various equipment they had available to play in. Then they'd been sidetracked at where the warthogs were rummaging about, Sirius being genuinely amazed how tough they looked compared to the bacon he was craving.

Remus had to drag Sirius away from the anteater, while Padfoot still insisted he wanted a closer look at such an odd creature and surely it wouldn't run if he turned into a friendlier dog. They had another good pass at each other before they realized they had an audience in front of the lemurs, and still red faced and fixing their clothes from that, they finally stumbled across their friends gazing at some naked mole-rats.

"There you two are, we been looking all over!" James called in excitement.

"What's with you two, you look all hot and bothered," Peter agreed. There was an odd look in his eye as he saw the pair and then looked back at James, but both ignored him and the question.

"Probably walked right past each other in a place this size," Sirius said off hand. "Let's go find that place Harry mentioned, where we can get some ice cream around here."

They all stopped and had some fun in front of the tigers, each bidding how far they could get in before the big cat realized they were there. Peter insisted he'd make it the farthest, without becoming a meal. Then they came across a bear enclosure, two huge beasts tossing each other about inside. It seemed in good fun, for the animals.

"Come on, we run around with a werewolf once a month, I'll bet I can take them!" James insisted, now more than willing to levitate himself into the enclosure and give it a go.

"Prongs, you are literally something they'd have a joy eating," Peter tried to protest.

"Not if he has backup!" Sirius insisted, bouncing on his heels in preparation.

"You two idiots are going to be murdered and then we're going to be zapped around with corpses," Remus pleasantly informed them. "Please, let's go have some lunch, and then we can come back," he quickly pacified.

They were still happily bickering about it when they found a good sized restaurant and went into the cool air with gratitude, raiding the kitchens for the sweet treats and each making their own scoop before Sirius finally took a grateful seat at a table and digging into the bag for the book.

"So you weren't reading that this whole time?" Peter asked with interest.

"Nah," Remus shrugged, "was just having some jollies about the place like you two."

"I'd been wondering if we'd just get yanked out of here before we'd find you two," James rolled his eyes.

Sirius ignored him too as he finally got started reading the chapter title.

"Glory Black, we could hear you outside, can you yell that any louder," Smith said as she poked her head inside, her face flushed from heat as well but looking almost grateful to have found them.

"You just getting started on that?" Longbottom asked as he came inside as well along with Evans, all three clutching stuffed parrots.

"Yep, glad you could join us," James smiled and very obviously moved himself over to make room for them, her, nearly pushing Peter out of his seat in the process.

Peter scowled and shoved him back just as hard, James nearly face planting his ice cream.

Ignoring the two making snipping comments at each other now, the three sat around comfortably, though not nearly as far away as they could. James still beamed at the proximity, wishing they could spend the rest of this reading adventure here, it was clearly putting Evans in a good mood, she was even smiling as Sirius started off and it didn't even dim that much as the Muggleborns in the school were described during this monster fear.

Regulus spent the entire time staring at penguins. They were funny little things, he'd instantly decided, and had been captivated at once by the flightless birds zooming through the water at such speeds. For a moment he'd even tried to see if he could run faster and been amazed the bird swam the length of it's glass before he could do any such thing. Smiling as the one he'd locked eyes on darted away, he tried to circle around and follow it, finding a nice large tree he could sit under and observe the whole area.

He was sure if a Muggle were to come along he'd be terribly scolded, he'd had to clamber over a large ridge right into the enclosure and several of the birds came up to him within reach, clicking their beaks and eyeing him for food. When he offered nothing they lost interest and began preening each other, the splash of water as the bodies leaped free of their miniature ocean the only noise he heard until Sirius finally began reading the next part of the chapter.

His voice had been so clear Regulus had startled, scattering all the webbed critters that had gone near him back into the water, but when he looked around, there was still no one in sight. Sighing and inching himself further a bit more so that his feet nearly touched the clear surface, he relaxed again and let himself enjoy the tale from a distance for once. He couldn't hear the commentary going along, to which he was grateful for. He could almost imagine it all anyways, his idiot of a brother and his friends laughing about the Potter kid causing trouble in Snape's class, Smith and Longbottom being happy about everything and chatting about the good merits of a dueling club. By the time the chapter even got to the part of Harry attending it Regulus was so relaxed he'd even slipped his shoes off and dipped his feet in the water, surprised by how pleasantly warm it was.

Hearing of Harry actively speaking Parseltounge was of great interest to him, his fascination with Potters child growing all the more as he took control of the situation and spoke the language he'd only heard rumor the Dark Lord could as well. Knowing the child could and actively hearing him do it twice now was enthralling, what his family would give if he could do such a thing as well! Potter and his friends treated it like some bad thing, and Regulus just had to scoff, those kids didn't know how good their life could be if they'd just be a bit smarter, instead all three reminded him of his idiotic brother.

The idea of something happening to a ghost did get his attention, a chill sweeping through him that had nothing to do with the warm sun still beating down. He couldn't blame that Ernie fellow for thinking Harry had done it given the circumstances, but a pureblood should be smarter than that! He should realize you should always look at more options available than just blaming the obvious source, shouldn't he? He was really starting to question that, considering that Hermione friend of Potter's obviously knew better but so many purebloods didn't. Then he swallowed and looked around again, waiting for his mother or one of his friends from school to spot him having such traitorous thoughts-

He cursed and jumped straight out of the enclosure in surprise, not because Potter was going to see the headmaster, but a penguin had taken a nip at his foot, apparently under the delusion it was a snack rather than toes. He drew his wand and took aim at the pestilent bird, but lowered it at the last second as he conceded he had been asking for such a thing to be happening. Then he was pulled away altogether.

* * *

I regret nothing! I had such a blast! Having them branch so far off from each other turned this into four little mini narratives and I loved it, not to mention so many animals I got to imagine in the background of everything! I've never been to the London Zoo, but they have a website so I tried to keep everything they saw as realistic as possible, but as always please correct me if I got even some insignificant details wrong.

*This is in reference to the fact that I found a directory of all animals listed in the London Zoo. They have three boas, only one of which is from Brazil, and it's the Emerald species.


	30. The Polyjuice Potion

Extra chapter today because, Father's Day! Those guys need more appreciation!

* * *

If Frank had any time to hope that being transported from a seated position would help with this insane process of being thrown across time and space, he was found wrong at once. He collapsed to the ground yet again, somehow these trips always seemed to miss landing them in chairs, like the one right in front of his face.

"Glory Regulus, what were you up to out there?"

Frank grabbed the edge of the sturdy seat and got himself into a more comfortable upright position to look around and see the elder Black eyeing his kid brother with confusion, a sentiment he shared. He had his wand drawn but held casually at his side, and his feet were bare. He'd landed on top of the mantel of a fireplace and looked properly confused by such a thing.

"None of your business," he muttered as he swung himself down.

Frank agreed with that at least, and began looking around himself, trying to understand why everything had a greenish hue. It didn't take much to grasp they were back at school, and this must be the Slytherin common room. The place was very dark, with a low ceiling and plenty of long, straight backed chairs available that cast more shadows than anything. It didn't seem like a particularly pleasant place to be.

The others were all getting grudgingly to their feet as well, taking in each bit of gloom with clear disdain.

"Would anyone else be surprised if Slytherin's monster's hiding about in here?" Pettigrew muttered as he walked past him.

Alice came up to him rubbing her arm, eyeing the blank stretches of wall. The absence of decorations, or even a door for that matter, left them feeling claustrophobic, especially after having come from such a bright open space. Ironic the zoo full of caged animals felt more hospitable than a place where so many of the pure-blood elite spent their time. "I'm not sure we'll be able to read the book with this lighting, we'll have to cast a spell just to find the words."

"Oh stop your complaining, the lot of you," Regulus groused as he went over to the center of the room. "Just because it's not the opulent glory of a tower doesn't mean it hasn't got some charm." He raised his wand and gave a simple sort of wave, then Frank had to shield his eyes at the blinding light.

He had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust before his mouth fell open in surprise. Now this looked more like how he'd picture the proud house living. The soft green glow was still present, but now the lamps above shone bright like high-noon down on the chairs laced with silver, almost like thrones, each leg seemed studded with emeralds. The bare walls were suddenly shone to have a beautiful scale-pattern, he felt he could go up and pet a living creature encircling them. The floor turned out to be a dark, highly polished reflective sort, so that whether you were looking up or down you felt you were in a sea of endless riches as both were inlaid with gorgeous embroidery of the darkest silver ruins.

Evans let out a low, appreciative whistle, sharing his sentiments. "Why couldn't we have started with this?" She was wishing Sev was here with her so she could kick him, she'd been begging him to sneak her in here to have a look around and he'd always refused.

"Cause not everyone wants to wake up and go to classes with the lights on," Regulus rolled his eyes while responding to her. Now that they had some proper way to look around, Frank easily spotted the book resting innocently on a nearby table. There was still homework scattered about the place, and for some reason a few Christmas decorations were dangling about, adding nicely to the decor of the room.

Frank had just cracked the book open and read the chapter title, he could only be impressed for a moment they'd be talking about Polyjuice Potion a year early in their studies, let alone almost four by Harry's standards, when he heard a shout.

Looking up and around in surprise, he saw Sirius Black had been trying to go off to the dormitories beyond, and a wall of dirt had snapped down in front of him. His friends had snatched him back before he could go another step farther even as they watched it trickle back up into the ceiling.

"The bloody hell-" Potter began in protest.

"It's a security measure, I'm sure if any of us had tried to wander up to your dormitories something would have happened to us as well," Regulus shrugged. "The school doesn't seem to have a particular care if we go into each others common rooms, but the dorms are a bit private, don't you think?"

He walked past them without a care and disappeared from sight down a long corridor, but his way stayed lit with a soft green light just below his feet to guide his way.

"Little tosser," the Black left behind scowled, shoving his friend off of him and beginning to pace in front of the entryway. "I can't believe this castle won't even let us into the boys part! Not like there's anyone to snoop on in there anyways."

"Come on Pads, let's go see if we can explore the rest of the castle instead," Pettigrew offered, already walking towards the opposite wall.

Frank couldn't help but watch them curiously, if anything just because he wanted to know how they knew where the exit was, he spotted no such thing. They went with confidence though and tried pushing a bit of wall no more defined than the rest, and nothing happened.

"Damn, looks like we're stuck down here," Lupin sighed before stretching out in the nearest chair.

"How do you lot know where the door is?" Alice asked.

"We snuck in here once in our third year," Potter said while eyeing Evans with that usual confident smirk in place, clearly waiting for her praise at such a feat any second. "Only got a quick look around before a student spotted us and we bolted before they could say anything. Always meant to get back in here and get a look around-"

"Now we have the perfect opportunity, and the bleeding dorms won't cooperate," Black sighed.

Frank decided he wasn't really surprised, and trying to ignore the horrifying idea they'd tried the same in Ravenclaw tower and what they could have gotten away with up there, he went back to the slightly more sain twelve year olds handling a potion years above them.

It didn't start with that of course. In this new environment, he'd almost forgotten his excitement for hearing about Dumbledore's office, a place he'd never been. It was very interesting to hear of from Harry's perspective, and he hoped eagerly he could view it himself, without the added threat of getting sent there like the Marauders were still bragging about.

"Sometimes I really dislike that hat," Alice said as she sat down beside him, shifting around until she got comfortable in the high-backed chair. "Making a kid feel so awful just because of the house it thinks he should be in."

"Magic is not the universal cure for happiness," Frank agreed.

Nobody paid much attention to the interactions of Fawk, they all knew how phoenix's worked.

"Lads, I think we need to find some way to thank Hagrid," James told as he slumped against the wall and pulled out his wand, twirling it in his fingers out of boredom. "He's the only person in Harry's life who I've consistently not hated."

"Speak for yourself," Sirius sniffed. "I still haven't forgiven him bringing a dragon onto school grounds!" Even as he listened though, he felt his heart warmed by such a loyal act as Hagrid storming into an office with a dead rooster to declare Harry's side. "Alright, I vote we get him a rooster safe hen-house."

Peter laughed and agreed, but Remus had his head cocked to the side in deep concentration. He wondered at the coincidence of Hagrid's roosters being killed at the same time muggleborns were being threatened inside the castle, but then Sirius distracted him by elbowing him and announcing loudly in his ear, "I say we take a leaf out of the twins book, everyone around here needs a good laugh."

"It's too bad Snivelius isn't here to red herring as this Slytherin heir," Peter agreed.

"You don't think it's him?" James asked in surprise.

"He's no more likely it than you or Sirius, even if he is a royal prat." Peter shrugged. "He's a second year, and what's more, if he wanted to do this he'd have been doing it last year. Nah, my money is this is someone new to the school who thinks they're trying to be some show off, a first year."

Lily sat down hard right where she still had landed in surprise at the announcement that little second year had managed a Polyjuice Potion! She'd been convinced this whole time that little girl was going to poison herself and her friends, but then they went and executed a plan and used the vat perfectly!

"I wish we'd gotten to be in the bathroom with that," Alice sighed wistfully. "I'd have loved to drop some of my hair into it, to see what color it turned."

"I hope these kids never have to come up with a plan to save their life or anything," Regulus muttered more for himself than anything, but he made the others all jump anyways. None seemed to have even noticed he'd entered the room again, still barefoot and looking very annoyed by this. "They couldn't even be bothered to investigate where this common room is before trying to infiltrate it."

Sirius laughed in agreement as he told, "honestly Reg, this kid clearly didn't get our brains."

Regulus scowled and pointedly walked back out of sight then so that he wouldn't have to stay in the common room, while Sirius just watched him in confusion. He pays his brother one complement and the world ends huh? Would it kill the kid to take notice of someone who wasn't his precious pureblood friends or parents? Maybe then he'd stop going around laughing at words that shouldn't even be spoken.

Listening to the affects the Polyjuice Potion was having on Harry was quite interesting, Frank wished he could take notes for his upcoming OWL exams. He kept reading through the rest without much interest as his mind spiraled off on this train of thought, wondering about how long they'd been at this, had exams already happened? Was the school back in their time in fact already releasing for the summer and his mother would be at the station wondering where he was? How long had they been at this-

"Ha, the Malfoy kid doesn't have a thing to do with this! Pay up Prongs!"

They dissolved into terse mutters about that pureblood git saying such a thing about a fellow student, while Frank ground his teeth in agitation at how loud they could be before realizing what he'd just read. It was a bit surprising Malfoy didn't have a thing to do with what was going on this year, and felt a little bad for Hermione. She'd gone through all this trouble to make such an advanced potion, hadn't even come along for a reason he hoped the boys would discover as they started to head back. Now it turns out it really felt like it was all for nothing.

"A cat!" Lily yelped. "Oh dear, that poor thing!"

"Err, that's reversible, right," Alice asked her, hoping Hermione wouldn't spend the rest of her life in St. Mungo's for some misfortune like this.

"I would really think so," Lily sighed, moving closer now to peak over Frank's shoulder as if hoping he was holding out the answer on her.

He wasn't but he did warn the chapter was about to end. He took one last look around this room, but didn't give himself enough time to worry about what was coming next, if he dwelled on all the horrible possibilities too long he doubted he'd be able to get out another word.

* * *

In my defense for this chapter, it really does annoy me all we see of the Slytherin common room is dark and boring, same as practically every other character we see for the house during Harry's school years. So I gave the place an upgrade. I can't wait to get to the Slytherin dorms where I have another really fun idea! Sorry if you disagree, and this is headcannon, not cannon.


	31. The Very Secret Diary

Remus felt a deep pull on his core, one he instantly recognized that had nothing to do with once again blinking into new surroundings they had not been in moments ago. Moonlight glinted in through the arched windows of the Gryffindor dormitory, but he cared not what or who he stumbled over as he lurched to the ledge and peered out helplessly beyond. The clouds were wispy, the moon bright and high in the sky, but not full. Two, perhaps one day tops.

He pressed his sweating brow to the glass with gratitude, already sensing the others getting much more slowly to their feet and recognizing Sirius placing his hand on his shoulder before he even looked over to check.

"You have got to be kidding me!" James began loudly causing a distraction. "We get blocked from entering the Slytherin's dorms, but we just get plopped into ours! Who's controlling this mess, I demand a refund!"

"I wasn't aware you were paying for this ride," Peter huffed as he rubbed his forehead against the offending trunk it had crashed against. "Mind if I get my share back?"

"Urgh, I don't know how on Earth we're going to find the book in this mess," Alice scowled about the place as she brushed a sock from her head.

"Charming little place," Frank agreed, having half landed under a bed and getting the joy of a toad leaping away from his face in surprise. Trevor, if he recalled correctly.

"Don't know what you lot are complaining about, we've finally got some beds!" Black cheered, pulling his friend away from the window and collapsing on the nearest one with an exhausted look in place that, to be fair, likely was not faked.

"How long have we been at this?" Potter agreed, flouncing on the floor and yanking the blankets off of the perch his friends had claimed. "I say we don't even bother looking for the next part of this mess until morning and get some shut eye!"

"Well I'm glad you lot can get comfortable," Lily sighed, staying where she'd landed at the foot of the available mattresses, eyeing it as if fearing it was going to consume her in her sleep. Even in the familiarity of being back up in her tower, if not the girls portion, she could not shake the feeling this castle seemed to be clutching even without the mass of students present. There was something going on she'd never had to fear even in her own time.

Regulus watched silently as, to his surprise, Potter actually ignored her and kept chatting up his three friends in their one space. Alice and Frank blushed scarlet at the sudden implications before them and went to separate beds, Regulus stayed where his was nearest the door, and Evans realized after a moment she was going to be ignored and tentatively began trying to organize the blankets into a more suitable position. Regulus found it quite clever. The last thing Potter could have done to force Evans to sleep in a bed was going all chivalrous and making a space for her. Now she was settling into one with orange drapings all along it silently while just as thoroughly ignoring him.

He decided to take the suggestion himself and stretched out on the last one, the canopy of which had shamrocks dancing along the perimeter and a few pictures of a sandy haired bloke and a tall black kid laughing. He didn't know which was the beds owner, and he didn't care as he closed his eyes and rolled over, trying to get comfortable. It took quite some time to fall off to sleep, though he was surprised Sirius still whispering incomprehensibly was helping. It reminded him of home, where he could often hear Kreacher going about the place at all hours, and the portraits whispering, the wind ripping through the old house.

It didn't take that long before Peter decided to risk it, transforming into Wormtail and creeping along to each bed and checking carefully to see all others asleep. He went so far as to give their noses little licks, but the worst reaction was Longbottom tossing violently over in his sleep and muttering, his snores nearly knocking Wormtail off the bed. Then Peter popped back over to his friends, who all had heavy lidded eyes themselves, but were grateful to stop whispering about Quidditch statistics for once upon his nod.

"This is getting too close guys!" Remus managed hoarsely. He couldn't even pretend to not be holding painfully tight to Sirius' arm, he desperately needed some anchor to those around him instead of the death threat hanging just outside this window in the night.

"Relax Moony, I told you I had a plan," James promised, the others having to almost read his lips in the poor light. They wished they'd had this conversation back out in the zoo where no one had been around, but they'd been too afraid of risking their conversation being carried through magic. Regulus hadn't once questioned what all had transpired when they'd been out of sight, so they'd just have to run on the assumption they'd have to watch every word they said no matter the location. They may not get another chance like this for awhile.

"And what, pray tell, would you lot have done in such a confined area if I'd transformed and began trying to kill everything in sight?!" Remus' voice only restrained from screaming by doing the opposite, the words horribly jumbled together and barely intelligible to those around him.

"Easy, we pin you down, Peter would get through the chapter like all our lives depended on it. Then, when we flashed out of here, we'd just have to erase their memories of what happened, reread the chapter they all missed, and poof, problem solved!"

Remus wondered how long his friend had been certifiable without him noticing. Possibly back when they'd decided to keep hanging around after learning his secret and he'd ignored it.

"That is the stupidest thing I've heard in my life." Peter thankfully agreed with him.

"I'm not hearing you two come up with any better ideas," Sirius snipped, but the uneasy frown on his face told enough, he was no more sold on this.

"Prongs, remember when you got electrocuted at the Dursleys?" Remus tried to remind him, straining not to inflect in his voice how idiotic his friend was.

James clearly did as he flexed the digits uncomfortably. His hand still hadn't seemed to fully heal from the event, even if he did seem to have it back in working order. It was mending, slowly.

"The words from the book vanished until you came back around. Merlin knows what would happen to it if one of us died, we'd probably be stuck in that spot forever! I don't think erasing knowledge of the book will help anything!"

"We wouldn't be erasing knowledge from the book, I told you we'd reread the chapter and give it back, just not certain unavoidable events that happened," James insisted with confidence.

Remus licked his lips and again looked nervously out the window.

"Thankfully, time still seems to be on our side and it hasn't been a problem yet," Sirius said with just a touch more confidence. "At least we have a starting point for a plan. Let's get some shut-eye while we can."

Remus slumped against the headboard, knowing even as exhausted as he was he wasn't going to sleep a wink. He felt colder every second, helped nothing by Sirius sliding off the bed and joining the other two in a sort of pile along the floor.

His stomach kept twisting into painful knots, and every single time he managed to unravel just a bit by the reminder his friends wouldn't let anything happen to the innocent people around him, it only went even more taught at the idea he'd kill one of them in the process. He curled into himself and kept looking blearily out the window, the reflective surface tormenting him as it grew brighter every second.

"Moony?"

It had to have been hours later, though the moon hadn't so much as trickled across the sky, but he couldn't so much as let one finger free of the cramped position he'd set himself in. Sirius slid up on the bed beside him again, wriggling his fingers in until he'd unfastened both his hands and then finally pulled those apart. Remus finally rolled his head around to see the dark silver of his eyes. They were nothing like the bright color he so feared.

"I decided to take Prongs' advice and have a chat with you while we could," Sirius crawled up and laid along his back, so that he was whispering in his ear, one hand still gripping his to make sure he couldn't pull himself back away. "Don't worry, they're both asleep. I'd say I'd know after nearly five years." He added on when Remus didn't respond.

"What did you want to talk about?" He muttered back, his own voice sounding like a strangers it dragged so badly.

"Don't know," he admitted. "Just couldn't sleep."

Well that was a lie, otherwise he wouldn't have 'wanted a chat' when the other two were out. Remus kept himself quite and let Sirius build up whatever was on his mind. When he finally got it, it wasn't quite what he was expecting.

"I think Peter knows."

"Eh?"

"Hmm," was his only mutter for a moment, before he kept going in a soft whisper right into his ear, "he's been watching us. Course, he watches everything, but still."

"If this is your idea of pillow talk, it's lacking," was all he could think to say.

"Remus, I mean it," Sirius muttered, trying to draw his legs up to him but instead just knocking them into Remus' knees. He kept them there instead, Sirius now entirely along his back as much as he could.

"You want to tell them?" He finally asked. If Sirius had been trying to give him something else to think about, it had worked.

"I don't like keeping things from either of them. I get the feeling they're going to know sooner rather than later, and we should tell them before that."

"We haven't even told each other what we've been doing." He huffed as a get around. He flashed back to the moment he'd started this by kissing Sirius back. He'd justified it to himself at the time as a way to draw Sirius back to him and find some way to stop the fighting, the panicked look across his mates face when he'd first done it clearly meaning he hadn't any more to go on. Now he was worried he'd jumped the gun on the right way to do that, even if he couldn't regret it as he finally started to relax along the warm body. "Can't we at least wait until we get out of this crazy mess?" He asked more quietly still, worried Sirius had nodded off in the silence as he went through his mind for an answer.

"Yeah, yeah that's fair. This has got to stop eventually. As much as I'm not enjoying living through Prongs' sons crazy life and all."

Remus snorted quietly in agreement to that. "Think there's really some monster running around this castle?"

"I'm thinking it more likely with every passing event in this kids life. I just can't put my finger on what."

Remus hadn't let himself think on it himself, so invested in everything else going on. He finally let himself fall into a fit of uneasey sleep as the moon began to touch the horizon beyond. Sirius smiled, and slowly as he was capable of, inched himself away from Remus until he slid back between James and Peter on the floor. Remus still slept on.

Alice had suffered quite a few abrupt awakenings. One when her cousin came over for the summer and thrown her things all over Alice's bed in welcoming, another as her dorm-mates cat pissed on her, but none quite so memorable as Frank kissing her good morning. She smiled up at him and curled tighter into her warm bed as he brushed at her hair before some part of conciseness returned and she murmured, "what are you doing in here?"

"I'm pretty sure we've yet been able to fully answer that," Frank reminded her kindly. She blinked the haze away and finally realized she was not in her own dorm, but still up in Gryffindor tower. There was water running somewhere in the background, she realized as she sat up slowly. She found the Marauders all awake and moving about, much quieter than she would have given them credit for, though still being their usual selves and going through all the available school trunks. Pettigrew was at the foot of hers and tossing things around, a football of all things bouncing against the opposite wall.* It was noticeable they all had slightly damp hair, and their clothes looked just a bit less worn.

She looked properly around her own setting for the first time, some glimmers of unease still present she'd slept in a strangers bed. This boy was either a muggle-born or had a clear love for them, as he had a poster of one of their sports up that wasn't even moving, though a few pictures scattered around of a tall, dark skinned lad and a sandy-haired boy in someones backyard messing around with the same football that had just been tossed around.

"They claim to be looking for that," Frank stage whispered as he gestured to the book that was sitting clearly on the bedside table of the bed Frank had been sleeping in.

She stretched as she got out from under the covers and went over to it, sitting down there instead as they'd clearly already been through this place, in far too much detail. There was a pair of pants with all the pockets turned inside out right near the foot of the bed. Frank followed and put another easy arm around her, gesturing before she could grab the book, "had you been wondering what Neville looked like?"

She had, admittedly, and was just as pleased as she was shocked when Frank reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out a moving picture. It was a family portrait. Frank began pointing out people clearly from his side of the family, but she couldn't spare a glance for any of them, even her future mother in law with a vulture for a hat. Her son, the youngest by far, was standing half behind her in the photo, his little face only peaking out every few seconds the brightest spot.

At first she thought her son had inherited all of his fathers looks along with just his family, with that light blond hair and kind brown eyes. It wasn't until he peaked out again she could spot her own face inlaid with her child's, the kindness she felt pouring from him.

Smiling with pride and very carefully keeping the picture in her grasp as she moved to take the book, she vowed to keep this with her as long as she could get away with. First she couldn't help but stop and look around herself once more with an uneasy feeling. This bed then, her sons, was the only one without any sort of defining marker. She locked eyes with Frank, the worry passing between them as real as Potter flinging textbooks about with abound.

"Aren't all diary's very secret?" The elder Black laughed as he strolled by, checking carefully under each bed for something that was beyond both of them.

"Shouldn't you wait for Regulus to get out?" Pettigrew called over.

In answer, the water stopped, and the younger Black stepped out, toweling his hair and straightening his shirt.

Alice and Frank looked relived, and Lily reluctant, but they all took turns in the second years boys bathroom. It was simple enough, everything done up in silver and gold of course, with lions embroidered into all the linen. Thankfully the plumbing was working just fine, the settings for the taps were the same in their respective bathrooms, and the laundry shoot still magicked their clean clothes back to them by the time they were all freshened up.

"I'm not surprised the school would think Hermione got attacked," Evans said as she came over to sit beside them on the edge of the bed, taking a brush to her long locks, finally. It was amazing how relaxed they all felt after a little hot water, and the schools magic still somehow managed to know what products each of them used.

"I'm just hoping it makes all those kids realize how stupid it is to think Harry's the one doing this, attacking his friend." Potter seemed to agree with her, stopping his shenanigans of tossing bed sheets around to smile winningly over at her.

She turned away, not taking notice of the water dripping upon the bed, but her nose didn't go quite as high in the air as usual when he talked to her.

"I still don't find it a particularly brilliant idea for Harry to be back around that bathroom," Remus muttered as he sorted through the third trunk.

"Hasn't done anyone any harm," Sirius shrugged as he passed by, tapping his chin as he eyed a pair of trainers. He held one up to his foot, then tossed it away without satisfaction.

"It can't be coincidence this place now has two random events like this," Remus insisted, abandoning a magazine over Great Locations of Kenmare.

"Myrtle floods her bathroom a dozen times a year," Sirius continued trying to ignore him. "Just because Harry found a ruddy book in there some broad wanted to flush away shouldn't mean anything- Oi, Wormtail! Stop sniffing the damn Fudge Flies and come here!"

Peter left Ron's bedside and came over with a harassed expression in place. "Whatever you want to try out on me this time Sirius, the answer's no."

"Why do you always assume it's that?" Sirius asked innocently, then kept going before he could retaliate. "Nah, Moony thinks something's up with this book Harry found, and I want someone else over here laughing at him with me. Cause more of an impact."

"You two are horrible to each other," Peter told him pleasantly. "That wouldn't work anyways, because I'm on his side, listen," he insisted when the background noise of Harry's Valentines settled down and he realized something was odd about it.

James was still snickering about the Valentine his poor son had received, while Evans was looking mortified about the same and desperately wising that book wasn't giving Potter ideas. Regulus had been spending the whole time in the windowsill, admittedly enjoying the high view. Everyone froze as Alice went on to describe the sentient book.

"Do you think it's in here? Now?" Alice hissed as if she feared it would hear her.

"No," Potter said at once with confidence, taking a cautious step away from Harry's part of the room anyways. "No, we've been looking through this stuff all morning, haven't seen a trace of it."

An awkward silence still hung as Smith forced herself to continue, which only grew worse when Harry was sucked right into the pages.

Everyone remained frozen until it became clear Harry was in no immediate danger, as no one in this odd memory from the diary could see him. Potter, clearly trying to act as always as if this were all casual news, went back over to his sons things and began looking around with even more vigor.

The rest of the Marauders seemed to decide this same tactic, while the three still on the bed drew closer to each other. Alice's voice only shook a bit at reading of something like this, and it only grew more confusing as she reached the end and this Riddle seemed on the verge of finding the true culprit.

"Aha!"

Alice looked over in surprise as Potter quickly stowed something out of sight with a sheepish expression, clearly regretting his outburst. He'd been spending an inordinate amount of time at Harry's trunk and around his bed, and she found it almost sweet if a little obnoxious that's how he was trying to learn about his kid instead of paying attention to the book about him.

"What was that?" Frank asked as politely as he could manage.

"I, ah, found one of Lockhart's signature books Harry got! Bet that's going to be worth a fortune, I'm going to nick it!"

She and Frank exchanged a look of how much they believed that, but Alice hoped this creepy memory was almost done with already and ignored them.

Sirius wasn't listening, he'd finally found a pair he was sure would fit.

"Here Reg, put these on," Sirius said while tossing a pair of boots at his head. Regulus caught one, the other landed on top of his bare foot. A pair of socks quickly followed the same pattern.

"I don't need your help," Regulus snapped as he pushed both away. "I could get some on my own if I wanted to."

Sirius scowled down at him. "You want to wind up back in the Forest or some nonsense barefoot, fine."

Peter watched Sirius strut away, as much as he could in such a small space, back over to James. The two started up a whispered conversation while James kept patting his pocket, and Peter rolled his eyes. He instead turned his attention to Regulus with a sympathetic smile. "He means well."

"I'm not going to bother responding to you if you're just going to defend your mate over there," he huffed.

"I'm just saying," Peter put his hands up defensively. "He bosses me around all the time too. Think that's how he shows he cares."

"And he claims he's nothing like our parents," Regulus rolled his eyes and looked back out the window without further comment.

Sirius had watched the whole thing, and blew a frustrated breath when Peter joined them. "Little idiots going to get a toe cut off or something and I'm just going to laugh at him."

"Souvenir?" Remus offered, before all four burst out laughing just as they were transported away again, none having the chance to realize just what exactly Alice had said before it was too late.

* * *

*For us Americans, that's a soccer-ball.


	32. Cornelius Fudge

To all my guest reviewers, thanks so much, your words mean so much to me and this is my way of saying so!

* * *

Lily was the lucky one. She seemed to have landed in a large, sturdy chair that didn't even fall over as she was slammed into it. Her luck didn't hold, as Potter came stumbling right into her and landed in her lap.

"Sorry," he muttered as he blinked dazedly up at her.

"So am I," she scoffed as she pushed him off. She watched with disinterest as he fell the rest of the way to the ground before looking around. "Are we in Dumbledore's office?" She asked in surprise. It seemed to be as Harry had described, a great circular room with many portraits hung all along the wall. Most surprising of all, the occupants were all present, eyeing the students with great looks of unease.

"No, this isn't right," Potter corrected as he adjusted his glass, though he was only looking at the desk before him. "Dumbledore's desk has clawed feet. This one's not the same, and I don't know why he'd have any reason to change it."

"Plus that's not a Hogwarts view," Lupin agreed, once again at the window. An orange glow of sunset bathed his face as he looked out onto a balcony, the terrace set up for a grand dinner party, the flat lawn beyond something Lily vaguely recalled seeing on her television once.

"We're in the Minister of Magic's office," Frank managed around an awed voice, staring more closely at all the portraits around, particularly the one right behind Lily in a large ornate frame.

"Tas right!" The woman told him, eyeing the lot of them with great suspicion. She had tightly curled grey hair and tiny little specks set upon a mushroom nose. They all vaguely recognized her as their own current Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold. "And just what are you lot doing in here? Ministry never allowed tours right into my office in my day."

"Err, tours?" Frank asked eagerly, wondering if they could finally get some sort of clue of what happened to the outside world. "Exactly how long has this office been empty?"

Her face went blank in confusion, before she kept going on in a sharp voice. "Never you mind, you lot need to get out."

"Wish we could," Pettigrew sighed as he once again tried the door unsuccessfully.

An ugly old wizard who resembled a toad with a muddy brown backdrop right next to the door snapped, "wishing never got you anything, how's about you get on with it." Peter eyed the name, Ulick Gamp, committing it to memory so on his O.W.L. exams he could fill in the blank for rudest Minister.

"Right, well, I'm just going to," Black tried to edge towards the bookshelf, eyeing all the titles and looking for the one they needed. Most of them were so boring he couldn't believe anyone had ever cracked the spine open, you'd think a Minister would have a more lively office. Instead, while the place certainly had a grand feel with the domed ceiling and columns of book cases, a few even did have the same knickknacks he'd once spotted in Dumbledore's office, the place felt more like a front than if anyone had decorated with a care for themselves.

Regulus clutched a hat stand to get to his feet, which only had one lime-green bowler hat upon it. He got himself upright and found himself face to face with Artemisia Lufkin, a woman who vaguely resembled McGonagall. He sort of recalled her name as the first Minister to hold a Quidditch World cup in Britain.

"I've found the book," Potter announced behind him, the sounds of him rummaging through the Ministers desk audible. "Here Evans, like a turn?"

She scoffed, but to Regulus' surprise he heard, "give me that, I'll read it just to get us out of here. How about you not go through someone else's things for a change of pace?"

The sounds of another drawer opening stopped, and he heard a deep sigh. "Sorry Evans, can't do that, might be something important in here!" Then the rustling noises of papers being rearranged began.

The red head stormed past him out of his peripheral, and Regulus rolled his eyes for the display. Didn't those two ever get tired of antagonizing each other? "Look alive sunny," Artemisia Lufkin told him with a pleasant sort of smile now, "that's one spit fire you're in the company of."

He turned away in disgust, his eyes falling on his brother and Lupin now chatting animatedly with Grogan Stump, one whom he definitely recognized from his fathers lectures. Of course his brother seemed to like that one, the idiotic Minister who decided to classify all the differences in the sort of creatures out there, but he was also the one who created the Department for Games and Sports. He was one of the few lectures both brothers had enjoyed.

Regulus instead turned to Longbottom now trying to have a proper conversation with a Minister he most certainly did know. Faris "Spout-Hole" Spavin. His mother loved that man, always going on about the story of his attempted assassination by a centaur. "You don't have another portrait anywhere? Can't leave this room and find out if something's going on in the outside world? Merlin, you don't have a clue how we're in this mess? This has to be one of the most collective knowledgeable people in history, and not one of you-

"Oh, they're not going to be of any help," Alice interrupted with a sympathetic frown to her boyfriend. "They're of no more use than our photos you know, they can only say what their real life counterpart was most likely to have. Nothing of the sort we'd need for help, it's beyond them."

"I've never looked into how conscious the portraits are," Frank admitted ruefully.

"I have," Alice shrugged. "They're fascinating, I was thinking about taking up a class this summer.

Evans looked just as disappointed, but finally turned to the book and began reading. None of them recognized the name of Cornelius Fudge, but given their environment it wasn't too hard to put together who he was.

Regulus didn't have much care of the Potter brats worry his friend Hagrid was now the main suspect. That Riddle kid who had tried to put the blame on him was ridiculous, but then, he was from a Muggle orphanage, it was no surprise he was wrong. Obviously Hagrid couldn't be the heir of Slytherin, as far as Regulus knew he wasn't even a competent wizard. No pure-blood of Slytherin's line would be riffraff about the castle grounds.

Lily was reading all of this while trying not to chew her lip up in thought. She unintentionally agreed with Regulus, someone must have framed Hagrid those fifty years ago and then stopped the attacks knowing it would be foolish to keep going. This did nothing to explain Harry's current predicament of who was doing the same now, and why such a long wait in between attacks?

James at least was enjoying hearing of Harry discussing his options for more classes. He could commiserate the feeling of wanting to drop some, and then sat up with interest a new subject was being added.

"Divination?" Peter demanded, circling around the desk as James was now on his knees with files circling him. "Why couldn't we have had that option, do you know how much easier our life would have been to make up shit for our homework instead of Ancient Runes!"

"But you're great at that class," James looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, but still, I'd have liked a dozer option," Peter shrugged as he sat down beside him, careful not to sit on anything and block James' progress. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really," he shrugged as he kept going. "Decided not to pass up the opportunity to see what goes on in here though. Mostly it's just his signatures on final documents about imported goods, some minor law regarding trade with Eurasia, food that needs to be shipped out to Azkaban-"

He stopped in surprise and looked around, Peter and everyone else with him as Evans read out the trashed out common room they'd currently left.

"Who on Earth would do such a thing!" Frank asked in surprise.

"Besides the Marauders," Evans agreed with a glare at the two she could still see, knowing the other two were still at it behind the desk.

"It was like that when we entered," Black said carelessly, but there was a suspicious frown on his face all the same as he tried to figure out who would have done this and why. Hermione's suggestion it could only be a Gryffindor didn't make any sense, Harry and Ron had already proved this year anyone in the castle could have gone in. The real question was, why?

They all grew uncomfortably still when they realized the object that was missing Riddle's diary!

"Well, I say good," Remus muttered as he sat down in the Minister's chair and kept eyeing James' work. "That thing was no good and didn't need to be around Harry or anyone. Whoever came and got it from him can deal with such a nasty dark object."

"I don't understand what the point of it was," Sirius was starting to pace in agitation and kicked a file right into James' lap by accident. A few papers scattered out of it while he kept going. "Was Harry supposed to find it? Was him finding it some elaborate trap? Who would care if the point of it was for Harry to see Hagrid being framed all those years ago? Anyone who knew him would know he'd never actually turn on his friend."

"Idiots about the school who don't know him well at all," Peter suggested as he went to pull the last page out from under the desk, while James tried to haphazardly put the rest back into a neat pile.

At least as Evans kept going they had the promise of a good Quidditch match to look forward too, until that was also ruined by that voice once again appearing.

Remus shivered and sunk deeper in his chair, thankful the sun was still clinging to the sky outside even if the sky was turning blood red for it. At least they weren't back in the castle having to hear of such a thing happening again.

"I swear Hermione would stop in the middle of a fight just to go look up a spell!" James laughed in surprise as she darted away again.

"Prongs, look at this," Peter suddenly hissed, now crouching very purposefully under the desk while Evans kept going. He froze in surprise and the two hardly even registered their friends grousing loudly about Quidditch of all things being canceled.

Frank and Alice listened with trepidation, holding each others hands and standing as close to each other as they could in the large office. It didn't matter they weren't in the castle, they could feel the impending doom of whatever had caused such a thing, and were horrified to be right. A double attack, and one was a girl they well knew would affect Harry.

"Oh!" Lily yelped in surprise, dropping the book as if it had scalded her as she read out Hermione's name. Her stomach heaved, she looked near tears. A prefect and another Muggleborn! She may as well picture herself there, petrified forever!

"Shh, hey, it's okay Lily," Alice was at her side then, as if she could rub comfort into her through her arm. "I'll finish this, alright, everything will work out."

"N-no," she said stubbornly at once. "I was just, surprised."

"It's alright to admit otherwise," Frank said kindly, watching her shaking hands in concern.

"Well, I don't need to because I'm not," she snapped, stepping away from both of them. She refused to be pandered too when there was nothing wrong! She was being ridiculous, picturing herself as such a thing, they'd never be getting anywhere near whoever was doing this.

The two exchanged a look of concern but didn't protest anymore, letting her work this out how she saw fit.

The mirror made no sense to anyone, though Regulus shifted restlessly as he was sure an answer was piling up right in front of them. Those school rules McGonagall was suddenly trying to enforce wasn't going to help anything. Then he scoffed in disgust how easily swayed the house of Gryffindor was so ready to blame and throw out anyone of his own house. Of course none of those idiots would recognize a frame up job when one was presented.

"What are you two looking at over there?" Sirius finally demanded when James and Peter shared a dreadful look over mention of Harry going to see Hagrid again. It seemed like a good idea to him, see what the gamekeeper really did have to say about all of this.

"That we don't think Hagrid will be there when the boys come knocking," Peter sighed.

"Why?" Remus sat up in surprise to snatch the paper away now. "Think he's going to make a run for it, that's ridiculous."

"I know I would if that was coming for me," James said grimly when Remus went white in surprise.

"Oh for the love of-" Sirius snatched it away next rather than waiting for Moony to find his tongue, and then promptly lost his own. He swallowed uncomfortably and could only breath again when the boys did it and found Hagrid indeed still at his cabin. His state though made it clear he was now as aware of his pending doom as they were. Someone would soon be calling to arrest him and take him to Azkaban, as this order by the Minister declared.

"They can't do this!" Peter whispered in horror a horror mirroring Hagrid's, he'd be doing much more than just breaking teapots around his own place.

"Oh but they can," James spat in disgust, suddenly on his feet and stamping across everything now without a care. More pages scattered about the entire room now, he had half a mind to conjure up more and create a mini-tornado full of all the Ministers most precious things and cast them away forever. He would never let this stand, Hagrid had done nothing to deserve this! If they'd had proof of this act he already would have been locked away, now they were just rehashing an old suspect, and for what? To put the blame on anyone? Or the half-giant.

Dumbledore's presence was the most mild of relief, and that was ruined anyways in the next second as the Minister himself was there to fill out the order.

There was nothing but stunned silence and nasty faces as Evans told all why Fudge was there, and things still only grew worse when Lucius Malfoy arrived.

Regulus tried to look relived, but he couldn't find the feeling anywhere in him. The pure-blood stepping in would surely make all of this better and stop all this happening to kids, he knew that's exactly what his mother would say, but then he realized he shouldn't even be wanting this to stop. It was true the only ones being attacked were Muggleborns, and who should care if a few less of them were plaguing the school?  
He did.  
He hated to admit it, even to himself. It left him nauseous with the feeling a knife was going to sprout in his back any second for such a thought, but he couldn't deny it anymore. It just wasn't right, this happening to kids he share a class with! How could it ever be right to see anyone so terrified for their own life, as Evans clearly was.

He didn't know who to turn to or what to do with this news of Dumbledore now being just as forcibly departed as the gamekeeper. He really couldn't think of much of anything past the idea this had to stop somehow. He couldn't imagine how things could get any worse as they were ripped from this place once more.

* * *

More disclaimer, I'm making more stuff up. It's so much fun! For the record, I imagine the place can be transformed to each Minister's desire, and this is still the early stages where Fudge emulated and wanted to be just like Dumbledore. What his office would have looked like after the fact I might circle back too, but it would be hard to squeeze in, as I'm still adamant they won't ever return to the same place twice. If any of you have any other ideas what you thought Fudge's office would be like, I'd love to hear it!


	33. Aragog

Sorry I didn't update anything last week! This is the reason why I'm delaying on DH, my life's a ball of hectic mess right now! I'm even more sorry this is such a short chapter, but the last three of this book will hopefully make up for that.

* * *

"Not again!" Was the most intelligible thing to be understood through the multitude of cursing ensuing around them all.

They were somehow, _impossibly,_ in an even smaller space than Harry's cupboard had been! Not one of them could even sit upright without cracking their heads, all forced in a bent angle with their knees in their face, the miracle it was even wide enough for the eight of them to all be squashed into one another achieved only by magic.

"Where the bloody hell are we!"

"Who cares, somebody get us out!"

As muffled and in pain as they all were, the one that rose above them all was the only one they could care about, Regulus miraculously having the book and giving absolutely no care to anything of the pleasant openings as he sped his way through the opening chapter, caring no more than the others who or what an Aragog was.

"I would follow a horde of angry goblins into a dragons den to get out of this place, Ron's spider phobia is laughable," Peter moaned right beside him, fidgeting so much James swore he was knocking into everyone around him purpose.

Truly a wrenching scene though it was to hear Ron agreeing to track down the spiders into the Forbidden Forest all from one look at his friends empty seat, Regulus couldn't pay much of anything a mind when he was only squinting at words with the book mashed into his nose because he couldn't stretch it one bloody centimeter from his face as cramped as they all were. He'd certainly never had a will to go looking for spiders, but that task sounded like a blessing right now compared to their current conditions.

The trek the two boys were making was long and far more arduous than anyone wanted it to be! All the tension being built up would surely cause their current encasement to explode before they even reached where ever these spiders were heading! The car making a reappearance only left them temporarily distracted, but finally the boys had a run in with the real spiders of the forest. Any other day Regulus would have been sympathetic and partially afraid for his own life at such large beasts dragging off two twelve year olds. Some part of him was even thanking his lucky stars someones foot was smashed into his backside rather than currently in the hold of those pincers where they just as likely could have ended up.

Aragog, it turned out, was the arachnid father to all others in this bloody castle apparently, and his interactions with Harry weren't leading to any of them having much envy of Harry getting to stretch his legs more than them at the moment.

Either way, he was more than grateful Aragog was keeping this conversation short, not so much when the spider then sentenced Harry and Ron to death for it. The idea still settled uneasily in the back of his mind what would happen when Harry died, where would they get sent next? Thankfully the car made a comeback and they escaped with their lives. At this point Regulus wasn't convinced he'd get out of this space with all his organs where they were supposed to be he was scrunched so tight, so he eagerly finished with Harry's epiphany and didn't get a second to dwell on it himself, not one second to breath properly as he finished.


	34. The Chamber of Secrets

The sensation of falling wasn't unknown to a Quidditch player, but he usually had control of it! Instead he was left a screaming, flailing mess as something hard slid along his back, and there was minimal lighting at best as pockets of air kept shooting in his face like he was being spun past whirlpools. He was sure he screamed, and it wasn't just him.

There was an unsavory crack upon his landing, and the shooting pain of landing on his rear led him to the fearful belief at first he'd cracked a bone in his arse. Scrambling madly to his feet to detect any damage and deny any such thing lest his friends die of laughter, his hands scraped over something that too cracked and shifted beneath him, something even digging into his palm as he got upright. The pain lingered, but no worse than usual, so he let out a final gust of relived breath he not only could stretch as much as need be, but there was plenty of space around, even if it was all pitch black.

Then he shivered and swallowed loudly upon realizing this same thing. "Guys?" He called hoarsely, from dust hovering about the place he assured himself, not any sort of fright of what could be lurking around this unknown area.

Seven calls came back in varying degrees of pain, then one pitched higher than the rest. "Eww, get it out!"

"Evans?" He called quickly, stumbling in his haste to try and pinpoint her voice and flaming hair in the gloom.

"There's something in my hair," she insisted as he slowly came into sight, indeed swiping at her long locks. He could just make out something gossamer indeed tangled in, and so desperate was she to get it out, she didn't even argue the point as he stepped forward and helped her.

"Here, I got a light," Smith popped up beside them and did as such as James pulled off something long and white clinging to her.

"It's on you too," she wretched, stepping away from him and still batting at herself in disgust.

"What is this stuff?" He muttered mostly for himself as he stretched it between his fingers.

"Think it's spiderweb," Regulus called, his voice still far enough away in the gloom it was echoing, but his tone was almost semi-conversational. Between Evans being more repulsed by her situation than being near him and the young Black's gratitude of being able to stretch again, everyone seemed in an almost pleasant mood. "I'm guessing we were just in Aragog's cupboard Hagrid kept him in."

"Well, I guess I count that as the lesser of two evils, considering where we could have ended up," Peter said from close behind him. He was trying to shuffle around much more carefully than anyone else, but the sharp snapping noise every time he moved his foot still echoed about them.

"Great, now we know where we were, lets have a chat about this place," Longbottom sighed, lighting his wand too and raising it as high as he could. Still farther off in the distance, James could only make out the source of the brightness, but everyone made little gasping noises of surprise that finally had him looking down too.

Eight sharp sounds of bones now snapping beneath them filled the chamber at once. Rat bones, as they all tried to step away at once, and none succeeded as the floor was absolutely littered with them.

"Did we find where Mrs. Norris staches her meals?" Peter demanded in a wobbly voice, and James really couldn't blame him for being a little extra sick at the idea of this.

"This place is huge," Sirius disagreed. "There's no way we're on Hogwarts grounds and we don't know of this area."

"So conceded, the lot of you," Evans huffed, crossing her arms and glaring up at James as if he'd said the words. Though he hadn't exactly disagreed with his best mate either. "You think you know every inch of this entire castle and it's grounds."

James bit down on his lip to stop himself pointing out their map of the place should be evidence enough, but instead offered her a saucy smile and opened his arms invitingly. "I'd gladly search them all with you Evans."

She rolled her eyes and walked away, James watched her go in the dim light for a moment with an incorrigible smile before turning to Peter and whispering softly, "keep your eyes up mate, I do not like to think what led Harry down here."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Peter agreed, his face still a bit green around the edges as he reached over and plucked a little rat bone out of James' palm.

More than ready to get out of this place, James summoned the book to him. The sound of yet more bones scattingering around them as it flew to his hand sent shivers up his spine, where he hoped it stayed, instead of splayed out around him. The second he flipped the book open to where the chapter began, his breath stopped cold in his heart.

"James? Prongs? What's wrong?" Remus and Sirius were suddenly surrounding him, and the cascade of noise beneath their feet should have made that much more obvious. It was hard to hear anything over the sudden pounding of his heart though when he answered.

"I think I know where we are." Taking one more shallow breath, he managed to get out the chapter title in barely more than a whisper.

He swore the air around them got colder, even as everyone tried to step a bit closer to each other.

"How, why is Harry in here?!" Evans voice echoed more than ever in their surroundings as no one even seemed to be breathing anymore in fear of attracting anythings attention.

"I'm more concerned with getting us out, I'm sure we'll get your answer as we do," Longbottom called. James took another uneasy breath, but readily agreed with that.

Thankfully the beginning of the chapter didn't start with anything too harrowing, just the boys rehashing everything. Nothing of interest happened at all really until Ginny arrived acting like a suspicious little thing, but James excused that as a first year acting as scared as the rest of the school was. Merlin, Evans still was, and she was the toughest person he knew. Yet he saw it every time he looked out of the corner of his eye at her, the way her hands shook, the way she stood ready to run at a moments notice since these attacks had begun, how she was actually seeking out companionship from someone other than Snivellus in Longbottom and Smith.

Peter had to jab him in the side to remind him to continue, and he dragged his eyes back to Percy acting like a shifty git. They were all eternally grateful Moony hadn't let his Prefect status change anything about him.

McGonagall catching the boys trying to sneak off and see Myrtle, and the exchange that instead caused them to go visit Hermione was at first the highlight of his day.

"She always was a sucker for our sob stories the most," Sirius agreed with chipper.

"You know, after she took away fifteen points each for catching us in the first place," Peter rolled his eyes.

The boys were having so much fun reminiscing James was hardly paying attention to a word he was reading, and almost glossed right over the detail of what Hermione had in her hand.

"A, a basilisk?" The demanded question came out in such a soft hiss, the others all shifted around in unease waiting for the beast to show its face. Frank couldn't even attempt to keep going without that same panic in his voice. "How, that's not possible- a basilisk!"

"It makes sense though," Remus managed in just as low a whisper, crowding closer to his friends and eyes peeling through every shadow. "All the clues Harry just spelt out were right there the whole time."

"We really need to start paying more attention to this stuff," James managed in a hoarse voice he still tried to make lighthearted.

"It's not as if there's one down here," Sirius made a brave stab and a much better attempt at sounding casual. "If Slytherin put it down here, I mean, even those snakes can't live as long ago as that."

"But there's something prowling around the school now," Peter reminded, eyes flickering in so many directions he was worried they were going to fall free of his head. "And whoever's opening the Chamber now could have just as likely put one down there, especially if it's the same person who done it fifty years ago. Basilisks live a couple hundred, yes?"

Regulus watched from the mouth of the tunnel as the lot of them debated this with disbelief. He'd had his suspicions it was some sort of monstrous snake for ages, and here they were arguing the point even when that little Muggleborn good as confirmed it. He could only watch the back and forth for so long before he finally burst, "would you get on with it! What does it matter, we're still stuck down here until you bloody finish!"

There was an odd silence as everyone turned to him in surprise, before he managed to spot Sirius' flashing smile. "Mother would be so disappointed, you speaking out of turn like that."

"Shove it Sirius! I just want to go home!" His voice had managed to remain calm and collected this entire time, but the force of his words he was sure must be impactful. He could swear even the ceiling let out a trickle of dust.

Potter continued anyways, clearly eager now to at least admit to the fact getting out of this place would be the better option. He'd barely managed to get to the revelation of McGonagall summoning all the teachers though when the ceiling began to more than sprinkle dust, it suddenly became a flood, and before anyone had time to process more, the whole Earth seemed to be shaking around them. He was sure someone shouted out the command to run, as if that weren't obvious enough. Jumping back into the tunnel as the first bit of safety his mind latched onto, he clung to the hard metal that barely allowed him to rise off the ground it was so slick, the curve that had shot them all out impossible to actually find purchase on. He felt right through his bones the shattering of the ceiling behind him.

He tried to take a breath, but all that came up was a sharp, painful cough as dust continued to settle around him. Refusing to let himself stay curled up in here a moment longer, he poked his head back out and swore his heart stopped in surprise.

"Sirius?" The uneven croak could have come from anyone, surely it hadn't been his voice to crack like that upon seeing the wall that had bombarded them from nowhere.

There was more coughing now, he was sure it wasn't his own! Fighting his own legs refusing to uncurl from his position, he eased back onto the level ground and demanded his eyes to focus in this new gloom, the dust still lingering at all levels in the air like he was trying to see through mist.

Movement, and he was stumbling forward, still fighting back his own cough just to get a glimpse, yes! Sirius was doubled over, holding his chest in discomfort for coughing so hard even as he was still trying to stagger about like a drunkard. Potter was right beside him, patting his back and alternately glancing at Evans, whom he barely recognized now. Her shock of red hair looked as if it had aged a couple hundred years in the span of the few seconds. He was sure none of them looked any better.

He heard voices as if from a long ways off, his ears still ringing so hard it was hard to distinguish who was shouting for who, but at least someone else had survived on the other side of the wall. Sirius caught himself then, eyes darting back to awareness in a panic and at once latching onto his brother. The relief that actually flew onto his face was too much for Regulus to process all at once, and he sat down on the spot, too tired to fight back his own coughing.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. Come on Reg, let it all out," Sirius promised, his voice probably not as soothing as he was going for as restricted as it still was, but patting him roughly on the back had the same effect.

"We're fine, hey Wormtail, don't do anything stupid! Yes, all four of us, we are fine."

Potter's voice sure could carry, even managing to make itself heard through the pounding of his head, surely the others on that side heard as well. Still eyeing his best mate, he directed towards Evans now, "you sure you're alright?"

"I, ah, yes," she muttered, carding her fingers through her hair without purpose, looking him full in the face with pure shock. Regulus didn't know what had happened there, but he could imagine it. Everyone else had made a run for the other side, the opening none of them had wanted to go near. Potter and his own brother though, hadn't. What had Evans been doing to have her unwanted admirer seek her out? What had Sirius been thinking coming back!

Mother was on the verge of disowning him if he did one more thing to disgrace their name, and he'd given no uncertain emotion he was okay with that. Sirius had been avoiding him the entire time they'd been to school together and they'd had little to no contact even during the holidays.

So what had possessed him to come charging this way? Aside from backing up his best mate...

"Look, if everyone's still breathing, I'm going to bloody finish this before the rest of the roof goes!" Potter called out. He had to clear his throat several times, and still only managed some painful coughs for his efforts.

"Here, cup your hands," Evans suddenly said. Potter gazed at her for a second before tucking the book under his arm and doing as asked. With a wave of her wand and a quiet uttered word, a fresh pool of water appeared. He took a tentative sip, spilling most of it down his chin.

"Thanks," he finally said in a clear voice again. She just nodded once, crossing her arms defensively again once more and turning her attention back to the wall, brushing her fingers across the rough surfaces.

Potter finally went on reading, and the horrifying news there was a little girl dragged down here all on her own was enough to make him wish the ceiling had caved in the rest of the way, blocking anyone from ever being down here again. Ginny, a little pureblood who'd never done anything to anyone.

"Reg, here, would you put these on already." He startled, not having realized Sirius had even stayed beside him this whole time. He felt so out of it the basilisk could probably appear at this point and his head was still so stuffy he wouldn't even be able to run. This could be remedied by the shoes his brother was holding out.

"Where did you get those? You really been toting them around with you this whole time?"

"Nah, I've always been good at transfiguration," Sirius rolled his eyes without care. Regulus felt his mouth open in surprise as he glanced down at the piles of rocks now all around, his mind still drawing a blank at such advanced magic when most students in his brothers year were still struggling to turn mice invisible, let alone into something completely other.

"Thanks," was the only thing he could manage to whisper. Regulus knew he was many things, but not a fool. Knowing when to accept something had always been one of his biggest attributes, his mother had always praised, so he accepted the boots while bunching up a handful of his dusty robes and trying to wipe up several scrapes of blood across his feet. The stinging didn't even start until after the first few swipes, proving just how numb he'd been to the world.

"Oh here, let me," Sirius quickly waved his hand away, and a few quick utterances later with his wand and Regulus' feet were bare of anything except skin once more.

"Have a secret talent for healing charms as well?" He muttered curiously as he slipped the socks and shoes on.

"Practice," was the only vague answer he was going to get, as Sirius was no longer paying him any attention, his entire focus suddenly back on Potter and the book.

Regulus understood why. He'd only been half listening to the poor Weasley family's suffering and the boys attempts to right the wrong, and really what had they been thinking going to a fool like Lockhart for help? Now here that old fraud was, being even more of a bastard than any of them could have predicted.

"I swear when we get out of this, I'm going to make sure that fool doesn't have a head to use, let alone a hand to write those lies with," Potter hissed, his hands fisting along the books bindings.

"Oh this can't be good!" Evans groaned in protest as the boys next leap of logic was to take that neanderthal with them to this very place. Their presence down here left none of them in doubt Harry and Ron would find a way down to where they currently were.

Indeed they did, with a little help from Myrtle pointing them in the right direction of a tap, with a snake on it.

It didn't take long after that to find out what had caused the cave to collapse, and every one of them had the urge to do something much stronger than just kick Lockhart in retaliation.

James clung to as much relief as he did fear in these last pages as Harry forged on ahead, alone. At least he could still rely on his friends around him as they were plunged into the next unknown.


	35. The Heir of Slytherin

_Wet!_

She automatically tried to pull away from such a thing, spluttering in disgust as she realized she was sunk in water with hands and knees.

Splashing and flailing as Alice tried to get up in protest, she realized there really wasn't anywhere too go that wasn't covered in a thin layer of water.

Heart still thudding painfully in her chest from the last near death experience, she tried to lurch to her feet to find the new chamber. The first realization was how sick she was of the color green. Though it had no visible source, the hue managed to highlight the large stone pillars spaced ever few feet in the shape of yet more snakes, as if she hadn't enough of a fright from those knowing the king of the species was slythering about somewhere.

Still gasping painfully for normal breath, she latched onto a new bit of color with painful glee and quickly hurried to Lily's side. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!"

She just nodded, getting to her feet in the same shaky but hurried way with Alice supporting her elbow. "Potter pulled me out of the way," she muttered, sounding quite like she'd been hit over the head anyways she was in such disbelief. "I, I've never frozen like that-"

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were right behind us!" Alice wasn't even listening, pulling her into a tight hug, nearly sobbing in relief, guilt, and lingering worry.

Lily patted her awkwardly on the back before trying to pull away, and Alice let her with the excuse of rubbing still dripping fingers over her face to brush the strands away clinging to her eyes. Together the two went about to everyone else, rounding their group into a tight circle with no protests. It was no secret that the dangers behind them were only the start of their worries. This was the basilisks layer.

Several heavy moments of silence not even broken by the drips of water anymore persisted before the eldest Black finally spoke up, "can you believe I'm related to such an atrocity? Moony, promise me if I ever start to looking like my ancestors, you'll put me out of my misery."

Regulus turned slowly on the spot from one of the too life-like statues to see Sirius gazing up, and up, at a statue of a brutish man with broad features and a cruel expression. He had to admit, Sirius was right in one regards, there didn't seem much of a family resemblance.

"We're supposed to be looking for the book to get out of here you bloody idiots!" Frank snapped.

"Well I don't see anyone wandering off to go find it," Potter snapped right back, no one even daring to shift their weight, let alone move from each other in pursuit.

"Anyone else going to give summoning it a try?" Pettigrew finally asked in the smallest voice imaginable. None yet had, they were all aware any trace of movement could summon the beast even faster to them, but it was either that or stand here like the most delicious thing this snake would have had in centuries like a waiting bufe'. So taking one last breath of dread, he cautioned, "everyone close your eyes," following his own advice before finishing, "accio book."

His ears had been expecting a splash, but instead the book fell into his outstretched hand perfectly dry. They waited several more agonizingly long moments for _anything_ but surely a beast of this size would have made itself known. Hissing the air, moving about in the pools of water, something. Cracking his eye open just beyond the lashes and letting out the smallest puff of breath in relief, Peter quickly began muttering out Harry's story.

James made a mad attempt at a laugh as his son described Salazar Slytherin as monkyish, giving Sirius a look that promised this would come up later in much better circumstances. For now, they had more important things they had to concentrate.

Ginny was alive! That was honestly the first bit of good news any of them had been given in such a long time!

That was the last bit of good news they were likely going to get, as a ghostly figure arrived in front of Harry.

Small mercy though it was, they were all grateful no such apparition appeared before them. Unlike Harry, more focused on poor Ginny, every one of them were well aware something _not right_ was happening for this to be appearing. Had the diary been some sort of magic supplicant? It was impossible he looked the same now as he did fifty years ago, but they were all at a loss what answer that could be. One thing was clear, he was somehow connected to this place, no way was it a coincidence otherwise. Explaining yourself away as a memory didn't seem like a good explanation at all.

The longer it kept going, the worse it got. None of them had ever wanted to sit around and laugh at a little eleven year old like this Riddle was doing, and the chills in the air as talk turned to souls only grew worse.

Amidst Riddle's rant of how he got Ginny to do all this was a sad story indeed, but what came next would quite honestly take the cake for surprising things he wasn't sure he'd believe for the rest of his life.

"Wormtail, I swear, now of all times! To be playing one of you're bloody word games! Tom Riddle's Voldemort, honestly," Sirius turned around to face him fully, eyeing him like he'd hand fed his mind to the awaiting basilisk. "He's a muggleborn from an orphanage, remember."

He didn't answer, his mouth was half hanging open, the words still echoing off his tongue leaving him with a nasty taste left over in surprise. Not a muggleborn, but a halfblood. Voldemort/ Riddle's mother was a descendant of the statue behind them as surely as Sirius, but only through half the lineage!

There was an odd noise Peter only noticed in the back of his mind, but one he quickly realized he should be paying attention to. It was a grinding, sort of scraping of stone moving across stone, and suddenly his heart ran colder than the murky water still covering his shoes. He did not want to look up. He did not need to look up. He knew better than to do it, even before he heard the horrified voices around him, and James' whispered, "Merlin, no."

Peter could only pray now in between reading faster than he ever had in his life that he was almost done, that he'd rather be sent anywhere else in the world than where they were now! He couldn't be shocked over the biggest news of their modern life if he didn't survive this place first!

Where was Fawk?! Why hadn't what Peter said in echoing Harry summoned the phoenix to them in here again? A bird with healing tears would have bloody come in handy with where they were! No time to think about it, no time to think about anything-

Too late, he was _always_ just too late on the uptake on everything, and this time was no different. No sooner was Riddle calling forth the basilisk through his words than the horrendous noise of something larger than their life was crashing into the waters below.

No sooner did he realize what was coming for them than suddenly he couldn't see anything, the cloying black of an endless smoke over his face only just barely covering the sound of the spitting and hissing frustrations of a hungry beast.

There was no prompting to run as the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder thickened in the air, but the problem was, there was no where to run. The only way to get out of this place had to be opened by a parslemouth, and none of them had miraculously gained that ability! The only way to get away from this king of serpents was to finish reading the text, but the moment he gained his sight back he'd surely be faced with the golden eyes of death.

Someone reacted, there was no telling who, the eight tried to break into a run while desperately shooting any number of spells as the darkest of creatures edged forward. No matter what color the magic or where it struck, their only saving grace was a streak of black colliding with its eyes, but no one had the chance to check if the damage was permanent.

"Regulus!"

"Sirius-no-"

Too late, the brothers collided, falling headfirst into an even deeper pit of water. Both remained face down, for fear of moving of the creature above them or a worse reason he couldn't tell, and he wasn't going to wait around.

James and Remus were already on Sirius' heels the moment they'd realized he'd turned around, Peter right behind, but it was his slightly shorter pace that saved them. The basilisks tail struck him across the chest, and he sailed out of sight up the tunnel when the other two had a chance to duck out of sight.

"No, no, no!"

"Finish the damn _chapter!"_ Potter shouted, sidestepping back to where he'd last seen Peter as Remus kept trying to dance through the poisions skin and teeth to Sirius.

Neither could move more than an inch without meeting scales, the snake encircling them and still spitting and hissing madly every second. It's tongue flickered the air again, head turning towards Evans as Alice tried to keep going, pleading with her voice to stop cracking. They were all cornered, the beast having every one of them pinned down-

 _Squeak!_

A rat should not have been the very last thing Frank would have expected to find down here, but really, where was the surprise? After seeing all the bones of its brethren in the previous chamber, of course it should make sense more would come out of hiding and run for better cover in all this chaos! It was also somehow their saving grace, as the gray rodent continued squeaking in fright, darting from one patch of water to the next. The basilisks tongue flickered curiously in the direction, jaws widening and saliva dripping to the ground as a more common meal finally came across its path that wouldn't fight back.

The basilisk lunged, as Alice reached the final word.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's one I've been really looking forward too! The implications of who could and couldn't summon Fawk was one I went crazy over thinking about, but I didn't reach a proper conclusion honestly. I kicked around a few ideas of the lot of them all trying to say Harry's Dumbledore loyalty speech, but none really fit so I left that out. Of course Regulus' reaction is one I know a lot of you were excited to see! More to come in the next chapter as the shock wears off, hope you enjoyed!

As a bit of celebration for Harry's birthday next week, if you come back to this chapter July 31st I'll have a short teaser in place of this note for the starting chapter of Deathly Hallows which I'll leave up until Sept. 1st. Can't leave you guys hanging forever, and it is a further solidifying promise of what's more to come!


	36. Dobby's Reward

Decided to post this chapter a day early instead, the excerpt I promised is at the bottom!

* * *

Her ears were still ringing, vision blurry and unmanageable, but still Lily forced herself back to her feet, staggering into something very solid, stone-like. She froze, breathing so harsh it was hurting her chest as she fumbled around now realizing it was true and continued darkness rather than a lack of sight on her part.

She had to keep calm, she kept telling herself. Whatever was beneath her fingers didn't feel human, or snakelike for that matter, but the cold marble surely was one of their group only paralyzed and not truly dead! She was the only one proficient enough in potions to reverse-

"Lumos!" A now all too familiar voice spoke quietly from right behind her, Potter's wand revealing a solid stone wall icy smooth to the touch under her grip, the ceiling hanging low enough over their heads they could reach up and touch it. Small comfort though it was, it helped that the place was dry and stale, small and isolated, the opposite of the endless void like place from before. She turned quickly to the boy holding his wand aloft, eyes quickly scanning their surroundings. She couldn't blame him, though there were no snakes in sight, this place still seemed far too likely to hold more danger. There was nothing distinctive at all about the place, no clue where on earth they could be, and they didn't care, as she did another careful count. There were only seven people present, counting herself.

The Black brothers were still shaking from wet and fright as they sat up carefully, Lupin hovering over them both. Alice and Frank were assisting each other to their feet and keeping their wands aloft. The place was so bare, there was no way she could miss him, yet, "where's Pettigrew? Where's Peter?"

"Here," came the small voice from right behind Potter, still half crouched on the floor and remarkably pale, almost blending into the background. Lily did a double take, her eyes nearly popping out of her head as she stared at him, hard, and not entirely in relief, though it was there that he hadn't died back in the Chamber. She swore he hadn't been in this room a second ago.

"Good man Pete!" Potter declared, his voice shaking no matter how hard he tried to hitch a smile onto his face and beam around at everyone. "We all survived, I vote we not go for round two!"

"There is a first time for everything," the elder Black groaned as he took Lupin's hand and let himself be hoisted to his feet, then returned the favor and offered the same to his kid brother. He didn't take it, and hadn't yet moved to more than flip over and rest on his backside, chest still heaving as painfully as hers was.

Potter clapped his friend on the shoulder and helped him to his feet, still giving him a relived smile Lily couldn't shake. Perhaps he hadn't noticed his friend at first either? She just couldn't shake the idea-

"So where are we now?" Frank demanded, bending down and peeling the book from his shoe.

It was a fair question. Certainly nowhere they recognized, and nothing at all to indicate an answer. The only thing of note was a very sturdy door behind them the couple and even they had no urge to try it at this point. Merlin only knew what was on the other side, and for now there was nothing in here trying to kill them, so they'd take it.

"Who cares," Lupin groaned, hand still on his friend's back as he kept massaging his ribs. "We're not in the Chamber anymore, can we just enjoy this moment." He slumped back against the wall himself and closed his eyes like he was ready for a nap.

Smith returned with something and Longbottom began reading, but Sirius wouldn't even be distracted by whatever Dobby still had to do with this as the chapter title indicted. He crouched down next to his brother and quietly asked, "hey, you okay? You took a nasty hit."

Regulus didn't answer for so long Sirius started to grow worried before he finally got the answer, "it's all a lie."

"Err, yeah, most things in life tend to be," Sirius agreed with baffled chipper, anything to get his brothers eyes to focus, but they weren't. Longbottom had already read through Ginny getting to reunite with her parents and Dumbledore awarding Harry and Ron for this stupid stunt. Everybody was sinking to the floor in exhaustion and looking relived to just be able to do that for a moment. Yet Regulus still had a look upon his face like at any moment he'd turn his head and find his death.

It wasn't until Dumbledore mentioned Harry likely having some of Voldemort's powers in him that Regulus reacted again, and all he did was flinch and pull his legs into his chest, like the little kid hiding up in the attic refusing to come down until Sirius had promised their parents had stopped fighting.

Sirius could barely fathom himself what all they'd heard, that everything they'd ever been told about the Dark Lord was false. The man, the mortal who claimed to be more, was in fact trying to purge the world based on a big fat lie. Sirius would have laughed under any other circumstances, but apparently his little brother didn't seem to be finding it as funny.

He tried to imagine it from the kids point of view, but the problem was he'd never given in to believing such a thing as what their parents had wanted of the world, what Regulus had readily adopted. He was only thirteen and everything he'd ever known had been shattered, and Sirius was helpless to offer anything because he no longer knew anything about this boy. He knew more about his three best friends than his own brother.

Turning instinctively to them for help, he saw that Moony really was fixing to fall asleep, barely keeping his eyes open and slumped against the wall like he was. The sky above must be housing a moon not long after it was full. Even not having experienced the change with it would cause his friend to feel the exhaustion it should have. James was watching him with a puckered brow and clear worry, but was also taking the time to engage Evans while she was in a sociable mood, apparently living through a life or death situation had put her in a better mood towards him. She hadn't sprinted to the opposite side of the room yet at least, even if she was keeping an arms distance from him and he didn't seem likely to increase that. Peter still looked shell-shocked, which Sirius couldn't blame him for. Wormtail deserved bloody two hundred points to Gryffindor and more for what he'd pulled, he hadn't needed to see the act to hear what was going on and what gave them the chance to get out of that place.

Lucius Malfoy and Dobby arrived back on the scene as some kind of distraction, and that all made a sickening kind of sense as the little house-elf made it perfectly clear what was going on. Sirius was forced to watch again as Regulus recoiled into himself, and he refused to just sit around and let his little brother dwell on all things pure-blood going on around him, so he spit out the first question that came to mind as loud as he could, "speaking of things hiding in plain sight, exactly who was carrying around Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and not sharing such a thing? I mean, I'm not criticizing the use, but come on, that's a rather significant detail to share don't you think!"

Silence for a moment, as everyone looked at everyone else waiting for the crack, until finally the last person Sirius expected to spoke up, "it was mine."

"Where did you get that? Without me knowing about it?!" Sirius demanded of his kid brother.

"Father bought some for me over the summer in Knockturn Alley," Regulus murmured without looking at any of them. He said nothing more, and Sirius bit down on his lip to stop himself demanding more of this explanation. Like why he was carrying it around with him today( yesterday?) during class.

Alice sensed the awkward silence lingering, and really she didn't want anybody else to ask what else was being hidden on their persons, so cleared her throat awkwardly and spoke up, "well, I think I've sussed out where we might be. I'd hazard a guess this is where Dobby sleeps. Makes sense doesn't it? The Malfoy's would have him down in the dungeons when he wasn't running their house. We seem to pop up where ever something's happening in a persons life to do with the story, apparently it doesn't always have to be Harry."

Lily's hand tightened along her wand in frustration as Malfoy took out his loss of not being able to murder an entire school and a little girl out on Dobby. The chapter title still lingered in her mind, distracting her from everything else now. Dobby may have gone about it in the wrong way, but he certainly did deserve a reward for all he'd tried to do in helping Harry!

Then he got it, and they all worried that somehow Harry had made things incredibly worse. Freeing a house-elf was not in fact a reward at all to those creatures, but the truly baffling part was Dobby's reaction. He actually seemed happy! It made no sense to any of them, from reputation and whispered stories any other house-elf would be having a nervous breakdown. Dobby was all but cheering. None of them could really complain of the development, when it possibly saved Harry's life from a vengeful Malfoy. They all suspected that little critter was going to make another appearance though, how could he not after such an event?

The last really eventful thing was the all around cheer of Hagrid being rightfully returned, and Percy acting like an idiot all year because of a secret girlfriend of all things. Frank reached the end, back to Harry having to go with those bastard Dursley's again, and all anyone could really hope was that they wouldn't be sent to Privet Drive again.

* * *

Whoo! Another book down! Hope you enjoyed! I did set up some really important themes for future books and I still hold how much I genuinely enjoy this one in general, but we all know what we've really been looking forward too!

As promised, here's a preview to The Life Never Lived, Harry Potter and the ? ( Deathly Hallows):

 _"I can handle it!" Harry insisted. "It's only one more year, surely I can remember all that without doing anything to myself-"_

 _"Too risky," James said flatly._

 _"Not worth it," Lily agreed._

 _The three had been having this argument on and off for the whole of last night and all of this morning. Clearly remembering Dumbledore's death had been Harry's final straw, he didn't want to keep pushing them to learn about his past like this, but somehow he actually thought hurting himself by remembering these things all at once would make it easier on them?_

 _None of them agreed._

 _Remus seemed to have decided he'd let the parents handle it and had tried to excuse himself from any conversation by checking on baby Harry, even though James had already put him down in his room for the day. That had been twenty minutes ago, and they'd never be able to get Harry to agree to just start the next book until they got Moony down here, so Sirius took it upon himself to go fetch him already._

 _He was at least where he'd said he'd be, looking sleepy as he rocked the infant in the chair but at least content, rather than the distant friend he'd had for the majority of the last day._

 _"Do you think Quirrell was a horcrux?"_

 _Remus had to blink a few times to get his mind to focus on Sirius even being here, and then again upon such a random question. He hadn't even begun to articulate a response when Sirius kept going with his train of thought._

 _"I've been trying to come up with other ideas for these horcruxes, you know, in case Harry doesn't find them all in a year at the age of seventeen, and Quirrell really stuck out to me. If Nagini can be one, what if he's got them in other people!"_

 _Remus swallowed uncomfortably where he thought Sirius' mind was really at, and gently talked out, "I can't imagine it. Snakes, and animals in general, are more primitive than us in the mind, and can be easily controlled. As Dumbledore said, Voldemort cared for no one, I doubt he'd care about them long enough to allow them to hold a piece of his soul."_

 _"But he gave that diary to Malfoy," Sirius insisted, a light shining in the back of his eyes he was trying hard not to let through. "What if he trusted other Death Eaters even more!"_

 _Remus wished Sirius would just come right out and say it, but he'd keep this up so long as Sirius kept beating around it. "I find that very hard to believe. The diary was meant to be used, it had a purpose. These other Horcruxes were meant to be put away from the world, and those who found out about them."_

 _Sirius didn't look particularly convinced, but he nodded anyways. "Right, well, I'm out of ideas for the day then. Would you come back downstairs already so we can get Harry's last year over with, poor kid deserves to have his head put back intact."_

 _Despite his worry, Sirius had been pleased to see Moony interacting with him normally during this. Now he had to watch Remus close himself right back off and drag himself to his feet, his hands lingering on the infant even as he set him back in his crib._

 _"You really want your own, don't you?"_

 _Remus turned abruptly away and walked past him. "I can't."_

 _"That's not what I asked."_

 _He continued to ignore him and Sirius trailed after him now studying the back of his head. There were far too many things going through Remus' mind he wasn't talking about, and that was going to drive Sirius nuts sooner than the fate of others in Harry's time._

 _They entered to find Harry getting quite as frustrated as his parents, holding the book hostage to his chest and eyeing the door with frustration. "-isn't just about you lot anymore! Snape could go out and do that to Dumbledore any moment now, Merlin knows what my presence here is causing-"_

 _"Harry, you're panicking," Lily tried to insist._

 _"Whatever is going on out there can wait two more days," James said firmly. "Come on Harry, you've gotten this far. I won't let you just hurt yourself with one year left, it won't take us that long for your memories to come back in a much safer, gradual way."_

 _Harry turned on the two entering, turned to Remus in support. "You must see it's pointless to wait!"_

 _"I don't see being able to get out of here at the expense of your life pointless," Remus sniffed._

 _Harry groaned but finally slammed down into a seat in defeat, thrusting the book to his mother. "Can't we at least hurry along with this then."_

 _Lily tisked and swatted him lightly as she took it. "Excuse me if I'm still going to enjoy while I can hearing about your life."_

 _Harry gave her a look as if fearing for her health, only Sirius hearing his mutters about what there was to enjoy. He elbowed Harry hard in the side, the only gesture he needed to tell his godson to cool it as James took his other side._

 _Lily cracked the book open with one last careful look at her son before starting._

Halloween Day! October 31st yawl, it's not much farther off, I promise!


	37. Owl Post

It was musty, but considering other much less pleasant aspects he'd recently found himself in, Frank considered it a blessing that was the first thing to register as he peeled himself off the floor.

They were in someone's bedroom, sparse on details but for the light brown bedspread neatly done up. At least it was spacious, even the eight of them in here, while a crowd, didn't feel too cramped, but the lack of use made what could be a homey place feel abandoned. Frank had landed right next to the slightly ajar closet door, and a quick peek inside revealed little clothing but lots of hangers. A quick look at Alice showed her by the window, a very nice second story view looking down on what was supposed to be a busy street below. As usual there were no pedestrians in sight, all available stores vacant. His girlfriend was tracing a shape on the windowsill, where clearly something was usually stored.

Before he could voice the question, Pettigrew blurted out, "what are we doing here?"

"You know this place?" Evans asked in surprise, gingerly getting off the bed she'd landed on and inspecting surroundings with a little less hostility. At least someone familiar with their location didn't seem to warrant scrutiny of another monster about.

"Well I should hope so," the elder Black snorted with the same look of surprise, but slight amusement as well. "Apparently whatever magic's running this cockamamie problem ran out of places to dump is, so it went with his room."

"Ah," Frank muttered in understanding, a sudden chill passing over him as he again inspected Pettigrew. He looked like a lost lamb more than anything, staring vacantly out the window with clear displeasure at something. He wondered what it must feel like to just be dumped in your home with no warning, and the place was empty of everything you knew. All of your things still back at school waiting for you, no family or anyone else to greet you. Ghost like, he'd imagine, and not nearly as friendly as Nearly-Headless Nick.

Lupin gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile, saying, "I'm sure everyone will appear right back where they're supposed to once we get this all over."

"Yeah," he muttered without looking at any of them, walking past to get to the door. He tried it, and to all of their surprise it did open. Potter immediately darted off with ease for a bathroom while his other three friends trailed down the stairs. Alice and Lily joined him in the small hallway, where only one other door led off. Regulus stayed right where he was in the room.

They shuffled awkwardly for a moment, unsure what to do. Frank felt the compulsion to speak to the younger Black. They were all still realling from the revelation of Voldemort's true self, but none more so than one who'd made it clear he was to be a follower. All of them had witnessed his brother try to get something out of the lad, but with no reaction from him none of them felt they could do better. It felt heartless to just leave him alone now though, when he looked even more lost than the boy who was forced to wander about his home in this state. Frank changed his mind and went back in the room, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"I'm going to find the book and read it downstairs, feels a little rude to read this in Pettigrew's room. Care to join us?"

His eyes were a solid black, Frank had never noticed. Like Snape's and Hagrid's, a rare trait to be sure, they were the most distinguishing thing from his otherwise copied visage of Sirius. Instead of the proud, even arrogant posture the two so often held in opposition to each other, they just looked empty now, as vacant as the room around them. He nodded though, and slowly got to his feet while Frank spotted the book under the pillow.

It wasn't real surprise to see that it had changed. Now it was a dark purple in color, with a title more chilling than any before.

"Prisoner of Azkaban?" Lily breathed, wrapping her arms around her at once. Even Regulus was paying a morsel of attention now, eyes focused if still a bit distant. "Surely not Frank?"

He swallowed uncomfortably, throat suddenly dry and parched. He wished he could deny it, but there was just no other understanding to be had. After Voldemort's near return and a monstrous snake, this shouldn't have been as heart-stopping as it was, but none of them could help it, they'd heard one too many horror stories about such a place not to instantly fear what befell Harry this time.

Alice led the way out, and after only a little hesitation, Regulus hoisted himself to his feet and followed. The dark, twisted thoughts spiraling through his mind were getting him nowhere. Did his parents know? Should he still care what they said now that everything in his life was a lie? Had Sirius known!? He'd seemed just as surprised as anyone, but what exactly had been his confidence then, before this revelation, that made him so sure-

He gnashed his teeth and kept following the others, pleading with his brain to stop tormenting him. He'd take some lunatic from Azkaban coming after The Boy Who Lived over his own head any day. He got a distraction even sooner by stepping into the kitchen.

Here things were much more clearly looked after, the scuffed floor having the gleam of fresh cleaning, the stove still warm and the smell of a large turkey wafting free, wasted upon the floor. Pettigrew was knealing beside it, hand outstretched as if to catch the roasted bird. He was surprised for a moment, they'd heard no crash, but then understanding settled.

The fear of what had happened to the rest of their school, to humanity had dulled slightly as they grew accustomed to this topsy-turvy world of flashing through time and space hearing of their future through some book. Now here Pettigrew was, faced with the very real awareness that whoever should be here at his home no longer was. A whole new round of questions penetrated Regulus' mind; were his parents gone too? The Dark Lord? Did any of this even matter if everyone else was really gone forever? What if-

Sirius cleared his throat sharply, and Regulus was extremely grateful for the distraction. "She'll be alright Pete," it never failed to surprise him his brother spoke with more calm familiarity to his friends than anyone Regulus knew. "Soon as we're done with this, she'll be right back here tisking at herself."

"Right, yeah," he spoke so quietly the words were hardly noticeable, he remained in his squatted position, eyes unmoving from the meal. With no prompting he blurted out, "she, it's Friday, or was, right? She, always makes turkey sandwiches for the neighborhood, lasts us all weekend while she hems up-" He stopped as abruptly as he'd started, eyes darting desperately to his friends, the panic restricting him so bad Regulus swore his throat was convulsing.

"We know," Potter promised, giving the food a light tap with his wand. Nothing seemingly changed. "Now it'll be good till she manages to get to that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," he agreed, still twisting his fingers and not even flinching when Frank shifted awkwardly for a few moments more before beginning to read. None of them really even cared about something as mundane as Owl Post to ask why that would be a chapter title.

At first it was nothing but depressing recap of what they already knew of Harry's life, as if they could have forgotten such a thing honestly, and some tripe about his homework. Nothing at all really happened until Harry's presents arrived. Thirteen and finally getting the simple joy of someone selecting a gift for you on your birthday. It made Regulus realize just how alone he really felt.


	38. Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

Remus had never really considered the smell of dog repugnant before, their piss however. "Are you shitting me!" He howled in disgust as he pulled himself free of a distinctly shaded puddle.

Sirius whistled from atop a rickety pile of empty dog crates. "You must have really pissed off someone in another life."

"I hope you fall on your head from there," he snapped as he waved his wand to remove the mess, though that still didn't remove the lingering scent from his own nose.

The two took eyes off each other and instead spent a moment to glance around and realize they were the only two out here. Sirius, in his usual feats of ease and grace, landed on his feet beside Remus and the two cautiously circled the area to find themselves in some sort of barn, which mostly seemed to be used for storage. Stacks of dog-food, of a high premium quality, were in carefully managed containers as well as an assortment of collars, and even a few medical supplies.

"I'm feeling a little creeped out now," Sirius muttered, rubbing his neck and eyeing the cages he'd been upon.

Neither got the chance to make much more sense of it when the barn doors swung open wide, and Frank's surprised face peered in. "Oi, I found um!"

"Where are we?" Remus asked as they joined him at the door to find an even wider expanse beyond, quite the gorgeous acreage for some sight, and a bulldog sitting at Frank's feet wagging its tail curiously up at the pair.

"You're guess is as good as ours," James assured as he came up beside Frank. "Everyone else is inside that house," he gestured beyond the two where they couldn't yet see from the inside, "but I'm suspecting we're dealing with an animal lover. There's bulldogs all over the place round here."

The one watching at their feet was on the younger side, completely white, and rather healthy in weight Sirius decided as he knelt down and scooped up the pup.

"Let's go see if they've found the book yet, spread some light on this nonsense," Frank sighed.

Circling around the side of the barn found a very nice bungalow, clearly very well kept up with bright shudders opened wide. Even from their view as they approached what must be the backdoor they could already see inside the kitchen, where bright yellow wallpaper was abound and even more pictures of bulldogs hung from surfaces. Inside saw Peter at the table, face in hands and looking exhausted, with two more bulldogs sniffing curiously around his feet and Regulus at the table beside him. The two stopped talking when they entered, but to the others surprise there hadn't been much noise of hostility in either tones.

"Come on Wormy," Sirius said at once with chipper, going forward and clasping him on the shoulder while forcefully putting the puppy near his face. "Won't get back to our world tell we find the book, sitting around worrying ain't going to fix that."

"Alice already found the book," Regulus shrugged without concern.

"Well then let's get to it," Frank agreed going past them into the living room. Alice was sitting on the floor next to a snoring pooch as tan as the carpet rather than the plastic bound furniture, while four more dogs of the same breed were all lazing about comfortably, one nursing a litter of three. Lily was crouched down beside the proud mama, stroking a little fawn one.

"Don't be getting ideas now," he cautioned as he offered to take the book from Alice before sitting down by a brindled colored one with a rather rotund stomach and very round teets, likely promising another litter soon. "We don't have time to be hunting down formulas for puppies."

"I know," she sighed as she relaxed against the wall and glanced out the front window where a picturesque well stood on a hill. "It's just nice to land somewhere so pleasant for once. This isn't any of our houses, seems to just be some nice person who breeds dogs. I don't know what Harry has to do with this place, but it seems to be something good for once."

"Chapter title doesn't indicate as much," Frank said in surprise as he cracked the book open. The opening was as horrendous as usual, none of them ever actually enjoyed hearing of the Dursleys many ways they managed to make Harry feel as unwelcome as possible in that house.

Things picked up with interest though, when the Muggle news casually said a certain name.

The other five walked slowly into the room, eyeing Frank like they thought he was playing his first prank. Even Pettigrew was looking more lively again, still clutching the little white pup to his chest too tight as he went from looking at the book to not only his best friend, but the brother that shared the Black name.

"Did we miss something?" Potter demanded, wand clutched in one hand and the other balled into a fist. Frank found that a tad dramatic. It was the Muggle news after all, and while it had caught him off guard, there was certainly no reason for him to be getting defensive over it.

"No, not really," he said calmly, already turning back to the book. "I'd think you heard as well as I, someone named Black broke out of a Muggle prison." The group remained cluttered in the doorway while Frank finished, though there really wasn't much more to be said from the news.

Lupin made an awkward sort of noise that may have possibly been an attempt at a laugh. He put a casual arm around his friend and eyed the brother with that same pained sort of look that was desperately striving for carefree. "Well, what do you suppose you two get up to in the future?"

"Stop exaggerating Moony," the elder of the two brothers pushed his friend away with a much more natural look of uncare. "Just something being stirred up in the Muggle world, how could anyone break out of Azkaban for it to be related to us?"

"Yeah," Regulus quickly muttered agreement, but his brows were still ruffled with confusion and uncertainty. Frank couldn't blame him. Of the two, he'd put money down the youngest would certainly break the news first in You-Know-Who's service rather than the toerag and self proclaimed savoir to James Potter.

Harry very obviously had no reason to dwell on this, so it made sense he was distracted by the next interruption of someone named Marge coming about. His reaction to the news was distracting enough to get to them as well.

"What's that horrid woman done then?" Lily snapped in frustration. Already more than sick of the way these horrid people treated her son, she had half a mind to slap Petunia across the face when she saw her again, even if she still doubted herself to go through with it. This perverse future version of a life without her in it already featured a bitter best friend who treated her son so horrid and she was still bound and determined to find a way to an answer for that, her sister was a slightly lesser concern but one she'd have to deal with eventually.

At least this particular problem wasn't on her plate, this Marge was Vernon's sister, and the location they happened to be at suddenly made more sense. Then her hand froze on the little pups warm fur as the their surroundings went from cheerful to claustrophobic in seconds as the laundry list of misdeeds she'd done to Harry were listed. The bright wallpaper was sickening, the little box of dog treats placed sporadically had her clenching her jaw in disgust, and the walking stick left propped against the back door was something everyone was eyeing to be broken in half.

This was no innocent woman breeding dogs for a living, this was a horrible person, just like every other in Harry's life who treated that kid like scum, for what?! Lily felt fooled as she sat there shaking with rage, taken in by the beautiful countryside and calm animals around her not to realize there was always something repugnant under the surface.

Of course things only got worse when the woman arrived, Lily couldn't help but get defensive. Of Potter of all things! And not just Harry! This Marge woman shamelessly took to criticizing to an inhuman level in regards to Harry and even going so far as to putting this blame on his parentage. As many times as she'd wanted to curse Potter's face off, at least she knew why he deserved it! This woman didn't know anything about them, and what she was saying to a child was reprehensible!

Between this, Petunia not having the decency to say a single word in defense like some part of her still hoped for, and the revelation the woman actually had puppies drowned, Harry magically blowing her up was a blessing.

Lily didn't burst out with cheers like the Marauders, or even resort to the other three muttering things they'd like to do to this woman instead of something so mild, Lily just let herself relax. She released a stream of breath, her shoulders slumped, and she scooped the little ball of folded skin that was the wrinkly puppy just finished nursing and tucked the babe into her neck. It was by far the most mild victory Harry had ever dished out on his own, but really, it was somehow the most satisfying.

Defeating Voldemort, twice, was still such a fantastical thing for something of their future, let alone a kid of hers to be doing it, she still just hadn't quite grasped that concept. This however was something she and her son could readily agree on, no one would be saying such atrocious things and getting away with it.

The news that Harry was leaving that house was a welcomed one, she couldn't stop herself from laughing in relief. Of all the times she'd left a very similar house and words from her sister, the idea of escape was one she knew intimately. As Frank warned the closing sentence was upon them, she regretfully set the little pup back down next to its mother and watched Pettigrew finally do the same.


	39. The Knight Bus

Sorry I missed my update yesterday!

* * *

 _BANG!_

A sensation he was sadly familiar with but still not quite accustomed too, Regulus still wasn't expecting to be launched out of his seat the second he'd found himself stable again. There was a rushing sensation all around him, as if he were trying to find purchase at high speeds even if he felt no actual wind on him. Forcing one foot after the other back to his feet, he caught a glimpse out the window to a neighborhood he had no hope of identifying, because the second he realized it, there was another tremendous _BANG!_ and he was right back on the floor having to start all over again.

The Knight Bus, his mind helpfully supplied as he began the arduous process again of stumbling back to his feet now in search of something with purpose. Though he'd never been on it himself, tales from others at school left him in no doubt, even as he spotted Evans at the far end of the bus in the same circumstances muttering obscenities with their current location mixed in. The two of them must be on the top floor, with only four available beds, two on each end clinking together like pendulums, and a staircase visible leading down.

It was the first time he'd found himself alone with her, but even given their circumstances, he found it a rather inconsequential thing. Maybe it was the fact that he still hadn't come to terms with everything he'd grown up with being shaded in a lie, maybe it was surviving multiple life threatening attempts in her presence, but whom he once would have considered a mortal enemy and someone to hold nothing more than contempt over, he instead found himself struggling to her side and offering a hand up.

She didn't accept, and he wasn't surprised. He couldn't even be angry, he wasn't even sure himself how he would have reacted letting her do something as casual as brush skin with him. Every part of him should have told him how repulsive that was, but really how was that any worse than the Dark Lord being a fraud? What was the truth anymore?

 _BANG!_

Now the two were a tangle of limbs upon each other, and he more than happily disentangled himself and made his way past her to the staircase, she right behind him now without any discomfort of her own to the proximity. Whatever her problem with him was, a streak of pride or something of her own personal vendetta, he was well aware he had no room to judge her for it after he'd let himself be so easily swayed to judge everyone else the last thirteen years of his life.

On the next flight he found Smith and Longbottom supporting each other and trying the impossible feat themselves of navigating past rows of beds swishing this way and that on wheels, several colliding with them frequently, to the next set of stairs. Neither had the book, and with no echoing words around them they all assumed the Marauders hadn't yet managed to come across it in the chaos either, so down below they went.

With another obnoxious _BANG!_ he finished his decent by crash landing below, and so viewing upside down Sirius at the wheel and trying with maddening inaccuracy to drive the bus in some semblance of a direction, Lupin beside him shouting something at the top of his lungs that were both profanity's and unhelpful directions, while Potter and Pettgirew were trying desperately to stay stable long enough to draw their wands.

"This is insane," Longbottom spoke clearly beside him what they were all thinking.

"It's driving itself, I swear I'm not doing it!" Sirius snapped back, or at Lupin, or at the steering wheel itself for all he knew. It seemed true, as Regulus righted himself but stayed on all fours for now which seemed safest, that his brothers white knuckled grip had no sway in the maddening jerk that sent them all crashing into the same side of the bus.

"I found it!" Smith called in relief, having fallen hard into the last available bed on the row and pulling herself free with the book.

"Get on with it then," Potter pleaded as he was forced to magically repair his glasses from the last fall.

The chapter title was self explanatory, as if anyone needed clarification of where they were this time.

Harry's panic over his situation seemed laughable in comparison to theirs. Even as the delusional kid thought he was going to go to Azkaban for some underage magic of all things there was yet another _BANG!_ and they were hurtling across an open valley, one lone house in the distance that still had to be moved from their path as Sirius kept trying in vain to do anything about the steering wheel unsuccessfully.

Alice shivered slightly as she kept on to Harry feeling threatened in that innocent Muggle neighborhood. Perhaps their circumstances, while far from pleasant, were to be hailed as much a good thing as the bus arriving for Harry in that moment as well. The kid had enough prior experience that she certainly believed something more was watching him than the stray dog he described. The Marauders were likely thinking the same, Black even let go of the wheel as he and his friends exchanged uneasy and confused looks.

A massive dog being mentioned in the exact same time frame as a Black was being mentioned in Harry's life? If James hadn't just had his head knocked into another window by this infernal bus, he would have done so himself just to make sure it was still attached. The four friends kept exchanging very worried looks as Smith kept going on, and then he swore his heart stuttered to a complete stop when an article from the Daily Prophet ruined their life.

Not Sirius. It was the only thought that mattered as there was yet another tremendous _BANG!_ and this time he had to grasp onto Sirius to stay upright, and of course he caught him. The two were now grasping the steering wheel, his best mate looking dazed as if the words never quite sunk in.

Remus listened to Alice read the article with a detached horror. One part listened to every detail stuttered out, cataloging everything like he would any stupid rumor he heard in school. He couldn't look away from Sirius through it.

As Alice fumbled through the rest of the article and finished, the most silence this bus could contain managed to linger. The engine still revved in their ears, the beds all crashed together like cymbals, and the presence of magic in the air filling yet another _BANG!_ could not be unheard, but none was louder than the stillness of the eight of them as this news sunk in.

Regulus burst out laughing. It was more empty noise really, his eyes were buggered practically out of his head and it was very clear he was now clinging to a bed-frame for more support than their mad journey required with that white-knuckled grip.

"Err, Alice, how about we ah, continue this back upstairs-" Frank began, already trying to make his way there.

Prongs immediately surged forward, anger blistering off of him with such intensity Peter wondered if the windows would implode. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"That we'd like to not have to spend anymore time around you lot than we have to," Alice snapped back at once, only half his size but crossing her arms and backing to where her boyfriend was now, though she'd hesitated to follow him a mere second ago.

Clearly sensing danger and always trying to diffuse it first, Remus stepped forward and tried to pull him back, "let it go Prongs, if they think-"

"That damned paper doesn't mean anything!" James was red in the face now, more angry than any of them had ever seen him. "And I don't appreciate the insinuation you think otherwise! Sirius has never, would never-"

"What?" Evans snapped, getting in between him and Alice with her own fiery glare that was much more familiar. "Tried to blow his way out of a problem? Attacked others to get what he wants?"

Peter's heart actually stuttered in his chest with fear as a muscle started ticking in Prongs jaw, he looked for a second like he'd quite like to hit something, and he'd certainly never looked that way at Evans.

 _BANG!_

The new location outside only succeed in tossing them all about again, but of course the tension only grew worse the more chaos their surroundings offered. Remus grasped James' shoulder firmly now and actively tried to pull him away from the three.

Sirius still hadn't moved.

"Come on Prongs, it's a bloody stupid article, probably some misunderstanding-"

"People don't get sent to Azkaban for misunderstandings!" Frank shot back, his hand twitching uncomfortably for his wand.

 _BANG!_

"Can someone please finish the ruddy chapter and get us off this bus!" Regulus interrupted, a gray pallor to his skin as he watched the lot. He'd made no move to intervene in the fight, but it was as clear to him as anyone that's what was about to happen.

"Happily," Alice pacified by sitting down where she was for whatever stability that could give her.

Nobody really took in another word, not Harry's childish worry about whatever trouble he'd caused and certainly little care for whatever the Minister was doing arriving. Frank and Evans remained tense and right beside Alice as if fearing an attack any second. Moony alternated between keeping his hand on Prongs who never stopped glaring at the lot, and watching Sirius, who seemed to have locked down.

Peter and Regulus were left to stand across from each other, to watch and wonder not for the first time if they were going to get out of this alive.

* * *

Ah chaos, the best friend a writer needs to advance the plot in awkward silence. I regret nothing! Hope you enjoyed!


	40. The Leaky Cauldron

Even before his head had stopped spinning from their newest space he heard a door slam shut, and as his eyes focused on the surroundings he only saw four around him. Evans, Longbottom, and Smith had very likely gone into the first room they'd seen, away.

Blinking a few more times he found himself face to face with a crup, asleep at the moment curled up in the corner of its crate. Looking around more properly he recognized himself in the Magical Manegerie, he was leaning against the counter, and after hoisting himself to his feet found a prestine cage full of lively rats skipping happily about and a door beyond that, likely where the rest of their group had vanished too.

James was already pacing in heated frustration, paying no attention to anyone around him with his continued mutterings. "Misunderstanding my arse, we just heard about Hagrid being taken to that place because of something he didn't do, but apparently it's the most mad thing on Earth for the same to have happened to Sirius. Thirteen people, thirteen years, this is a right load of-"

"I know that Prongs, we know that," Remus was still trying to sooth his temper, with good reason. They didn't have Snivilus here for him to vent on, and the niffler currently trying to escape its crate certainly didn't deserve his wrath any more than any other creature in here. "It just, shocked them I'm sure, caught all of us off-"

"Shocked! Yeah, that's a good one. Padfoot! Sirius, why the bloody hell didn't you-"

All three of them turned to find him right where he'd still landed, slumped against the back wall where apparently a billywig was usually displayed, though he wasn't spotting anything in there right now.

James finally vented some of his fury by clutching up the first thing his hand grabbed, a bag of rat feed off the counter, and chucking it at him. It collided just above his head and sprayed everywhere with still no reaction.

"The hell's the matter with you!" James stormed over to him still in a towering temper. "Why am I the only one-"

"What's shouting about it doing you? Any good? I don't think so!" Remus insisted, starting to look a little flustered himself as he looked desperately between the pair, and then finally to Peter as if actually thinking he'd have an answer for once. He just held his hands up in surrender, as lost for words as he had been during the last fight between his friends. He wasn't even sure if this was a fight, what did you call such a horrid accusation that Sirius wasn't protesting?

James began his pacing again as words echoed from outside the door about Harry spending his time in Diagon Alley of his own free will. He was grinding his teeth and muttering so furiously it was a wonder if he could even hear a word.

"Why weren't the names listed?" Sirius finally did speak up, when Harry would overhear passersby on the street talking of it so casually. "The, the ones who..."

Remus sat down beside him then, wrapping an arm around his shoulders while Sirius kept his knees tucked to his chest. James deflated slightly, but his need for action against this still wouldn't slow even as he answered a touch more calmly. "Ah, I'm sure they are at the bottom or something, probably that Shunpike guy just, you know, didn't read it."

"It, very well might have been us though," Peter grudgingly acknowledged what he thought Sirius might be thinking. "You got the blame for something happening, but the three of us were there, for some reason, and something happened."

"Said a Muggle was present, for all we know that could have been the target and things got out of hand. Merlin knows that sounds like something you'd get caught in," Regulus offered quietly, shuffling over by the front door as he looked uneasily from this room to the street. It was very clear he had no want to join the others upstairs now, but he still didn't feel secure in here with them.

Sirius didn't look particularly relived, but he did marginally seem to come to grips with this idea now that there was some sort of explanation in the air. Even just Regulus speaking again, the first time he'd made any attempt to do so since the revelation of You-Know-Who had been announced, eased just some part of him. Of course the paper would take his name and slander the rest, come up with some cock-and-bull story about him being on the Dark Lord's side and blame him just like Hagrid had for being a half-giant so of course he'd been the cause of that Chamber mess no matter how little sense it made when you stepped back to look at it.

The majority of what they heard of the book wasn't particularly note-worthy, Ron and Hermione arriving, Ron's little pet rat apparently was sick and Hermione got her hands full with a new cat, literally. Glancing up at the shelves now he spotted it quickly enough, the squashed face wasn't hard to miss among the sleek breeds. Crookshanks was perched right on the edge of his enclosure, already out and free again, watching everything below with intelligent yellow eyes that frankly gave Sirius the creeps to stare at too long.

Then the fight with Molly and Arthur was overheard, and Sirius had to painfully remember how to swallow again. Remus tightened his arm around him and scooted just a bit closer with a scowl in place, while the his other two friends began saying terse things of rebuttal to every horrible thing those Weasleys had to say about him. Sirius found himself as flush with gratitude for them as he had been with worry in the first place.

For the first time, he really thought about his life in this future without Prongs, what must be going through his head for all of this. It seemed he'd look past this heinous crime, possibly even seek Harry out and somehow reveal the truth to him. The idea seemed ludicrous, why would he go hunting down some kid when he'd now be on the run? Did he even have anyone left he could turn to? It made some sort of sense, why Harry would have spotted a black dog around him, Harry seemed to be the only link he had left to the life around him.

Reaching up, he grasped Remus' hand on his shoulder and held it for a few moments longer than strictly necessary, just breathing again which he swore he hadn't done for the remainder of that bus ride. He grinned at Prongs and Wormtail, even Regulus for not running off the second they heard this. He didn't care what the rest of the magical world thought, he'd long since learned to ignore the student populace and this was no different. He had all the people he needed to care about right here.


	41. The Dementor

To all those asking, I'm so sorry my Archive account got deleted! It froze my access until Nov 1st, so I couldn't even post a message explaining why! The last book will still be up on Wattpad Oct 31st! As of now it's my only option left, but I'm facing the very real fact it'll be pulled down from there eventually as well. I'm torn between posting the summarizied version on there and risking it, or scraping the whole project and somehow reworking it, again, in a new format. Any suggestions would be appreciated, but until then, I do also apologize for not updating this in the meantime. I was having yet another writing fit and questioning my life, etc, so energy to work on this was zero! Updates will return to the 8th and 18th while Deathly Hallows is in progress.

* * *

Regulus had never considered the rocking motion of the train any comfort. In fact it made him sick to his stomach, this bit of transportation was as good as the embodiment of every expectation he'd ever had put on him in his life. Now he was trapped in a compartment with a list of people he'd never have asked for, and the book chose to fall onto his head.

He rubbed the spot and glared up at the luggage compartment where he was unsurprised to see Hedwig snoozing in her cage next to a very battered briefcase with a tag hanging off the edge, but he was distracted from making out the handwriting by the cat carrier still sealed shut. Crookshanks was obviously still inside, he could see his squashed orange face trying to peer down below. Regulus briefly wondered why Scabbers wasn't present up there as well, but perhaps if he'd remained on Ron's person he wouldn't be present?

The pets were the lucky ones, remaining up there while a thick layer of tension sat on all the seats. The Marauders were clearly no happier than the other three to be forced back into such a small space, Evans had made quick work of checking the compartment door to make this otherwise. Nothing came of it, so Regulus was left in the awkward position of sitting across from his brother next to the window with two groups of people on each side. One thought his brother a cold-blooded murder in this future, the others insisting otherwise. He kept waiting for someone to demand he pick a side.

Yet no one had. Sirius hadn't asked him what he really thought of this, nor had his fellow purebloods in Longbottom and Smith turned to him and tried to say their point on the matter to him. This time, he was really left to make a decision. He tried to imagine what his mother would say about this, stand by the purebloods side and defend such accusations, or would Sirius being who he was would not get such a reprieve from their mother. It seemed like an honest toss. Then he remembered his mother didn't always know what's best anyways, she'd been wrong about the Dark Lord and who knew what else. So maybe, for once, he should come to his own conclusion without an outside voice.

He licked his lips with nerves and instead began flipping through to the new slot of empty pages for now. As always words materialized at the new chapter, entitled The Dementor. For a moment he was sure that one lone word would break the heavy silence around him, nobody could disagree those scurges of the Earth could mean anything good to come. Rain continued to lash upon the windows outside, the train rocked violently and kept trucking on no matter the gale force winds making it all so much worse, and the luggage above creaking was still the only accompaniment noise, until, "hope the food trolley still comes around," Pettigrew said into the awkward silence.

Regulus chuckled with agreement to that at least, glancing around to see every one of them making some indication of agreement as he began.

James was grateful Harry didn't get the chance to repeat any of this to his friends while the Weasley family was scrambling to pack for the train. He didn't need any of the vilifying comments against Sirius repeated, least of all the ones concerning Harry. It was all ridiculous to the extreme and he hoped something changed soon other than having to hear of this horrid news.

He'd really been hoping nothing of interest would take place, for once, but Harry didn't even get a chance to hop aboard the train before Arthur Weasley was pulling him aside and laying it all on even worse. Even _if_ some You-Know-Who supporting murderer was after Harry, which wasn't Sirius!, who on Earth was crazy enough to think his son would go looking for him? It somehow even made less sense than putting Sirius' name into the mix, and he wouldn't have thought that possible moments ago.

Remus was already exhausted by the constant glares being shared across the small space. Squashed between Sirius and James, he was getting the majority of them. It's not as if he wasn't used to such looks, their group wasn't exactly popular when they were the reason a whole corridor was ducking for cover. Not to mention Evans seemed to have made it her personal mission to glare at them as many times as was humanly possible and beyond. It felt different now though, that they didn't have a corridor to exit from, a class to get to, something else to occupy their time in between constantly having to put on a face for others.

Time was a wonky mess, and it had been since all this started. He was sagging back in his seat in a dead exhaustion, eyes heavy lidded and ready to take a long and restless sleep from a full moon he hadn't run. He could feel it in his bones though, that it should have happened, and this had been going on for, days? It was impossible to tell.

Regulus' voice was calm enough though as Harry began looking about the train for a place to sit, and he was quite warm. It wouldn't be the first time he'd lolled off to sleep, and Sirius' shoulder just so happened to be rather comfortable... "Professor R. J. Lupin."

Said man snapped out of his seat as if he'd been electrocuted, suddenly wired and quite alive, chest heaving as he looked from Regulus to his friends and back as if waiting for someone to scream, 'gotcha.'

None did. His three friends were looking at him like he was a ghost, the other four had their faces scrunched up in a variety of expressions stating incredulity this news existed.

"Well, there goes our idea the rest of us are dead," Sirius spoke, his voice barely heard in the howling wind.

"I, I don't understand!" He chocked out, gazing up at the luggage rack where it still sat, plain as day. Fingers trembling so hard he could barely grasp the handle, surely his shaking hand would make the whether beaten suitcase come apart before he found the latch.

"Obvious ain't it," Evans muttered, her eyes now narrowed even farther with mistrust.

She was ignored, finally Peter took pity on him and reached over to release the contents. Maybe it was some insane coincidence with some other mans initials, but that idea was ruined as Remus couldn't keep his fumbling hold and everything fell to the floor.

There were a few different sets of patched robes that were several sizes too large that covered most of the foot room now, a bar of chocolate that had landed half under Frank's seat, and a few bathroom belongings that could have fairly belonged to anyone.

Then there were the rest of the things peaking out that only the Marauders could have known to associate with their friend. One of those articles of clothing was an old threadbare cardigan all four of them had taken turns wearing so many times, none even knew who the original owner was. Several books were dog eared with messy scribbles in Moony's handwriting all over varying Dark beasts of the world, there bits of parchment on a mound of subjects all bound together as if waiting for notes to properly be taken, and on the bottom inside of the suitcase was a crudely hand drawn circle.

All four of their eyes were drawn to it, lost in the memory of choosing something so simple yet personal to them to put on every bit of luggage they owned. A full moon, a letter in each of their chosen names, something with no ending or beginning and was simply menat to last forever.

"Moony," Sirius broke into his frozen mind, but the expression on his face left him clueless what was coming next. "Congratulations on making something of your life, at least one of us did."

That smile was fake, the jesting tone was forced, but Sirius was making an effort not to let the others see the pit twisting him up inside at the idea now being presented before them. That their friend was alive and well, and a teacher of all things, while Merlin knew what was going on with Sirius.

Regulus just snorted and muttered about the odds as he continued, but the Marauders couldn't bring themselves to pay attention to anything else he said. The kids dissolved into talking of Hogsemade and all sorts of things, even Sirius again, but they were pretty fixated on this new bit of information and had no way to get it out of their system.

What had Remus been doing all this time if not spending every day with the Marauders? What was this feature like if Sirius had really been in Azkaban this whole time and Prongs long dead. What about Wormtail, had he just moved on with his life as well? Did the two even keep in contact? The idea seemed ludicrous to question now, but all four of them were suddenly faced with the very real idea none had ever questioned before now, what was really in store for their future?

Alice watched with curiosity, and even some worry, as the more that was exposed this year the quieter the Marauders got. It wasn't natural. Not once in the years she'd been in their vicinity had they ever been any such thing even close to this. Even if they weren't laughing obnoxiously, shouting to each other about all their jokes, or whispering in the corridors, these pale wide eyed faces looked alien.

When Regulus mentioned Harry's birthday Sneakoscope going off and the silence persisted in here, she got up curiously and located Harry's trunk above her head. She had to rummage for a few moments before finding a nasty pair of yellow socks the little top was indeed inside of, but even as she held it out for inspection it wasn't going off now.

"Wonder what's got it in a twist round them then?" Frank happily picked apart this new puzzle, hearing nothing but the younger Black reading this whole time was starting to get eerie.

"Maybe Lupin's not really sleeping, he's faking it," Lily pointed out, still with a heavy look at him where he'd slowly sunk back into his seat, now sitting on the very edge though and looking paler than usual, which was really saying something.

"That's Professor Lupin to you now!" Potter tried to correct with his usual boasting and cocky grin, but even as Lily watched something seemed off about it. He seemed stiff, his eyes out of focus instead of trying to catch hers. She found that unnerving, and then with a horrid self reflection, she realized she felt bad for him. James Potter! She really couldn't help it though, no matter how hard she tried to shove the feeling away. The poor teen had learned that he was to die, where his kid would be relocated, and now two of his three friends had some pretty shoddy things going on in their future lives all in a matter of days. It was a lot for anyone to take in.

For a moment Lily thought the deep lurch had come from inside her, but then she nearly fell out of her seat as the train did come to a screeching halt.

Regulus fumbled with the book and only just managed to keep hold of it, words stumbling a bit as he got to the same part. He shivered in trepidation, for what he didn't understand, until he shivered again and realized it wasn't just some feeling. It was true, bone deep cold, the windows were icing over and he could see his breath.

"Wha-what's going on!?" Pettigrew demanded, his voice shrill as he recoiled from the door, wand already drawn.

The others had already done the same, even as the answer was presented. A dementor was aboard, and it had its sights on Harry.

The youngest Black was reading in an outright panic, flying through words to try and get this chapter over with before they were forced to experience anything similar. Sadly even after he got past the part of Lupin in the book banishing the creature, they remained in the black void. Regulus could feel his chest rattling, his mind was buzzing painfully as whispers from his past began cluttering to the forefront and he could barely concentrate on the words in front of him.

He wanted his dad to put a big, warm hand on his shoulder and tell him his plan. He wanted his mum to tell him what there was to do and how to solve this. More than anything he wanted Sirius to wrap an arm around him, like he hadn't done since before before that Gryffindor nonsense began. He wanted his big brother to promise their parents weren't really mad at Regulus and he would handle everything. He couldn't grasp that feeling, that emotion, just kept stumbling along through Harry's bizarre recount of a woman screaming, Malfoy being his usual petty self, and finally as he felt his soul rattling in his chest as if it could sense the monster beyond, they were in the castle and McGonagall was looking into the incident.

His eyes flinched without his permission, to the door and back to the words in a panic as he kept waiting for it to happen. Smith was beside him shaking in her seat, a silent scream trying to pass her lips. Sirius was still across from him, his hand clutching his chest and mouthing something unintelligible, the horror on his face unmatched. He checked again, and just beyond the window pane he saw a tall, dark, cloaked figure with a grotesque hand reaching for the door.

In one last desperate breath, he declared Hagrid and Lupin being made Professors, then Harry finally getting safely into his own dorm, and finally they were out.


	42. Talons and Tea Leaves

Happy Halloween! Just to confirm, yes The Life Never Lived- Deahtly Hallows is indeed up on Wattpad for your reading pleasure, please contact me if you need help finding it!

* * *

"I thought you could only see Dementors if you saw someone die?"

"They're not thesterals you dumbass!"

James groaned as he struggled to open his eyes this time. For a moment he thought he hadn't accomplished it at all, before he realized they were in a very dimly lit room, but at least it was quite warm. Sitting up slowly with still shaking hands, he found himself in a very pleasant cushion, a roaring fireplace behind a teachers desk only a few feet away.

Sirius and Regulus were already up and aware, bickering with each other, and the others were getting more unsteadily to their feet and glancing all about them to make sure there was truly nothing more about to pop out at them. Where they were exactly though was a bit of a mystery.

One quick glance out the nearest window showed him to be looking north, and as high up as they were and in a circular room no less, he was positive they must be in a tower. It was odd though, as the North Tower wasn't used in his time, so he really hadn't a clue what the tea set up all around was for, nor the plentiful cushions instead of seats like a class would normally have. In front of him was a steaming blue teacup just waiting to be drunk.

There were two books in front of him, one he vaguely recognized as Harry collecting while he was in Diagon Alley, and the dark purple book leading them around this madness. He'd never cared about Divination a single moment in his life before now, but he continued putting the obvious together rather than dwelling on that.

"I think we're in Harry's new Divination class."

"Figure that out all on your own did you?" Frank rolled his eyes as he looked through the teachers desk curiously. James was beginning to think he'd actually like this guy if he weren't such a prick, he had a natural curiosity about him that clearly, without anyone around to enforce them, he was all to willing to indulge. As of now, he wasn't taking the accusations thrown at Sirius any more lightly from some Ravenclaw who didn't know a damned thing about his best-friend.

"Well get to reading, would you Prongs," Remus prompted, sitting on a poof so forceful beside him, he felt compelled to see if anything had come out.

"Eager to get to your classes?" Wormtail chuckled as he came over and helped himself to some tea.

"Urgh, I still can't imagine it. Moony, at the front of the class!" Sirius snickered as he sat down on his other side and began nudging James' foot. James kicked him in the shins before he began.

James still didn't continue right away. He really wanted a chance to talk to his friends, really have a conversation about this future and all that seemed to have happened to them. This was extremely private though, and not just because of Moony or even Padfoot. He just wanted some time with his friends again, back in their dorm. He'd always loved being the center of attention; nicking students textbooks to juggle them, telling raucous jokes, chasing the Snitch about, but always at the end he'd crept off to his dorms and have a late night conversation just the four of them before bed.

Judging by their expressions, the others felt the same, but there was nothing to be done for it except power on. "Talons and Tea Leaves."

"Well, we got the second part," Peter smacked his lips in appreciation as he'd finished his glass in record time.

"I swear you've scalded all your taste-buds off," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It's good," he defended, reaching for a clean cup to pour more. "Much better than bags."

"Must be bitter, I've not seen any sugar," Remus looked genuinely hurt for this misfortune, it was likely all that was stopping him from making his own cup.

"The one time I don't have any honey on me," Sirius smirked.

"Bloody hell, they won't shut up about the damned chapter title." Evans grouched from the opposite side of the room. "We're never getting out of this blistering hot room."

James watched her for an even longer time than usual, but for once couldn't think of anything to say to her. He'd always been endeared by her, fancied himself the hero who was going to rescue her from Snivlius the useless idiot. She'd spurned him, but never enough the thought had ever crossed his mind she wouldn't see what he was doing eventually. Now though, if she really thought so little of Sirius? Surely she didn't mean it, thinking him a murderer? The flare wasn't truly gone, but he looked away lest something he would actually regret passed his lips towards her.

Malfoy was a pleasant distraction, the git.

"Somehow I doubt that boy's as funny as he thinks he is," Lily scowled in Potter's direction, then her brow furrowed when he glanced up at her and looked away remarkably quickly. "Not that this is a new development for boys." She finished pointedly. He made no reaction, and her feelings quickly rose to true bafflement. She twisted a strand of her hair around her fingers in curiosity for a moment, before she decided she didn't care and turned away.

None of them were paying Hermione's little conundrum any real interest. So the girl was taking some extra classes and worked them into her schedule, however she and McGonagall had pulled it off likely wasn't interesting in the least.

Regulus muttered to himself when Hagrid announced boasting about his coming class. He'd tried striking up a conversation with Sirius, to try and talk to him and see if he couldn't find out what had spooked him around that Dementor. He'd never imagined a look like that could appear on his face, and he truly just wanted to help. Instead he'd been insulted and the prat had walked away to be with his friends once again after his ignorant comment, now he was left by a trapdoor in the floor as the kids in the book struggled to find the tower they'd been dumped into.

"Well she's going to be a character!" Alice burst out laughing for the description of this Trelawney professor.

"She already sounds like a fraud to me," Frank muttered without interest as he finished shuffling through her papers with nothing interesting to note. He plopped down in her high-backed chair and surveyed his surroundings, admittedly enjoying the atmosphere provided.

"Why's that?" Lily asked in surprise, as she continued looking through Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky. None of it was really any more fantastical to her than turning a rabbit into a pair of slippers.

"Well it's all a load of tripe, obviously," Frank looked surprised at her. "None of this stuff is real," he waved vaguely around the room, where a crystal case of glass-balls could be seen, there were some medallions of unrecognizable symbols on a few patches of carpet, and the ceiling above had smoke imprints that may have more significance than Lily had guessed.

"Why's that?" She repeated even more curiously.

"Yes, do enlighten us Longbottom," Sirius sneered from his poof. It was hardly an intimidating posture, crossing his arms while sunk into a giant purple cushion, but he still somehow thought he managed it. "Continue telling us what is and isn't true from your wild experience."

Frank scowled a bit without looking over, continuing to address her as if there had been no interruption, almost. "Me mum's always been very clear about this load of tosh. You can't predict the future, even magic has limitations and that's one of them. Certainly no such thing as Seer's, prophecies, and signs from the beyond."

"We use unicorn horns as potion ingredients," Lily still sounded more polity argumentative for Frank's position on this than anything. "How is that more outlandish than applying astrology in practice?"

"What's that?" Frank blinked in confusion.

"Oh, I know this one!" Potter's hand suddenly shot up as if he really were in some class again, the eager look back upon his face speaking around her now present again. "Muggle's use it to define things about their birth based on the stars! Evan's is an Aquarius, that symbol that looks like a mouth."* He looked quite proud of himself until she turned incredulous eyes on him. He looked unabashed for several more moments before he actually realized she was just staring at him with that expression again, the one she'd had on her face since the train. He quickly turned back away, unwilling to diagnosis what this new feeling she was directing towards him was so long as she was still holding to not acknowledging Sirius' innocence.

"I see you've actually been paying attention in your Muggle Studies class," Pettigrew finally broke the silence when Potter hadn't continued right away, just kept staring at the book again like he was waiting for something. "Professor Burbag would probably give you ten points if she were here for that."

"I thought we were supposed to be doing that assignment over our own astrological symbol?" Sirius accused.

"She _suggested_ it," he shrugged without remorse, before finally continuing on.

The class continued in mostly uninterested silence. Frank and Lily did not pick up on their conversation again, and James kept reading absentmindedly through Trelawney's chatter as he tried, for once, not to think of her. He finally got a reprieve when all four of them burst out laughing at Harry receiving a Grim in his cup.

"Oh that's brilliant," Sirius chortled hardest of all, now eagerly grabbing for his own cup and poring himself a glass. "Think I'll get a stag?"

"I doubt the point of the exercise was to get your favorite animal," Alice rolled her eyes at them, but was ignored as they continued with this game.

"Nope!" Peter popped the p for emphasis as he looked gleefully into his cup. "I got a bloody rose! Maybe I'll find true love," he snorted, setting his cup down with an eye roll.

"According to this," Remus was flipping curiously through pages while still sipping his own, "it means deep emotion, friendship, infidelity, and betrayal."

His friends continued another round of snickering, while Remus repeated the process on his own cup he'd just finished. "Ooh, I got a lightning bolt. Wonder if I'll be the next Boy Who Lived."

"Merlin I hope not, it would be awkward as hell to be related to you," Sirius smirked.

Remus ignored him and pointed at what he'd found, "apparently it means 'you will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend.' Merlin, are all of these just depressing?"

"I got something that looks like a set of wings, or maybe a bird?" Sirius was squinting and tipping his head from side to side to try and get some kind of visual.

"That could either mean peaceful, or an enemy." Moony snorted.

"I'm genuinely disappointed it wasn't a Grim," James snickered, refusing to admit the plummeting feeling in his gut as he eyed his own cup and swore he saw the same. He hung around with a 'grim,' once a month and wasn't going to let a cup spook him now. Before his friends could ask about his, he kept going on with Harry's time.

The situation was made even funnier when they reached McGonagall's class and his own son ignored the lesson on animagus'. It took everything in him not to laugh at that.

"McGonagall's a breath of fresh air to those kids," Frank snorted, hoping to instigate Lily into talking again, but she was swirling the dregs of her own tea around and just looked forlorn now. He stood up from the desk and circled around so she couldn't miss his apologetic smile in the shadows. "Sorry, if err, I offended you. Over the whole-"

"Oh, no," she quickly said, placing the chipped blue cup back down and giving him her whole attention. "Just, distracted," she casually flipped the book shut as if it had suddenly bored her.

"Right, yeah," he awkwardly rubbed at his neck and left her to it, more disappointed than he thought he'd be Potter had quickly burnt through the next lesson over something in Transfiguration. The change of topic would have been nice.

Lily smiled distractedly again until he turned away, trying to convince herself surely it was a coincidence she'd seen a snake...

Regulus was growing a little jealous of the meal the trio of kids were enjoying, even if they were still bickering over it, so was happy enough when the subject was changed. He was still avoiding his own teacup, he didn't want to tempt fate like Aunt Misapinoa was always going on about. If anyone was a real Seer, it was that woman, and he couldn't understand why Sirius was laughing all this off. Still, he knew his brother had a liking for magical creatures, and this one should be easy enough to engage him in.

"I've a friend who's taking Care of Magical Creaturs, and he hasn't mentioned anything about Hippogriffs."

"Not all teachers follow the same plan," it was Lupin who looked up and explained polity enough, his tone surprisingly gentle and calm for never having directly spoken to him before. "This is a bit advance, we didn't do these until our fourth year, but Hagrid may be showing off a bit."

"You didn't take Care of Magical Creatures?" Sirius didn't look up, but instead snorted crudely into his cup. "Let me guess then, Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes."

"The two you didn't look twice at, too difficult for you," he snapped, quickly growing tired of his resistant brothers constantly fluctuating ability to look at him. The idiot truly seemed incapable of making up his mind if he wanted to talk to him or not! It seemed impossible he could come to any decision ever, let alone one so monumental as murdering people!

His mental tirade came up short in surprise at the thought, and he sucked on the inside of his cheek for a moment trying to analyze further if he had anything else to back this thought up as Potter continued.

Hagrid was doing quite well. The lesson was truly enjoyable, until Malfoy got involved. The git.

"I wish that hippogriff had ripped his whole bloody arm off, the insolent brat!" Sirius snarled in frustration.

"You know, it may be Padfoot, that comments like that make them think you're capable of such violence," Peter offered helpfully, even pointing his thumb to the three unimpressed faces.

Sirius grumbled for a moment before turning purposefully his seat. "I'm not going to defend myself from a bunch of idiots who don't know how to take a joke!" Then he turned back and looked quite pleased with himself for it.

James let out a little huff of breath that none of them could decide if it was suppressed laughter or annoyance at his best mate egging them on. They certainly all grasped what the following expression was as he read out Harry's reminder of Sirius Black supposedly being out there stopping his son from going to see a friend! He muttered tersely under his breath until his heart melted in sympathy for Hagrid. Then he wanted to dump his head in the water-trough again for suggesting any child of his shouldn't be wandering around school. He instead warned the chapter was near completion, and they all did whatever they could to brace themselves for the next skip.

* * *

*The symbol is actually supposed to be water, or waves or something, but that's what I thought it was at first until I read it.


	43. The Boggart in the Wardrobe

This room should have looked quite nice. Between the handsome furniture all built sturdy to last, the maroon quilt draped carefully over the bed, the three separate bookshelves all packed full, and the lovely sky-roof centered above their heads that was just now trickling in a purple sky, promising a beautiful sunrise. It was the other details.

There were no other windows. The furniture was welded into the floor. Dust coated the air, causing several people to sneeze simultaneously, but didn't quite mask the noise of the howling wind outside that made Potter feel as if he were shouting to be heard.

"Come on Moony, let's see if your mum left any food in the fridge." With a calmness that astounded Alice, he walked over to the door and threw it open with his usual exuberance, trying to usher everyone outside, but his thin frame did not cover the fact that there was a padlock on the door. It may not have had bars, but if felt just as much as a prison as the room they'd left at the Dursley's.

Lupin nearly sprinted from the room, red-faced and nearly crying with shame. The Marauders followed after him with completely straight faces as if this were a normal day at their friends house, the other four didn't know what to make of it.

Frank waited until their voices and footsteps receded, quite hard to do in the still tumultuous wind, and spoke quietly. "Well, this could explain his odd fits of claustrophobia. Wonder how often his parents lock him up in here?"

"And for what?" Lily agreed quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. The place felt freezing, for no good reason.

Regulus was sucking on the inside of cheek with just as many questions. He'd never really bothered wondering much about Lupin before, had never paid much attention at all to the man considering he had no knowledge of his last name.

Alice had to clear her throat a few times before she finally said, "well, it's really none of our business." She could already here Pettigrew's voice reading the book from the open door. "Why don't we just join them."

Lily wasn't in much of a mood, listening to Malfoy be a prick and Severus being civil about it in trying to keep the classes focus. She couldn't hear them, but was sure the Marauder's were bad mouthing him anyways, automatically on Harry's side saying this wasn't fair treatment. She was ignoring the small part of her that honestly thought they were right and he probably wouldn't have done the same for Harry, but there was no proof!

Instead she walked slowly out into the hall and took her time investigating the rest of the place. She felt like a snoop, but well, this was a man who would apparently be a teacher at her school one day, around kids of hers if she ever did have them. He was an odd one, there was no harm in perusing family photos.

To her surprise, there weren't many. A few scattered baby pictures that seemed only to age through about four years, the young Lupin in the photo holding an ice cream and being held lovingly by two folks who greatly resembled him, obviously his parents. The pictures just stopped abruptly though, with plenty of wall space left, so she Alice and Frank continued on into the living room. It had a great front window that saw right into open woods beyond, the wind tore through even louder out here.

The cushions looked well worn, there were even more book cases about and even a desk in the corner as if this were also used as a study. She couldn't help but notice the front door also had a heavy lock. It looked homey enough, but still there was something missing Lily couldn't put her finger on.

She couldn't help but compare it all to the Dursley's place again, how unlived in the place felt despite the clear signs of this being a home. Except now there was no mock child to pose in front of anyone, it was as if Lupin's presence didn't even exist here.

She finally entered the kitchen to hear of Malfoy continuing to make a prat of himself, having Harry cut up his potion ingredients for him and still mostly ignoring this. The boys had pulled out heaps of food from surrounding cupboards, the place had enough to feed an army and they were steadily making their way through it now. Lupin looked over, watched their hesitation for a moment with a tentative smile, and offered them a bag of crisps and gestured to the oblong table.

"My Da' used to work for the Ministry, and me Mum was a nurse. They both still pull in a nice pension, you're not putting us out," he assured especially to her, recalling her previous aversion to eating out the Weasley's.

Frank just kept looking on curiously as he accepted the food, noting the past tense of both his parents jobs, and the way it had been said several times in the future how not particularly well off Lupin seemed. He honestly thought Lupin might be playing up his situation a little, but felt it rude to call him out otherwise.

Lily seemed to decide the same and began tasting a few things, before nearly choking on one when attention turned to Neville. The six around her began not so quiet streams of conversation at how cruel this had just become for a simple class, Alice and Frank clearly all on the Marauders side now. Lily felt near tears all of a sudden. She got up and stormed out of the kitchen without looking back, unable to be around anyone lest she curse the lot.

There just _had_ to be an explanation she was missing, some clue being left out because of Harry just hating for no reason as his father once had. The Severus she knew would never do such a cruel thing, not after having lived through being bullied for so long by another. It seemed impossible he'd transfer this to a random student!

She'd been trying to make her way to the bathroom, unable to block out the grating sounds of Pettigrew reading farther about all this horrible nightmare of a future. Tears were blurring her vision and she was trying too hard not to let them escape when she ran smack into someone still lingering in the hallway.

"Oh, sorry," she blurted.

"S'alright," Regulus just shrugged and moved out of her way. She gazed at him for a moment, on tenterhooks to ask what he thought of this. She'd seen him hanging around Sev lately at school. Could he possibly have an explanation for this? Did she want to hear it from him? He offered nothing of his own, so she swiped her hand under her nose and kept going, slamming the door to the loo.

Regulus turned his eyes back to the last family photo up. There were no names for him to put together, but suddenly he wasn't so sure he should pass of Lupin as another of no status. There was something about his fathers face, something he vaguely recognized...being in the papers once? He'd suddenly swear his parents, or maybe even Kreature had mentioned the last name Lupin once...

Lily sat on the bathroom sink, toying with her hair and contemplating leaning over the toilet bowl instead, she really did feel sick. Malfoy's little comments were only making things worse, even more confusing, though she wouldn't have thought that possible before. What was that little toe rag on about? Why would Harry do anything against Black, he hadn't really done anything to him personally?

It made her stomach twist into even more painful knots as her mind offered its own conclusion. That Black and Lupin were in on something together. The two seemed aghast at the idea their friendship wouldn't last, well what if Black had an accomplice to that horrible attack? Malfoy's dad very well may know something about all this and had unwittingly passed it on to his own son.

'Or you're just looking for someone else to blame,' her mind nastily pointed out as the cruelty of that Potion teacher was put into practice, this twisted version of her best friend was actually described as disappointed his vile attempt at murdering a child's pet hadn't worked. This was wrong, every bit of this was absolutely not as it should be! Surely this was just Harry's skewed point of view, she would never believe it of her best friend!

Hermione's oddness was not enough to deter anyone from their thoughts on Snape, but the start of Moony's class finally stopped the Marauders from all too familiar conversations of what they were going to do to that slime-ball when they got a hold of him again. The fact that Longbottom and Smith had stayed present in the room when their suggestions got increasingly darker really spoke volumes, their grim faces were not at all pleased to Lily's reaction to this. Whatever blossoming friendship was going on there might have a permanent taint if she didn't pick her loyalties soon.

Peter cleared his throat of a custard cream he'd just swallowed hole and instead turned to Moony. "Tisk, tisk mate, being late on your first day! Can't hardly tell your students off for that now!"

"Hmm, I'm liking the idea of this more and more," Sirius was still half savoring a biscuit in his mouth, spraying them all with food. "Professor Moony, here to teach us all how to properly do our homework."

"Yeah, make it all up," Prongs finished with a snort, spraying them with chocolate milk he'd just tried to guzzle.

"I've done no such thing," Remus insisted with an unrepentant smile. "It's not my fault Binns doesn't know how the Giant Wars began."

"Or you drooled so much over that page in your sleep so much you couldn't read it yourself," Peter concluded, reading on loudly now around his friends spluttering.

His voice still caught uncomfortably at the idea of his friends state of dress, but already too much attention was being put on him in his place of residence, so he hurried past that.

After being kicked in the shins by both Prongs and Wormtail, telling him to knock it off loudly for good measure, Sirius had finally found Moony's leg and was now fondly keeping him distracted by pressing their legs together as much as he could under the table. He was even fixing to risk letting his hand fall down to his side, Moony's lap, if his color didn't come back soon. He knew it was a strain on Remus to be back in this house.

They'd only been over a handful of times, Lyall and Hope seemed very weary of letting visitors stay longer than a few minutes lest anyone start asking personal questions about Remus' life. Of course the Marauders knew why, now, but their friend had grown accustomed to a very quiet life. Never before having so many people in his house at one time. He was just grateful none of them could see outback of the house.

It helped that at least this Professor version of him was keeping things lively, that interaction with Peeves had been brilliant! They were still chuckling about it when they finally arrived to the destination, the bloody teachers lounge of all places, to find the worst bloody teacher inside.

"Rip him to shreds Moony!" Sirius said at once.

"Blow up a potion in his face, see where he lands up," James scowled.

"Or just poison him," Peter agreed.

"These are all quite tempting offers in front of a class of thirteen year old's," Remus responded with a very amused expression.

"Oh, we have absolute faith you will give him the retaliation he deserves," Sirius quickly pacified. "We're just letting our imagination run wild."

"Yes, we're aware of your limitations, but that usually just makes you even better," James agreed.

Alice and Frank exchanged a look and didn't bother to defend this one bit. If they were hoping something would be done to Snape in retaliation for what he'd just tried to do to their son, well, it's not as if they were going to pretend they could stop it. Snape's position was made only worse by his parting line being yet more cruelty to Neville, and Alice couldn't help her outburst, "if you don't kick his arse I will!"

The boys at the table all turned to size her up, before each smiled and assured her justice would be swift.

Admittedly the start of it didn't make any sense to Frank, a boggart was hardly the most formidable creature one could face. His had turned into a snarling griffin, with a sleek golden lion body full of a bloody, but eagle wings and talons instead of front legs pulled from his youth.* Quiet a fearsome beast but one he'd easily swept aside with magic nearly ten years later. He didn't understand the delighted looks on the troublemakers or how this could do anything to Snape sense he'd left the room. His doubts only furthered when the Professor prompted Neville to explain what his mother wore, Black now had his fist stuffed in his mouth to control himself and Potter was about to slip out of his chair from shaking with so much laughter.

They were all horsing around, teasing each other with increasing loudness of each others boggarts and what they all seemed aware was coming. It made Frank just a tad jealous, seeing them all so close, one conversation being shared by four so easily. He had quite a few friends around school, but none who would finish each others sentences like this.

Finally, in between stuttering breaths of laughter, Pettigrew regaled them all with the retribution Neville deserved, and it was beautiful.

Snape, in a dress. Severus Snape, in his mothers green dress and favorite hate. Snivlius being humiliated like he'd just tried to do to Neville. No matter how you put it, all six of them were now on the floor, tears streaming down their own faces with mirthless laughter enough to banish any boggart for a year.

Regulus had snorted softly from his place just beyond the kitchen, but really didn't find the imagine as hilarious as all those others seemed to. Perhaps because he had no personal grudge against Severus for any particular reason. He was in fact quite confused by the mans actions though, wishing he did know the reasons for his actions against the pureblood child of Longbottom. Was it pure vindictiveness? Some other motive he was missing?

Lily was all the more glad she'd isolated herself from this now, as she'd caught the traitorous flash of a smile in her mirrors reflection before she'd quickly brushed her hair and hit id away. It wasn't right to laugh, she'd quickly scolded herself, Lupin was just as bad as his mate always had been and apparently always would be, and retaliating with a childish way to put her friend down. It was weak, at best. What Sev had done was far more hurtful, nearly killing that poor kids pet.

The rest of the class seemed to be going without incident until Harry's. A dementor, she shivered at the very name being mentioned again. Yes, that was quite the thing to fear, much worse than hers had been, her sister appearing and yelling every vile thing she could. In the middle of her class. Lily had nearly burst into tears, then Severus had stepped forward, taking the boggarts form of his own father Tobias. Sev had barely blinked as he made his fathers pants fall to the floor, laughing at him before turning to comfort Lily. She'd received no marks for that day, but the teacher had kindly offered her a redo, with her best friend encouraging words promising she would get past this. She'd turned Petunia's dress into the awful green color she hated so much and laughed herself silly that day, all thanks to Sev.

Now, twelve years later, and Snape was falling victim to the same trick he'd once given Lily to get through another day; and she'd laughed at him this time. Because this time, he'd been the one to nearly reduce a kid to tears.

She leaned back against the wall, letting the light switch dig uncomfortably into her back as her feet sat in the sink for the rest of the chapter, more frustrated at herself than anything for her lack of answers to her best friend.

* * *

* I know griffins in mythology are actually depicted as having eagle front half's and lions just as the back-half, but a flying lion sounds a bit more horrifying, no? Or just call it creative liberty with an established myth, like JK did with the mermaids. Whichever you prefer.


	44. Flight of the Fat Lady

It was an, interesting space, to say the least. They all recognized they were still in Hogwarts, a quick peak out the window confirmed it was a windy day on the schools grounds. None of them automatically recognized the room they were in though.

There was a tank sitting in the corner filled with murky water, though nothing discernible inside it. Remus went over anyways to peer in, Sirius following along so he could eye the books on a nearby shelf, all title after Dark creatures. Frank went over to riffle through the desk, and found assignments already marked for DA lessons.

"Wow," Peter was turning slowly on the spot, taking it all in. The worn briefcase still sitting pleasantly on the edge of the desk, a chipped teapot and an empty goblet still steaming off to the side. "I think we're actually in Professor Lupin's office."

"Eerie," James muttered agreement. "Somewhere Moony's going to be one day, that we never are." They both shivered and went over to where their friends were for a distraction. Remus had found the book amongst the others and was continuing the tale.

Alice tried to catch Lily's eye and see what she thought of this newest place, but she still seemed distant, playing with strands of her hair and looking everywhere, and no where. The narrative certainly wasn't helping this along, if anything it was making it all worse. The Marauders were yukking it up, hearing one of their own made such a great teacher that the students all loved. Alice was honestly quite pleased with Lupin and wished she could find some way to thank him for how he'd treated Neville, giving him a way to stand up to Snape, even a fake one.

"We don't have to talk about him," Alice said quietly as more of his bitter personality was highlighted. The red-head pulled even tighter into herself, as if trying to shield herself from the words. "It seems a little hard to get away from this though." She finished with as much sympathy as she could, admittedly it wasn't much, she didn't know anyone who was being such an arse to everyone around him.

"It's not _him_ though!" Lily said at once with passion. "That's not my friend, never how I've known him!"

Alice bit her lip rather than respond, but then Potter whirled on the spot and snapped, "well it's high time you see the side of him everyone else has!"

Frank couldn't help but wince and step away from the lot, out of the line of fire.

This was understandable, as Evans predictably shot back at once, "just because you lot feel the need to curse-"

"No!" Potter snapped back, and there was none of his jovial tone, the light in his face showing how much he enjoyed her attention now. "You don't get to accuse my best mate of being a murderer never even knowing him, but still defend the biggest bully in this school! I've been trying to get you to see that for long enough!"

Lily just stood there, looking far more stunned than any spell could accomplish. Finally she flipped her hair and stalked away, but not before snapping, "good! Good riddance! It's what I've been hoping you'd do for the past five bloody years!"

Potter looked genuinely surprised at such a reaction, rocking back on his heels and turning to face his friends again in confusion. "For one second, I actually thought I'd gotten through to her."

"Shouldn't have made it sound so final mate," Sirius offered helpfully. "Now she might actually not be expecting you to start up again."

"Plan for a sneak attack," Remus offered quietly, causing the four to laugh again. The book thankfully took a turn with their mood, talk of Quidditch and Wood's even more persistent attempts at a winning year.

It was depressing Harry would be missing the first Hogsemade trip, but Peter very, very quietly whispered, "hope he, ah, winds up there anyways," with a promising look at James. He nodded to himself, quite agreeing his son deserved to get in there no matter what means. It would make his day for a son of his to find a certain secret passage.

Arguments were lighting up everywhere, even in the book now as Ron and Hermione's problems with their pets was highlighted through a romp around the common room with Crookshanks and Scabbers. Peter in particular shivered for that, it had happened a few times by accident and wasn't something he'd wish repeated.

Hermione wasn't winning points back with any of the Marauders as the day went on and she was so callous about hearing of another kid losing her pet rabbit back home.

"I swear, Hermione seems like more of a self-centered prick than that Lockhart!" Sirius scowled in frustration for the sobbing kid. "Who picks now of all times to hammer her point home, can't she offer a bit of sympathy!"

"That's rich coming from you," Frank raised a mock surprised brow. "Considering the only emotion I've ever found in you was contempt, or juvenile euphoria."

Sirius scowled, his hand twitching for his wand, until, "just because you and that Muggleborn agree on the flimsy premise of Divination doesn't give you a pass to start acting like her Longbottom," Regulus called from the window, slumped down so far in the shadows he was nearly invisible. "I know for a fact you and Smith thought she was being too harsh a whole book ago, no need to over stew yourself and come out warped," he finished with a smug expression.

Frank rolled his eyes, unimpressed, while Sirius was beaming at him. Regulus was no longer looking at either of them, eyes back out the window and completely uninterested as Lupin stuttered Harry's way through an attempt to get McGonagall to allow him to go anywhere without a permission slip. Everyone knew how that was going to turn out.

The mood only grew worse about the room as Harry was left to himself as his friends departed. No one envied those who were alone, and Frank pushed past the group of four roughly so that he could join Alice giving a comforting chat to Lily. The two began sharing their favorite spots out in Hogsemade, and after a little cojouling Lily finally opened up as well and joined in with a half-decent smile, effectively not bringing up Snape's name.

Sirius only hesitated for a few moments before waving Regulus over as well. His little brother looked pleasantly surprised, hesitated a few moments himself, before coming over to join them.

"So, I've been thinking about this from how you would Sirius, and perhaps what happened-"

"Oh can we not!" Sirius said at once, his tone cracking with well disguised strain. To anyone outside of this circle, it wasn't even noticeable. "I wanted to have a laugh about Filch! Come, please tell me you've some stories about snubbing him!"

Regulus rolled his eyes and already looked like he was regretting coming over here. Lupin coming into the story again and offering Harry to come into this very room only marginally improved his mood, he was hoping Harry would find some detail in here he'd missed about what was going on this year.

"Oh, it's a grindylow!" James said in surprise, turning back to the tank and now tapping it enthusiastically. "You've hid him too well Moony, I can't see him back behind all that seaweed."

"I'm sure I'm just letting the little thing be comfortable till class, then I'll likely take that out," Remus offered.

James smiled with ease that conversation between Harry and Remus flowed so smoothly. Well of course it would, any kids of his would get along with his friends! He was surprised he hadn't heard more about this! Why hadn't Moony gone and sought out Harry? Well, the same reason he hadn't for the past thirteen years...which James had no good reason for. Her pursed his lips tight and fought off the urge, again, to bring this up. He shook it off and instead enjoyed what transpired between Harry and Remus, until Snape came in.

"Gah! Can't go one bloody hour without wanting to hex him lately," Sirius scowled.

"Sadly, I'll have to agree with Black on this one," Frank muttered quietly. The guy had some rotten timing, Lily had instantly gone back to her reserved and stand offish self. She flared a bit at hearing Frank's mutter, but wavered at the look on his face. Clearly he didn't regret saying it, at all. She couldn't help but think, were they the ones missing something here, or was she?

They all stiffened and looked around the room suspiciously, until Peter nudged his friends and gestured to the goblet he'd previously noted. He no longer thought it housed tea.

Sirius licked his lips nervously, taking a step closer to Remus. "He, wouldn't really poison Moony with a witness about, would he?"

"I mean, who would believe Harry if he did?" James muttered. "Dumbledore already hired him knowing what he's capable of."

Lily's eyes grew wide in disgust at their minds, then narrowed in horror as her own mind trailed off in wonder. What on Earth had caused Lupin and Severus to become cordial? Possibly just time, the two actually growing up and maturity rendering civility? She could hope, but she wondered if it wasn't something else. Just last week Sev had once again been going on about the Marauders and how they were hiding something. Had he finally discovered what? Her friend clearly still hated Potter in this time though, why not Lupin? Then her mind again went to the rest of his friends, to Black. Who was now on the run for murder.

Her mouth went dry, she almost screamed but stopped herself at the last second. She'd previously suspected the two old friends could be in on something together but had tried to brush it off for one of them being at school, but how could Sev have been roped into it? Was he still just trying to know, or had he done more and figured it all out?

They were all left with more questions than answers as Snape departed as mysteriously as he'd come, and the fact that Lupin seemed even grateful as he drank what he himself described as a 'disgusting,' potion clued in no one. The Marauders knew something, the other four were all positive of this, but clearly not enough for an answer judging by all of their worried expressions.

Lupin was the most distracted of all, he kept glancing out the window so frequently it was as if he didn't even realize he were reading about the Gryffindor portrait being attacked until Peeves arrived, and then they were all weird with attention and worry until the name was given. Sirius Black had struck again.


	45. Grim Defeat

To all who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving! To everyone reading this, enjoy your day!

* * *

For once, Sirius' shock was so much he didn't even notice the change of scenery, including the sleets of icy water now poring down on him. He just stood there, quaking in one spot, gasping again and again, "I, I'm sorry, I-"

"Sirius!" James finally broke into his line of sight by shaking him, honestly it was a miracle he could see where he was going. His hazel eyes weren't even visible behind the rain smeared glasses, his unruly hair was plastered to his face. "Padfoot, come on mate! Let's get below the stands at least for some cover!"

When Sirius didn't respond, James grabbed his elbow and began physically pulling him along. Sirius stumbled and nearly fell down below, James twirled on the spot and caught him before he could. He kept his hands in place until he was sure Sirius wasn't going to fall over, than caught an even stronger grip on him. Sirius stalled him for only a moment, bending down and picking up what he'd slipped on, nearly lost in the pounding torrent, the purple book. James nodded in understanding, the two now galloping down and underneath the stands where Remus and Peter were waiting, bouncing uneasily on their toes and huddling close under their robes for whatever warmth they could.

"Pads, you okay?" Remus still had to speak a bit louder than normal to be heard, especially as thunder rolled not to far in the distance. "We saw you just standing up there for a whole minute."

"Yeah, we know you're sorry, alright," James clapped him on the shoulder, his face looked scrunched and almost painful between the chattering teeth and his eyes squinting to focus on anything. Sirius just blinked, he hadn't realized he'd still been saying it.

"Really mate, there's ah, there must be some logical explanation for this," Peter tried to reassure.

Sirius couldn't think of anything to say to that. He hadn't even bothered to shake his hair out of his face, it looked like a shaggy mess dripping down all around him.

"Oh, I spot Regulus!" Peter suddenly yelped as a distraction. He was nearly falling down the steps, eyes scanning for some way to slip beneath the bleachers. Peter darted out this time to snag him and tow him inside. He was ghastly pale and looked like a drowned victim, but at least his black eyes were alert.

"Thanks," he panted, taking in their surroundings. "This must be some kind of sick joke," he sighed, turning back to look just as a flash of lighting captured the sky. "We finally get put into the Quidditch stadium, and this madness is happening!"

"Guess we'll have to wait a little longer to get back in the air," James sighed in agreed disappointment.

"Seen the other three about?" Peter asked, trying not to poke his head too far out into the icy rain to scan for them.

"Yeah, opposite end of the field, they were ducking out of this just fine," Remus reassured, finally dragging his eyes away from Sirius, but going right back to eyeing him as he still said nothing.

"Sirius, you're scaring us," James finally whispered.

There was still water leaking down from overhead, a steady drop leaking down and plopping on exposed skin, trickling down their collars and leaving them just as shivering and miserable. The four of them kept swiping at themselves every few moments, shivering to try and keep themselves warm, bundled close to each other, except him.

"We can't pretend this isn't real anymore," he finally managed in a croaky, unfamiliar voice. They would all swear he'd been standing in that rain for years, his face gaunt, eyes focused on nothing. "I, I did something. I, I tried to-" he turned wretched eyes to his best friend. "Prongs, I'm sorry."

James could swear his breath was misting around him, but he didn't even notice as he returned as calmly as if this were still about the weather. "There's nothing to be sorry for Sirius. You haven't done anything, nor will you. Not while I'm here for you."

There was a spark, like a light suddenly got turned back on inside his gray lit eyes. Then he blinked and it was as if nothing had ever happened. It was as simple as that, he shared a smile with him and nodded, clutching the book with new life. "Right then, let's get out of this mess shall we?" Remus took out his wand and uttered a quick spell, causing blue flames to crackle in his palm. They all huddled close around this as Sirius cracked the book open and began reading like it was any other, despite the black words smearing slightly, though his brows ruffled and a slightly unpleasant smile returned as he got out the chapter title.

"Grim Defeat? Blimey, must be Harry's first loss in this mess," Remus shivered, still sidled up as close to Sirius as he could, fighting the urge to stuff his hands in Sirius' pockets for warmth, they weren't doing him any good chasing away the goosebumps.

"If one person on that team gives him grief for it, I hope Harry pulverizes them," James scowled. "This will be a nightmare of a game."

"I hate Quidditch!" Even shouting at the top of her lungs, Lily was barely heard in the sharp sounds of the pattering water. She pushed her sopping wet hair out of her face, which looked nearly black hanging around her.

"Normally I'd like to say otherwise," Alice tried to say between chattering teeth, wrapped in Frank's arms and still shivering as hard as anyone. "On this particular occasion though, I feel compelled to comply."

"Still wanting to try out for the team next year love?" He managed to ask in her ear.

"Let me get back to you on that," she managed a genuine laugh. Lily couldn't help but smile at the two, the temperature just a few degrees warmer she was sure just for the air between them. Alice helped this along by casting the Blue-Bell flame into her palm, deciding they didn't have to be under the threat of plants to enjoy the harmless warmth.

The three heard quite clearly the school being corralled into the Great Hall while a search for Black went down.

"Did you see his face?" Alice knew it was pointless to whisper in this downpour, but she couldn't help it. She had to clear her throat twice before trying again in a more stable voice. "Just before we got sent here, when he realized it was him who'd done it."

Frank and Lily both had stoic expressions, but she swore she saw the unease plain in their eyes.

"I think we're being too harsh on him," Alice insisted, trying to bring their hesitation further out. "He hasn't done this yet, and this future's clearly getting to him."

"I just don't know Alice," Frank sighed, brushing her dark hair away from her face repeatedly in the gale winds. "I can't feel safe in a room with him now because of all this, I can't get it out of my head. I'll take this," he needlessly gestured to the ink black sky and another roll of thunder crashing in, nearly shaking them out of their boots, "than be stuck in an enclosed space with no way out."

"It would help if he'd show a little remorse," Lily sniffed, purposefully this time, as she kept sniffling just to make sure her nose was still attached instead of frozen on the ground. "Instead, he just gets this look on his face, like he's daring us to tell him to do it or something."

"We've hardly been around him since we found out, and I still remember his face when we first heard," Alice tried to insist. "Come on Lily, I know you've got bad blood for him and his lot, but-" she broke off as a fork of lightning looked as if it was going to tear the sky in half, and she shivered harder than ever for the bone deep cold around them all.

For the whole of Sirius running through the kids discussion of the events, Sirius felt almost normal about it all. Yeah, this would be exactly what he and his friends would be doing during that time, making up wild theories! He effectively pushed this bizarre behavior of some future of his as far away as he could for now. It's not as if he'd done anything...surely his friends were still right and there was a huge misunderstanding...well until then, he had Quidditch to focus on!

Wood was being a maniac about the whole thing, which was entirely understandable. Sirius looked up and around to mock James for this, he just knew his best mate was going to be just as bad when he made captain!

Then he spotted Peter and Regulus, pacing back and forth to keep warm and chatting quietly, snickering even.

He put up with it as long as he could, but then his frustration boiled over when they found out Moony was skipping one of his lessons, and Snape was taking over! He snapped the book shut and decided he needed a break, leaving James and Remus to mutter quietly to each other with worry as he stormed over to the pair for a distraction.

"So what are you two on about? Regulus, if you're trying to sweet talk Peter into giving away our Quidditch secrets, it's going to take a lot more sweets than this," he smirked.

Regulus gave him a look of pure disdain and marched off, Sirius swore he even stomped in a few puddles as he went around a bend and vanished into the gloom.

Sirius stood there for several moments, glaring after him. That hadn't exactly been his goal, though he should be happy, now they could worry about what Snape was doing in private. He couldn't help it though, he turned to Peter with a look of absolute bafflement. "How do you keep-" he waved vaguely to where his friend and his kid brother had been laughing of all things. He couldn't ever remember making Regulus laugh, and he was the funniest person that little shit knew.

"Sirius, you've been ignoring him long before all this started, it's not my fault I'm actually enjoying making someone laugh." Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Peter cut to the throat and said what he knew was really bothering him, "it's not as if you've been the best influence. I figured I'd try while I could to show him not all Gryffindors are terrible."

"You're being a terrible mate right now!"

"For, telling the truth?"

"Yes, no, wait...dammit Peter, just say something to make me feel better or I'll go find James or Remus."

Peter shook his head in disbelief at his dense friend as he spelled it out for him while keeping an eye on where Regulus had vanished. "Try being nice to him."

"I did," Sirius protested.

"Yeah, sporadically! Great job there Pads," Peter rolled his eyes. "You just insulted his Quidditch ability, like you two are on good terms, which you're clearly not. I know you were joking," he quickly tacked in for the flush of color managing to come in to his frozen face, "but I'm honestly not sure he did. You could have followed him just now and we would have joined you. You could have congratulated him on helping me prank you instead of continuing to ignore him. You've had an abundant opportunities and you still seem far more invested hanging around Moony now you've got him back than bothering to try connecting with your brother."

Sirius toed the weeping ground without looking at him now, stuffing his hands in his pockets and amazingly not having a response for that.

"Why do you suddenly care anyways?" Peter asked with surprise, in all the years he'd known Sirius, he hadn't even mentioned he'd had a brother until the day he was sorted. Sirius hated talking about anyone who shared his last name, so this sudden interest in him was quite odd enough.

"I, he," Sirius blustered for a moment. "At least before when I could ignore him in a whole castle I could pretend I didn't know what he was turning into, now it's in my face! I, I mean, it won't kill me to try and fix him while I've got the chance."

"Fix him?" Peter demanded. "Well you aren't starting off well mate, thinking you can turn him into you. What do you even want from him? If he never laughs at a word you don't like again, will you go back to ignoring him?"

Sirius opened, then closed his mouth again without response.

Peter just nodded, his point made, and sauntered over to the tense conversation between the last two Marauders.

"-but he might!" Remus' voice sounded like the shriek of the wind, his dark green eyes wild with panic. "Who's to say Dumbledore didn't tell all the staff! Merlin, we already know he knows thanks to Sirius-" Who winced and muttered another apology for that recent slip, but for the first time since it happened, that wasn't what Remus was focused on. "I can't believe I even got this job, he's probably told the whole world by now!"

"Relax Moony," Sirius threw his arm around Remus at once, letting his hand rest protectively on his neck. "Doesn't matter what Snape does for an hour in your class," he emphasized the last two words. "Those kids love you, Harry's made that clear, and they're a bunch of teenagers who already hate Snape. No matter how many snide comments he makes, no one's going to think twice about it."

"Yeah mate, just got to treat it like another day, except instead of sitting in the back with us, you're teaching the class," Peter said eagerly. "Brush it off, laugh, pretend you have no idea what's going on, or all of the above."

"Dumbledore didn't spill your secret now, he's not going to do it then," James agreed at once, picking up his earlier point. "If some like McGonagall still know, than those are the only people who will know! Not that it matters," he finished with a hard smile. The protective flare for both of his friends, simmering just below the surface constantly lately for how attacked they felt, was reaching its boiling point.

Remus swallowed uncomfortably still, but finally nodded. There was nothing for it, they had to get through this to get out of this blasted weather. Sirius had to release him and put both hands back on the book, and he instantly missed the warmth, his confidence wavering again at once. He swore he could still hear the echoes of the screams from his youth playing on a loop in his head, his father shouting, his mother screaming, the pain from that bite the most vivid, all because Snape had to fill in his roll as teacher for the day.

At first Sirius seemed to be right though, despite his snide comments, none of it was particularly new to any of them. They seemed to get through half the class with just his crude critics before he declared today's lesson. The four of them went very still, hatred for what that slimeball was doing leaving them breathless.

"Come on Lily, you've got to admit it's kind of harsh," Frank insisted to her defense. "He is skipping around a lesson plan I have confidence Lupin would have set up."

"So he's pushing them a bit, some like Hermione have surely studied ahead. I'm sure he, ah, does it in his own class all the time," she crossed her arms and hopped in place, though this did nothing to help either her understanding of more brutal tactics by him or the still declining temperature.

"I don't particularly care for his teaching methods to be put in other classes," Alice returned coldly, words even icier than the little icicles hanging beneath the stands now.

Lily grimaced and muttered a soft apology as she remembered all that had been done to Neville, then she blinked back tears and repeated herself in a stronger voice. "I am, so incredibly sorry for him, for how awful he is to your son-"

"You haven't done anything," Frank politely cut across her. "You've been apologizing for him for the past year Evans, if not longer, how long are you going to keep doing it?"

Lily brushed across her face, trying to make it look like she was batting more hair away than the hot tears before they froze in place. She had no answer for him, though she needed one, soon. If she didn't get some sort of explanation for Sev's behavior through this, she didn't know what she was going to do.

"I can't just, judge him because of this future!" She pleaded with them to understand. "He's still my friend in that castle!"

"Yet you seem to find it inevitable this is Black's future," Alice said pointedly.

Lily deflated and shuffled back from them a few feet, the flash of shame at her own hypocrisy finally causing her to give in to the sob bursting from her throat.

Regulus listened to the story progress alone now, mostly tuning out the petty drama Snape was causing in the class, but suddenly very interested in Ron sticking up for Hermione. It wasn't an unheard of thing, Slytherin's had to stick up for each other all the time against the rest of the school it seemed, they all had to band tightly together or be picked off. The difference was, these were Gryffindors, who had plenty of options.

Honestly, Harry's friends baffled him, they had plenty of opportunities to go be friends with others and Harry seemed their only unity. Yet here the pureblood was, sticking up for that know it all Muggleborn despite constantly berating her everywhere else. He would have liked to put it down to the Weasley's and their blood traitor status just wanting to make some ghastly scene like he'd been taught, but there seemed no motive. Ron in fact got a detention for his little show and didn't even seem angry at Hermione for it. He suddenly wondered if he was missing something between Harry's friends.

They finally got to the pumped up Quidditch match, and Sirius put as much enthusiasm into his voice as he could while reading of this. It didn't much work at first, Harry wasn't having much luck in this game. Thankfully Hermione stepped in and gave them all some interesting insight into a new spell, James face looked positively gleeful at the idea.

"Prongs, hold off on trying that please!" Peter suddenly said, snatching his wrist as he began twirling his wand in his face. "Remember the last time you tried a spell that you'd just heard of? It took Madam Pomfrey three hours to get your face to flip back right side up."

"Oh, fine," he pouted, finally taking his glasses off and tucking them inside his robes. "They weren't doing me any good anyways," he grumbled. "I'm demanding your robes to clean them off with though in the next place."

"Fair enough," Peter looked highly pleased with himself for getting Prongs to listen and continued with, "hell, I'll give you my whole shirt."

The other three all laughed at him, but then stopped quickly in surprise at another, possible, Sirius sighting.

Of course, they had no proof this black dog being up in the stands watching Harry play Quidditch was Sirius, it could just be another figment of Harry's mind what with that Grim Trelawney told him about being on his mind, but the odds! All four of them were convinced Sirius was indeed hanging around this castle for something...and hanging around to watch Harry play Quidditch was frankly the best option available.

They dared not breath a word of this, already on tenterhooks about Moony's secret so recently being brought up, their own didn't need anymore whispers. It didn't stop them from sharing smiles with each other as Sirius casually kept going now, feeling absolutely elated at this mention of him.

That was ruined, of course, not a few moments later by the arrival of dementors. Not just one, of course not, it seemed every foul creature that was supposedly guarding this school was suddenly in attendance far above, and the four of them shrunk into each other protectively.

"Why, why haven't they arrived yet," Peter hissed, fighting back the urge to poke his head through the stands and check to make sure they weren't hovering right above them now.

"I, I think they are," Remus stuttered, abandoning any pretenses and finally burying his face into Sirius' shoulder. "I, I've been hearing screaming, in, in my head for awhile now. I, thought it was just," he swallowed painfully, "but apparently, th-they, they're up-"

"Up in the air, where Harry would be after the Snitch," James finished in a diminished voice, hands trembling anyways.

"A good fifty feet away, yeah, let's keep it that way," Peter moaned, the effects of those monsters still lingering on them all the way down here.

Sirius adjusted himself comfortably so Moony didn't have to move, but felt like a detached soul himself as he tried to finish as fast as possible. Whatever magic was keeping them away from those below the stands may not last after all...and things only got worse as they were forced to hear Harry's experience, yet again.

Lily's knees buckled as it all sank in around her, a cascade a water went up around as she lost her fight and sunk to the flooding ground right along with Harry.

"Lily, oh you poor thing," Alice crooned softly, tearing out of Frank's arms and wrapping herself tight around the other girl, the flame vanishing from her palm with no one noticing. The two clung to each other, Lily even sank into the embrace for a moment as she couldn't fight this feeling of isolation anymore, not alone. A stronger pair of arms was suddenly on her other side, and it took her a moment to realize it was Frank. For just a moment, she'd half expected Potter, to pop up in her life like he always did when she least expected it.

They weren't even halfway through this chapter in Harry's life yet, and somehow it all kept growing worse as Harry woke up in the hospital wing and was told the news of what they'd all grasped. Now his broom was gone as well, and as Sirius finished, none of them could imagine how it could get worse than this.

* * *

The Blue-Bell flame needing another reappearance was aaquater's idea, thanks so much for all you do!


	46. The Marauder's Map

To Guest: What an interesting thought! I've actually never seen before that Snape wanted to get Harry kicked out of school to protect him from Dumbledore and Voldemort, so kudos! I do disagree, I think it's more the simple solution in this case, Snape was doing Dumbledore's orders but still hated him because he looked like James but reminded him of Lily. Still, it was something new to think about, so thank you!

* * *

Warmth! The sensation after such harsh conditions was quite literally the best experience they'd had through all these trying times. Eyes still watering and adjusting to these new surroundings, none of them felt the need to stay so close and huddled together anymore as the rest of this place came into focus.

It was still too eerily quiet, save the wind howling outside which helped some. The place was so heavenly though, for once they didn't care about the outside world.

"Padfoot, I think we actually may have died during that last one," Remus stated as he spun slowly on the spot.

Sirius inhaled deeply, mouth already watering a bit, and feared answering for getting spittle on every surface. Not in Honeydukes of all places.

Shivers already slowing in such a homey environment, James quickly ruffled his hair back to normal. He swallowed, but not for their surroundings. As mad as he was at her, those last few moments had left him legitimately concerned about Evans, and spotting her now he realized he'd been right.

She was still crouched down on the floor in the far corner, her dark red hair plastered to her face but not quite hiding her red tinted eyes and sniffling noises that had nothing to do with being next to a barrel of All Icing For All Occasions, Flavors Include Strawberry, Dragon Breath, Chocolate and More! Frank and Alice had landed behind the register a bit aways from her, so he still managed to get there first.

"All right Evans?" He couldn't help but ask, even as his innards clenched and he still felt like snapping at her for all she'd thrown at Sirius lately. It was the angriest he'd ever been at her, and still he couldn't think to do anything else but offer her a box he'd swiped on his way over. "Bean?"

Anyone hearing their last words could not be the most pleasant of things, let alone what she must have been suffering through. Maybe that was why she looked at him and said with the calmest, most indifferent expression ever, "no thanks."

Ignoring his outstretched hand still, she got herself shakily to her feet and murmured something about checking for the book upstairs, all the while James couldn't help but notice such an alteration in her personality. Somehow seeing her so subdued was even worse than her usual anger at him. He bit down on his lip and looked around with intent, there had to be something he could do.

The upstairs flat very quickly showed there was no book in sight, though that had been the least of her worries. Alice and Frank truly were very good friends, one look exchanged between them before she'd gone up these stairs had explained she hadn't wanted to be followed, she'd just wanted a moment alone.

Around her was a one bedroom, tightly packed but clearly very loved and lived in space. A small kitchenette sat in the far corner looking out into the alley way, a comfortable bed was all made up, and a door cracked open showed a closet charmed to hold the rest of their belongings. The only door closed she quickly rectified to find a bathroom.

The smell of the candies still managed to waft up here, but that wasn't why she took an uneasy breath. All her reservations were screaming at her for the invasion of privacy she was considering, but her hair was still dripping slightly on the floor, and she needed some way to chase away this cold that was still settled around her. The last time she'd had the privilege of a shower had been in the Gryffindor dormitory ages ago...

This was finally a decision she made for herself, no outside voices telling her what she should and shouldn't do, and she needed this for herself. Decided, she quickly set to work.

The tap was easy enough, and she set the spray as hot as it would go while she pursued the linen available. There weren't enough spares, so she gently took a rather threadbare butter yellow towel, and duplicated it seven times before putting the original back. She grabbed the one now resting on top of the sinks edge, shucked her wet clothes into the basin and finally managed to relax.

After she was done, a quick charm left her attire still grungy with use, but warm and dry once more as she made her way back downstairs, amazed to find no one had started the next part yet. Her answer came in the form of the Marauders, as usual.

If she hadn't known better, despite Harry's loss in the last chapter, Gryffindor would have just won another game. Potter and Pettigrew were juggling various sweets between them, while occasionally still managing to swipe a parcel into their mouth and continue their exuberant game. The elder Black was busy stacking various boxes of every candy available onto his younger brothers head, and it didn't even look like it was under duress. She couldn't imagine how he'd talked him into it, but he was smiling as much as the others. The only thing missing was the cheering crowd and the butterbeer for their usual antics. She found herself smiling and relaxing even more than the steaming hot water had provided.

"I've found it!" A voice cheered, from below her feet? Lily looked around and finally spotted a door behind the register she hadn't noticed before, and Lupin came charging out holding nothing apparently but he had a pleased enough smile on his face. He looked surprised to see her back and quickly went over to Potter and Pettigrew, sidling up like he was going to join the game.

The others seemed so busy they either didn't notice, or didn't care. She cleared her throat and polity informed, "err, I've found a shower up top, I'm sure they wouldn't mind, I mean I've tried to keep it as put together as I found it. So long as we all do-"

The older Black, Sirius she forced herself to distinguish, looked around at her, and before she was even done was sprinting towards the stairs.

"Oi!" His little brother spluttered, but too late, there was already a door slamming shut upstairs and the sound of running water again.

Potter fell to the floor laughing at the display, a pile of sweets quickly covering him. The others were all snickering as well, but Pettigrew came over and waved his wand to begin unpiling the makeshift, edible hat. The younger- err, Regulus finally took the base off his head, a whole box of licorice wands, and cracked it open to begin unwrapping one, offering Pettigrew another in thanks. "Black, red, green, brown, purple, blue, or the one that's all mixed together?"

"The rainbow one," he asked. He took a huge bite of the mixture, and his skin quickly took on the same tie-dy effect. Regulus snickered as he took a bite of the green one, his skin taking on a sickly hue but clearly enjoying the flavor anyways.

"Oi, Evans," Potter had suddenly popped up right beside her again, somehow unburying himself from his pile of sweets, but unsurprisingly still clutching some. "I found a chocolate ganache flavored pack of All-In-Rolls. Padfoot already ate the turkey one, and I may or may not have nibbled on the hash one. Had to pry this away from Remus and Peter nearly killing themselves for it, so I hope you enjoy such a sacrifice." He flashed her a winning smile and offered it to her with a slight bow even.

She couldn't help it, she snorted out a laugh. Through all of this madness and mayhem, something was finally normal again. She quickly regained herself back though, ignoring the bright twinkle in his eye, and told him sternly, "I'll not have it, and you shouldn't either! You can not tell me you've brought enough money to repay this shop all the madness you've already caused."

"Evans, you wound me!" He flashed her that smile again, clearly pleased as ever at the proceedings. "I've been keeping this business afloat for as long as we've been here, of course I'd never run them out without proper compensation now." He pulled a money bag, which she swore he hadn't had in their Potions class when all this started, and jangled it purposefully.

She let out a resigned sigh, but finally took the dinner bred flavored in her favorite dessert.

James smiled to himself as she turned away, towards Alice and Frank already levitating a few feet off the ground as they enjoyed their sherbet balls. Bless Moony for having the quick hands to pass him the gold without anyone noticing. He was patting his past self on the back for keeping a stash of galleons in the basement below right under the secret trap for just such occasions, it was quite lucky he had still managed to get in, even if he was sure had he traveled all the way back to the school that one would have been blocked.

There were alternately seven of them all enjoying themselves as one excused themselves to the bathroom, Remus going last because he just hadn't been able to bear putting down his salt water taffy until he'd finished it. The water was still as warm as ever, thank Merlin for magic.

In all the hubbub, Frank finally found the book behind a stack of Shock-O-Choc. They were all in such a relaxed and comfortable mood, everyone having savored a few chocolates first, that at first he almost glossed right over the chapter title.

"What map?" Alice asked in confusion, looking from the book to the suddenly shifty Marauders.

"No idea," Potter said with a completely straight face.

"Yeah, beyond us," his best friend nodded along.

"We're not the only Marauders on Earth," Lupin casually studied his fingers, picking fudge out from under his nails.

"Why would you assume otherwise?" Peter asked back innocently. He kept his hand in his pocket where said item currently was. They'd only finished it over Christmas break of this year, no way were they willing to show it to anyone else in this school! Not to mention, it wasn't really working anyways, the place would be more deserted than it ever had in its life. Even during holidays you could find some teachers who lived there about the school, now there wasn't even that.

The three exchanged a look of exasperation, but really they couldn't force another answer out of them, considering none believed this, so Frank just got started hoping for more answers from the book.

Regulus just kept eyeing Sirius, though he wasn't sure what for. He wasn't expecting some special treatment and an explanation, but he'd been well aware for ages his brother and friends got up to something around school. Even without Snape going on about it to anyone who would listen it was obvious enough, there just wasn't enough care from the general student populace to find out. Now here was an honest clue to it all, but what did a map help? By fifth year most students didn't need such a thing.

A kid voluntarily staying in the hospital wing for the weekend was quite the depressing way to get things started. It was nice his friends all came to visit him, Frank actually got a chuckle out of the fact that he didn't share his recent Grim sighting because he could accurately predict his friends reactions. There was irony abound in there.

Sirius didn't seem to find it as funny, blanching in unease and taking a step closer to Prongs at the reminder Harry had nearly died both times he'd caught sight of him. Was he really some omen? Twelve people had all died around him for some reason... "Oi Padfoot!" Remus cut in loudly. "Come here and play Exploding Bonbons with me."

"You two are so lame," Peter rolled his eyes as Sirius at once darted over. "Only couples do that sort of shite."

"Just because you caught Bertha Jorkins and Florence Jr. playing that last month doesn't change the fact that they've been doing this since third year," James rolled his eyes at him. "Now come here, I want a witness to see how many Pepper Imps I can fit in my mouth at once." Peter frowned in confusion at him why he hadn't instead made some joke towards Evans about trying the same, but willingly followed him over to the shelf where he could grab arm fulls of the little candies.

Alice was filling her pockets with plenty of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, while Frank was popping Crystallized Pineapple into his mouth every few sentences. Evans was now ignoring everything as much as she could as she dug into some No-Melt Ice-Cream Every Flavor, but she seemed to have a hard time swallowing it. He sighed and wished more than anything he could skip ahead, but the blasted book only let a few lines appear at a time. No one should have to listen to their final moments being lived through by their child. There wasn't any comfort they could give her for this.

Sirius nearly chocked on his next bonbon when Ron threw a crocodile heart in Malfoy's heart, spraying Dynamite Coconut all over Remus and neither of them caring as they knew they'd do just the same.

"I won that one," Moony smirked, wiping the crumbs free from his scruff, he needed a shave soon.

"Blast," he grumbled as he snatched up the next one blindly, and then scowled when it came up black.

Remus did so next, coming up with a red one. The two held each others gaze as they popped them in, but Sirius lost again this time because the little concoction exploded in his mouth faster, forcing him to quickly and visibly swallow. "How do you win at this every time?" He demanded as the prick still sat there smirking with his jaw firmly held around the candy even as Sirius blindly began choosing another. Luckily he came up with a white one this time, while the book turned to Professor Lupin's class.

"I've always been better at handling my sweets," he muttered for Sirius alone, nearly causing him to drop his candy. He grumbled and eyed the staircase, but didn't think the two of them could skip off without their friends noticing and coming along this time. Blast Wormtail putting the idea in his head, he'd been fighting back the urge to snog Remus for a whole minute now, the candies would have made such an experience even better.

They were interrupted anyways by the two joining them, smoke still pouring out of Prongs' nose and a very satisfied look on his face. "New record!" He crowed, collapsing on the ground beside Sirius and offering him a Jelly Slug.

"You really must make quite the good teacher Moony," Peter snickered. "All those kids complaining to you, and you taking it in stride like that."

"Least I managed to take your advice and keep my cool," he sighed, knowing full well he wouldn't be having any words with Snape. If he wasn't already avoiding him before, he would be now, even though the question of that mysterious potion was still on all their minds, Harry didn't seem to be picking up any more clues about it.

Lupin did call Harry back, and that following conversation was wrenching for them all. More talk of Azkaban and those dementors wasn't helping anyone's mood in here despite the warmth surrounding this room. No amount of Chocolate Flavored Pumpkin Pasties was going to make hearing of this better, but it was quite interesting to hear he promised Harry dementor lessons soon! The four exchanged almost excited looks for that promise, finally someone who was going out of there way to help Harry.

"Thanks, err, Remus."

Moony nearly startled to his feet, the only one who didn't seem surprised by Evans coming over was Prongs. He seemed determined to be unphased by this, shifting through some Treacle Fudge with an absent expression.

"Oh, ah, you're welcome," he quickly smiled at her, meeting her expression openly. "I'd ah, do it for any student of course, but, well, I don't need to tell you I'd do anything for James' kid."

"Right," she said quietly, turning back away now that she'd said her peace, unable to shake the dark thought her friend had certainly never bothered to do the same. She held the two beside each other in her head, trying to age them up nineteen years, it was almost unfathomable. Her best friend had turned into some bitter tyrant of the school and here Potter's friend was, going out of his way to help Harry.

Of course this didn't explain Black on the loose, and Lupin just so happening to be at the school the same year. There was just no way that could be a coincidence, but would another of Potter's friends really be out to kill Harry?

Alice distracted her by offering her a Sugar Quill, gazing around at Honeydukes with a new eye and asking, "you know, I've just thought. Why would this place have any significance to Harry? He's not getting in here, and I wouldn't think his friends bringing him more sweets from this place would be so big a deal."

"Who cares," Frank managed around a mouth full of toffee. How he'd been getting the words form the book out with any semblance of intelligence was the real mystery today.

Regulus stopped sorting his beans into different colors and looked up with interest as the twins pulled Harry aside right before a Hogsemade visit, instantly guessing what all this was about. He'd heard rumors from some of the older students the school had dozens of secret passages, and he'd certainly put money down those twins knew some of them. Then his eyes widened further as he turned to look at his brother, the four of them looking as if they were holding their breath in anticipation, all sweets forgotten and expressions locked in on Frank. A map of those secrets of the school would come in handy, and the Marauders were certainly more than capable of making such a thing; and then it somehow got even more fantastical!

The four of them had to scramble desperately to hide their sudden euphoria of Prongs kid of all people just stumbling across this! Instead they were forced to fix confused expressions in place, trying to make themselves look as intrigued and curious as anyone else should. It was like staring down Dumbledore!

"Wow, ah, what a marvel that thing is!" James began earnestly.

"My, my, we must be geniuses to figure this out, by our seventh year surely!" Sirius quickly agreed.

"If it's even ours," Peter quickly tacked in.

"Oh yes of course, how silly of us, or anyone to think we alone could engineer such a thing and-"

"Sign it with your bloody stupid nicknames you keep calling each other," Frank interrupted with an eye roll.

"You lot are the worst liars, really pathetic considering how often you try practicing at it," Alice snickered.

"Can't we see it," Regulus asked with such an excited little squeal to his voice, Sirius swore he was that ten year old again asking to see his big brothers wand.

Then James made the mistake of looking at Evans, five years of habit unbroken, and found her looking nothing but curious for this.

The two caved. Remus knew they'd lost. Peter pulled it out.

Sirius snatched it away, cleared his throat with far more importance than anyone really thought was necessary, and stated clearly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Little ink lines began spreading about at once, and the other four crowded forward eagerly.

"Well I don't know what you were expecting," Remus couldn't help but say defensively into the silence. "You knew as well as us there's no one in the castle for it to be properly working right now!"

"Mrs. Norris is still there," Regulus noticed, prodding a corner that housed Filch's office.

"Huh, none of the other animals are," Alice said curiously.

"Or that basilisk," Frank shivered.

"We had to put a special charm in to track that cat," James shrugged, "doesn't work on all animals."

"And we don't have the Chamber on here, we never found it," Sirius sighed.

"I'm not particularly fond of the idea of adding it in," Remus agreed.

"How did you manage such a thing?" Evans asked, a wide-eyed student in class again. She held her hand out curiously, Sirius reluctantly let it go.

"Some modifications to the Hominum Revelio spell, had to transfigure a textbook on revealing charms," James quickly said with bursting pride. He was more than happy to brag about this to her now that it was out in the open, but Peter was still frowning at the four suspiciously.

"It's not exactly something we made overnight, took us ages to get it all-"

"Isn't Hogwarts unplottable though!" Frank interrupted. "How did you actually manage this?"

"Drew the whole thing myself," James crossed his arms with a smirk. "The magic didn't stop us from animating our own map, we just couldn't con one up from the school. Padfoot and Moony managed all the fancy wand-work, then Wormtail went around and marked all the details."

"I can't imagine this thing when the school's, well, normal," Alice giggled as she scanned every corridor. Even having lived there the past six years, she hadn't found half the places marked on this thing. "How can you make out anything with so many people about?"

"Practice," all four said at once.

"I want to know how the twins got a hold of it," Regulus took his turn holding it, Evans offering it without a second thought. He held it up to the light, then flipped it all around to get every angle, before finally folding it up again. "I can't imagine you lot letting this out of your sight much, let alone how it fell into the Weasley's possession."

"They said they swiped it from Filch," Peter recalled. "It wouldn't be too far fetched for him to confiscate it from us and for them to figure out how to get it working from there." Then he shifted uncomfortably and again tried to caution, "of course, the more people who know about it, the more likely-"

"You think Harry's going to get into Hogsmeade with this!" James suddenly shouted above everyone, snatching it away and quickly tracing his finger to the corridor Harry would be in.

Regulus gave Peter a sympathetic smile and whispered, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," Peter sighed back while Frank scrambled back to the book curiously. "I just hope those three will keep their mouths shut."

"It's hard to imagine Evans doing it," Regulus agreed. "She might lord this over you lot, threaten to turn it into a teacher once the novelty wears off."

"That might put Prongs off her once and for all," Peter couldn't help an ironic laugh.

James' prediction came true of course, and Harry was soon on his way to this very building. The other four of course went traipsing down the stairs as if to meet him, all of them crowding around the basement now looking for the secret hatch.

The Marauders stayed on the stairs with smirks in place, their eyes knowing just where to fall.

Frank tried to keep reading and get a clue, but despite Harry coming up and then above into the shop, he still couldn't spot it. Alice cast a few spells to reveal any such thing but nothing happened, while Lily was walking purposefully on the floor, clearly listening for something. Regulus was watching, and finally managed to follow Sirius' eyes, right to a square spot on the floor that had slightly less dust then everywhere else.

Alice yelped in excitement when he pulled it up, jumping down the hole with abandon.

"Bit of a squeeze down here, hard to imagine you four all scampering around in here," she called back.

"We manage," Sirius snorted.

It took a while for them to finally stop badgering questions, but the Marauders couldn't find it in them to be very upset at these four learning one of their secrets. Well, two, but plenty of students knew of the secret passages existences. They still had one secret that was just for them after all, and still no one had thought to ask them about their nicknames.

Harry was now able to explore Honeydukes, and eerily running right into his friends. They'd all had their fill of candy already and were more than happy to hear of Harry getting to explore even more of the village. James expected the chapter to be winding down soon so went wondering back upstairs to make sure and drop enough money in their till, Remus going with him to see if he couldn't stuff a few more sweets into his pockets for the continuing trip, who knew when they'd get food again. Regulus thought up a few more questions and managed a decent conversation with Peter and Sirius for a time, while Lily and Alice were discussing the merits of that kind of magic. Their thoughts of those boys being layabouts felt laughable now, how much research must have gone into that map?

Frank was as surprised as anyone when the kids reached the Three Broomsticks, got comfortable, and then chocked on the words as teachers appeared.

"Blast it all, Harry can't have one decent thing!" Sirius scowled.

There was a thunk from upstairs, and they didn't have long to wonder what had been dropped in surprise as a cascade of Tooth-Splintering Strongmints came tumbling downstairs, James and Remus close behind.

"This is madness," Potter protested, skittering on the last few steps and nearly sliding into the entrance that had been left open.

"He didn't even bring the Invisibility Cloak," Remus sighed.

Hermione did some quick thinking and hid the kids from sight, but the relaxed tone couldn't quite come back.

"Has anyone tracked how long Hagrid's been in this place before?" Peter sighed. "I feel like Harry's going to miss curfew before he can slip past him."

"Have a bit more faith in the lad," Sirius tried to laugh off. "He's on the smaller side," sending a superior smirk at James, who in turn flipped him off. "He'll sneak out in no time."

Frank hoped they were right, he didn't particularly want to be the one to read about Harry's adventure getting ruined so thoroughly when he wasn't really doing anything that wrong. He'd expected the conversation wasn't much to listen to, but was quickly proven wrong when once again Black and the dementors were the topic. In all the excitement of this news he'd almost forgotten about Black's future misdeeds.

Judging from the mingled horror and resignation on his face, he might have as well. He shrunk back into the shadows with ease, nearly vanishing from sight and murmuring something for his friends ears alone.

"It's alright Pads," Remus caught him up in a reassuring embrace before he could slink too far away.

"Yeah, we still don't believe a word of it, no matter who says what," James stated in no uncertain terms.

"Even McGonagall of all people," Peter laughed awkwardly as their head of house even managed to share light on the tail. The four managed a pleasant smile for a moment as she reminisced about James and Sirius being as close as brothers, it was a wonder she didn't mention the other two, even a little offensive considering she now worked with one of them! Sirius' teeth sunk uncomfortably into his lower lip as he wondered at that, if he'd really done something to make her not associate Remus with him anymore.

Things weren't going that badly for a moment, James even perking up with interest at Sirius being his best man at his wedding to Evans. He glanced over and saw her scoffing, as usual, but even now he couldn't help but grin at the idea. She would look lovely in white. He turned away much quicker than usual though with an uneasy sigh, he wasn't sure how to look past her attitude towards his best friend. He'd named Sirius Harry's godfather for crying out loud, the news unsurprising to him. Shouldn't that be enough for anyone to know what kind of person Sirius was?

He missed Lily watching him out of the corner of her eye, her own mind a tumultuous mess of wondering at her future. A marriage to Potter of all people sounded ridiculous of course, but what would it have been like? His best friend had been there, had hers? Her sister? For just a moment, she could imagine it. Tired of feeling so alone, and the one person still trying to fight for her attention, she'd cave and possibly say something civil to him-

She'd missed some of it in her musings, Black being a Secret Keeper or something and the Marauders vehement protests something must have gone wrong with Dumbledore's spell before their mate had done anything against Potter. She wanted to scoff and laugh at their naivety in such a reckless friend, but stopped cold before she could even start, forcing herself to remember this time she once would have said the same about Sev- still would! Right?

Frank was growing increasingly uncomfortable the longer he had to keep going. Hagrid's shame at not stopping Black but instead accepting a gift from him like that bike was only making things worse. When he'd dismissed the Marauders as naive for thinking their friend couldn't do what the rest of the world said he'd done, they all must have been some level of crazy. It just kept getting worse, Black managed to kill Peter in that explosion?! It didn't seem real.

That arrogant pureblood stepping off and taking out a dozen muggles to prove himself had been perfectly in line with the character he knew, but taking out one of his own friends with it? After having just stabbed another in the back? It was hard to imagine any human with half the loyalty he'd witnessed in the past few days conceiving of such a thing.

Regulus had started to back away from his brother at the gore in this story, feeling like he was interrupting something private between the four even as he was forced to listen to the grisly tale. He stopped though when he realized what he wasn't seeing. The four just seemed frozen in place, expressions stuck on shock and nothing else. Regulus drew his wand and flexed his fingers, scenarios running through his mind of six of them turning on his brother. He didn't care what mother said, what anyone said, Sirius hadn't done anything yet to deserve this fate. Regulus still wasn't convinced this was the whole story, he wouldn't trust anything second hand now if details were already admitted to being covered up.

James unfroze first, stuffing his hands casually into his pockets, eyes flashing with fire about the room as he snarled what a horrible _story_ that had been. Remus crossed his arms and put a calculating expression onto his pasty face, whispering to no one all the inconsistencies that could be had from this. Then Peter moved, Regulus raised his wand with a curse on his lips, but the guy merely launched himself into his friend, half shrieking, "glory Pads, to think what was going through your head finally wasn't your insanity! It's alright, whatever the hell that was, I know you'd never really!"

"I, wouldn't," he managed in half a sob, fingers trying to shake right out of socket as he patted him on the back, before crushing him in a life threatening hug. "Course I wouldn't," he repeated with a conviction no one would have believed moments ago. "I'd never."

Frank and Alice exchanged another of their unspoken looks. After such tenderness, watching their friendship in action, he found himself trying to guess what story in this future was missing a few holes, while watching those in front of him band around each other. Frank read the last few lines, Harry's shock at hearing all this as fresh as theirs, and begged of the new chapter to give some relief.


	47. The Firebolt

Sorry I didn't get a chance to post this yesterday! Hectic Holiday Life!

To Guest: In James' defense, it's nearly a year before he even starts to 'deflate his head a bit,' by cannon, where as Lily did start to change at this time in her life, just a few days early honestly of what would have happened between her and Snape. So when, and yes when, James does begin to see the error of his ways he'll actually be going through life faster.

* * *

Sounds of jubilation rang in Alice's ears before the rest of her senses had even caught up with her. The place smelt strongly of wood polish and she flinched in surprise when something bright red looked like it was fixing to sock her in the face. She stumbled back in surprise and managed to tip over a whole casket of something that went spinning across the floor in every direction.

"Alice?" Frank called in concern as she muscled her way around what she finally recognized as Quaffles, the projectile charmed to be spinning in place showing off its new apparent aerodynamics on display.

"Over here," she called from the corner and following the loud noise around the mess of balls she made to find herself in the store proper, Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Frank sprinted over to her in relief, still shaking wood shavings out of his hair. "Sorry love, I landed in a pile of Make-Your-Brooms, I think some little kid was in the process of carving something into the handle when I interrupted." He caught her hand as he continued to look about. "Do you know where we are? I think that's Diagon Alley past that window, but-"

"You've never been in Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Me mum never brought me in here," he shrugged. "Thought the sport was a bloody waist."

"It's no wonder you wouldn't help me practice for the Beater tryouts next year," she laughed in surprise as his chagrin grew. "Don't worry love, I'll help you learn how to ride a broom over the summer, if you want," she quickly finished.

"I, ah, could give it a try," he uneasily agreed, clearly putting more enthusiasm into his voice than he meant. "Can't be worse than Neville's first try, eh?"

The two exchanged a look of pure love and excitement, their future spanning before them in that moment as Alice's mind corrected the instance, of teaching her son all about a sport she'd loved for ages.

Lily came over to them then with a deeply annoyed expression seemingly frozen in place. "Well, no use in expecting any of them to help us find the book soon. They seem to have reconsolidated their friendship by acting like even bigger loons than usual, if you can believe it."

Alice saw a beach-ball sized Snitch now being tossed into the air at the front of the store and believed her without question. She tugged her boyfriends hand and began waving Lily off to the side, "there's a collection of Quidditch manuals and how-to's on the far wall over there, we should start there."

They found Regulus there flipping enthusiastically threw Brooms to Buy. He began jabbering without even looking up, "these designs are fantastic! I can't believe how sleek the models become in a few short years! Do you think they worked out the design flaw of-"

He did look up then and flushed in surprise to see who it was.

Alice smiled politely and encouraged him to finish, "you mean the tailwind on the Cleensweep models? I sure hope so. I've been angling to save up for a new Silver Arrow because of it."

Regulus blinked several times in confusion, before a smile slowly lit his face. "You follow Quidditch?"

"It's a thing me and my mum love," she agreed. "I was going to try out for the house-team next year."

"We might be playing against each other then," he stated, and to her surprise she saw some excitement beginning to light his usual dower expression.

"You already on then?" Frank asked, eyeing the third year, who seemed almost miniscule to them sometimes being two years older.

"Yep, though I've only been a reserve player so far. The usual Seeker has actually been in the Hospital Wing all week though, so if he didn't make it out by classes today, I got to play in the match next week!" He exclaimed in pure child-like delight, then his face clouded over as he muttered in confusion what day of the week it was supposed to be exactly.

"I hope things work out for you then," Alice told him sincerely as Lily had long since lost interest in the conversation and perused every spine along here, not finding the book they needed.

Regulus nodded, blinked again in surprise as if just realizing who he'd been talking to, and managed the most friendly smile any of them had seen as he waved them off and began flipping through the magazine again.

"He's a weird kid," Frank muttered as they went traveling aimlessly down the isles of the store now with no clue where to look next, and not in any big hurry to be done and put in a more unpleasant place to use magic to find it. "Sometimes he's so hostile I feel like I can't take my eyes off him, then other's, he's..." he struggled to put into words what they'd just seen.

"A normal kid," she offered politely. "I'm still trying to figure that out as well. Seems he really only gets defensive when his big brother starts pushing his buttons and the pureblood issues come up. Makes you wonder what his home life's like," she finished with a sigh, eyes on Lily as she watched a Bludger go sailing over their head without interest. They heard it crash somewhere in the back of the store, and they all steared clear and went to the front instead.

The Marauders were beside themselves with pure energy, clearly all that candy they'd inhaled had taken hold. Black and Pettigrew were responsible for the majority of the objects being thrown around, unable to handle one for any length of time before daring the other to throw it, and the other complying. Lupin was sitting on the counter with an indulgent smile in place, occasionally waving his wand to fix something right only so his friends could go at it again. Potter was conspicuously missing.

"You lot have no restraint!" Evans snapped as a pile of Puddlemere United towels crashed into the floor from their wild antics. "Would you have some bloody respect for one place?"

"Live a little Evans!" Pettigrew called back, before he burst into a mad fit of laughter that almost sounded like a shriek. He jumped onto the space beside his friend and began hanging from the rafters in the ceiling, scrambling madly to lift the rest of himself up there.

Alice felt a bit of pity for him, it couldn't be easy to learn of this kind of future and the lad seemed to be taking his words to heart and enjoying himself to the fullest now. His friends were clearly indulging this. She turned away, and finally spotted the book. Potter was unintentionally drooling on it and didn't even seem to realize it, as it was propped on the display next to the Firebolt.

She darted over there as well, eyeing the beautiful, sleek design with relish. It looked fast just simply sitting there in the sun, she couldn't imagine the feel of one beneath her. She was surprised Potter wasn't crashing around the store on it yet.

As if reading her mind, he groaned in pain, "it's a display model only, not the bloody real thing."

"That's almost fair," she sighed with longing. "I can't imagine any security charms in the world would stop someone from trying to steal it." Her mind was already putting together Potter discovering this by trying to take one along with him now.

He looked to her in surprise, it looked almost painful for him to drag his eyes away, but clearly hearing her tone. "You like Quidditch?"

"Why does everyone seem so surprised by this?" She pouted.

"You've barely said a thing when Harry's games were going on," he shrugged.

"I like to play it, don't have much enjoyment for listening to it," she said back, while finally and reluctantly grabbing the book.

"Enjoy the chapter then, seems we'll be getting skipped forward to one of Harry's matches," Potter gave her a genial wave and went back to panting over the broom.

Alice wasn't so sure, the timeline didn't seem right for it at all as she'd thought Harry was just starting his winter break, but opened the book curiously to read the chapter title, which gave things a little more context.

Pettigrew fell from the ceiling in surprise, and didn't even seem to notice. "Harry's going to get a Firebolt!"

Alice gazed fondly at the picture, which didn't at all do justice to the lovely bit of wood in the window.

"I guess losing his Nimbus model changed his mind about getting a new broom like that," Frank laughed at the kids indulgence. "Poor lad needs a pick me up I'm sure," he finished more quietly, eyes still on Black who looked like he was trying to do a cart wheel for reasons beyond both of them.

The excitement of this news made everything feel like there was a new energy around it, even the dampening opening reminding them all how Harry was taking this news. It was clear the Marauders were trying very hard not to even listen, the three even abandoning the front counter to join their friend at the window and talking painfully loudly about anything they could think of.

Alice couldn't do the same, and not just because she was the one telling of poor Harry's suffering turned to hatred towards Black. She watched the teen flinch and edge even closer to his best friend, throwing an arm around Lupin like he was trying to hold himself upright at his soon to be godsons feelings. She'd been wondering about her own future ever since she'd learned about Neville, worried why her son never mentioned his parents and was raised by Frank's mother. If her son hated his parents even a fraction of what Harry was feeling for someone he should have been so close with, she didn't know how she'd be able to live with that. She honestly wished she had a better answer for him rather than more accusations.

Lily listened as Harry's friends tried to cheer him up, and Harry wouldn't let them as he reminded Malfoy may have been aware of this news. She vividly remembered the brats words to Harry about the elder Black, Sirius, and how she'd wondered if somehow he and Lupin were in on that horrible murder together. Now with this new information of learning their friend was involved, she wasn't so sure, but then how had the child of a Death Eater been so informed of the event? Was it really possible they'd both turn on their friend in a few years? What of Potter? The longer she thought of this the less sense it made.

Frank hoped that Harry going to visit Hagrid would help him. He needed someone to vent at, an adult in his life who would be a solid presence in this troubled time. He'd never known his dad, but thought he'd be a lot like Hagrid if he hadn't been killed by Death Eaters.

James turned to actually watch Alice with concern and surprise of what was wrong with Hagrid, then they all muttered, "I'd forgotten about that hippogriff."

"I say we start a Quidditch team for him!" Peter said at once, breaking off and making a run for the isles. "The Hogwarts Hippogriffs!"

"I don't think they'll give a school an international team," James snorted as he followed after him.

"If they did, we'd have to form one giant team, and the body count would never end," Remus snickered as he trailed after them.

Sirius hesitated to follow, eyes still lingering on the book. His friends refused to treat him any differently no matter what came to light, but he'd noticed these three with something new on their faces from that last chapter. It had not passed his notice Regulus had been about to draw his wand on someone either, for him. He felt like he owed all of them, something. A peace offering, a thanks, an apology, he wasn't sure, but some way to show he really wasn't this mad man of the future. He'd never really cared what anyone thought of him in school before, but this was different, he didn't want anyone to think he was capable of this! Now it was clear they were reconsidering and even agreeing with the Marauders something was going on about this story, now how to reinforce this when Harry's opinion of him was lower than ever?

Harry helping his friend to save the hippogriff was too sweet, almost sickly so, Regulus wanted to laugh. Hagrid was certainly one strange person, crying over a beast. He wondered idly, as he found a nice chair to sit in and continue flipping through his magazine, how Hagrid had survived Azkaban for as long as he'd been there. Regulus froze when he even realized Hagrid and Sirius would have been in there at the same time. He shivered and was happy for the change of topic to Harry getting Christmas gifts, especially that new broom he'd already snuck a peak at.

The boys ideas of who had sent it to him all had merit, he could even hear echoes throughout the store of varying people's ideas, most of them thinking it was McGonagall or Dumbledore again. Regulus wondered if they were really missing a rather obvious person, Sirius. He was certain he cared enough about Harry to use money he claimed no right to.

There was some scattered sympathy again for Scabbers once again being chased by that cat, and quite a few mutters when Hermione only made her position worse by worrying over who sent the broom instead of just enjoying the gift! He rolled his eyes even harder when he in fact heard the other Muggleborn present voicing this same worry Harry should not just be accepting this gift without question. He'd probably agree, if he thought there was anyone out to hurt Harry that wasn't around the last two years. He'd finally had to admit to himself there was no doubt Sirius was innocent of these crimes, and there was just no reason he'd be 'going after,' Harry.

Once again nobody seemed to give much of a passing notice to Lupin being absent for his health. It was a common enough thing for him in school, seemed he never grew out of that.

Remus flushed at this being pointed out anyways, then paused in confusion as the potion Snape was apparently making for him was again mentioned with no real understanding of it all. There was just no chance it was a coincidence. Snape knew he was a werewolf, and was giving him something for it?

James and Peter froze in front of him with weary expressions as well, but dared not speak of this in such a compact store where anyone could hear. Instead they gladly took the distraction of McGonagall coming to confiscate Harry's broom, and very loudly spoke of how infuriated they were with Hermione going behind Harry's back like that.

"She was looking out for her friend!" Evans shot back from five isles over. "I'd hardly think you would complain about that Potter, considering that's what you've been doing for your friend since the beginning!"

"It's different!" James thundered back, but with that light back in his eyes of finally getting the chance to spare with her again openly. "I'm defending Sirius from false accusations, not tattling to a teacher so they can nick his stuff!"

There was no response, and James preened with satisfaction, seeming to think he'd finally gotten threw to her. He even went jogging back over to them, Peter hurrying to keep up.

Remus was all for standing around and watching the show of Prongs and Evans again, but got distracted. "Oi, Padfoot, I found you a Whimborn Wasp Jersey with Bagman's numbers!"

"Moony, you're the best mate ever!" He'd spoken without thinking, all but apparating to the isle he was in, but froze when he reached for it and their hands brushed together.

There was a pause as the two just stood there for a moment gaping at each other.

It's stupid to flush like some school girl, Sirius quickly corrected himself, he knew what you meant! Their fingers were still overlapped over the bright yellow stripes.

The two hadn't found an alone moment in quite some time now, and the more this kept happening the more charged the air became between them. They'd agreed to hold off the awkward conversation of whatever this was and include James and Peter in it, but that had been when they'd thought they were just traveling through Harry's first year. Now all of this horrible new information kept coming up between them all, the two honestly just wanted an escape.

Remus cleared his throat and finally stepped back, effectively putting the conversation off again like it had never been turned back on. "Well, put it on before Smith finishes!"

Neither gave a single care to the exclaims of surprise that Sirius could have sent Harry that broom, it felt obvious to them, and it's not as if this news would change anyone's opinion of him in either way.

Sirius shucked his bag, slipped out of his school robes and threw them off without care, grinning as he exposed his top half and Remus cleared his throat again. It wasn't anything the other hadn't seen over the past five years of sharing a room in the morning, he told himself, but he still found himself preening a bit and hesitating longer than he should have before pulling it on.

Moony caught his eyes and smiled again, whispering, "perfect fit," as they were teleported away.


	48. The Patronus

Yay bonus chapters! Enjoy your day, and your holiday, and everything that matters to you!

* * *

The place was not even lit, which hadn't boded well the past few times for them, so Remus was quick to wave his wand and light the candles along the wall. It revealed nothing more than a desk with a suitcase on top, the rest of the room was cleared.

At first they all relaxed, recognizing an unused Hogwarts classroom, the view outside a crystal clear night, the moon newly waning. Then they heard the suitcase rattle.

"I swear to Merlin's sack if it's another three headed dog, I am out!" Frank hissed to no one.

"Thankfully we didn't have to deal with that one," Peter tried to offer, his voice too high pitched to convey any real comfort. "Plus, I've got a nice falsetto-"

"Someone summon the damn book and get us out of here before we have to find out!" Lily snarled, their wands all pointed either at the suitcase or at the door for the threat, but none seemed willing to activate anything. Finally Lily took a breath and followed her own advice, the suitcase went sailing into her hand.

She dropped it as if it had burned her.

"Evans?" James at once asked in concern, but too late, it fell open right in front of her.

A new girl now stood before them all, carefully set blond hair and pale fishy eyes in a neat pink dress, her face scrunched up in pure disgust. Eyes locked on Lily and storming even closer with a ranky, perfumed air she sneered, "I can't believe you did that freaky magic again Lily, mum and dad will kick you out for sure this time-"

James froze with no idea of what to make of this, even as the red heads eyes filled with tears and her wand began to lower, but Remus leaped forward and shouted, "Riddikulus!"

The image flickered for a moment, eyes still locked in on Lily. For just a moment, a boy now stood before them with long greasy hair and a hooked nose, but then it changed to a cartoonish looking dog trying to balance a bone on its nose.

Sirius could only muster up a very small laugh in surprise, but that only drew the boggarts attention onto him next, blank eyes focusing in and already beginning to change into a woman, except this time with haughty dark features and claw like hands as she shrieked at her eldest son what a disgrace he was, in a voice they all recognized from frequent Holwers in the Great Hall.

Padfoot blanched in disgust and tried his own form of the banishment, but then it only grew worse again at the weak attempt, flickering to Prongs, then Moony, and then Wormtail all with looks of horror and disgust upon their faces and spewing even worse things of betrayal and a friend they couldn't trust, all words they'd already said to him.

James pushed him out of the way and, ignoring the change to a skeletal snake-like face appearing from nothing, this time said with purpose, "Riddikulus!"

It changed to a yellow balloon and made a farting noise drifting lazily around the room. Peter made a forced attempt at laughter and they all tried to join in this time with understanding. It landed, flickered feebly between a rat, a pool of blood, a griffin, then settled on an erumpent, rearing onto its hind legs and horn pointed at Alice.

She shrieked and backed away in surprise, but gathered her wits back just as quick, all of them on guard now. She repeated the incantation and watched it shrink down to a fuzzy kitten chasing its tail. They all laughed this time with feeling.

It tried one last feeble attempt, rolling onto its back and nearly locking eyes with Regulus who backed quickly away with a truly horrified expression. Lily stormed forward with a vengeance. The image blurred, taking the shape of a person once more before she shouted at the top of her lungs, and then there was a fish flopping on the floor and singing some tune none of them recognized, but they all laughed anyways in surprise.

Finally, it vanished, the silence left behind though labored with still startled breaths was almost calm thanks to the way it had ended.

Lily very cautiously peaked back inside the suitcase, to find the book sitting innocently inside. "Well," she whispered, still breathing the heaviest. "I guess Harry gets those lessons from Professor Lupin."

They all shuffled for a moment back into more casual stances, everyone looking at someone with worry for this experience.

"Err, Evans, you sure you're okay?" Potter still asked her even as he was looking at his best mate, expression sallow to the extreme and twisted up, still glaring where the boggart had vanished.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and scooped the book up without comment to get to her place.

"An erumpent?" Frank put his arm around Alice and politely asked her. "I feel like there's a story there."

She made an awkward attempt at a giggle to fight off the full memory. "My dad took me to a sanctuary once, it did not end well. What's with you and griffins?"

"A wild one went onto our property once," he grimaced. "I'd be cat chow if my mum hadn't stepped in. Needless to say, I'm quite proud I didn't wind up in Gryffindor for that alone."

She did laugh that time, but both were now done soothing each other and watching Lily with still more worry. They wanted to say something to her, find some way to really make her laugh this off like they had, but she'd just found her place and read out the chapter title, causing an inadvertent but welcomed distraction. "That's not really the way Harry's going to stop this dementor problem." She turned accusing eyes on Lupin, who looked politely puzzled himself. "That's a seventh year charm, I only know of it because I accidentally did a practice quiz for a N. E. W. T. instead of an O. W. L last week. You can't expect a third year-"

Three Marauders decided to keep to themselves they did in fact know that charm, even if they weren't dementor tested, because there had been a study done on correlations between the form they took and similar animagus'. One, did not think that through.

"Do you know any other way to make a dementor piss off?" Black snapped at her, visibly swallowing but puffing up and nearly shouting. "You want Harry to be hearing you scream in his head for the rest of his life? At least Moony's trying something, I don't see any other Professor-"

"Padfoot," Potter placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Breathe mate, she didn't sick that boggart on you, or what came out of it, which was complete bollix."

He took a deep breath and blinked a few times, whatever he'd been yelling at in his mind finally being replaced with her vivid red hair. "Right, sorry Evans."

She just nodded without comment and tried to read on, putting the tid-bit away for later on how, interesting, it was Potter always seemed able to calm all his mates down. What would they be like when he wasn't around to do that?

Sirius had even less interest hearing Harry arguing with his friends, as if he hadn't lived through that enough. So he grabbed Regulus by his shoulder and began towing him to the farthest corner away.

He went stumbling along, but willingly, and straitened his robes and drew himself up imperiously when released. "The hell Sirius? You know you can just ask to have a word with me like normal?"

Sirius huffed and muttered for a moment about the kid before he asked in an almost gentle voice, "your class done boggarts yet?"

Regulus sucked on the inside of his cheek for a moment before answering, "no, at least, not like that. None of my Professors have ever mentioned them, certainly not Eros if it was supposed to come up this year, but Dad actually found one in his desk the day before Christmas Holiday ended. Told me I was going to practice on it this summer," he finished in a small voice. "Guess, now I'll be better prepared for it?"

Sirius had only wanted to somehow brush off the horrible things that boggartWalburga had said if his little brother had questions, but now he felt like he should ask more, for once. He'd flat refused anymore lessons like that with his parents after fourth year when they'd given him several dozen different lectures on not just how to do certain spells, but who they should be targeted towards, and that wasn't even getting into how they talked about beasts like trolls, goblins, and werewolves.

He'd tried to convince his little brother to join him and stop going to these as well, but the little brat had refused and told Sirius he wasn't going to disappoint his parents like that, then asked him to go outside and play a game. It was pure insanity! How long did Regulus think he could keep walking the line between appeasing their disturbed parents and keeping whatever moral compass he still claimed he had?

There was a small distraction from the discourse James was serving by Wood trying to work Harry off the team because of this dementor problem, his best friend shouting loud enough for the whole castle to hear, "Moony, if you don't get Harry a solution to those dementors, I'll banish them all from Earth myself!"

Wormtail gave a wild laugh for his usual antics, the both of them discussing loudly how they'd go about doing that when classes swung around to mentioning said professor again. Sirius looked up and around properly in concern when Hermione displayed, well, not a response they appreciated.

Regulus watched his brother eye Lupin with concern when the little Muggleborn girl seemed to know what was wrong with their newest teacher. Regulus felt affronted for a moment, he hadn't a clue if it was some disease he had or he was just consistently under the whether, but he also hadn't spent much time looking into it. Seemed the nosy little girl had done so and was now lording it, typical behavior of those less fortunate. He shifted his weight uncomfortably to the Muggleborn reading all this, the image of her fiery hair jumping to his defense and tackling the creature, and without permission guilt flooded him for the vicious thoughts. He slumped away from Sirius in confusion and sat by the desk as he tried to sort out all these conflictions in him. The boggart's shape for him, everything he'd thought he'd known being a lie, and still who to believe.

Sirius let him, as he didn't have a satisfactory answer for his own problem yet, and turned to enthusiastically egg Evans on with 'interest' of this new spell they clearly hadn't heard of!

Lily ignored their idiocies, but did stop curiously when the name of the incantation was given and how to invoke it. She hesitated, searching through her mind for something that might work.

Frank didn't have to think twice, summoning forth when Alice had agreed to go out with him and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A white burst of light did indeed spew forth, but to his disappointment it merely faded away just as fast.

Alice waffled on anything to use. Her life had been quite mellow, nothing would really stand out in her mind that would give her much of anything to work with. She got more frustrated the longer she tried, thinking there must be some high point in her life as she flickered through memories with her parents, friends, and even Frank, but there was no peak producing silver to be found.

The Marauders all, 'gave it a go.' They all had great bruises on their prides to only produce very thick and consistent vapors of smoke without letting their true patronuses take shape, but they'd resisted the urge to brag to the world about their years too early practice in becoming animagus', they could hold off bragging on this too. Sirius turned to Regulus and called, to try and push some attention away, "come on then, give it a go! See if you and Harry are on the same level?"

'I'm nothing like that half-blood' he wanted to snap back, instinctively insulted, but took a deep breath and instead tried to respond to his brothers enthusiasm. He recalled the time he and Sirius had built a fort out of blankets in the study and Kreature brought them snacks all night, the two whispering about all the adventures of the future, home alone as their parents went to a dinner party all night. A very substantial silver something began to materialize before him, but he was so surprised it faded away just as fast. He looked wildly over to see his brother beaming with pride.

James was watching Evans sadly, advice or something to help on the tip of his tongue. She was red in the face and muttering the enchantment with purpose, but barely a whisp was visible. Usually the ruler of the Charms room, he'd half expected her to be able to flawlessly enact this one, but she was clearly struggling with some aspect. When she opened her eyes and saw him staring, she looked even more angry and frustrated, turning back to the book with a despicable look, muttering about practice later.

She didn't exactly feel better that she was doing worse than Harry, or the fact that the boy had to create a fake memory just to produce results! She flushed with shame as she suddenly realized she may do better trying the same, nothing she'd come up with seemed to be working. Not the earliest ones of the first time she'd done magic, nor the more recent of her and Sev trying to create spells and jotting them down in his mums old potion book. She stamped her foot in frustration of what she was doing wrong.

The lesson was going brutally, and Evans' clear displeasure at her inability to do the spell wan't helping things along. Constantly having to hear of your last dying words on top of lacking in magic her son was getting only half decent results in this same spell, more than her. At least Harry had an excuse for his lackluster work, his secret desire to hear his mothers voice, the only time in his life he would.

Then Peter fell back against the wall, clutching his ears in pain rather than keep hearing her stutter in surprise over James' last words. You-Know-Who closing in, and his brave, loyal, stupid friend standing his ground against everything. He should have ran, why didn't he run? This wasn't some animal that could so easily be tricked and fooled, this was a tyrant even Prongs couldn't face!

He watched his friend for several long moments, looking as if he were seeing a ghost in Evan's hands, but then his chest puffed up and he drew himself to his full height as if fixing to go ten more rounds with everyone in the castle. "Damned right!" He declared with actual pride.

Sirius and Remus looked on the verge of tears hearing of this, but then they too threw their shoulders back in pride for such a response. Peter wished the castle would swallow him hole in shame as he couldn't bring himself to do the same. His eyes flickered to where the Boggart had vanished, the tiny little rat that had appeared mocking him. He'd always been weak and small compared to them, even his fears, and the self-loathing only grew stronger for what he was, what his first reaction would always be.

Lily had just been given a whole new perspective of this future smacked into her face. There was still the loathsome image of being married to Potter for all of this to even be occurring, but for once that was the most insignificant bit. She held, in her hands, proof that James Potter, cared for her. Like she'd watched him do for his friends in the past few days alone, like she'd seen him even trying to do for her, now magnified in an action he clearly had no regrets for. For this one second, his last breath, he was not some arrogant prick trying to win her affections.

"Lily?" It was the quietest, most gentle way he'd ever called to get her attention. The reason he called her Evans was too rile her up and see her face him with that challenging look ready to go, but that's not what she needed now. "I don't regret it." The calm he infused into that, spluttered something out of her.

"How do you manage to- I don't even like-"

"That's alright," he actually shrugged, still looking like this of all things was a casual conversation. Not the birk that was blindly defending his friend, the arrogant idiot who couldn't see any opinion but his own, just his declaration this was a satisfying enough end. She didn't understand it one little bit. She turned slowly back to the book, because for once she didn't know what to say to him. Thank you didn't seem proper enough, when she couldn't return she'd do the same.

She almost, sympathized with Harry coming to tears over hearing of this. She'd tried, and failed, to put distance between the idea of this child being hers, and for the first time was again struck by just what the boy would think watching this. The first thing he'd ever heard in his parents voice was their life ending for his, and here the two of them couldn't even hold a civil conversation! The lad would probably cry ten fold if he was forced to hear this instead.

Some of James' confidence wavered when Remus, or Professor Lupin whatever, refused to elaborate on their friendship. He had no idea why his friend had been going out of his way these past thirteen years to not care for Harry, and dancing around the answer now was making him feel sick. Just what had happened?

Sirius and Remus exchanged terrified looks for the same, now watching Prongs as he finally looked worried about this future like hearing his own last words hadn't managed. Sirius roused himself, and in a fit of solidarity to chase that away shouted, "oi, who's up for round two with that Boggart! Professor Lupin's slacking, only letting Harry have three goes!"

Remus swallowed uncomfortably rather than admitting he wanted to quit again from this bloody story, but the other two looked relieved and laughed just like Padfoot had been hoping, even if both sounded extremely forced.

There was rising hope in everyone now as Harry finally got a good attempt off! Professor Lupin still had to step in, and it didn't seem encouraging the man who was teaching this couldn't even produce his own patronus to do it, but they'd take whatever they could get at this point.

Professor Lupin's even more cryptic comments about Sirius had the two shuffling closer to each other with unease, wishing more than ever there was some way to just get an answer already rather than all of this foul run around nonsense. Harry pausing to reflect on all of this was making them sicker by the moment, it took everything they had not to grab each others hands in front of everyone just for some comfort in this dreadful situation.

Thankfully the book lightened up from there and the moment passed without either having to acknowledge it. More chats of Quidditch and fond laughter at the little third year whining about homework between all the OWL students was really what everyone needed.

Time dragged on for Harry, Frank and Alice looked out the window curiously as if they were going to see the sun zipping by along with Lily's words, though thankfully they were saved from that experience. When the book did go back to talking about Harry in those lessons, Lily couldn't help her voice shaking again, not needing a repeat to know how much Harry needed this, and yet finally understanding why he'd never want them to stop. Her dismay at this was nothing to the Blacks reaction of finding out the oldest one was to be Kissed.

Sirius would have fallen if his friends hadn't caught him, his face a silent scream of fright, which set Regulus' blood boiling. No one and nothing made his brother look like that! "They can't do that! It's been outlawed- it's never even been allowed it's so beyond words! Just who the bloody hell is trying to hide what doing this to him!"

Hearing his little brother throwing a fit, over him, snapped Sirius out of it like nothing else could have. He'd stood there and watched in wonderment for a moment like everyone else before finally going over to him and wrapping a reassuring arm around his shoulders. Regulus immediately tried to shake him off, still muttering profane things Sirius was a bit proud to hear coming from his young mouth, but held tight. "I want you to remember this moment Reg," Sirius said with conviction. "Pureblood's are not any more safe than anyone else from the bad thing's they do, or are framed for doing." He'd only been trying to distract the both of them from this future horror, but now his kid brother looked even more aghast.

"-But, Sirius, don't you see! This is why the Dark Lord's plans should be followed! He wouldn't let this happen to you!"

Sirius flushed in anger, his arm tightened painfully around the kid, but he remembered how shocked and afraid he'd been when hearing the news of You-Know-Who's real name and birth and forced himself to keep going reasonably. "No, Regulus, it wouldn't. I'll never follow him or what he wants, and he'd do much worse to me because of it. You've got to stop letting others tell you what to do-"

"Like you're doing!" He snapped, finally pulling away. "Both you and our parents just keep saying things, how about giving me a chance to see it for myself? All I've seen so far is someone deciding you're going to get your soul sucked out because you killed a bunch of Muggles! Who cares about them, but under the-"

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped back before he could say it again. "Do you even hear yourself? Murder's okay now, so long as it's not someone who can do magic? What next then, killing Muggleborn's will be okay because it's not you?" To his surprise, Regulus' eyes flinched to Evans and away, it was the first time Sirius had seen him even acknowledge her. "Then who, hum? Wizards without pure blood lines can go to? Then there will just be You-Know-Who's minions, and even those might some day choose to not agree with who goes next, and there won't be anyone left to stop him!"

He took a deep breath and tried to keep himself calm when Regulus just stood there, pale faced but with that insufferably stubborn look still set. He didn't seem to have a rebuttal for that though, for once. "Fine, think whatever you like," he muttered, stamping back to his friends.

Lily felt like backing slowly out of the room so as not to draw attention towards her and invoke another fight like that, even as she'd been unable to look away from the whole thing, completely riveted. The brothers were much more of a spectacle than her and her sister were, she was sure, but still she couldn't help but find herself sympathizing with Sirius Black of all people. She was full of that today apparently, as she wanted to consul the sibling who couldn't get through to the other. It made going back to reading feel ten times more awkward as she kept shooting him anxious looks, an apology or words of understanding on the tip of her tongue for him that he was clearly ignoring even from his own friends.

They were all so distracted it took a few moments for McGonagall's words to sink about Harry's Firebolt being returned to him, than Lily's good mood vanished as fast as it was back for those Marauders. They were a ball of pure energy and excitement Harry got the broom back while she just wanted to chuck it in the trash, considering Harry and Ron even went so far as to rub it in their friends face they'd been right all along. She still remembered Harry nearly being thrown form a broom once, was it beyond her son to admit it could have happened again and better safe than sorry?

She'd thought they were going to end on that high note for Harry, for once, but then another bomb was thrown into the mix for all parties. Hermione's cat had finally eaten Ron's rat. More than one relationship might be irreparable now.

* * *

You know, this was actually a really depressing read for a Christmas Day.

Anyways.

I meant to have this argument between Sirius and Regulus at a later point, but it fit in really well with this book and I couldn't pass up posting it now. Instead Regulus' turning point will just flash back to this instead of this happening during it, can't wait!


	49. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Just as a warning for you guys, this and two more chapters are left before this fic is going to have to come to a screeching halt for a while. I want to start posting double chapters for Life That Never Lived starting March, so I need all the extra time I can, then we'll be back up on the best stuff with Trelawney's Prediction when that series is done. Sound like a plan? Hope so, because that's what I'm going with.

* * *

Remus gazed up blearily to the painted stars above and immediately knew something wasn't right. He'd spent the majority of his life gazing up to see those patterns and learn what they meant to him, and even before he sat up and saw the four-poster beds he realized they were only enchanted symbols, and they were once again in dorm rooms. He slumped back down onto the bit of floor he was on and didn't want to bother getting up, they were all exhausted from this nonstop travel.

He wasn't the only one, everyone seemed to be muttering about this fortuitous timing and was claiming beds, though there were only four to go around. The dark blue comforters did look inviting, and Prongs claimed one to drape across all four of them as they piled onto the floor nearly on top of each other as the other four settled in, Regulus still curling up under the sheets that were left in the stripped bed.

It must not have been that late in the evening when they'd all dozed off, because the sun lit into his eyes next morning. He felt surprisingly well rested for a usually late sleeper. He found himself once again curled into Sirius' chest, and should have felt much more worried if he hadn't been the first to awake and begin trying to edge away, despite Padfoot's arms trying to tighten around his waist in protest. He managed to get himself into an upright position at the foot of Regulus' chosen bed, and began absently stroking Sirius' hair to wake him.

Bright grey eyes cracked open and he made a quite adorable little mewling noise of protest, moving again to curl himself back around Remus' legs and head now resting inappropriately in Remus' lap. Remus awkwardly, and still very quietly, gave a little throat clearing and began tugging on the long locks none so lightly. "I don't think anyone else in here needs to be woken up to that Sirius," he offered. He muttered a few obscenities, but already James and Peter too were beginning to toss around with sleep wearing off and Sirius finally sat upright by himself and rubbing at his eyes.

There was no promise of breakfast to really get them moving, so the four Marauders just sat near each other in a huddle and looked around curiously at their surroundings proper in the new light.

They were a bit bias in saying the place wasn't nearly as opulent as their dorm, the stars twinkling above only seemed to invite them to close their eyes again, the sun coming in from the wrong direction they were used to making them feel even more off. They couldn't deny its splendor though, the carpet they could attest was a fluffy rich purple, the trunks reminiscent of their own spilling over with school supplies and memorabilia of the current students living in here tacked up along the wall. The photo on the nearest nightstand was of a girl with straggly blond hair and perturbant eyes being hugged by a woman of the same features, another picture beside it of the same girl slightly older now hugging a strangely dressed man.

All sorts of interesting items seemed to be scattered about her space, including a rolled up magazine peaking out from under the pillow Regulus was still using, a gurdyroot with holes sporadically carved into it, a jar of cat litter with odd things that certainly were Ruins painted in bright pink, and a Muggle Dream catcher hanging crooked in the drapes around her curtains. The other three beds in comparison looked tame.

Curious, and already bored waiting for the others to rouse, the four went snooping with only slight restraint through the girls belongings, half of the things they couldn't even identify, the rest beyond them why a girl would keep these on her person. There was a bit of charms homework with odd little notes along the margins full of warnings that didn't seem to have anything to do with the Alhoamora spell it was over, and a complete potions essay that had a seven out of ten, the stylistic flowers and other unidentifiable things that could only be divined from this girls imagination in the margins a clear point of consternation to Snape as it was likely him who'd viciously struck-through them with red rink. They did find the book amongst her things though, next to a clearly hand stitched together novel called, Crumple-Horned Snorcakcs and You.

James was disappointed to open it and find the words weren't yet visible until everyone woke up, so he gave the book toss away and kept spinning an odd device filled with sand around in his hands.

The book landed on Frank, startling him awake and in tandem causing the others just as rude awakenings. The Marauders mildly apologized without even meaning that and kept up their browsing. Frank rubbed sleep out of his eyes and instead of retaliating just smiled around at the familiar surroundings. Even if it wasn't his exact dorm, the familiarity was still the first bit of comfort he'd had since this madness took off. Alice shivered as she crawled out from under her covers and pulled her school robes tight around her as she made her way over to Frank, nudging him aside and crawling into the warm space beside him, head resting on his shoulder as he flipped the book open to begin now that everyone was awake, whether they wanted to be or not.

Harry's story was doing no better to lighten their morning mood. The end of Ron and Hermione's friendship would be a sad blow to them, even having never met these kids. They had at least four more years to hear of Harry's life they presumed, and if he really lost a friend this early on it was likely to be awkward the rest of his time, especially over a pet.

There was some noisy pleasure from the Marauders in finally getting to hear of the Firebolt in action, though Alice's little noise of displeasure at still only getting to hear it rather than feel the sensations herself were apparent in his ear. He stopped to kiss her forehead in sympathy and hoped aloud they'd get to come across Harry's broom themselves eventually in this madness so that his girlfriend could have a go.

Excitement only grew as the whole of before, and the actual Quidditch game was being described in excruciating detail. Frank felt a small bit of revenge at Potter cursing himself not having kept the book so he could be reading this even if he had no real interest in the game, but it seemed he and Evans were the only ones. She was still sprawled out in the bed under the covers, twirling her wand absently and clearly in her own mind.

The rest of the boys, Regulus especially, were all having a merry time critiquing the techniques of both Seekers on display as well as heavily analyzing every aspect of what was mentioned form the other players. Alice was clearly listening, but mostly laughing at them taking it all so seriously.

He nearly threw Alice from the bed in surprise as dementors made an appearance again, he'd startled so hard in his own seat at the idea. Harry handled them like a pro this time though, hardly even flinching and displaying magic beyond his ears in nearly creating a fully corporal patrnous to send them away as he kept his attention focused.

Harry caught the snitch, a victory was won and not even slightly dampened by the reveal those dementors were in fact Malfoy in disguised. If anything, it made the moment sweet Harry's victory was doubled over on that boy getting some comeuppance. The were all laughing and being as jubilant in their celebration as the rest of Gryffindor tower.

"What do you think the Ravenclaws are doing, morning their loss?" Alice asked him, eyes gazing curiously around the respective dorm room.

"Likely, the Quiddtich Captain's throwing his own party and strategizing ways to win next time, and the rest of the dorms enjoying their own various activities. I know what I'd be doing," he finished in a quiet whispering in her ear, making her giggle while being uncomfortably aware of sharing a bed with him in a room full of people.

Frank flushed as well and read on to save them both. He expected it all to wind down, Harry's odd little dream being just that, and was as surprised as anyone for the boy to be awoken with Ron's fears of a nightmare, that were quickly being proven as anything but. He didn't want to believe it, trying to convince himself the rest of the chapter Ron had been having a bad dream and magically caused his hangings to be ripped in distress. Frank had been trying to convince himself the Black he'd been forced to share time with lately couldn't be capable of such madness in the face of how he clearly cared for his friends, but there was little explanation left as it was confirmed by the Portrait Sirius had made yet another murder attempt on Harry's life. He closed his eyes as he finished, rather than look up and see the four friends being ripped from this room, and possible apart from each other for good.


	50. Snape's Grudge

Deathly Hallows is now complete! I can't help but scream this at every opportunity! If you'd like a copy of the complete series with the bold text summarized, just email me and I will be more than happy to send you the entire thing!

Anyways, chapters for this will go back to the semi-regular update of the 8th and 18th starting in June, I still need a little time to recover from it all, sorry! Hope you enjoy this in the meantime! I promise by the end of the summer at the latest this will start getting weekly updates, I want to have this one done just as much!

* * *

Sirius at once lost his feet upon landing and face planted a puddle of foul smelling green sludge. No matter how much he tried to spit it out and wipe his face clean, the mess clung to him. By the time he'd at least cleared it away from his eyes and mouth, he got himself onto all fours and looked around to see what should have been a familiar site.

He was on the very outskirts of Hogsmeade, a place he and his friends frequented far more than the others of Hogwarts and possibly even the villagers themselves. He'd spent more times having adventures in every nook and cranny of this place than even doing homework, if one could believe it. This particular spot, and what it looked down on, meant more to them than words could express. The Shrieking Shack stood in the distance, the measly fence guarding it off, the sheer drop and magic bordering one from going inside through any of the blocked off windows or available door were quite powerful to one who didn't know what they were doing. There was melting snow upon the ground and puddles of mud every few adjacent feet, perfect for a prank to pull or vanish at a moments notice.

His friends were the ones he was having trouble recognizing.

They had not landed near each other at all, but each held the same expression of shock that was quickly growing into something Sirius had no desire to look at. His breaths were coming out in short, sharp little panting gasps, as if he'd broken a rib. He wished the Devil's Snare were strangling him again, or even better, a venomous tentacula. He'd rather be back in a dragon's cave than fight his blurry vision and see what he knew would be there on his real family.

"Sirius, you daft idiot, how is eating mud any solution to this?" Then there was a warm hand thumping him on the back, a kind voice affectionately telling him to stop being stupid, and James' hand hovering in front of his face.

"How the hell are you lot still," words wavered off, Sirius didn't know how any of them could stand to be around him after what they'd just heard. That didn't stop him from clinging to this while he could, taking Prongs' hand and only staggering for a few moments before his feet steadied beneath him.

"I don't know what to make of the madness of this future," James brutally told him, expression defensive as he scanned around for the book, but he gave Sirius' hand a reassuring squeeze before dropping it. "I do know it hasn't happened yet though, so would you stop panicking about it every other second please?"

Sirius spat out one last glop of mud and still gave a slight grin. "Yeah, I'll try."

"If you manage it, Moony will owe me three galleons," Peter smirked. "We've a running bet you can't go longer than three days without freaking out over something."

"Define freaking out," Sirius huffed with an exaggerated pout.

"Shouting and your general presence are the commonly accepted terms," Remus shrugged. "He almost won last year actually, until you found out it was Wormtail who ate your Potions homework and our deer friend graciously played partisan and gave me the win."

"Aha!" Said Marauder had wandered off from their babble and managed to spot the book resting in a nearby tree. He scaled it the Muggle way for the onlookers.

"I will never understand those four," Lily muttered, shielding her eyes from the sun and waiting for Potter to fall from the tree any second. Maybe he'd land on his fat head and deflate it a bit. "They really can laugh off anything, even attempted murder on each other."

"The kind of friendship we should all aspire for," Alice shrugged.

Lily flushed slightly in unease, thinking if rolls had been twisted slightly and Sev had ever done anything of this scale to her, she couldn't forgive such a thing. The way he was acting now was inexcusable, and the chapter title Potter declared only promised things weren't going to get much better.

Regulus listened to the school in controlled chaos because of his brother and couldn't decide who he was more impressed with, the Sirius of the future getting in and out of that place undetected after a debauched murder attempt of his best friends kid, or his idiot brother smiling along at the events now. Chest out, hair swept over his shoulder, pride rolling off of him in waves for managing such a stupid move. Would they still be acting like this if that was the end of the story? If Sirius had really killed Prongs kid, would they all go back home and pretend none of it had ever happened?

He wondered, not for the first time, just what their most recent fight had been about. Something equally as bad as nearly getting an innocent killed? How many times would Sirius get away with this before his friends cast him out? Regulus knew, even if Sirius had done all those horrible crimes, at least he'd still forgive his brother. He never did anything without a good reason, and was continuously amazed the three he called his brothers seemed to feel the same. Would his friends do the same if he suddenly told them he was having questions about their future plans?

Frank listened intently to the kids interpretation of why they thought Black hadn't murdered Harry when he had the chance, and didn't take to the idea. If he was mad enough to be breaking into this school at all to exact these plans, surely his way out wasn't on his mind, just the murder itself. So either Sirius wasn't as mad as everyone was saying in this future, or they were still missing something.

He forgot everything else when he heard his poor son was in the most trouble for all this. His indignation at McGonagall's treatment of him grew with his fury, he had half a mind to get up to that castle and tell her off for this the second they got back. As if he was the first child to lose a password or let another student into the dorm, he shouldn't be punished for Black's doings!

When Hagrid's note arrived and they went to visit him, Alice huffed impatiently at those two forgetting about Buckbeak as much as they seemed to everything that wasn't a Firebolt lately. Just because it wasn't their responsibility didn't negate they'd offered to help. She was glad they had Hagrid in their lives all the more when he straitened them out about how they'd been treating Hermione, someone needed to tell them that sooner rather than later.

Hermione threatening to turn around and tell McGonagall about Harry's new found map wasn't garnering much sympathy though.

"What a snobby little brat!" Sirius huffed. "Can you believe this is the same kid who brewed an illegal potion last year."

"She's trying to keep her friend safe," Remus shrugged in some defense. "She's not going about it the right way, but I give her credit for trying." He didn't seem to have convinced any of his friends, but they were also the ones who ran around with a werewolf once a month. Safety wasn't often their first concern.

Alice and Frank were all the more unsympathetic to Harry's wanting to sneak out here again by trying to ditch Neville to do it. It was obvious their son was wanting a friend to be around and Harry was only thinking about what he wanted, couldn't he at least invite Neville along? He wouldn't be like Hermione and go tattling his first chance, of that they were sure.

James at least got some enjoyment of Harry's time through Hogsmeade now, especially his trip inside Zonko's. Then his son ended up here, on this very spot, and he looked around with fondness as he tried to imagine the scene. Him and a redhaird kid instead just having a laugh, or him and a son who looked so much like him but with Lily's eyes as he told of the grand adventures and tails of the Marauders. He glanced at Lily and saw she was merely ignoring them, playing with her hair in agitation and clearly wishing he wasn't out there at all. He sighed and wondered what it would take for her to start daydreaming the same.

Then Malfoy arrived, and while his friends began muttering in frustration for that prat ruining their spot by his mere presence, James had the kind of grin that automatically had Lily narrowing her eyes at him once more for whatever nasty prank he was thinking.

She didn't have to wait long as Potter described the following fight with glee, along with Harry's invisible revenge. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and went as far away from them all as she could, beyond words this child kept resembling his father, always trying to solve every argument with underhanded tactics. She only listened with vague interest as Harry went off same as Malfoy for the castle and was still left wondering how Snape and a grudge of his would be involved even as he appeared and dragged Harry off to his office.

He belittle and accused him, but that was nothing unusual. He even brought up the same thing Dumbledore once had in his own light, about James supposedly saving his life, but now sharing more it had been some prank gone wrong. Her eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed suspiciously when exactly this had happened. Surely it wasn't the exact same instance Snape had told her about only months ago, that would have happened when they were fifteen.

It wasn't until Lupin was called in that she got her first hint of what was coming. She knew Snape's speciousness about him and what the Marauders got up to and still laughed at Sev's crazy ideas, but his reaction to the same man now full grown almost made her want to laugh. If this was the grudge being referred to, it really was a bit pathetic he couldn't let an old schoolboy resentment slide for a fellow college. Lupin was acting the same in this future as he did now really, avoiding everyone given the chance, why did Sev care so much?

She wasn't getting an answer as Lupin talked Snape out of any punishment, but then proceeded to berate Harry himself.

Lily watched from afar as the Marauders shifted with further unease as one of their own invoked Potter's name. Seemed she wasn't the only one unhappy with the way their future friends were acting.

Hermione ended the chapter with the gory announcement Buckbeak's death had been sentenced. If only that were the worst thing going on right now.


	51. The Quidditch Final

High noon sunlight was pouring into yet another dorm they were thrown into.

There were four beds, all in the Gryffindor fourposter colors, but for some reason the place seemed weird, Peter decided as he rotated slowly on the spot, like each had cut up their own half into sections deliberately to contradict the others.

Regulus had landed in the best spot by far, the area was decked out in Puddlemere United logos, Quidditch schematics, broom models, and tactical bits of parchment floated about in midair so that the viewer could have a complete three sixty view of whatever he'd been in the middle of doing, the charms still in place while he was gone. He gently plucked one closer to him, seeing a cut out picture of a Firebolt and its statistics pasted onto a mock up of the pitch with squiggly lines in all possible directions and more numbers beneath, he was almost jealous of the amount of detail in it all.

The one Peter had landed in was pristine, not a smelly sock in sight or out of place. N. E. W. T. practice exams were in disciplined piles, and notes over more notes with nary an ink blot out of place were stacked prodigiously on the foot of the bed. He grimaced as he got to his feet, bumping into the nightstand and knocking over a picture the redheaded family, imagining Percy coming forward and berating him for messing with his things.

The other two were perfectly bland in comparison. One lad had a toad in a tank on his bedside, star charts and practice exams for an upcoming Divination Exam of all things on his bed. The last had an odd number of pillows creeping out from odd places in the bed, stuffed in between the mattress, stuck to the ceiling, and at least half a dozen still slowly multiplying from under the bed. A bad duplication charm that he should probably keep practicing, Peter deduced.

His friends began converging on Oliver Wood's side of the room for the book, for obvious reasons, Sirius opting to get Regulus involved and making it a race. Alice, Lily, and Frank went over to pillow boys side of the room, giggling amongst themselves about fixing it before the whole place was covered, but Frank's attempt being botched at once as he merely fused three together instead like a grotesque looking body.

Peter meant to turn away and start helping them to tear through the pile of the Quidditch nuts things, but stopped in surprise at Percy's open trunk, spotting the book on top of several library borrowed Transfiguration texts. He picked up the purple bind gingerly, flipping it uneasily in his hands and peaking at the last few pages. They were still blank, only the text of the next chapter visible, and even then only a few paragraphs at a time until he read it all aloud. He sighed with distaste, wishing the outcome of Sirius' fate wasn't being hung over their heads so mysteriously, but at least smiled with enthusiasm as he loudly bragged the chapter title.

"No fair!" Sirius said at once, crouching on the spot as if preparing to tackle him to the ground and wrestle the book from him.

"Finder's keepers!" Peter teased, dancing in place to make himself harder to catch as Sirius began stalking forward unsubtle.

"That joke would have been a lot funnier if you'd actually made Keeper this year," Remus said mildly, as James tried to circle around behind for a sneak attack.

Peter didn't have time to respond, he squealed in surprise at Prongs grabbing him from behind, throwing the book in the air and only just slipping away before he could get a good grasp, then doing a graceful spin and still catching the book with his back now pressed to the wall instead. "Back, back all of you heathens!" He laughed, brandishing his wand now. "I'll stun you two, don't make me! You're going to listen to me read about the best Quidditch Final ever and like it!"

"You are a cruel, evil soul, and a traitor to us all," James pouted as he flopped across Percy's bed, likely putting more creases in it from his one romp than had been done in seven years. Sirius flopped on the floor like he'd been struck dead.

Moony seemed to appear out of nowhere as he'd had his attention on the other two and plucked the book away.

"Moony!" Womrtail protested, at the same time Sirius sat up like a begging dog and shouting the same.

He patted Peter's head like he was a small child, impish grin in place, before sighing and handing it right back. "Just didn't want you getting too big for your breeches over here. Telling them off like that!"

"Now you're the evil one!" Sirius gasped as Peter finally began. "What's the matter with you, getting my hopes up like that!"

"I'd rather let him piss himself telling you two about this, than you two turning on each other fighting to see who could read it," Remus said without remorse.

The two finally seemed to give in, going to sit in front of Peter with their full attention like little school children, whispering to each other over every other sentence like school girls. It didn't start with the high end action they'd been expecting, the opposite in fact as they were brutal reminded of what they'd temporarily forgotten, the poor innocent hippogriff being sentenced to death just for giving Malfoy what he deserved.

Regulus watched as everyone around him muttered in terse disgust for this, even Frank, who'd been attacked by a griffin in his youth. He rolled his eyes and muttered about the lot of them not seeing the big picture, if it had been anyone but a Slytherin they likely wouldn't be complaining the animal had been in the right. It was a dangerous creature and Hagrid shouldn't have let it be around students so new to the subject, this was the obvious outcome. The gamekeeper turned teacher was lucky he wasn't being fired on top of it all.

It did no real help for Ron to offer help on the appeal now, the damage was long done for the hippogriff, but it did help the two friends to make up. Lily sighed for the how easy the two made it seem like their month long argument had just vanished. The fight's she'd been having with Sev lately weren't nearly so easy to shake off...

Hagrid earned everyone's sympathies as he took to the news, even Regulus felt a bit of begrudging sadness, though for the beast or the half beast he wasn't sure. The gamekeeper saying he'd do his best to make the hippogriffs last moments its best was really something else, he truly seemed to care for the creature beyond any reason. He'd never seen anything like it.

Pettigrew was really getting into the fight between young Harry and Malfoy, Alice couldn't help but notice. He kept dancing on the spot, stopping and starting in excitement during the mix of it, he looked ready to piss himself in excitement. His friends weren't acting any better, both Potter and Black were loudly muttering their displeasure someone hadn't cursed the blond kid yet, and Lupin was picking at his fingers leaning against the wall with a dissatisfied scowl usually hidden behind a book of his own to show his mutual feelings.

Alice really couldn't blame them, it must go against their nature at this point not to curse whatever was bothering them in the moment, but at least they'd finally get to hear of an argument not ending in magical blows- SMACK!

Pettigrew shouted that so loud you'd think the wall of the tower had just caved in, but the silence lasted for only a few more seconds before all four boys were laughing uproariously for Draco's misfortune of being slapped in the face by one Hermione Granger.

Alice couldn't help a surprised giggle bursting out of her for that, which she quickly tried to cover up. Even if it was long since deserved. Frank noticed anyways and shook his head wearily, imagining the telling off his mother would give him for going around socking people like a common Muggle. The Malfoy boy may have had it coming, but that didn't mean it had to be done in such a way.

Evans had her lips pressed tight together to stop her own laughter pouring through, surprising Regulus. She hadn't shown much restraint about anything all this time, why bother now? He was chuckling appreciatively himself, as there was no one around to hide it from. His parents couldn't scoff in disgust a little Muggleborn had dared do such a thing to a pureblood, his friends couldn't sneer how uncivilized and petty such an act would seem before casting their own curse upon this, he just took the moment while he could to chuckle unpleasant child of Malfoy getting a well deserved wake up like he recently had, anyone could surprise you.

Hermione continued to hold attention the majority of the chapter, skipping a class next of all things and then giving Trelawney a piece of her mind as she stepped out. It was almost inspiring even, the girls one act of self-confidence striking Malfoy seemed to have warped her whole day. It was fascinating to say the least, Peter reflected. Despite the fact that they ate and slept and time clearly moved around them, this all felt like one very long day to him, and he'd already seen Regulus acting just the slightest bit differently because of it. What would happen when they finally broke out of this cycle?

He was distracted from such thoughts as he glossed over homework piling up, as if he needed a reminder of that with his OWL's starting next week in his own time, and finally got into the pre-Quidditch excitement they'd all been waiting for! The growing tension between the two houses was the most familiar thing yet they could all attest to, and the kid having vivid dreams the night before the game was unsurprising to anyone.

Prongs and Padfoot were like giddy toddlers on the floor, whispering to each other every few seconds what they hoped was going to happen during a Quidditch final, speaking of all Harry's past shown skill and how he'd put it to use. He stopped for a moment, inexplicably irked that even with their soul attention in his hands, they seemed enraptured in it rather than his input. The second he stopped for breath the two were snapping at him to get a move on, dampening his own enjoyment slightly.

The instance with the strange dog and Cookshanks was one in particular he wanted to stop and look to his friends for, but they clearly were determined to blow off everything while they egged each other on to get to the game already, and he scowled behind the book now, missing Regulus trying to catch his eye in sympathy as he found it just as fascinating.

He'd watched Prongs playing Quidditch long enough though that even in his foul mood, he still couldn't stop the flood of excitement getting to read about Harry doing the same. It was thrilling to hear first hand experience what it really felt like to be on the best broom in the world, in such an important game, things he'd only ever be able to imagine rather than live...

Peter found himself getting lost in the story, forgetting it was even Harry he was reading this about, but his own fantasies over taking him of catching the Snitch, of the cheering crowd surrounding him in praise, it was James actually clapping him on the back. It was so easy to see in his minds eye, because he'd already seen it once before in the Mirror of Erised, if only there was some way to make it true. He almost regretted coming to the end, wishing he could linger forever in the happy feeling floating only in his head, but before he could stop himself he was already saying the last sentence of the chapter.


	52. Trelawney's Prediction

This is a terrible mother's day gift, and has little Lily in it. But I still wanted to post today. Cheers!

* * *

The place reeked of alcohol worse than The Leakey Cauldron, and Remus had been in there recently enough to speak from experience. He groaned in disgust at the heavily ladened perfume trying to cover the smell, the stench of incense and the billowing smoke of a fireplace, none of which quite masked the smell of the rich wine.

"What's the matter Moony?" Sirius looked absolutely dapper in the environment, Remus choosing to watch him circle about the new room to focus on instead.

"The place reeks," he needlessly emphasized as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. "Where the bloody hell are we?"

"I'd hazard a guess at Trelawney's office," Frank called, once again riffling through an available desk with abandon. "Judging by all the Divination homework in here, oh, and a few personal items. She was in Ravenclaw," he held up a bronze eagle embossed pin on a delicately wrapped blue shawl.

"I'm growing jealous by the moment we never had this teacher," James laughed as he found a door that would open and stepping through. Remus made to join him, but recoiled as the smell only increased. Prongs continued to call out as he traveled farther away, "she's practically got her own distillery in here beside her bed! There's another door that leads straight to her classroom! Blast, of course it won't let us go in farther down to the castle."

"I'm surprised it let you in there," Alice followed him, "considering we've already been in."

"Guess we get to revisit places, would have been bloody useful to know while in that cramped room in the Dursley's," Regulus muttered.

"For the love of Merlin open one of those windows," Remus called, going quickly after them now to do just this. He hardly glanced at the wine cabinet stacked to the ceiling or the messy bed behind him as he threw open the pained glass and greedily sucked in some fresh air.

The quad was visible below, looking strangely forlorn without a person in sight sneaking about in the dying sunlight. By the time he'd pulled his head back to bare the process again, the place had certainly aired out some he didn't feel like he was dying anymore, and Peter immediately shoved the book into his lap with a disgruntled expression.

"Everything alright Wormtail?" He asked in surprise, expecting to have found him as jubilant as most everyone else still seemed to be about the recent Quidditch victory. Even Alice and Frank looked in spirited moods for the event, chatting with James and Sirius more than ever before they were being so damned happy. Sirius' little brother was even eagerly joining in, if you didn't know they were all from different houses and never spoke before nobody would have batted an eye. Only Evans seemed bored waiting to get a move on things, he could see her at just the right angle back in Trelawney's office sitting on an available poof and looking bored up at the ceiling.

Peter appraised him for a moment, before muttering sullenly, "guess I forgot in those few months of silence just how loud James and Sirius could get."

Remus looked at him in surprise, before snorting with laughter. "Don't know how you could have forgotten! Did you manage to get even more thick recently?"

Instead of his usual laugh, Peter frowned a bit and started to walk off. Recalling Sirius' warning that in fact Peter might suspect what the two of them have been doing out of sight recently, he chose his next words carefully, "nothing's changed Peter, I hope this book's future isn't getting to you, we're still us."

"Yeah, I got that." Peter muttered before finally shuffling away to stand at James' elbow, but crossing his arms and watching him with an odd look, like a little kid waiting to get his parents attention. It was so bizarre Remus stood there a whole ten minutes watching and waiting for something to happen, and finally realizing it wasn't. Then Regulus of all people seemed to realize it and turned to include him. How often-

"Bloody hell Lupin, would you start already and end this madness," Evans shot at him from three rooms away, startling him so much he nearly dropped the book out the window. That wouldn't have been a fun experience. He likely could have just summoned it back, but what if he couldn't? Would they be trapped here forever, living off of wine because they couldn't move on? Could they summon things to them outside this room? Harry's Firebolt would be in this castle right now, wouldn't it? He ignored her and set the book down on the desk with a crystal ball waiting to be ignored and attempted this very thing, expecting the broom to come shooting up and exclamations of surprise and enjoyment from Sirius for finally getting his hands on this, but sadly nothing happened.

Lost now in a whole new round of questions about the logistics of this, they truly seemed limited to the environment they landed in and this bubble only, that he didn't even notice Evans coming up behind him and snatching the book away to read the chapter title until she was right behind him.

"Alright, already, I'll read," he pacified, holding his hand back out tentatively, afraid she'd take a bite out of it for as nasty a look as she gave him.

Her mood had only worsened at what was coming, Trelawney and predictions hadn't been a fun topic for them when it had come up before, and she slammed it back into his hand and stomped back off to glower in the corner.

He sighed as he began, wondering what miracle it was going to take for all of them to be in a good mood at once. The start to this certainly wasn't helping, Harry basking in his Championship winning only set the group's chattering even more boisterously and Lily to start rolling her eyes and muttering loud enough for anyone to hear what a waste that sport was. It was of some relief he got to change topics to the upcoming exams, even if none of them appreciated the reminder theirs was supposedly next week if they ever made it back to their time. Even the twins spotted buckling down reminded him he had a whole stack of Potion's notes to get through back in their dorm- ugh, he'd rather read this, even if this insane version of Sirius did make another appearance.

Hermione's oddities about her class he practically skipped right over, he really hadn't been paying enough attention to invest in this girl torturing herself for some classes. Of course the next bit with Buckbeak's execution was just as depressing as ever to think about, Remus in particular wishing to recoil and hide behind Sirius and James whenever this was mentioned. He could so easily imagine himself in Buckbeak's place, the Ministry coming up here like a kill squad the moment they found out a werewolf was present here. He tried his best to shake off that recurring nightmare as he kept going.

At least Harry's exams were interesting to find out about. Even if he was the only one paying the slightest bit of attention, the others were still dissecting the Quidditch match with no end in sight. He couldn't blame them, as none of this was anything new to them, until he got to his.

"An obstacle course? Moony that's brilliant!" Sirius called over, completely cutting off whatever Peter had been saying.

"Sounds like you would make a great teacher, always love the ones who do practical lessons and make them fun," James nodded along.

Remus flushed a bit as he smiled at them, adding a chancing glance over at Lily and watching her consider the idea at the way he handled all of the students. Even Sirius' little brother didn't seem to have a bad word to say about it, and for just a moment Remus thought he'd gotten his wish, until he caught sight of Peter, who was once again frowning at James. Remus felt bad he seemed to have once again pushed whatever his friend had been saying aside and meant to apologize, but he didn't want to call Peter out in front of everybody and swore he'd save this for later.

The book wasn't letting any other happier feelings linger, as the Minister himself appeared with the executioner right to Hogwarts front door. It was truly disgusting how blase they were being about their own mistreatment of this case, something that deeply disturbed him. If they couldn't be bothered to think twice about the little things, how were other such instances in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures being handled?

Finally he got to the point of the chapter in Harry's last exam, Divination. Trelawney was as gormless as ever, in comparison Hagrid had made a better teacher this year with his flubberworms. Trying to cajole a student into imagining their friends pet with his head cut off was despicable, he had half a mind to toss all her sherry bottles out the window for the way she was acting, and that was before she scared them all heartless as he read out a real prophecy.

He swore his voice was as raspy as Trelawney's by the end, there was something so wrong with what he was reading he couldn't make sense of it if he was stuck in here for the rest of his life.

Sirius' breaths' began rattling out of him as if they were already being counted down. He staggered back, away from everyone, looking like he was going to be sick or worse any second as he mouthed it all again, though no one needed that repeated.

"Sirius!" Several people called in unison concern, but he didn't hear one. "No, no, I don't want, no, not that-" He hadn't realized his knees had given out on him, or that he'd backed all the way up into Trelawney's room again before they had. The sherry bottles glimmered above in the candle light from both adjacent rooms, in all sorts of tantalizing colors. He already knew before he bothered to reach for one though, he could drink every one of them and could never forget this horror.

The Marauder's didn't know what else to say, Peter didn't think he'd even bother anymore if he had an idea. It's not as if anyone listened to him anyways. James wished with everything he had they could just keep brushing this aside as nonsense, but at this point it didn't seem possible. Were they really going to have to travel through the next four years of Harry's school life listening to this madness? Remus wished he could bite his tongue off rather than having said that horrible prophecy, like he'd seared it into his own tongue. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Rash, impulsive Sirius Black could never have done such a horrible crime, but what had happened to their future to cause it?

Regulus looked from his brother to Sirius' friends with a calculating look in place, wondering if he was the only one to realize the prophecy had never said anyone by name. Even the two of them who believed the most in prophecy's had to have heard, made the same understandable path in logic this could still all be referring to someone else, right?

Evans' voice trickled in through his haze, she'd picked up the book at some point and continued, whether in callousness or pity he didn't know or care, he was grateful. It all happened in quick succession to him, Hagrid crying over the loss of his hippogriff, and yet Scabber's miraculous return giving Ron his rat back. A pet and some brooms, those were his godsons biggest concerns this year, when he was now left a shell wondering when it was going to end for him. He just wanted this to be over.


	53. Cat, Rat, and Dog

Sorry for the delay on this! I've been working on the outline for my Reading the Twilight Fic, and it's surprisingly hard to switch back and forth. Before I was just jumping between two HP timeline's, not two whole different fandoms, so I'll give you guys the choice. Either chapter's for this will move up to once a week and no North Star until early next year, or I finish book three, end this four books too early, and North Star goes up instead in July. Let me know.

* * *

There was a short, bumpy slide down his rump before he was left sprawling in a pile of dirt in a dark tunnel as their next destination. Sirius tried to sit up and then grunted in further pain as several more people came tumbling down on top of him.

Maneuvering and cursing helped sort it out, mainly the second, and soon they all found themselves able to hunch over uncomfortably, but they'd been in worse places recently. He didn't even need Evans to light her wand to tell him where they were though, he'd know this secret passage as well as his own dorm room. The sharp windy breeze discernible above his head, the faint, musty odor of blood and dust ahead, the way the path was slightly less well worn than any of the other hidden tunnels they'd ever found, though that was quickly being changed the longer the Marauders knew about it. They were underneath the Whomping Willow.

He didn't need Remus' soft little whimper of worry, James subtly stepping between Moony and everyone, or Peter's awkward shuffling backing away from everyone to know why this put them in such an awkward position. The only conceivable reason to them why Harry would be down here, is that one of the Marauder's had taken him down here for some reason. Neither of the present two seemed to have much of a good reason.

Waiting in the dust at the end of the slope was the now dusty purple book, sitting innocently with the pages now smattered and crumpled from so many people kicking and landing on it as they went past. Sirius swallowed a bit of bile as he went to pick it up, but he ignored his hand shaking as he met Remus' eyes and tried to concoct a plan for the worst.

If, and it was still a very big if to him, Harry was somehow down here because he found out about Moony and had some cacamaime idea about seeing it, the three friends in this time would have to do a hell of a lot of covering up for their Remus now to make sure none knew the wiser it wasn't true now. He gazed down at the chapter title for too long, Frank began laughing at what the hold up was. As an experiment, he tried to laugh and summarize the odd chapter title, just telling everyone else it was a bunch of animal names, but no more words appeared until he finally said Cat, Rat, and Dog.

He couldn't fake it. He didn't know a way how to talk them out of this one.

It didn't start out with any good omens, what with Buckbeak being unjustly killed and the poor trio's reaction. Then Scabbers started going nuts, the reason being quickly revealed Crookshanks was still after him. Still he could hardly spare any of it a thought as the tunnel subtly shifted in size around them, though he really couldn't care less now he could stand up straight instead of hunched over the book.

Then the dog arrived.

He startled so hard he scraped his head against the ceiling, causing a slight dust cloud around him and poring over the book. He took the temporary coughing fit this caused amongst the others to gaze at his friends in pleading silence to tell him he'd read that wrong, but their shadowed eyes gave nothing away.

Sirius had started this worried about how Moony's involvement was going to get dragged into this and what potential secrets was going to come of that, now a whole new scenario was playing out behind his minds eye. The deranged animal he'd become in Azkaban, sapping away his humanity and leaving him with one animal urge left to kill, somehow being directed on one he'd so love.

A puddle of sick was there at his feet, and he didn't even remember doing it. His throat still burned, his stomach rolled and threatened to continue any moment, but all he felt was the horror his mind had latched onto and wouldn't let go. He'd gifted himself this animal form to save Moony, now it would be the death of James- Harry- James-

"It's alright Padfoot-"

"Let it out mate."

"How hard did he hit his head? Did he give himself a concussion?"

It all swam before him like he was seeing the three from underwater, he was afraid to clear his gaze and find out what was holding him upright, but James was there. His best friend was undeniably keeping him on his feet, not the wall. Remus and Peter were promising in every way but words that no matter what that monster of their future did they weren't going to pin the blame on him now. Even Regulus was bouncing on the heels of his feet and eyeing him in concern rather than criticizing anything for once. He should feel safer than ever, but he didn't know how to shake loose the terror lodged in him, had zero faith he could say the words that he'd killed his godson.

Wormtail finally took pity on him, and after several Evanesco spells to pick the book back up, gave them all a confident smile he could somehow make this easier on everyone if he was the one to say it.

The madness didn't sound much better coming from him, as Ron was somehow grabbed instead and dragged along into this very tunnel. Sirius could swear he could identify the very streaks of blood in the dark lighting. It didn't work the sanity back into his favor any. That wild animal seemed determined to kill and had just grabbed the wrong kid. Did that mean something of him had spared Harry at the last second, or was he so gone he couldn't even be bothered to care anymore.

He tried to fight that off, surely if students had been attacked and killed all year they would have heard of it! Was this the first time then, and he'd been building up to it?

Harry and Hermione went after them, to no one's surprise, but too late the Marauders misunderstood the look of dawning determination the four outsiders had on the Marauders.

Potter didn't make a joke about saving another redhead in distress with a salacious look at Lily, Lupin wasn't hovering in the background with suppressed laughter but was now the one with a supporting hand on his friends shoulder and trying to whisper words of comfort for no one else's ears. Pettigrew was reading like an ancy toddler, his voice stopping to squeak uncomfortably every time he stopped for breath.

Of course they'd be worried about Potter's kid, that wasn't unreasonable as they'd all made it clear from the beginning they'd been invested in this future and Harry. Their distress over Black's fate of being an escaped madman had also been perfectly reasonable, if a little blind to some of them early on. Now with time on their side they'd finally conceded maybe all of Black's actions weren't so black and white, and it wasn't Potter being comforted for the fate of his child they were watching.

The idea, the unbelievable, illegal, but slow forming understanding had hardly taken root before it was slapped in their faces. Sirius Black was an unregistered animagus, and his friends knew it.

"You idiot," Regulus told him with pure sincerity. He would have decked him if his brother didn't look so miserable already.

Sirius was exhausted. He'd spent countless hours now being hurtled through someone else's life with company he wouldn't have asked for, now he'd been living through countless hours believing himself a madman and a murderer which finally seemed irrevocably true. He didn't know what would happen to him if this secret was told, but surely a fine at the worst, which still wasn't as bad as Moony's secret being revealed. He was tired, so he didn't deny it.

"I don't understand," Frank muttered, looking between the four. "You must have a reason for doing this, even you lot know this is more than breaking a school rule for kicks. What possible reason-"

"He doesn't have to explain himself to you even if he did know," James snapped, his every breath trembling with nerves. The nightmarish image of Sirius dragging Ron off, his own self congratulatory words Harry would follow wasn't adding up to him. If he'd wanted to kill Harry than he'd had opportunity enough, something else was going on here, and he was already getting a headache trying to follow along, let alone fending off their prying questions.

It fooled no one. They all knew now, and no one was sure how to go forward with the information.

Sirius couldn't stand there any longer, avoiding their eyes, doing nothing. So he snatched the book back from Wormtail as he took another trembling breath, reading out in his own harsh tongue the tussle between him and Harry, the thirteen year old kid actually winning with the help of his friends and then considering murdering him. He almost wished Harry would, put him out of his misery those dementors had trapped inside him.

Then Remus was there, offering backup Sirius had never asked for but always seemed to find when he least expected it. Sirius wanted to fall into his arms now, sob in gratitude he wasn't alone in this future and Moony was still there for him, something still made sense. The only thing stopping him was the fear of drawing attention back to Moony, the one Marauder who had another illegal secret much more dangerous to have the spotlight on, in a house they were far too close to, with a night ahead they had no absolutes about.

It was all in vain as Hermione ousted him, after he'd finally been able to get his feet under him. Sirius took a deep breath, threw back his shoulders, and dug into every bit of collective knowledge he'd acquired over the past fifteen years of his life as he turned to Remus and said, "and I thought I was the monster in there."

It was there for just a second, the flicker of hurt, the shadow of true fear at those words finally being flung in his face, but he also knew Sirius. He'd seen the true look of disgust on his face directed at other students for whispering about werewolves after a they'd come up in a lesson. He'd heard the true tones of unforgivable loathing every time he looked at Snape. This was Padfoot covering Moony's tail and leaving his own hanging. There was every chance it wasn't going to work, but he smiled at him all the same for trying.

James slugged Sirius in the shoulder and called him a jerk, trying his hardest to sound like he didn't mean it. Peter had perfected the art of an awkward laugh and shuffled even farther away, keeping his hands behind his back to now show them trembling with nerves at being caught.

It might have actually worked, had they not spent every other available moment defending one of their own against another equally radical claim. Now, their blase brushing of this off just gave other moments a chance to make a lot more sense.

Frank recoiled, waiting for his life to flash before his eyes as he realized the danger they'd been in without even realizing it. He went back and counted, almost kicked himself for each clue he'd overlooked. What being an illegal animagus had to do with it, or even if the two were cause and affect he still wasn't sure, but he grabbed Alice's hand and began trying to pull her as far away up the tunnel from the rest of this insanity as he could. They hadn't asked for this.

Alice jerked her hand away with a scowl at her boyfriend, she hadn't grown up with the prejudices she knew most purebloods had gained. Her parents were aurors, along with her grandparents, she was descended from the first set to have ever gotten the job. She knew from countless stories what it felt like to be victim and hero, and right now she saw Remus Lupin, hovering terrified behind his friends, as an innocent person just like her.

"Frank!" She protested as he hesitated. He didn't continue backing away, but he didn't look much ashamed for his automatic reaction, nor her tone.

"You don't want to hear the stories my mum's told me about werewolves-"

"Your mum sounds like a paranoid git the more I hear about her," Alice crossed her arms in frustration. "I've heard things from my parents too, and they're not just stories. Those poor creatures live in poverty, most of them just kill to survive-"

"Oi! Do you two mind having this conversation like he's in the room," Sirius Black took a dangerous step towards the pair, even in the near darkness they could see the anger coming off of him, as Lupin shuffled even farther away from all present in shame.

Sirius regretted his outburst at once. Five years of ignoring other kids whispered comments about this and he'd caved now, but he couldn't just shoot a hex at them and laugh it off like his usual prank, Remus couldn't just pull him along to the next class muttering to him how much it didn't matter.

Peter, to his credit, still tried as he pipped up, "yeah, how would you like it if we started laughing about how your future turns out? Oh wait, we don't even know yet!"

"Oh don't kid yourself Peter," Regulus rolled his eyes. "The man himself hasn't even denied it, and you lot are actually terrible liars." He was slightly paler under his dark hair than usual, his eyes remaining trained untrusting on the outed party, and every terrible lesson he'd ever been through with his father over dark creatures was playing back through his mind, but for once in his life Regulus was trying to drown out every outside voice but his own.

He wasn't sure how much he could trust Sirius over his own parents, he'd thought his brother had never lied to him but now even that was wrong. Now all he had left to feel were the two contradictions of his life, the lies of You-Know-Who's heritage and his own. If he'd been wrong about that all his life, what else was he wrong in assuming straight from his parents?

Lily wondered if she was going to be sick. Her first thought was that it made a horrible kind of sense, the cruel lot of friends had found each other, of course Potter and Black would accept a werewolf as a friend considering they showed no mercy to their own victims of those horrible degrading acts they called pranks.

She looked again though, really looked at them. Remus Lupin was a scared, pale teenager watching those around him take in this news as he hovered behind his friends. No 'monster' could ever look that vulnerable and be a pure killer. Peter Pettigrew was looking between them and his friends, like he was waiting for a signal what was going to happen next. He still trusted his friends to make that decision so he could go along, while those horrible friends of Severus', even Sev of late followed blindly with the first thing they were told by their superiors without thinking twice about it. Sirius Black was being accused of murder, now of his best friends son, and he still stood right beside him as if at any moment he was going to be that killer for his friends. James Potter stood as their center, every bit their good influence as he was the bad.

Silence like none before lay thick in the air, each person waiting for someone else to make the next move. Sirius reacted first, it was his sanity on the line here, and even with Remus involuntarily being thrown into the mix in this future, it was still his sanity on the line. He snatched the book away from Peter and read in a blur. He wished his future self would give Professor Lupin a kick for tottering on about Sirius dragging two people into this passage, about focusing on Ron's pet of all things.

He cursed the man having to over explain everything now of all times as none of it was making any sense. How was any of this helping?

The mental tirade came to a halt as Sirius Black, the escaped prisoner of Azkaban, finally answered who had done these true crimes all along. Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Let's be honest, are you really surprised that I left it at a cliffhanger at this point?


	54. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Consensus won, and this will indeed go up to weekly updates. Would you rather a different day than Thursday? It's all the same to me. Enjoy!

Random side note, I'm going back and doing a massive overhaul of editing Life that Never Lived now that it's done, and boy do I apologize to you guys about all the grammar mistakes. I take no critiques offensively, so please bombard me with all that you found yourself reading that, and this, and anything else of mine.

* * *

It was home away from home to Sirius. All the mischief they'd managed in this place. The first time they'd been in here was when Remus dragged them out of bed to tell his darkest secret, then they'd spent the following years performing their illegal animagus practice in these dusty walls when it wasn't being occupied by said werewolf until they could finally join him. They'd drawn up their map, concocted their pranks, and now it was tarnished forever as he looked upon one of his best friends as an accused traitor by none other than himself.

The upholstery was uglier than her great Aunt Delilah's. It did have the same stain across the back, as if Petunia had accidentally splashed this one with juice as well and blamed her. Instead of smelling of cigars from her father though, it held a faint tint of metal, and the arm of one was torn right off, age-old stuffing long having fallen free.

In fact, amidst the dust clotting her nose she could swear the whole place smelled faintly of blood. A scream of surprise lodged in her throat as she scrambled to her feet and spun on the spot, the muted chaos growing the longer she looked for it.

She was in a very old living room that upon first glance just seemed unlived in but fully furnished. The other bits of furniture were all almost cleanly snapped in half, as if something very large had flown right through them without care. A table leg and been snapped right off and lay on the opposite side of the room, and that was the largest bit of splinters. There was no door visible, but a used patch of earth in the floor gave her the wild guess she'd find yet another secret entrance back to where they'd just been in if she cared to look. A rickety staircase trailed above to parts she had no wish to explore. "What do you think's happening up there?" She asked quietly. She'd never wanted to draw the Marauders attention before, but now for a whole other reason.

"I'd say we've seen them worse lately," Alice tried to say optimistically, "hopefully their hashing out this as well, and ah-" Her words were cut off by a great slamming noise above, and she winced and fell silent.

Regulus wasn't going to wait around any more. He'd been left out of enough of his brother's life, and even if he had to barge into this private moment he wasn't going to miss anything else. Despite his determination, his hand stilled on the door though as he realized he couldn't hear any shouting as he would have expected. The silence scared him far more. Ignoring the shrieking of the wind around them and the old house creaking in tune, he furrowed his brow in concentration to try and hear if he should in fact back off.

Then the book continued in Sirius' voice, which didn't necessarily mean that a resolution had been found without somebody's death. Still, he hesitated right outside the door, just in case.

It went against Sirius' better nature not to be _doing_ something more than reading a bloody book, but the more reasonable half of his mind (that sounded oddly like Remus before he'd even spoken it) said to hear every last word of explanation before doing anything rash. After all, he'd spent ages now being accused of a crime none of his friends had believed possible, he'd never dream of doing the same to one of his best mates.

In the heavy silence that had followed this mutual, unstated decision, he'd summoned the book to him. It seemed to sail up from behind the mangled mattress along with a new cloud of dust that didn't even have a chance to settle back down before the termite-ridden fourposter crashed around it. The place wasn't exactly well cared for in their time, but it must have gotten even worse once the Marauders vacated it after school. They certainly wouldn't let Moony sleep his full moon's off in here, let alone Madam Pomfrey.

Memories they were all clinging too even before Sirius started with the chapter title, small but genuine smiles for their nicknames being shared, just the four of them once more.

In a fit of desperation to keep this story private, knowing even those in here could hear it, he began aiming every spell he could think of to the book to reveal past this part.

"Sirius," Remus tried to tell him otherwise, but he wouldn't quite look at him as he snapped, "I already know your life story! I did my waiting, twelve years of it, in Azkaban!"

"Sirius, you haven't been to Azkaban yet-"

"Shut up!"

Remus gave in with an amused shake of his head, finally letting Padfoot run out of steam and admit defeat before finally going in an almost casual sort of way. He hoped it would last and whatever was keeping the others down there would last, he didn't want an audience for whatever happened next.

Harry at least got right to the point of the major problem Sirius had just accused, wasn't Peter dead in this future?

Sirius was not doing a very good job of explaining himself, and James fought back the urge to put his best mate in a headlock for trying to brush past the valid question by just killing a pet rat!

Remus recoiled in shocked disgust at himself for clearly having truly believed Sirius had done all this in the future, something he hadn't wanted to think on before now. It just couldn't be true, he'd never believe it of Padfoot anymore than Wormtail... He listened in strained hoped as he tried to remain the voice of reason and insist Harry hear all the facts first, but what would be at the end of that story?

Peter listened in strained silence as the books choice of words reverberated around the room. His heart felt like it was being twisted beyond recognition at the way none of them could quite look him in the eye, at how far apart they were suddenly all standing from each other as the new accusation settled around them. He didn't want to believe it, he would never! Not to his friends, not to James!

The Marauders were hardly distracted by Moony starting the story, from the very beginning. There was a single moment of worry between the four, but they all knew it had already been confirmed down in the tunnel. They'd been so in each other's business they'd barely taken the time to even assess what the others thought of it, but then they all agreed, they didn't care.

This is what mattered to them right now, how their lives had affected their future, not their past. If, even if the worst was true, James tried to shudder away from the thought but braved in in the filled silence, the worst had happened and one of them had betrayed he still held firmly to the adamant promise he'd made to Sirius this was not their future! Was it inevitable though?

Remus was starting to wish they had taken this downstairs to where everyone else was. Sirius' voice had eased out somewhat while talking of Remus' past, it was after all something he knew all too well. The Wolfsbane potion was news to him, alleviated some of their previous worries just what he and Snape were doing, but now that made some sort of sense at least.

He would have liked to see how the others were taking to it though, how people that weren't his best friends would look at him with a cure in sight. Would Evans' suspicions about him alleviate any? Would Longbottom still back away in horror?

They, in fact, were not missing the Marauder's company at all. The three had taken careful seats upon the cushions, hoping moths were the only thing biting their surroundings lately. Alice was sitting between them, crossing and uncrossing her ankles with every unsavory groan the couch made. They'd all remained quiet for the most part as Lupin recounted his life. She wasn't sure what they were waiting to happen, or even what would.

Potter's three best friends were all up there, all apparently having been living a lie the past twelve years and it was all coming out now. She pitied them, though she kept trying to think of some kinder way to tell them this awful news and was coming up blank. Probably best then, that they stay out of it as long as possible.

Frank still looked like he was going to be sick, he hadn't so much as sat down, but squatted over his perch, rubbing his palms together with a wild look in his eyes. Lily simply had a gobsmacked look on her face and was sunk so deep into the upholstery it would take another leap through the space-time to get her out. She decided to focus on Frank first, that didn't look comfortable.

"Frank, love, won't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

"Isn't being in the den of a werewolf enough?" He yelped, eyeing her as if she were the one trapped in a spot of madness. He rubbed his hands together even harder, muttering about werewolf saliva sinking in straight through his skin. "I got nicked last week in Transfiguration, remember? I didn't go to Madam Pomfrey to get it fixed because it was just a scratch, but-"

"I'm sorry I called your mom a paranoid git," Alice kindly interrupted, "but honestly love, you can't believe every horrible rumor you've heard without proof-"

"Sev was right."

Alice turned curiously to her to see what she meant, but her eyes were vacant. She was speaking as if to a ghost.

"He was right about everything, they have been sneaking off, his, his theories I always scoffed at-"

"Lily?" Alice placed a kind hand on her shoulder, shaking her a bit to get her attention.

"Those- Potter and his friends-"

Alice could see a fire starting to burn in her, build in her, but then the book reverberated her friends into this future, as Severus Snape interrupted the proceedings.


	55. The Servant of Lord Voldemort

I think I shall do Thursdays for now, at least until Proper Life's done, then I might even move this up to two updates a week for a time.

* * *

It sat on an island, gritty sand loose and packed full of bodies on sight and ready for the next victim. The higher up one went, the fewer concentration of dementors, and the less the security. It was all open halls and little caves to die in, for dementors needed no bars to keep their pray captive, their own heads did that. The cells were housed on the lowest floors, guarded twenty-four-seven. These were not the ones sentenced to a few months in this place for some forgivable infringement, but saved for those who had no hope of escape. Most did not survive past the first year, only those of no remorse would last. It was here Sirius had survived.

It was here Peter wondered if he was going to die. From his first gasping breath in these ice encrusted walls, he felt his soul shiver inside, he heard the horrors of this future trying to force its way into his reality. The worst part was how he could already see it, he was already begging for a way out and imagining anything for it. He could hear the rattling breaths of thousands of dementors closing in on his location in the heart of their land, and he sobbed and begged for strength not to do the wrong thing again, but what choice did he have? If You-Know-Who appeared now and told him he'd rescue him, but had to leave his friends here, would he still do it? He'd never been strong like James, and Remus, and Sirius- Sirius!

A silver light seemed to ignite inside him as he recalled how his friend had survived this place for so long, and then he was Wormtail, pattering across the bone ridden floor and slipping in between bars, hunkering into every shadow as dementors faded around him. Every shadow he entered felt like another plung into the beasts, even his sharp eyes couldn't divine the natural darkness from their essence, but he could finally traverse the hallways freely as he went in search of the book to get them out of here!

To his relief, he heard the beginnings of the book even through the bowls of these walls, and after concentrating only a few moments he recognized Smith's voice. His worry only increased though as she quickly went through Snape's cruel interactions and then being dispelled from the story, he had no way of knowing if his friends were suffering now while she tried to get them out of this. He had to find James, had to make sure he knew of this trick that helped to fight off the dementors, however little it diluted the effect.

Every cell was empty, every nook, cranny, and hole vacant. After a while, even this started to disturb him. Was Azkaban not the place of death? The rancid smell permeating the air, the very breath of every dementor he passed, his own soul seemed to echo with this notion, but the dead were no more visible to him than any living soul they'd encountered since this began. How studios were the dementors in collecting the bodies? Surely he'd have come across one?

They finally came into view through the gloom, on the highest levels, where the dementors were scarce but you could no more be free. The seven of them huddled around each other alleviated not by the silver moonlight above that was barely a day away from being full and causing yet another problem, but the circling of a stag and dog, which were starting to flicker.

The book's words had clouted around him as he'd traversed the doomed prison, every accusation since Remus and Sirius had forced his appearance worse than any dementor passing above him. He could hear his own pitiful protests being lobbed, hated himself more than his friends ever could for the spineless thing he'd become, but he'd convinced himself if he just found them they'd see who he really was. Like Sirius, this twisted parallel of their life was not a reflection back.

The difference, he now saw, was that Sirius really had been innocent all along, and he hadn't. As Wormtail confessed his crime, the Patronuses faded from sight.

* * *

I've always wanted to do a chapter solely from Peter's perspective, and this seemed like the perfect time. Everyone will get one at some point in the story.


	56. The Dementors Kiss

Silver glinted all around them. In the dark woods it highlighted every aged line in the trees and every hollow on the ground, gave every blade of grass a new sheen. It was in the very air of the full moon, casting bright shadows on the only nearby cottage too far off in the distance for most eyes to see, and shined on the bars of the reinforced cage.

For the first time, Remus was too distracted to notice, and he wasn't the only one.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him, I swear I will-"

"Sirius, think about what you're saying!" Remus pleaded, holding him with shaking hands. "He hasn't-"

Peter slowly appeared before them, just behind James, his other form so small the other four hadn't even been able to pick him out in the gloom. "I, James, Sirius, I couldn't, Remus you know I could never-" this only enraged Sirius further as he struggled harder, and Remus started to lose his grip.

For a moment Peter thought he was seeing double, he flinched farther back into the corner as he thought Sirius broke free, but it was Regulus who was suddenly in front of him, then pivoted on the spot and shoved Sirius farther back into Remus' arms.

"What's the matter with you?" He snarled so fiercely into the others face, their resemblance was more prominent than ever. "He's spent ages defending you, never giving you one bit of shite over-"

"Sirius!" Remus' voice pleaded behind him, to listen he supposed, as the shaking increased, but he just tried to shove him off again, and found the grip on his arms turning inhumanly tight. He didn't know what he was going to do to Peter yet, maybe shake him next, force him to really see what he'd done rather than that look of shock still in his face still ebbed with fear-

"Padfoot get out of there!" Some instinct in him began the change right along with Moony before he even heard James, but the werewolves hold only tightened, Remus' guttural screams of pain growing fainter as the howling grew around him.

As cloth tearing to shreds joined the cacophony, James' last shout of someone get the damn book was the last true sane noise before Prongs slammed into the pair at full force. He didn't know for several long painful seconds if he'd intervened in time as the black dog was finally able to shake himself loose, bleeding over the pristine surface of their enclosure.

There was not nearly enough space for anyone's liking, the four painfully non-animagus wizards could only cower in the farthest corner away as the three animals brought new meaning to the term fur flying.

The melanistic deer had the brute almost pinned to the floor through his tangle of antlers, the enormous black dog had his jaws secured into the werewolves two hind feet no matter how many times he was slammed against the bars for his efforts, and the tiny purple book had wound up in the thick of it all.

They should have summoned it. They could have tried to help. Wormtail saw all of this, and bristled at being the one called a coward this night as he danced between the ones who would always be larger than him, and began nudging the book along. He'd been helping to distract this particular werewolf for nearly two years now, and like the basilisk before, was completely fine with being the distraction as he finally gave a good enough shove that it slide across the wet surface and landed at Evans' feet. He'd watched for too long as her hands darted forward, not seeming to think twice about scooping up the now weeping cover as more droplets scattered around, Prongs was starting to lose his tenacious grip on the slick surface and Moony's jaws snapped on flesh at last.

Wormtail spun on the spot and hissed in protest, biting the snout and dancing back farther away as his ear throbbed. Blood began dripping into his eyes now, he longed to change back and see the true damage, but knew better. The werewolves bite would not contaminate animals, but he feared risking changing back too soon.

All he could do now was listen, as Evans began mirroring their horror in Harry's life. It started out with just the tiniest bit of hope they all needed, if Sirius really adopted Harry as was being implied than surely this mayhem of a life would end! Then it all went wrong, of course, in both lives. Moony's struggles were slowly breaking him free, and a massive swipe of his paw now added Prongs' blood into the mix, his hooves unable to get any more purchase as he bellowed and was left a mess of limbs. Padfoot made a last, desperate lunge, teeth sinking into Moony's scruff and pulling with all his might as the werewolf's contagious jaws ached for his pray, just as Evans reached the ending with Harry blacking out and the dementors likely murdering Sirius, and it was all Peter's fault.


	57. Hermione's Secret

Waking up was the worst part of it all. He'd grown up with this disease that took over every aspect of his life, so he knew with painful clarity each step, all the way up to the black-out inducing painful transformation. The blur of memories the next morning often took days to sort through, the strong feelings much easier to recognize of what had been done. If he'd eaten anything, it was even more clear for some reason.

His stomach was empty, his mind lingered in a state of despair, and he was in fact ten times more sore than usual, so he knew something must have happened. Even with his friends there the past few times though, that moment of consciousness where he first opened his eyes into the unknown haunted him. Who had he hurt this time?

His eyes slowly flickered open, taking a shorter amount of time to adjust than others, but not understanding what he was seeing any better at first. There was no roof over his head, the Shrieking Shack could have been a million miles away, but that he was still on the Hogwarts grounds he knew without a second glance. He tried to sit up and groaned in protest, so instead let his head flop to the side miserably, and with growing worry as he found himself on the edge of the lake.

Like all corners of these grounds, it was a spot the Marauders knew well. They'd spent countless hours under the shade of that tree, hid many a things in that bush just over there. The waters were calm, and mirrored back without disturbance his blood-soaked visage, and Peter standing over him.

"You're bleeding," Remus slurred in concern, rolling his head gingerly to the other side as he saw his hand pressed to the side of his head, even though there was a thick stream going all the way down to his neck.

"And you need these," Peter had to use one hand to toss a pile of clothes onto his feet from the school bags that had still managed to follow them along all this time.

"When did you- how-?" He tried to string together while also quickly trying to dress and not fall back down from exhaustion all at the same time.

"Since we were in the dorms," Peter shrugged without really looking at him, and it wasn't to spare his decency Remus knew. "When Regulus' shoes didn't spontaneously come back I thought, well you lot were all worried about the werewolf part which, you know made sense, but I figured you'd appreciate-"

Remus' eyes were still tracking faster than his brain could keep up, he saw Sirius jogging towards them but didn't recognize the look on his face until he'd plowed into Peter, sending him sprawling into the dirt.

"You stay the bloody hell away from him!" He snarled, voice so contorted it wouldn't surprise him if he still had a few of Padfoot's other traits.

"Sirius, wait," Remus tried to get to his feet, to cobble together what had happened while he tried to kill them all. He still remembered the confession, the sting of betrayal fueling Sirius was not alone, but unlike the hothead standing between them drawing his wand, he was trying to keep the two firmly separated in his head just like he had for Sirius this entire time. "It's not him, look at him-"

"Sirius, Remus, I couldn't, you know I couldn't have-"

Sirius wasn't listening, he shot a jet of blue light that made Peter squeal while he spat out a mouthful of dirt. "You left us for dead while you ran and saved your own stinking skin, again!"

Remus caught Sirius' wrist and finally stumbled to his own feet, but Sirius jerked his arm away easily, Remus' hand coming away still slick with blood. He fell back to his knees as much for his own instability as the disgust in himself.

He didn't know what Sirius would have done next, only escalation he was sure, until the only person who could have stopped this stepped in.

"Enough Sirius," James spoke quietly and calmly, he didn't have to do anything more than get Sirius' attention and Padfoot lowered his wand.

Sirius was still shaking all over, it was only with the greatest restraint alive he lowered his wand but still kept a daggering glare. James walked past him regardless, offering his hand to Remus, both wincing as he got to his feet. "Remus, are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" He slurred, painfully aware that was James' own blood soaking through his shirt. "What the bloody hell happened to you three?" It took agonizing seconds to put together, it wasn't computing in his head, why they were injured so badly. They'd learned their own healing charms, equal to Madam Pomfrey's in tandem with learning their Animagus practice for such an event, but none of them were bothering to apply them as they stood on guard waiting for someone else to make the next move.

Remus did, as he twisted on the spot and vomited. "Oh, Moony-"

"Back off!"

He could barely hear the quarrel between Peter and Sirius erupting again or what James said this time, he felt a hand on his shoulder guiding him away from the puddle of sick, only just being blown away by the wind as his knees gave out and he stumbled into the bush and refused to get up again.

It was impossible to get the image out of his head, where the other four were. He knew he hadn't killed them, he'd _know_ that, but what he'd done to his friends only one step below as far as he was concerned. He'd never hurt them so bad before, not even the very first time where he'd treated them like a free meal. They'd done so much better at defending themselves, only coming off with a few deep scratches and one bite mark across Prongs shoulder he'd shrugged off. It was only the four pinpricks of light across the lake that caught his attention and made them all realize they were surely about to have company that set them into motion.

"Nothing has to change!" Even in the roar of his own ears, Remus could hear the desperation in his voice as he tried to shuffle closer even though Sirius' hand tightened along his wand again. "We can, modify their memory's, make them forget-"

"Ha!" Sirius' sharp bark of laughter had a truly cruel, twisted edge to it the likes of which they'd never heard, not even last month when he'd laughed upon hearing what Snape had tried to do. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? We're not just going to _forget_ though, even if we wanted to I doubt we could! The bloody magic we're tied up in doesn't seem likely to just let us zap a whole chunk of the story out of our heads! Stop trying to pretend you care about, about any of us!"

"Sirius, I couldn't! You guys, you know I couldn't do that-" His voice was rising.

"Tell me you wouldn't." James still hadn't shouted during all of this, he still spoke with the same soft, quiet demanding voice. "You keep saying you couldn't have done it Peter, but you haven't said you wouldn't do it. Tell me the thought's never crossed your mind, that you would never consider siding with Voldemort over us!"

Peter flinched, but if it was because James had used his name or the accusation he suddenly went silent for, they didn't know. Despite the shock of blood loss setting in, the void larger than Hogwarts itself growing between them, he could still see more than anything the shame in his tremoring lips, "I, I couldn't-" Then he clasped his hand to his mouth as he finally realized what had slipped out.

James shook his head, from Remus vantage he looked more disappointed than anything, though all he felt was stunned. "Just, just clear off for a while, yeah? Let us..." he didn't finish, he didn't have to. It was the exact same thing he'd said to Sirius a month ago, when they hadn't been sure if they'd ever speak to him again either.

Only by the now waning light of the full moon could Remus' eyes keep track of his seeming vanishment, as Wormtail likely set out to find the very edge of the perimeter they were trapped in. He hoped he stayed that way the duration of this madness they were traveling through, he didn't know how he was going to look him in the eye again.

Sirius could vividly remember the bloodlust he'd been described having, as he and Remus were about to kill their friend before Harry had stepped in. It had been the most vivid feeling they'd felt in Azkaban, before being quenched by Moony's abrupt appearance. Now he had to stand here and force himself not to go after him again as Padfoot could, to do what he wasn't quite sure, as he crouched down in front of Remus and began tending to his wounds.

"Don't," Remus tried to push his wand away. "Just-"

"Let him Remus," James whispered in the most world-weary voice that could ever exist. "Give him something to do before he tries blowing up the lake again."

The joke fell flat, the sentiment of reminiscing about their past adventures felt like a torture device, but Remus was too exhausted to bother protesting anymore as he slumped uncomfortably against the leaves regardless.

The three remained huddled around each other, not speaking the rest of the chapter, as Regulus' voice finally began echoing across the grounds for all to hear. It was a pathetic laugh James forced out as he heard the chapter title. Hermione's Secret of how she'd been getting to all of her classes had been the most trivial part to them this entire time. The revelation of what it was, a magic beyond them that manipulated time itself, would normally be idolized and drool worthy to the lot of them, but not now.

Another adventure for Harry took place, involving saving Buckbeak and Sirius, but his future son's life didn't seem any more apt for a good ending than his fathers right now, as Sirius was forced once more to simply go on the run. As Sirius' parting words praised Harry for making his father proud, James agreed, but it was with a bitter aftertaste in his mouth for what had caused this mess. His friends, whom he loved like brothers, had turned on each other this night, and he didn't know how to reconcile with that.

He wondered abstractly how Lily felt about all of this, what she saw now. Still the arrogant toerag, who blindly trusted his friends and got her killed, left their son in this mess? It occurred to him as he looked around once more, he didn't care. He looked at Sirius, tending Moony's wounds with a tender expression no one but them would ever see, Remus' exhausted eyes sinking closed, a vulnerability he couldn't dare show to any but them. He longed to see Peter hovering over the pair, trying to make the two laugh about what their next prank was going to be while he, James, kept an eye on the grounds for Madam Pomfrey coming to retrieve Remus from the Shrieking Shack like every full moon, but he finally knew what he'd refused to accept since the start of this travesty. Their life was never going to be the same again.

* * *

I was originally going to have Regulus read the chapter with the other three and get their reactions to all this, but then I realized I had nothing left to say for the next chapter, leaving it extremely bland, so you just get two separate reactions, and the most important first. Hey, I could have reversed it and left it vague what these four were doing during this leaving it open-ended what the results were for yet another chapter, so I think you guys got the better deal.


	58. Owl Post Again

I finished the third book again! Whoooo!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

It already felt like a lifetime ago they'd fallen into something as simple as a classroom. The desks sat in the moonlight, grafiti polished and spare quills already tidied away by the house-elves. The stools were stacked neatly on top, and the desk sat at the front of the classroom surveying the unusual calmness. It must be Flitwick's, Regulus guessed, his was the only one with a cushion in place. He found this a lucky chance, having landed on it, but also wincing just as much to see Sirius landing painfully upon a desk knocking both stools to the ground. The combined noise of the other six all doing the same was enough racket to rouse Filch to them in mere seconds on any other given night.

When the seconds trickled by and the mood of the room saturated the air, he decided he'd rather be caught out of bed.

Having the, pleasure, of knowing Sirius his whole life, he knew everything had not been smoothed over in their short time apart during the last chapter. While he'd found the book floating along in the lake, and taking the time to carefully dry it, he'd considered seeking these four out to make sure they weren't killing each other in the meantime now that they weren't stopping that monster from killing them. He found himself legitimately worried about his older brother, the injuries he'd received in the pail moonlight trapped in that cage had seemed nasty even surrounded by matted fur.

The problem was, he'd realized while crouching over every page and taking the time to let each letter dry to stall for time, Sirius wouldn't feel the same. His brother, all three of those idiots, had long since known what their friend was, and they not only tolerated it, but defended it.

'What would mother and father think?' Had been his first disgusting reaction after making sure he hadn't received a scratch himself, before remembering all they'd been wrong about yet again. This was different though, right? Just because they'd been ill-informed about You-Know-Who, didn't mean they had to be wrong about everything. Proof of what mindless beasts werewolves were had been inches from his throat, and Sirius was protecting that?!

He'd tried another question as he sat on the lake edge, dry book in hand but no will to seek anyone else out without his own answer at the ready. 'What did Sirius and his friends get out of it?' It baffled the mind he still wasn't sure. Were they treating Lupin like some dangerous pet like Hagrid would? What benefit came from having him around? Surely just the act of advanced Transfiguration practice they'd voluntarily done to be around him couldn't solely be it.

Regulus tried to go back over all he'd seen for context, but it wasn't providing much. The 'friendship,' they supposedly had was clearly as flimsy and feeble as parchment, the amount of time's he'd seen them all turn on each other. Now here he watched the proof layout, as Peter remained as far away from them as possible for his future misdeeds. They'd been no better to Sirius a mere month ago.

He watched as Potter summoned the book in a detached sort of voice, not looking at anyone, even Evans. It came shooting out of Flitwicks desk, and he began reading like it was the most boring of History of Magic text. As if refusing to show any emotion would hide the enormous riff all could see.

A mad dash of Harry trying to get back to the Hospital Wing in time should have been exciting, or at least something new to think about, but nobody seemed to be paying him much attention. He wondered briefly what Longbottom and Smith thought of all this, why they were avoiding each other's eyes and Evans was standing apart from everyone just as much as Peter, but then he decided he didn't care. For the first time, he didn't want another purebloods opinion, he was sick of where that had led in the past to more lies, but the problem was he didn't know how to put together his own.

Strangly, he found his answer was pity, as he watched Peter. He watched Potter reading about Snape destroying Lupin's career as the DADA teacher and how that instigated anger from him, by the point of which Harry went to confront Lupin he was shouting to so loud he was unintelligible. He threw the book to the ground and began pacing the length of the room furiously. It was pretty obvious every pent up emotion he'd been trying to keep a hold on was coming out on this one problem, he wasn't holding his tongue for one word over Snape, and Evans wasn't evens saying anything to the contrary. She just watched him vent with the same dark, calculating green eyes as if she were studying a particularly complex potion.

Lupin calmly picked up the book to finish, but tried to remain partially behind Sirius the entire time to do it, not looking at anyone, voice so quiet it was a wonder anyone could hear. Sirius, for his part, was dismantling stools to get his own frustrated energy out, by hand.

Mostly, he watched Peter, who was having to do an awkward sort of dance to stay out of Potter's way whenever he passed. He noticed the way his eyes kept flickering to Sirius and away, but how he kept avoiding looking at Potter at all. Then he got angry, as he realized Sirius was doing it again. Treating someone like dirt in his boots just because they weren't acting how he wanted them too. Was Sirius going to treat him like a pariah the rest of his life because of it though? Was he irredeemable now because of choices he'd made to stay alive?

As Lupin wound down the chapter with Sirius getting a last parting letter to comfort Harry, he saw Potter circling back to him and thanking him for looking after his future godchild, telling Lupin and even laughing while he said he didn't hold a grudge against him for anything, and his anger boiled over.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Haha, whoops, another all Regulus chapter. I swear I don't do it on purpose, but I find once I get into his head it's hard to get back out. I'm sure you're all so disappointed.

Sad to say a bit of a delay on the next chapter because blah blah excuses, but only two weeks, tops.


	59. The Riddle House

To Guest: Thanks so much for the review! I appreciate everything you have to say, and hope you enjoy this!

* * *

It was a run-down cottage, fit to fall in a burst of strong wind. Eight teenagers falling into its midst nearly did the job. Dust coated everything in such thick layers, the simultaneous sneezes nearly sent a chair falling over. A burnished teapot with long cold water sat ready on the stove, a chipped cup and bag never used set at the ready with no one to save it as it toppled on its side. The only distinguishing sight from the moth-eaten, broken recliner in the living room and the tightly fitted bed was the mansion just visible in the distant gloom.

Frank tried not to look at it longer than he had to, it gave him the creeps for no good reason. Upon closer inspection of the minuscule space, he found a book lodged into the broken back of the chair, but it had changed again to a dark blue. It was much, much thicker than the previous three versions, but as it had a golden four emblazoned on the spine he was sure it was the right one he was supposed to find. Even without previous experience, it still gave off a magical energy as blatant as the tension filling the tiny area, and he'd rather not be too close as this place gave no choice when it blew, so he tried to crack it open and begin.

He didn't even get the chapter title out.

"So that's it then?"

Alice couldn't help but be rather impressed with the way Regulus bowed up to the three boys much older and larger than him, he certainly wasn't giving it much thought as he laid into them.

"Don't know what you're on about," Sirius Black scoffed while inspecting his nails, the air around him still exuding he always found himself winding up in dusty cottages a thousand miles from school do to magic outside their control. Then she reminded herself he regularly spent his free time in that Shreicking Shack and exploring the grounds with a werewolf, so maybe that's why the four had taken it in stride so quickly. This really wasn't such a big deal in comparison.

Regulus didn't seem to agree, as he shoved at his brother to keep his attention. Alice watched as all three, she turned purposefully just to see it as true, frowned reproachfully at him for it. "You know perfectly well! Why's Peter suddenly not looking anyone in the eye, eh? What did you lot say to him? He ruddy stood by you and defended you because of some crimes, now you can't be bothered to do the same?"

It seemed to take a lot of effort for Sirius Black to force his scowl to look light and amused as he continued antagonizing his brother. "Oh, as if I have to explain to you," he pandered. "Come on Reggie, you're smart enough to know the difference between the rat who set me up for a crime isn't the same as not doing it."

"He hasn't done it you arrogant shit!" Regulus shouted loud enough dust trickled down from the rafters.

"I don't see how it's your business," Potter finally cut in as Sirius wasn't holding back his anger much longer. "Why don't you run along back to your Dark Art's club now and let the big kids handle it."

If his goal had been to infuriate the younger Black beyond words, it worked. He turned on his heel and went to stand by the front door where Pettigrew was and hissed something quietly to him.

Pettigrew just shook his head fiercely, and then 'vanished.' This time though, they all had the sense of mind to look to the ground and just spot a bald tale slipping underneath the recliner.

The three Marauders still visible looked like they were going to be sick at the cowardly display, but Lily felt like bursting into applause someone other than her had finally called them out on their insolence. She wanted to have a go at them herself, but Frank had finally taken the lingering silence to begin.

Peter listened, just like he always had for his friends. He'd always been smaller, everyone always overlooked him, he'd been the perfect one to blend in and hear every conversation in a room even before he'd shrunk down to this size. He took in quickly everything there was to say about The Riddle House and stored that information away, connecting it easily to You-Know-Who, ergo it would definitely be important later. There would be a later, there had to be.

He would not confront his friends as Regulus had suggested, nor do anything to further incite them like suddenly trying to pathetically make friends with Longbottom and Smith. He doubted he could anyways, he still wasn't sure how he'd made the friends he had. They'd take him back though, just like they had Sirius, once he found a way of reminding them of his usefulness.

Doubts began plaguing him at once though, if they even should. He'd probably just turn around and somehow get James killed all over again. You-Know-Who was no unintelligent animal to be outsmarted as he'd done in the past, and it was clear to him now they didn't even need him to do that. Their tricks and planning couldn't last forever, when school ended they'd have to find something else to do, would probably have started to forget about him anyway, he'd already seen the beginnings of that. Who would need him around then to get information? What would be his purpose?

Frank read with intrigue about the history being fed to him, but felt he was the only one really taking it in. The three Marauders had banded together in a tight circle and seemed to be having some whispered argument Black was on the outs of. He kept shaking his head and gesturing over his shoulder a lot. Lily and Alice weren't being much better, looking out the window to the decrepit old Manor being described but exchanging softly whispered words as well while throwing pitiful looks to the younger Black, who was gazing foully at the recliner.

His namesake alone seemed to have his interest as he spotted burglars in the old house, and Frank couldn't help but glance up now to make sure a light wasn't visible there yet. He was the only one paying strict attention to the details provided as the war hero made his way along the property past his beloved plants, and then began overhearing You-Know-Who's conversation to Pettigrew.

He almost wished he could climb under some furniture and hear the rest of it out too rather than read through the dead air proceeding this portion. Pathetic was the kind way to put the following description of the interactions for plots of murder, a far cry from the boy he'd been seeing recently tagging around with the most extravagant students in the castle.

The poor old groundskeeper had been marked dead as soon as he'd entered that house, to this everyone knew. Still, there were flinches all around for the curse being cast, but it was Harry's experience seeing it all that had them gasping for breath as they were pulled away.

* * *

I apologize for lying two weeks ago, there, in fact, will not be double updates for this in the near future, if at all, because of math my dear readers. I've realized if I only update once a week for the next year, another rather popular series I've been dying to see the end of may come to pass in that time, and I'd rather leave my writing door wide open...

Hint, I've already entitled the Reading the Book series for it; How Do You Say Gods?


	60. The Scar

Now that Proper Life is complete, I shall be moving updates to this to Monday from now on.

To britbil121; I don't seem able to PM you. I'd recommend going into your Account, Settings, and then scrolling down to the Yes No options and making sure it's yes, then I'd be more than happy to. Thanks so much for the review!

* * *

Heat blazed down on them with such ferocity, it rained sand for a moment as they each rolled to cover their eyes along with the general downpour their landing caused. Most of them sat up spitting it out and ruffling it from their clothes and hair. Sirius got the misfortune of landing in water, and came up coughing through seaspray with a clump of seaweed in his hair. He was gagging and retching the entire time he spent seeking air, feeling more like he'd fallen into a vat of salt more than water. His eyes, mouth, nose, and side all stung quite terribly as he found his feet.

For a worrying moment as he staggered back towards shore, he wondered if he'd pissed himself. Then he realized the water was simply that warm, far more than the lake at school had ever been. The view he caught sight of was breathtaking, more exotic than anything he'd ever seen in his life. The deciduous trees seemed to reach through to the heavens, the light mist coating their skin was as warm as the sun still shining powerfully through the clouds to cast down on a makeshift lean-too laid out upon a granite shore. Tropical birds roosted right above it further providing shade and almost making it look completely blended into the shadows if he wasn't looking directly at it.

Then he saw Peter taking off his shoes and stuffing his school robes into his bag, sweat already appearing on him like the others, and he bitterly remembered what would drive him to this place. Harry had no reason to be here, unless the Dursleys had gone mental and taken him on some extravagant vacation. He however had last been mentioned fleeing the country, and his own godson, because of him. This seemed a likely, remote, place he would have landed.

Cursing and muttering the entire time he went splashing through the water, fighting the impulse to go over to him once more and throttle him for being a two-faced cad the whole time they'd known him, by the time he'd waded back to shore the others had all gotten semi-comfortable, but clearly feard stripping too far down even in the glaring sun. Who knew where they'd end up next, Antartica?

Regulus was shaking his legs through the sand like he'd had the jelly-leg jinx placed upon him as he wandered over to Peter and began trying to talk to him again. Rather wishing he had pissed himself than watch that, he saw Longbottom wiping sweat from his eyes and giving the girls an unhappy look as they went towards the shade of the trees and scratched unhappily at his skin.

Sirius was still wearing his Wimborne Wasp jersey, and the pants of his school robes and didn't feel the need to show off farther, unlike Prongs who had stripped down to his boxers unrepentant and was now running laps in the shore waiting for Sirius to finish approaching.

"I could have bloody drowned out there while you were showing off!" He shouted upon approach.

"Nah, Moony would have saved you," James waved off, keeping his eyes on Lily, who was with Alice heading towards the lean-too in a casual stroll, eyes traveling along for the book he supposed, or taking it all in. He was still doing the latter.

Sirius tried to exchange an exasperated look with said friend, but he had a very strained smile in place it took Sirius a second to process. He wouldn't meet his eyes, and in fact his face looked slightly more than flushed. Sirius was about to start preening as he realized his wet clothes clung to him damn near as much as Prongs showing off, but it also showed off the darkening stains of blood anew trickling down his side and painting the water. He muttered a curse and began reapplying the charms. Prongs was only fairing slightly better, the marks slashed across him were newly scabbed as well, and a fresh stain only a few paces away showed Peter had likely gone through much the same upon their new landing again.

All three of them nearly jumped out of their new skin when they heard the startled yelps of the girls.

James was fastest again, even never having run on sand before didn't seem to deter him, but before the others could scramble over to see what monster was on this island with them, they could also hear him laughing. By the time they jogged into the thrown together shelter, it was to see him in a spectacular bow to Buckbeak, the girls fighting back the sweat running into their eyes as they did the same.

The Hippogriff graciously did so in return, even if he did click his beak in agitation upon the new arrivals. James merely came forward and patted his beak for comfort. "Looks like you kept along a buddy Padfoot."

"And he's kept our ride safe," Alice noted the book in the piled leaves clearly meant for a nest.

Remus winced upon hearing the chapter title, he'd had enough Scars to last his lifetime, and elbowed his way back out of the suddenly crowded space. Peter stumbled over his feet and nearly crashed to the ground as he tried to get out of his way. Remus stopped on instinct, even reached out to help catch him without thinking twice, then he saw the nick in his ear that would never regrow. Shoving blindly past everything else, he made his way back to the unforgiving sun.

He felt James and Sirius following him, but did not want to turn around and face them. Their comforting words, their promise they didn't blame him. None of that erased the harm he'd done to them, and would inevitably do again.

Surprisingly short on breath, he stopped only a few paces into the shaded trees and leaned against the nearest tree, soaking in the warmth while he could. It wasn't just their casual dismissal of him nearly being a murderer. It was also his intended victims, how none of them had even so much as looked at him since it happened. It was the numb shock he still couldn't get out of his brain that Peter had it in him to someday be the cause of this future they were living through. Maybe not now, but the fact that he hadn't been able to deny it to James' face left his mind spinning so fast he thought he was going to be sick again.

"Ynoom ecalp siht evol d'uoy."

Remus kept his eyes closed, even as he scowled in confusion. That was Sirius' voice, but unless he was trying to make him laugh from sheer randomness, that hadn't made a lick of sense.

"Suolaej os eb dluow sgnorp."

Then he did open his eyes, only to see Sirius and James right next to him, looking as baffled as he felt and glancing around wearily, wands drawn. Remus didn't blame them, but something about what he was hearing tugged at his memory. It didn't sound like any language he knew, but-

"Rats live on no evil star."

He looked up, to see a bright-eyed bird staring very intently at him. "Oh," he gasped in surprise, finally cluing the other two in. "Looks like an emordnilap found us."

"A what?" James asked in surprise.

"I remember Kettleburn mentioning these," Sirius agreed as he smiled at the beast. "They speak backward for you. Though I don't recall ever having said any of that."

The bird clicked its beak upon Sirius speaking, turning attention directly to him, and then recited, "Taht fo yna dias gnivah reve llacer t'nod I hguoht .Uoy rof drawkcab kaeps yeht."

"Fascinating," James muttered at once. "Looks like Sirius, err, the Sirius on the run here and not mine," he needlessly gave him a playful shove, nearly overbalancing him as he grinned at the bird, "a friend."

"I like him," Sirius agreed at once.

"Mih ekil I."

His grin only grew. "Can I keep her Prongs? I want to name her Ava."

"Ava mih eman ot tnaw I, sgnorp mih peek I nac."

James merely went crosseyed as the bird continued to jabber away, he wasn't particularly impressed. It was massive for one, even as she fluttered down to land on Padfoot's head it was nearly double the size of any owl he'd seen, with a beak the size of his face in a rainbow of colors. The sleek black feathers were large enough he wouldn't be surprised if there were some fancy emordnilap quills out there, and the claws were giving him nervous ticks even as gently as they were clearly being on his best friends head.

Sirius lifted his arm, and Ava obligingly stepped onto that instead, still staring at him intently.

"I wouldn't recommend it Pads," James decided. "Maybe when we get out of this mess we can come back and get you your own, but this one might get hurt along for now."

Sirius pouted but seemed to agree, even before Remus added, "Besides, you've already got Buggle. I hardly see you needing two birds."

"I could cross-breed them!" Sirius suddenly said in excitement, cocking his head to the side and hearing the book already flesh out his idea. "You see, I'll bet this is the one I've been sending letters to Harry, mix the two birds together and who knows what would happen."

"You're turning into Hagrid," James grumbled, but was over shouted by the bird saying in one long speech, "Neppah dluow tahw swonk ohw dna rehtegot sdrib owt eht xim ,yrrah ot srettel gnidnes neeb ev'I eno eht si siht teb ll'I ,ees uoy! Meht deerb-ssorc dluoc I."

Remus shook his head slowly, fighting back a smile now at Sirius' far too pleased expression. "Well, it's certainly as noisy as you. I always said if you weren't a dog you'd be some sort of bird, though I always imagine you more of a peacock."

Sirius sniffed, and now with an impish grin in place said perfectly clearly right next to the bird, "and I always said I wanted to be a duck! They're awesome creatures, can fly, swim, and walk, not to mention-"

James reached over and smothered his mouth before he could go on a whole rants worth. The bird blinked for only a moment before saying back what Sirius had managed to get out.

"Noitnem ot ton ,klaw dna ,miws ,ylf nac ,serutaerc emosewa er'yeht !Kcud a eb ot detnaw I dias syawla I dna-"

Remus was pleasantly surprised to find that once he'd stopped snickering at the pair, his head wasn't spinning so much. The two had done it again, but it didn't completely erase the empty gap he was sure the other two felt about this newest experience. Guilt was already pouring in he hadn't said anything to Peter since it happened, but he didn't even know what to say. It should be nothing to forgive what he hadn't even done yet, but now he was afraid. If he ever looked him in the eye again, would he always see this future lingering over his head?

Jerking his head sharply from side to side, rather than letting his stomach plunge farther into despair, he instead held his arm out hopefully. Ava appraised him for a moment before hopping over, and Remus nearly buckled under the weight. He hadn't been expecting the bird to be so heavy, for as casually as Sirius was holding her. Then he thought for a moment, and grinned as he told the bird, "Step on no pets."

Her large black eyes seemed to appraise him for some time, before repeating back, "Step on no pets."

James and Sirius burst in surprised laughter. "How'd you come up with that so quickly!" James protested slightly. The chapter was winding down now, and his mind was scrambling frantically to see if he could try the same rather than dwell on everything Harry was.

"Just something I realized a while back, never thought it would have any practical use," Remus shrugged with a smug grin. "I'm wondering how long it took Sirius to come up with that rats live on no evil star thing," he finished with an uneasy wince, he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Sirius turned away, but not before Remus had seen the boiling anger once more. He used his wand to blast bark away from a tree, startling Ava who flapped her wings in protest and nearly bit Remus' neck off.

"Oh, wait, I've got something," James said quickly and peaceably. He held his arm out and bounced hopefully on his heels for the bird. She didn't seem particularly happy about it, but finally, after some coaxing from Sirius who had slowly turned back around and smiled at the bird, Ava did indeed move onto Prongs' jiggling arm.

James looked very intently at the bird, and then pointed at the mouth of the tent. "Pretty please, tell that redhead, Snave thgirla?"

The emordnilap clicked her beak in response, and then took off.

"That wasn't a sentence," Remus frowned in confusion as he tried to work out what James had said. He didn't get much time to think about it, as he heard Alice call a warning she was on the last sentence. They all scrambled to get their things back on, he wasn't even sure if Evans had gotten the message before they were gone.

* * *

I'm not a geologist, nor have I ever been to Britain, so any mistakes on visually explaining this are all mine. The only thing we're told of where Sirius was while he was on the run was south, but I also imagine he wouldn't want to go too far from Harry. Certainly not all the way down to Africa, but I've no more been to the UK than any other place outside of Texas. In my head, he was somewhere on the Isles' of Scilly.

Fun fact about this chapter, I tried to figure out which tropical bird JK was imagining when writing this so I could say Sirus was there, but the largest species of owl can be up to ten pounds. The largest tropical birds are only five pounds. So what she was imagining I've no clue, as even the smallest tropical bird should fit through any window an owl can. Hell, Hedwig is comparatively larger than toucans, if we're talking wing size and body mass.

Personally, I always thought she meant a toucan and just grossly overestimated how big they were, so I just went with that and magically enlarged them. After all, if this world has one of the 'stupidest' species of birds delivering messages, who's to say they don't have other modified versions of our animals.


	61. The Invitation

Lily held on even tighter to the letter as she fell, sending a mass of white over every part of her. She found herself struggling to even sit up, as whatever she was in moved with her like quicksand. Starting to panic slightly, as memories of the devil's snare flared up, she almost released her clutch on the paper in favor of grabbing her wand until her free hand grabbed onto something hard. She gasped in relief and sat upright, for a bewildering moment thinking she was trapped in a tornado of swirling letters, before an envelope fell onto her lap address side up, and yet her confusion only grew.

Every bit of it was covered in stamps except for a square inch on the front, into which someone had squeezed the Dursleys' address in minute writing. Scattered around her were other envelopes, though they all looked perfectly normal. Picking it up and clutching it in the fist still holding tightly to the letter, she glanced around more properly to find she wasn't the only one to land in a bin full of envelopes.

Alice and Regulus on either side of her were already trying to climb out of theirs. The older Black seemed stuck in a printer somehow, whether he'd tried to put his foot in that slot or he'd landed that way she wasn't sure, nor particularly cared for his misfortune as Potter and Lupin moved forward to help get him out carefully.

Peter Pettigrew wasn't even visible, if he would be at all, and Frank was shifting his weight awkwardly at the front desk where Lily now realized was a postal service station.

"Wow, where are we?" Alice asked as she plucked a stamp off her nose.

"Muggle place where mail goes," Lupin called in explanation as Black's foot came loose, though there was now printer ink all up his pants leg.

Alice gave him an awkward sort of smile he couldn't have seen as he hadn't really looked up. Lily grimaced at the tension still active like a live-wire in here and shifted even more uncomfortably to start crawling out as well. She realized that something in fact was jabbing her in the bum as she started to scramble about, and pulled the book free with her other hand.

"Need a hand?" Suddenly Potter was there, offering her a hand and that smirk she'd been dying to curse off his face for years now.

"No," she snapped, moving the book to her other hand as well, and juggling all three, managed to get out just fine on her own with fair grace. "And if you sick any more birds on me to ask how I am, I'll curse your meals to taste like worms for a month."

"Alright Evans," he grinned unrepentantly. She ground her teeth in frustration for how casual he was being, and almost changed her mind to turn away from him completely. At the last second though, she _really_ looked at him. He was shivering in his damp clothes with the AC on, those hazel eyes were hard, much darker than she'd seen them the one time she'd bothered to notice. His smile seemed more forced than she was used to as he addressed her alone as if no one else existed. She recalled how he'd been prancing around all but nude on that beach to show off and looking her way every five seconds, still ignoring one friend and pandering the other while harassing her, all while boasting scars from the last.

She sighed, and decided he'd been through enough as she muttered, "err, well, since you're here, would you like to see this?"

He looked genuinely surprised as she shuffled her hand's load for a moment and offered him the letter from Harry to Sirius she'd found in that cave. It had been the only personal touch, and she'd spent the entire chapter examining every detail of it, fascinated beyond words how he wrote his g's the same as hers, the way it had been carefully folded by a Black she was only beginning to understand.

Potter accepted it with a look of such pure gratitude, she flushed and turned away before he could open his mouth again, and flipped the book open blindly to start reading before he could respond. The Invitation made her instantly curious, and she glanced again at the envelope in her hand, almost breaking it open to see what this was before changing her mind. She didn't know the charm to reseal it, yet. The beginnings of this one were disgusting on many levels. The continued interactions with those Dursleys set her blood to boil as much as dealing with the Marauders, if not more lately. The way they constantly excused themselves and especially Dudley of their actions, their mistreatment of Harry with no good reason, it made her want to invent a new potion to somehow change the very essence of her blood so that no future kids of hers would ever have to be anywhere near these people for any reason.

At least the explanation for the strange envelope came soon after, though Vernon having to be the one to find it left a bad taste in her mouth. Turns out she didn't even have to unseal it to find out the contents of why the Weasley's would be sending Harry mail, it was actually quite sweet of them to brave such a Muggle concept as sending mail just so they could try and accommodate people who didn't deserve it. She stopped for a moment and swallowed to hold back tears for the circumstances she kept finding this poor kid in, and more than half the time they seemed to be her fault.

It was her best friend treating him like scum at school, it was her sister making his existence hell in his own home. Yet not one person at the Burrow made him feel unwelcome, her influence at least couldn't taint anyone there.

She kept her nose buried in the book as the argument between Vernon and Harry began, ignoring the others circling the place curiously. She didn't notice that Frank stayed uneasily on his side of the counter, toying with the retractable part of a line divider. She didn't spare much thought to the three Marauders now chatting exuberantly about everything they found, like a tape gun. She did feel the smallest spot of warmth Alice stayed by her side, flipping through a phonebook and stopping every few pages to examine some add or another and mouthing a few of them aloud in confusion.

The chapter wound down with a sweet note, one she knew to savor now given past experiences. Harry was going to a game he really wanted, with a very good friend, and he felt safe at least with Potter's best friend there in spirit if not in person. After placing the letter fondly back in the bin she'd found it, she told the others to be ready for their next departure with an almost friendly sort of tone right along with her son for once.


	62. Back to the Burrow

I am sorry for the varied chapter length in all of these, I get more material out of some locations than others.

* * *

Seven screams rent the air and seemed to echo back at them. There was a general combination of pain and frustration mixed into all the voices as they once again found themselves crammed into a very small, dark space.

"Why does this keep happening to us?!" Sirius howled in miserable protest.

"Peter, I swear if that's you foot up my arse again-"

A tiny little squeak of protest from their feet was his reply, but the diminutive form of one of them gave not a single breath of relief. James still found his face smashed painfully against a rough wall as Frank desperately dug the book into any sort of viewable experience, and Remus found himself the only one able to wedge a wand free and give light to their circumstances.

Every word out of his mouth seemed a painfully slow process, he didn't even have much in him to be sorry Alice's elbow seemed likely to crush his windpipe before he finished, though she had no hope of lowering her arm with Sirius crammed against her the way he was. Not one of them could so much as twitch a finger once more without harming someone else more.

Vernon's complaints seemed the most petty thing in the world, his griping at Harry about the Weasley's coming to get Harry. As far as he was concerned, even if that happened in the next second it wasn't fast enough as he sneezed painfully and swore his head collided with the other six all at once.

Of course the experience had to drag out as long and painfully as possible. He was sure this was karma for something! Finally, after what felt like years, Frank managed to painfully describe the experience from Harry's point of view of the Weasley's, and their current predicament. No one was thrilled that their circumstances were in fact the Dursley's fault, blocking up the fireplace with them inside!

He was sure that late he'd lament not being able to laugh at the horrible relative's abuse in all of this, as his breath caught when he heard Mr. Weasley getting them all out. "Bloody hell we're all idiots," he snarled at no one. Not caring the injuries he was giving or receiving as he suddenly fought like a madman to get his wand free and do the same.

"Are you insane?" Unbelievably, it was Sirius of all people asking that. "We've tried getting ourselves out before and it's never done an f'ing thing! Let Longbottom finish so we can all get out in one piece!"

James ground his teeth up in frustration, now realizing that was soot covering his face, but finally relented against arguing the point. He had to admit it was just as likely the curse would rebound and possibly kill them then get them out as nothing had worked previously, but it didn't make any of this feel better knowing how trapped they were!

It seemed to take ages. Normally the twin's antics were a highlight but now he wanted to shove them in the chimney himself so they could continue to share in this misery rather than having to hear of anything else further, even the prank involving Dudley they'd concocted. Finally though, as Vernon began throwing plates around and Arthur stepped in, Harry was forced to leave, and so were they.


	63. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Any landing that allowed her to land splayed out would be considered a win after their last painfully forced entrapment, Alice knew, but considered taking that statement back almost at once as she sat up and looked around. It was a hard decision, but she almost wished for the fireplace back rather than finding herself in such a posh office. The place immiedtly gave her the creeps.

Barron and unloved were the first words to come to mind, and yet she recognized this place as someone's work area, surely there should be more personal touches? The wooden desk was black and so highly polished it looked metal, there were no photographs in sight, or even paperwork left out. Only one work cabinet seemed to suffice the needs, an ordinary quill sat waiting in a full ink pot. Even the chair looked buffed, as if the idea of showing its wear would have it cast from the room in the same second. A simple nameplate stated this as Barty Crouch Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation. She found the book waiting in the center of his desk, as if it too feared being a millimeter out of place.

Even their arrival hadn't done much to disturb the place, as there wasn't much to disturb. The large office left little for them to look through and nothing for them to examine. Frank cleared his throat awkwardly as the silence dragged on, and she flushed rather than glance his way as she scooped the book up and began.

She had not a clue what Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was, but it apparently garnered some excitement from the visible Marauders', she definitely heard them laughing. She wasn't really paying them much mind, nor was she giving much thought to what she was reading as Harry finally met the entire Weasley family. She'd seen Frank out of the corner of her eye edging around the desk and standing awkwardly at her side.

It's not like she'd been intentionally avoiding him, but she hadn't gone out of her way to talk to him again since their little spat at the lake's edge. She still couldn't believe all the things he'd said about someone he barely knew, but hadn't been able to argue much when those contagious jaws had been inches from her own throat. If Black and Potter hadn't been there, they'd all be dead because of him. If Pettigrew hadn't managed to get the book to them in the madness, they'd be dead even faster. She wanted to be more grateful, but shamefully there was still more fear and uncertainty than anything as she looked at each of them.

How could she be mad at Frank for saying the same things? At least she was trying to repress the thoughts and see them for the people they were, but that was all the harder when they went around trying to pretend like this was normal again, while their friend was clearly suffering.

She was so distracted by her own thoughts she nearly read right past the explanation of said chapter title, it was a joke shop created by the Weasley twins. Sympathy washed over her as she then heard how disapproving of it their own mother was, and let her eyes flicker up to meet Frank's.

He smiled hesitantly at her as he whispered, "I can imagine their shoes." Her smile grew, yet still restrained as she remembered being so happy he was finally starting to share details of his life outside of school with her. Now she wondered at his automatic reaction again, and what a bad influence his mother seemed to be compared to her own parents who always tried to keep her smiling.

The rest of the chapter went by in much the same fashion, it was admittedly very interesting hearing about someone's family through yet another outsider she'd never met. She wished they'd landed in that garden feast Mrs. Weasley had created, as her stomach began to rumble. The three friends kept getting visibly more excited as talk of the Quidditch World Cup became unavoidable, and Alice even would have liked to join in on that one, but she couldn't shake everything else this room contained.

Regulus Black was still bouncing on his toes and pacing in frustration, unable to look at anything without scowling. The poor lad had been through too much in such a short amount of time, and something needed to happen there. Lily was braiding her hair with a far away look in her eyes. Even in the short time she'd really gotten to know her, it was obvious she was thinking hard about nothing present.

Through all of it though, Frank started whispering in her ear with a smile. About this and that, how he'd love to hear more about this Crouch man they must be in the office of, he hoped the twins didn't let their mother deter their own hopes. At last Frank gave her a genuine smile, and she reached the end and took his hand in hers once more. Alice may have realized she didn't like everything about Frank, but she wasn't going to deny she was still falling in love with him.


	64. The Portkey

James' eyes began watering at once upon trying to take in his surroundings, his hand came up automatically to shield his eyes from the bright sun just cresting onto the hilltop he found himself on.

It was a marvelous view to be sure. Deeply sloped, promising a challenging climb, the grass thick and springy making him wonder if he could take his shoes off and bounce on it. Perfect Quidditch conditions, he grinned at once, remembering the coming Cup and more than pleased if this is where they'd hear it from, he felt on top of the world.

Beyond the sunrise he could make out a few more sparse details, more rolling hills in the distance, and even farther off what could possibly be the Burrow, or a giant rook, it was hard to be sure.

Not everyone seemed as happy with the surroundings.

Evans was muttering a charm to get the grass stains out of the knees of her uniform, Longbottom and Smith and somehow slid down half the length of the hill and were now having to nearly crawl back up, and Sirius' little brother was as far at the boundary as he could go glaring down into the grass.

At least Remus and Sirius were still getting into the spirit, as they all but bounded over to him snickering at some joke, the three quickly breaking into an argument over who would get to read the chapter.

"So you're just never going to speak to them again?" Regulus demanded of the long bald tail, only just visible for his eyes in the keen grass. He still got no response, and Sirius' voice pitched even louder, it sounded like he was whining about not getting the opportunity to read.

"I don't understand," Regulus snapped again, though this time without even expecting a response. "You're supposed to be his friend, how are you not standing up for yourself?" He stamped his foot at the end more to release his own frustration he seemed the only one who was even acknowledging anything was wrong lately, still watching the only visible part of him now worm about on the ground.

He kept going just for himself now as Potter began reading about his prodigy having an early rising. "I don't understand any of this," he plopped down into the grass and began pulling out fistfuls of tufts, feeling he may as well be talking to himself now. "Why's all of this happening? When did we start going along with this rather than trying to find a way out? What's going to happen when we do?"

The last one had burned out of him as he finally spoke what he'd been stuck on since he found out the Dark Lord was a half-blood. More than Sirius, more than all of this, what was he going to do?

"We find out, how inevitable it is, I suppose."

Regulus startled at Peter's quiet voice finally appearing, the boy beside him finally. His watery brown eyes were back up the hill though, where his friends were all boisterously laughing about finding the boot now, the book apparently abandoned as they found a new way to spend their energy.

"That's why I'm avoiding them, like Prongs asked me to," he continued, rubbing absently at his nose. "I, don't want to go back, if it's going to be true anyway."

Regulus scowled in confusion. "You're rewriting the problem than already. If you lot never become friends again, then he'll never use you as Secret Keeper and won't die."

"Exactly," Peter whispered.

Regulus' frown only deepened. "But then, because you don't want that to happen, you're already proving you're not the same bloke who did it to him."

"But I could turn into him, if I go back," Peter insisted.

"But, now you won't," Regulus repeated.

Peter shook his head slowly, still rubbing at his nose which was starting to drip a bit.

Regulus' blood boiled. He wanted to grab Sirius and make him see how miserable someone who had defended him for so long was. He didn't understand how those three could just pretend like their long-time friend no longer existed, how he was allowing it to happen. Sirius had called him a coward and Peter hadn't denied it, but Regulus had always known it took more than a solid will to tackle a problem.

Evans seemed to have grown impatient at being stuck up here, the sun didn't seem to be rising any farther in the sky, they were apparently frozen in their little bubble with the sun permanently in all their eyes no matter which way they turned until they got out of here. She scooped up the book and continued, pausing every now and then to laugh with Alice and Frank about how their travels were somehow tied into Portkeys and spitballing ideas on how it all worked again.

Regulus glanced to the side, seeing Peter had vanished again as the chapter wound down. It shouldn't really surprise him, he'd always worked best alone.


	65. Bagman and Crouch

Sirius found himself on all fours in a grassy meadow still blinking bright morning sun out of his eyes, and grinned at the potential for mayhem all around. With not a soul in sight.

Head still spinning like he'd just taken a bad tumble from a broom, he staggered to his feet and stumbled around for a few moments, right into someone's tent. Not his initial intention, but he shrugged and kept at it anyway, even if he would have picked a grander one to start. It's not as if this one was uninteresting.

Instead of supporting either of the current teams here, they seemed to have hung posters of the Tutshill Tornados around. The beddings were even done up in bronze and blue, and there was a Comet Two Sixty leaning against a twin bed at the ready, amusing him for a moment as he imagined whoever owned it had actually planned a pick-up game at the World Cup, he knew he would have.

After only a moments hesitation, he raided their cupboards and found a few things to eat, before eying the bed wearily. It had been a while since they'd taken a break, and he hadn't heard the book going yet. However, he wanted to meet up with James and Remus first, explore with a bit more daylight. Maybe he'd run into everyone and they could all agree to take a nap so no one got any surprise jerk aways.

The peacock cocked his head to the side, and James mimicked the pose. The bird extended its albino plumage and James waved his arms wide. Unimpressed, the other one snapped his beak impatiently to move him along, but James' grin only widened as he once again tried to pass them by, sure there would be something of interest in the tent they were guarding.

"Hey!" looking up and around in surprise, James grimaced at Regulus marching towards him, almost literally. It always fascinated him how much this kid looked like Sirius but acted nothing like him, his best mate hadn't held himself so straight since Filch once threatened to tie a broom to his back.

"Yes?" He asked unenthusiastically, noticing the book in his hand, and turning dismissively back towards the birds.

"Need to talk to you about something."

He was glad he'd turned away now, the resemblance wasn't so uncanny when he didn't have to look at him. "When I want your opinion on my friend's, I promise you, I'm not shy in asking for it."

"Some friend," he scoffed.

James clenched his jaw, but before he could respond he went on primely, "no, that's not what I was going to say. You're probably better at hunting down the lot than I am-"

"Some Seeker," he snorted.

"But I'm going to keep this with me and crash for a few hours," he went on, somehow his voice getting more snooty by the moment. "That way, no one has to worry about not knowing when we're leaving again."

"How considerate," he rolled his eyes.

"Just thought you'd like to pass along the message," his voice sounded just a touch surely now. "I say we meet up at the Weasley's tent, once everyone's there, then we'll all be ready to keep going."

"What an excellent idea," he snarked.

He heard Regulus blow air through his nose in what was too dignified to be called a snort, but felt him still standing behind him. Temptation won out, he glanced over his shoulder and saw him chewing on the inside of his cheek as he continued to eye him. Whatever he was considering saying, he was sure he didn't want to hear it, so finally abandoned the stately tent and walked off.

"I just hope your memory isn't as shallow as your gene pool," he finally called after him. James flipped him the bird and made a quick cut through more tents.

He tried to keep eyeing everything as he walked past with curiosity, but now he just kept expecting to see Regulus out of the corner of his eye following him. Then he grimaced as he'd swear he heard Sirius' voice and turned expectantly to still see nothing. He considered circling back out of spite and trying to get back into that tent, but it didn't hold much appeal without his friends around to go threw it with him.

The silence was beginning to ring in his head, he found himself pacing the same cloak propped up on sticks four times before he even realized it, and then when he finally made the conscious decision to turn deliberately left, he slammed full-face into someone.

"Sorry!" Frank said automatically, reaching out a hand to help steady him.

'Frank the tank it felt more like,' James thought to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "S'alright, wasn't looking where I was going."

"You seen anyone else?" Frank asked with an uneasy smile. "I've, ah, been looking all over, this place is like a maze. Found myself in a sea of faces on tents, it was a bit spooky, but no one else besides you."

"No one you'd want to run into," he snapped.

Frank frowned at him, but James didn't want to deal with anyone else right now, certainly not the bloke who probably would have pissed himself if he'd run into Remus instead. He turned away without another word regardless and walked purposefully this time, now tapping his wand on his hip in thought. He considered throwing up some sparks, surely everyone would see it and they'd all meet up regardless and then be able to break off on their own.

Everyone, his mental voice repeated, and guilt began bubbling to the surface as he pictured it. Would it be worse if he didn't see a glimpse of Peter, or better? He'd respected his wish and stayed away, but James hadn't tried much to figure anything out since then, every time he even considered thinking about all he'd heard he just wanted to throw up again.

Shouldn't he have tried anyways though? Come around and been badgering the lot of them to hear his side again? 'Sirius hadn't,' he mentally reasoned, 'he was probably taking his cue from him.'

'And look how well that turned out,' he argued back with himself. How long had they been fighting before they made up in that future then? If this hadn't happened, how long until the four would be friends again? Long enough that the mistrust would never truly fade and that's what started all of this?

'He'd been the best mate at your wedding!' He yelled at himself. 'Surely the four of them still meant something to each other!'

"But not enough," he sighed aloud, before wincing and covering his mouth in shame.

"Prongs?"

Shaking his head and finding himself somewhere new once more, surrounded completely by moss apparently, he still called back, "Moony? That you?"

"Yeah, finally," he came jogging into sight, Alice Smith of all people trailing along behind him with a nervous yet excited smile. "Thought I heard you, we've been looking all over for anyone!"

"Oh yeah, me too," he said quickly, easily putting a smile back in place, more for Smith than anything. "I ah, ran into Longbottom and Regulus already, but, obviously they couldn't handle my charm."

"I'm so sure," Remus rolled his eyes, while James continued gesturing over his shoulder.

"Err, that way, sorry I didn't get you a map."

"A shame," she grinned, "you seem so good at those." He smiled genuinely in surprise at how comfortable she apparently was, or at least, she didn't dart off in that same second.

Remus was still studying him, so he was quick to keep going, "seen Padfoot?"

Moony clucked his tongue and gave him an obvious look. "Yes, I absolutely spotted him in the distance but didn't hail him down, instead I just kept wandering around wondering where you lot were."

"Always keep us guessing Remus," James nodded.

"I haven't heard the book yet," Alice said when the silence started to grow.

"Oh, ah, yeah," James was quick to cobble his mind back into place. "Regulus, er, found the book and said something about crashing before reading it. Said he wanted us all to meet up at the Weasley's tent when we were ready to get going again, so no one had to deal with a surprise pull away."

"How sweet," she grinned.

James scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck, and Remus shuffled his feet for a few more moments before Alice cleared her throat. "Right, well, guess I'd best go find Frank and Lily. It was, nice talking to you Remus."

"Yeah, you as well," he said quickly.

She smiled one last time and waved before taking off.

"You two find something of interest to talk about?" He asked curiously.

"Not really," he shrugged, "she mentioned she was a quarter Irish or something, but who isn't really."

"Oh, and you two seemed to be hitting it off," he smirked.

"You and Evans create enough love drama, don't go trying to start more," Remus rolled his eyes, before adding shrewdly, "and changing the subject. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Let's go find Sirius." Finally, with one of his friends back around to chat with, the voice in his head quieted down.

Lily sat with her feet hanging into the well, swinging them about and wishing the water was high enough she could dip her toes into it. She could just magic it, she supposed, but even after five years in school where that was accepted as the norm, the look on Petuina's face when it came up had her hesitating to do it casually. She knew what Sev would say if he was here at least.

She sighed as her eyes started to droop down heavily, but clung stubbornly to the sunlight keeping her warm and eyes wide open. Harry lingered in her mind once more, somehow a son she had no wish to have with Potter was less painful to think about than other thoughts that so often consumed her. What did that say about her? He was here with his friends, having a gay old time, which she was surprised to not be hearing about yet.

Quidditch had never been particularly endearing to her, but she was almost looking forward to the coming game anyways. It always seemed a topic that everyone could enjoy, and she was so tired of fighting.

The warm sun continued to beat down, causing a sheen of sweat to appear. She closed her eyes and kept soaking it in, letting it seep down to her bones. She hadn't realized she was nodding off until she jerked uncomfortably, and found herself nearly toppling down the well. Clutching painfully tight to the bricks and her wand, she swung herself carefully around and decided it really was time for a nap, she'd look for Alice and Frank later. Meandering over to the nearest cluster of tents, she hesitated for a moment before picking out a simple, smaller one. Inside was a flowered dress hanging on a hat stand and sparsely anything else but a bed. She hoped that meant this was an elder woman's tent who wouldn't mind offering Lily the bed she crashed in.

They'd finally found Padfoot examining a squashed slug, he'd greeted them enthusiastically and then dared Prongs to eat it. Now they were wandering around fighting off itchy eyes and slowing conversation. Exhaustion was setting in, but none of them seemed ready to call it quits and get some rest.

None of them said it, but when they walked into a tent with four beds at the ready, they froze.

Sirius turned to leave, trying to ignore his skin twitching in unease. What would be worse? To pretend the bed was filled with the usual snores, or be grateful it wasn't? Before he could make it out though, James cleared his throat. "Ah, actually, maybe we should-"

"I'll go kip under a tree," Sirius muttered without looking at them.

"Actually Sirius, I was going to say maybe we should talk about-"

"I want some bloody sleep Prongs!" Sirius snapped without turning around.

"I don't think I can," he whispered back.

Sirius inhaled the air still coming through the tent flap, he still didn't want to turn around. "Shall I knock you over the head then? Can't hardly whip up a sleeping draft."

"Padfoot, I mean I can't just go to sleep without thinking-"

"Right, a nice concussion charm it is," he began mock digging through his robes.

"Sirius! I mean it!"

He saw Remus out of the corner of his eye taking a few uneasy steps back, like he expected a bomb to go off between them. He turned slowly, trying to force himself not to glare at Prongs, reminding himself whose fault this was. "And what exactly is having a little powwow going to do? Help you cry yourself to sleep we're never speaking to him again?"

"I never said that-"

"And why haven't you?" His voice still sounded painfully calm. "You really haven't said much of anything, either of you. In case you've forgotten-"

"I think you're the one who's having some damage to your brain," James said a bit coldly. "I just wanted to say we've all had a chance to cool down and maybe we should go find him to talk-"

"I'm not speaking to him!" Sirius flared in disgust. "Not unless I can hex his ruddy face off! He-"

"I know perfectly well what those books say he did, to all of us," James crossed his arms to hide his shaking fists, the only sign of his anger. "And we need to talk to him about it, after five years and all we've been through, he deserves that-"

Sirius spat on the ground, turned about, and walked out.

James blinked in hurt, and surprise. That wasn't like him at all, he would have normally decked someone before just walking away.

"I'll ah, go talk to him," Remus muttered lamely.

"Right, yeah," James whispered without looking at him either. His eyes blurred with exhaustion. He didn't know who he hoped would come back through that tent anymore.

Sirius was no easier to track down a second time. He just caught sight of him walking as fast as he could and tried calling after him, but he either couldn't hear him or was ignored. He only just stayed in sight, and by the time Remus caught up to him panting slightly, Sirius had his face pressed miserably to an invisible barrier.

They were at a trailhead now, lanterns sitting unlit in the trees. Remus couldn't help but be mildly impressed for a moment how far he'd come so fast. He was still injured, even the shadow of the Devil's Snare was still visible on his neck, but Sirius was nothing if not resilient.

"Sirius we really should-"

Sirius' hand lashed out, he caught the collar of Remus' shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Remus responded for only a moment before pulling away, "that's really not-"

"I don't want to talk," he clearly enunciated every word. Keeping a firm hold on him, he began pulling him back towards the nearest tent. Remus reluctantly let himself be dragged along, beginning to wonder if that's all this was to Sirius, another way to avoid everything for as long as he could.

Peter hesitated over every step he took as he eased himself slowly towards the tent. He'd been doing so all day as he'd landed quite close to Remus, had watched protectively, then curiously as he came across Alice and they'd had an awkward yet cordial few moments before finding Prongs. He should have taken off then, what did it say about him he was already ease dropping on them? Was this why he'd become a spy for Voldemort, it was the one thing he was good at?

He shouldn't have been listening in on them all day, it was only making him more guilty, but the smallest flair of hope kept him shuffling closer as Sirius stormed out and Remus followed. If James really, finally, wanted to talk, he was more than happy to.

With one last dragging breath to build up what little nerve he had, he changed form and poked his head around the side. Then let it out miserably as he saw he'd waited too long.

Prongs had set himself on the bed, and fallen into an uneasy sleep. His face was resting uncomfortably against the frame, his glasses skewed and about to fall to the floor with his next breath. Dancing on the spot for a few moments more he finally moved forward and took them off for him, lest they fall under the bed and they spent another memorable few moments laughing as his butt wiggled around while he dug them out.

He bit his lip to stop himself laughing at the memory, Remus hiding James' wand up his sleeve and trying to blame Sirius for it, Padfoot on the ground laughing his butt off all the same. He'd just been witness to it all, like so many times in their life. How soon until they forgot he'd been there altogether?

Should he wake him? If James finally wanted to talk he was more than happy to, his words had sounded promising, but not altogether reassuring. Like the coward he was, he hesitated. What if James just wanted to talk to the other two about keeping him out for good? Like a child, he clung to the notion that maybe, if he just gave it more time, it would work itself out?

Placing the glasses on the table, he eased himself back out without making a peep.

Regulus stretched and rolled over uncomfortably in the borrowed bed, glaring moodily at the light still around him. The fact that the sun hadn't seemed to have changed position disturbed him, as if he hadn't slept for nearly as long as his body said he had. Then he spotted something even more odd in the bed across from him.

Why Peter had decided to bed down here was a bit of a mystery, it's not as if there wasn't an abundance of other choices. He was an only child as well, it's not as if sleeping alone should really bother him. Most of the time he'd spent crammed around this lot he'd longed for the nights in his fourposter bed at home. Even if what home meant to him was now a question hovering above his life, he liked to think the little changes like his room being undisturbed by dormmates would stay the same.

Yet he couldn't resent waking up to the company either. He also understood more than anyone what it felt like to feel alone surrounded by others.

Moving about quietly so as not to disturb him, he eyed the teapot sitting ready on the stove for a moment, wondering idly what would happen if he called to Kreacher. Would he appear from his timeline, whistling while he worked? Was he even alive now to be summoned if it would work?

Storing the questions away for later, he finally threw the blankets off and set up for a small morning breakfast. He was stirring sugar into a chipped mug that had some American school logo plastered on the side and flipping idly through the blank chapters of the book when Peter awoke.

He groggily stumbled forward and muttered a sullen thanks as he spotted the second cup, sipping noisily at the still steaming liquid.

"What do you think would have happened if two others had started this?" He finally asked one of the idle questions floating through his mind.

"Eh?" Peter's watery brown eyes were still half-lidded as he began rummaging through a biscuit tin.

"I mean, if Lupin and Evans had somehow accidentally stuck their hands in that potion instead of Potter, or you even, or, me."

"Oh," Peter had to blink a few more times before it seemed he'd even caught up, seemed he wasn't a morning person. "Erm, well, I'd suppose we wouldn't strictly be hearing about some love child, except maybe if it had been Longbottom and Smith perhaps, but ah, perhaps something the same. Maybe we, would be hearing about other futures."

"You think?" Regulus asked enthusiastically. "You mean our points of view on this future, or something else entirely?"

"Like?" Peter looked intrigued at the prospect.

"Just, what we were talking about, I can't get it off my mind," Regulus shrugged. "That, the future isn't set in stone, especially not this one."

Peter slurped the last of his drink and smacked his lips for a few more moments before answering, "well I certainly hope so, but exactly what stakes are you hoping won't occur?"

Regulus spooned a few more cups of sugar into the dregs, creating a lumpy mess more than anything and began pushing that around instead. "I don't know yet, and that's been bothering me as much as anything."

Peter snorted softly. "I wish I still didn't know, take it as a blessing while you can mate."

He got up then to rummage through the rest of the cupboards, missing the surprised look he'd left behind. Were they mates now?

Lily was smiling up at a banner for The Salem Witche's Insitute when they finally found her.

"I've been looking all over for you guys," she said with chipper as she all but skipped over, still clutching a pamphlet for the place.

"We haven't been avoiding you, we swear," Frank grinned.

"We've been looking for you too, but when we finally found each other we nearly fell asleep over this purple fire-"

Lily laughed and waved off the rest of the apology. "So, how should we move forward? I'd feel bad summoning the book and waking up anyone else, but I don't fancy waiting for those layabouts to spend twelve hours sleeping either."

Alice was still some sleep out of her eyes while Frank explained what he'd been told about meeting up at the Weasley's camp when ready.

"Great," Lily actually clapped her hands together. "Any idea where that is?"

"Let's, ah, start that way I guess," Frank pointed in a direction he'd yet been, and she more than happily took the lead.

"Someone's a morning person," Alice smiled.

Lily smiled without remorse and began enthusiastically asking if they'd seen any other interesting sights.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Peter muttered as he spotted James heading slowly their way.

Regulus grabbed his elbow before he could poof out of sight again, drawing the other threes attention. The five of them had been managing to chat so pleasantly that the blanket tension settling down as he spotted them but ruffled his hair instead of slowing his stride felt odd.

"Morning all," he called, doing a goofy little spin on the spot for a moment before just plopping down on the grass, only slightly farther away than would be considered casual.

"I expected the other two to be with you," Frank called with a forced neutral voice.

Peter's uneasy smile turned to a snort of mirth. "Please, if Prongs isn't around, it'll take a riot to wake them up."

"Well, they're up somewhere around here," Regulus noted, as words had appeared ages ago, he'd just been politely waiting as he'd said he would.

"I'd get started then," James said just a bit sullenly.

Regulus wanted to protest, he'd said he'd wait until everyone got here, but Peter nodded along eagerly and the others were starting to look restless. He hesitated a moment longer, looking between Peter and Potter, the latter of whom had pulled out his wand and was transfiguring the grass at his feet to weave itself into complicated figures and looked sullen.

Glancing one last time at Peter, he decided he was missing something and took the bit of peace while he could and said, "Bagman and Crouch."

"Not Ludo Bagman?" Sirius tied his shoes up and glanced at the jersey still lying on the floor.

"Unless he had a kid," Remus grumbled, face still pressed into the pillow. It didn't matter he was technically awake, it didn't mean he wanted to get up. "Even then, I don't know what that has to do with the other name."

"Crouch, Crouch," Sirius repeated as Regulus' voice continued to filter into the tent about Harry getting his first glimpse of this place. He wasn't bothered he hadn't kept his word and waited for them to appear, his timing was actually rather fortuitous, best he started now before Sirius changed his mind and crawled back into the bed. "Haven't we heard that name already?"

Remus garbled something about him being Percy's boss, proving once more he'd been listening much better than Sirius had bothered.

Sirius began bouncing impatiently on the bed as nothing he was hearing was too interesting. The book was dragging out every detail it could of Harry walking around, meeting a muggle, building a tent. It was maddening, he wanted to hear about the cup!

"Padfoot!" Remus whined, reaching out blindly to grab him and hopefully still him.

"Come on Moony, rise and shine," Sirius grabbed his hand and began pulling on him to drag his face back from underneath the pillow. He felt a little bad when his eyes barely opened and he could only muster a pitiful glare in response. Remus usually slept the whole day after a full moon night. His sleep in particular kept getting harassed during these massive time skips. If he let him doze back off though, someone might really come looking for them, Prongs might be now.

"I know Remus," he squeezed his hand gently. "I really am sorry, I know you're tired, but let's try exploring a little more. Maybe Bagman's got a tent around here! Oh, and we could find that Muggle's house, I do love looking around those."

Harry and his friends had gone out to get water and back already by the time Moony had finally been roused from the bed, and even then he reluctantly set off again with Sirius. Slow to wake, but boundless once he got going, he did indeed drag them all along the rest of the campsite for the rest of the chapter, never staying in one place too long even when they did come across something he took an interest in.

Bagman's tent was solid gold, a yellow wasp banner flying proudly above it, but not many details inside except for an odd little book full of scribbles. It took them a while to makes heads of it, and finally concluded the letters were acronyms for different names, money placed, and statistics for the coming match. A bag of gold was stashed under the bed, and the two whistled in longing as they realized they'd been missing out, never realizing the money they could make if they started betting on their own house sports.

At least he was fun to hear about, Sirius almost pissed himself in excitement Harry got to meet the player! Hearing about Crouch wasn't nearly as fun, they almost wished he hadn't made an appearance at all he was so stuffy to listen to, let alone be around.

Mr. Roberts house was just inside the barrier on the edge of the property. It was a sweet little home, he even apparently had two kids, a boy and a girl. Remus flipped fondly through the boy's artbook while Sirius closely inspected a unicorn doll and muttered they'd gotten the details all wrong, he'd never seen a purple one.

It seemed to take ages, Remus even seemed to be finally awake by the time Arthur announced the game was about to begin. The two hardly shared an eager smile before they were teleported away.

HPHPHP

I'm sure none of you wants to hear my excuses for why I didn't post a chapter last week. I sadly realized it was going to be, but didn't want to post an AN just to say it, I hate that.


	66. The Quidditch World Cup

Lily stumbled, a sense of vertigo shooting through her. She'd never necessarily been afraid of heights, but she'd also never landed on the ledge of a several hundred-foot drop with her head still reeling. Gripping the ledge painfully tight she risked cracking her nails, she turned slowly on the spot and eased herself back down towards the chairs, and felt her stomach clench for a different reason. She was the only one up here.

Knowing the Marauders, she expected someone to pop out and yell 'boo,' any second, so she took a few more cautious steps in, eyeing every chair and half expecting them to be crouching down for some reason. That wasn't like Frank and Alice though, nor did the seven really seem likely to ban together for something so childish.

"Hello?" She called tentatively. Nothing, and finally real panic started to creep in as she saw the book. Had something gone even more wrong? Where was everybody else? She really didn't like the idea of handling all this alone.

It hadn't bothered her so much down at the tents because that had clearly been the designated area. This was a box, where were the others?

"Whooohooooo!"

She startled so hard several chairs hit the ground with her. She pulled painfully to get back upright and was barely able to spot whoever had even made such a noise of excitement. The seven of them were all going wild, blurring past so fast she hadn't a hope of seeing what was really going on, but she could guess.

Puffing out an annoyed breath, she sat in the seat farthest back and snatched up the book, but did still begin with a begrudging smile of her own. Considering past events, not least of which what brought them here, it was nice to have something so mindless to her as a game with no stakes. If she managed to get through it without a single incident because everybody was having such harmless fun, who was she to judge?

Sirius hadn't stopped yelling like a wild man since Alice had found them. He'd already collided with Frank in his eagerness to grab one and was likely to die of an adrenaline burn before it wore off at this rate. James couldn't help but grin as his best mate took off like a madman with no regrets. That's always how Sirius had lived his life, and hopefully always would.

Alice was keeping up with him with ease, shouting playful insults and encouragement alike as the two longed for the rest of the equipment to finally play a proper game. Remus was trailing only just slightly behind them looking more alive than any prank they pulled could ever give him.

James wished himself the balls weren't kept under lock and key to keep from tampering until they were released, but the idea made him swell with just as much happiness and eager anticipation. If they could keep hold of these until they landed back at Hogwarts?!

Peter and Regulus were cajoling Frank to go at more than a crawl closer to the ground, but the three seemed to actually be having a good time of it. From his birds-eye view, he easily spotted all three smiling at each other at the very least.

Only one person was missing, and he was starting to grow worried why he couldn't spot Evans anywhere in the stands, even as her reading Harry living this experience reverberated around them. She hadn't been in either of the locker rooms, and her vivid hair should stand out even in the worst sections. It wasn't until Alice paused in front of the Top Box did he realize his overlaps and headed down eagerly to see how she was really taking to this.

"-sure you don't want a go?" Alice asked, and even as he sped over he could hear the slight reluctance in her voice.

Evans very obviously could as well, she laughed as she shooed her away. "Honestly, I've no desire. Have your fun, don't pester any of the others, I'm really alright."

Looking just a touch relieved, Alice took off at such breakneck speeds, even her Firebolt may not have been able to keep up. She nearly colided with a wall before making the sharpest of turns, and James wasn't entirely sure how much of that was skill or luck.

"Alright Evans?"

She looked up from describing Winky the house-elf with the most mild look of annoyance he'd ever seen on her face regarding him.

"And if I am?"

His heart definitely soared higher than even this broom could manage, it was the most civil thing she'd ever said to him!

"Gad to hear it," he grinned, and then unable to stop himself, "you said you didn't want your own go, but I'd be more than happy to let you ride pillion?"

"I'd rather jump off this with no cushioning charm," she promised, but he'd swear she didn't roll her eyes nearly as much as usual.

He never could take a hint. "I should stay up here, keep you company just in case you change your mind-"

He swerved at the last second, his foot still tingling where it had almost dismounted on the ledge.

"You'll do no such thing Potter," she shook her head without looking at him now, vibrant green eyes back on the book. He couldn't exactly be disappointed with the view regardless.

"Right here then," he struck an impressive pose he was sure.

"Try again." She was now very obviously holding her wand still without looking up.

"Over there then," he agreed quickly, before shooting off and daring Sirius he could pull off the Wronski Feint before he could.

She was glad she'd kept her face out of sight, if he'd seen how hard she was fighting back a smile it only would have encouraged him more. She got through the rest of the chapter without incident. She really couldn't keep the smile out of her voice as she read how much fun Harry was having, hearing all of them laugh and play trying to reenact the amazing plays.

It still didn't quite manage to keep her thoughts from shuffling in every few paragraphs. She'd wanted from the very start of this for Severus to be here, but for the very first time, she was glad he wasn't. Their laughter echoed into every last corner of the arena as she realized he'd been so right about them, and so wrong.


	67. The Dark Mark

He was used to landing in the absolute silence by now, only the sounds of his companions groaning and shuffling back to their feet. Wherever they were was dimly lit, with a soft green hue barely enough to discern the closely packed trees surrounding their little clearing. Otherwise, there were no birds chirping, hardly a breeze blowing about, no hint of a presence beyond.

Yet when he heard Alice scream, his first instinct was still to look around for the danger, until he actually spotted her looking up.

He'd swear his heart stopped in his chest, he felt like he may as well be looking into another mirror that could show his future. The Dark Mark hung above them in all its glory.

"What, what is it?" Evans hissed, backing to the far edge of the clearing, looking from the symbol to Alice like she expected all of us to start sprouting extra heads.

No one seemed to want to be the one to tell her, all eyes still fixated on the skulls bottomless depth, the snake entwined through every thought he'd ever had. He knew he couldn't form the words as his throat kept convulsing.

"It's the Dark Mark," Potter finally got out, breaking his gaze away but talking more to her shoes. "It's, You-Know-Who's symbol, it means someone's died."

Regulus felt more than saw as everyone then began inspecting the ground instead, as if waiting for the dead body to appear. They'd once landed in the same spot as a deceased unicorn, would they for a person as well?

"Harry?" She asked of no one.

Potter could only swallow in answer, and now everyone was scanning the ground for the book to give an answer. He did seem the most likely, and some very small horrible part of each of them almost hoped it to be true. Maybe, if this was how Harry died, they would finally be free of this madness casting them about and get back to their time, their life.

No one got a chance to do anything else though as Sirius launched himself at his once friend and socked him clean in the nose.

Peter hit the ground, blood pouring down his face once more, except now from broken cartilage in the center of his face rather than his ear.

"Sirius!"

"Padfoot, mate what the hell-"

"If you killed him too, I swear I'll-" The elder Black fought like crazy to get Lupin off of him again, Potter scrambling in between them desperately. It was so like the last time, right before Lupin had transformed, Frank couldn't help to back even farther away in fright, glancing up at the sky once more, trying to see past the deadly skull and snake to wherever the moon might be.

Alice dithered on the spot, as if she wanted to help but didn't know who. Evans drew her wand but seemed unclear who to point it at. Regulus didn't even hesitate and darted to Peter's side, offering him a hand up, and letting out a sigh of relief when Peter took it.

He may have staggered to his feet, but did nothing more. He didn't draw his wand to defend himself, or fix his now clearly broken and swelling nose, he just clasped his arms in front of him and cringed in place, as if prepared to take whatever blow came next.

"Sirius! _Sirius stop!"_

He didn't seem capable of even listening to Prongs anymore, he fought out of the arms pinning him like a madman, unable to see or hear anything but James screaming and the green light dousing everything around them. Then his own face exploded with pain.

"Oi!"

"I am not holding him back so you can-"

Regulus drew his wand and pressed it against the pulse in his older brothers neck. He didn't care Potter shoved him back away or that Lupin now looked likely to let Sirius go and throw a punch himself, all he saw was that he finally had Sirius Black's irrevocable attention.

He spat a bit of blood onto the ground, and against all odds an almost cocky grin slipped into place. "Well look at you, throwing a Muggle blow. Didn't think you had it in you."

Regulus had known exactly what he was doing, and didn't let himself be distracted as he flicked his wand to where he wanted him to see. "Look at him Sirius, _really_ look at him."

He instead busied himself by wincing and pulling at his nose as if to fix it back into place, Lupin and Potter stood at his shoulders ready for whatever came next. Regulus was not backing down, he was tired of second guessing himself.

"Regulus, please don't-"

but Regulus spoke louder, stamping his foot and demanding attention. "How can you lecture me on the decisions of my life, dare call them your friends, when you're just as much of a two-faced, back-stabbing, arse!"

His chest was heaving by the end, but it felt like he'd finally thrown a brick from his chest getting all of that out. He stood waiting for Sirius to hit him, yell at him, something. Instead Sirius' sharp gray eyes waverd from him, he finally dared to look where he'd refused before. He tried to turn away just as quickly again, but everything was still swathed in a green light he'd always hated so much.

The air caught in his throat, his eyes stung. If he looked at him for too long all he'd see was his own mistakes seeping into others all over again. It's not like it was hard to imagine what he could have done to Peter in the future to cause him to get James killed...which meant he was the one to-

Turning sharply away, he went as far as he could from the others, mentally begging anyone from following him, not trusting his voice to say it regardless. His foot crunched over something along the way and he didn't even pause to see what.

Potter and Lupin exchanged a wordless look before Lupin took after him once more. The two were just visible in the verdant gloom. Potter just looked desperately between the two and Peter, who was looking after Sirius as well longingly. He'd seen something on his face, there for just a second, but wasn't even sure what to make of it. It certainly wasn't the all-consuming hatred he'd been expecting. Not able to look at anyone else now, he finally quietly summoned the book to him. It came shooting to his hand from a nearby tree, and he read the almost predictable chapter title now.

Regulus for his part was left fuming in place, even if he still did feel just slightly better for finally getting to fully say his peice. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he liked to think this was a step in the right direction.

Frank, Lily, and Alice all felt like spectators at the most awkward show imaginable. They had no stakes in this recurring bomb of a life. Well, Lily supposed she should, as she watched Potter bend down and pick up whatever Black had stepped on.

Pettigrew was reading quietly but swiftly, before they knew it the peace of the game in the book was as much a thing of the past as it had been the moment they'd landed here. The kids were running for the lives, a Muggle family was being put on a grotesque display. The closer she looked, she saw the way Pettigrew's skin turned sallow as he discribed it all happening, how sick he looked at the thought that really could be him one day. She watched Potter's hand close convulisvly over what appeared to be a toy, a little Quidditch player with its arm popped out of socket.

Now Harry's wand was missing, and he was possibly running for his life. She couldn't get it out of her head, that the Death Eater's were going to catch up to him and end his life. She chanced a glance towards Black and Lupin, standing as close to each other as they could, gazes unwillingly fixed back on the book just like everyone else's. It had amazed her, among other things, how all four of them had almost instantly accepted this future and begun talking about Potter's kid as some inevitable thing to be.

She was only just catching up, she was fifteen for crying out loud! If she ever fantiasized about having kids, it certainly wasn't with Potter! She coudn't even pretend to deny it anymore, her heart clenched with painful worry as a boy who was to be her son was seperated even farther, now it was only him and his two friends alone with a threat out there.

A nightmare she never even knew she could have seemed about to come to life before her ears, she staggered back in fear even as she drew her wand for a protection that wasn't her own, despite no threat appearing. Harry was surounded, and she wanted to help him.

Peter Pettigrew's voice shook, he stammered for a few more painful moments before looking to James Potter for what to do, still a source of comfort. Then he finally read it out, and there was a tiny break of relief it was only stunners sent his way. Then, a more stable breath of fresh air, as it turned out to be the Ministry coming to call for whichever Death Eater had sent up the signal instead of the opposite.

What happened next was a madhouse, and yet somehow still easier to take in stride as a house-elf was accused of these crimes and a high-end offical of the Ministry she belonged to seemed to take control of the mess. Harry's wand having done it all was the only peice she latched onto. When had this shift occured? At what point had she finally allowed herself to admit she was worried about this kid- her kid?

As Arthur Weasey explained in more detail what exactly had happened, and Hermione mentinoed she'd know because of a book, it occured to Lily to think of this backward. What Harry would think of her if he'd seen how she'd been acting towards him all this time. She glanced helplessly at Alice and Frank, who were standing in each other's arms for comfort.

If Severus had been here, would she be doing the same? Seeking comfort in familiarity? Through every step of this she'd clung to her current life without admitting it may well be her past.


End file.
